TSRiddle A Saga de Voldemort
by Lillith Riddle
Summary: Essa fic conta a história de Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort desde sua vida no Orfanato até o dia em que tenta matar Harry Potter sua vida pregressa, onde descobriu a respeito das Horcruxes, como adquiriu tamanho poder, etc.


A História de Tom

Introdução

Primeiro, comentários da autora:

Essa fanfic é um projeto bem antigo meu, de antes mesmo do lançamento de Ordem da Fênix. Aliás, eu ainda devo guardar uns rascunhos velhos e muito sem-noção (como um cujo capítulo inicial é inspirado n´As Brumas de Avalon hehe) de versões anteriores dessa.

Bem, após ler Enígma do Príncipe que é praticamente uma biografia do Tom, tomei coragem e resolvi publicá-la.

Eu me esforço ao máximo para que ela fique bem realista e fiel aos fatos do livro, portanto não espere um Tom Riddle bonzinho ou fofinho. O meu Tom é perverso, mau, arrogante, mas cativante (ou assim o espero ter feito) assim como nos livros "oficiais". Ao mesmo tempo, tive de distorcer ou inventar algumas características dele para fins digamos... erm... "lúdicos".

Por exemplo; em momento algum a Tia Jo faz qualquer comentário à cerca da vida "amorosa" do Tom, embora afirme categoricamente que ele não é capaz de amar. Tudo bem, ele não ama, mas sempre imaginei o Voldemort como um cara super mulherengo, do tipo bem cafajeste mesmo hehe :P

Outra coisa, evitei ao máximo criar novos personagens, utilizo muito os nomes citados pela autora e a lista de Comensais da Morte que encontrei na Wikipedia. Mas claro, inventei alguns. Eu mesma NÃO SUPORTO fanfics com personagens novos, elas acabam sempre e invariavelmente virando Mary Sues, e talvez por ter um certo trauma disso, o principal par romântico do Tom é uma menina cheia de defeitos (não é muito bonita, não é boa aluna, é uma vagaba, etc.) então me perdoem se as vezes eu pegar pesado.

E por falar em pegar pesado, a censura dessa fic é PG-13 sem coragem de ser NC-17. Isso porque tem algumas cenas realmente pesadas (e eu não falo só de sexo), embora as cenas de sexo propriamente ditas são só sugeridas, nada explícito.

Para outros comentários, leia a fic e a Nota da autora lá no meio.

Espero que gostem ;)

Agora, a introdução propriamente dita:

Capítulo 0 (Introdução) – O Nascimento 

Mérope Gaunt era uma mulher essencialmente triste. Arrasada, realmente, era o que todos diziam. Mas ela, pessoalmente, não concordava com essa descrição de si mesma. Por que quando alguém falava que ela era triste, dava a impressão de que ela um dia tivesse sido feliz.

Mas não, Mérope não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido feliz.

Tudo em seu mundo era estranhamente bizarro e distorcido, como num pesadelo macabro. A começar pelas circunstâncias de seu nascimento.

Era a tradição dos Gaunt casarem entre primos, mesmo que séculos de casamentos consangüíneos tivessem condenado os descendentes gerados dessa forma a anomalias genéticas mais estranhas ainda do que as que ocorriam aos trouxas.

Mérope não conhecera sua mãe. Nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Aliás, duvidava que i seu pai /i algum dia tivesse tido o trabalho de perguntar-lhe o nome. Só o que Servolo falava de sua mãe era de como ele havia dado o azar de casar com um aborto como ela. Isso certamente explicava suas dificuldades em manusear decentemente uma varinha, se bem que nunca tivesse freqüentado a escola. i Recebera /i a carta, há exatos sete anos atrás, o que de certa forma provava que ela não era um aborto. Mas os Gaunt e os ramos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin simplesmente não podiam estudar com a ralé que lá habitava.

i E por falar em ralé, lá vem ele! /i .

Era Thomas Riddle, o trouxa ricaço morador da Grande Casa na Colina.

Riddle passava cavalgando por ali quase que diariamente, esplendoroso em suas roupas de tecidos finos e caros, em cima de seu imponente garanhão branco, como um príncipe de contos de fadas. Ultimamente, porém, ele sempre passava com uma moça a acompanha-lo, uma moça tão bonita quanto ele, infinitamente mais bonita que Mérope, também com seus vestidos luxuosos e montando um alazão igualmente imponente. Ali estavam, o príncipe e a princesa das fábulas trouxas e ela, Mérope, a bruxa malvada e feia, retorcida sobre o caldeirão e envenenando maçãs...

Naquele dia particularmente quente, porém, Riddle tinha escolhido cavalgar sozinho, ou talvez a querida Cecília estivesse apenas com calor demais e não quisesse suar seu vestido delicado e gracioso e pisar na lama com seus sapatinhos de seda que valiam mais que toda a casa de Mérope.

Mérope, no entanto, não se importava de suar as vestes grosseiras de algodão sujo que vestia, nem de sujar os pés descalços na lama. Escondendo-se atrás da cerca como costumava fazer antes de Servolo e Morfino irem para Azkaban, pôs-se a observar Tom com atenção, contemplando avidamente cada detalhe de seu rosto que seus olhos pudessem enxergar. i Como é bonito... /i 

Observou cada movimento gracioso de seu amado, que descuidadamente havia parado o cavalo em frente à sua casa. Os obliviadores do Ministério tinham feito um bom trabalho, e Tom não se lembraria da terrível e inexplicável urticária que o havia cometido algumas semanas antes.

Tom Riddle tirou do bolso da calça escura um cantil cheio de água e começou a beber dele, depois derramando seu conteúdo sobre o rosto e o pescoço, enquanto Mérope desejava ardorosamente virar, por um momento que fosse, uma daquelas gotas de água fresca que desciam escorrendo lentamente pelos cabelos castanhos que pareciam tão macios e sedosos, descendo pelo pescoço, fazendo a curva ao chegar no peito, escorrendo por dentro da camisa, indo refrescar a pele suada...

Mas Riddle, finalmente esvaziou o cantil, e soltando um palavrão, atirou-o longe. Preparava-se para picar o cavalo em direção à casa onde certamente haveria mais água fresca como aquela quando um grito feminino chamou sua atenção.

"Senhor!" – Gritava a figura esfarrapada de Mérope, ofegante, segurando as saias, lutando para vencer a subida do pequeno vale que separava a cerca da casa de seu cavalo, com uma garrafinha na mão.

"Se o senhor quiser, tem mais água aqui. É uma longa viagem até Little Hangleton." – A estranha mulher, feiosa de olhos divergentes e expressão desvairada, lhe estendeu a garrafa.

Rude, Riddle arrancou-a das mãos de Mérope, que parecia muito feliz que ele tivesse aceitado beber o liquido. Cheirou rapidamente o conteúdo – que tinha um cheiro engraçado de cédulas de dinheiro e algo que lembrava o perfume de Cecília, e bebeu.

"Vamos, ajude-me a pô-la pra dentro!" – Gritou a enquanto a outra garota puxava a mulher para dentro, pousando-a no sofá puído.

"Quem é você?" – Perguntou Mérope; os olhos cerrados, como que tentando reconhecer seu rosto. O que saiu de sua boca, porém, não foi inglês, mas alguma outra língua totalmente desconhecida da composta de sibilados estranhos.

"Fique calma, vamos ajudar você." – Respondeu-lhe a diretora do orfanato, enquanto despia a mulher e mandava a outra garota aquecer água e trazer toalhas limpas.

" i Tom... Meu Tom! /i " – Sussurrou a mulher, dessa vez em língua reconhecível, antes de desmaiar.

Mérope esforçava-se para dar à luz, mas isso se tornara um trabalho difícil uma vez que o bebê não parecia querer deixar seu ninho confortável no ventre da mãe. De todos os partos difíceis que Ernestina Cole havia realizado, aquele era decididamente o pior.

Então, quando todo o Orfanato já devia ter acordado com os gritos anormalmente altos que a mulher emitia, o menino finalmente deu seu primeiro choro; um choro fraquinho, mas de qualquer maneira, era um bebê muito saudável.

"Ele é Tom, pelo pai, com quem espero que se pareça, Servolo pelo avô que um dia há de se orgulhar do neto que tem e Riddle, para que nunca se esqueça de suas origens..." – Disse Mérope, com surpreendente clareza, antes de desfalecer morta no travesseiro.

O pequeno Tom se remexeu em seu cobertor, e ao abrir os olhinhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o brilho da vida abandonando os olhos marejados de sua mãe, sendo substituído pela sombra opaca da morte, quando ela deu o último suspiro. Tornou a fechar os olhos cinzentos de recém-nascido; seu primeiro pensamento inconsciente de como gostaria de jamais ter deixado o mar escuro em que se encontrava imerso, e pela única vez em sua vida, onde teve paz.

Capítulo I

A nossa história começa no verão de 1937. Um verão frio e nublado, é verdade, mas ainda assim era decididamente um verão.

As ondas batiam insistentemente contra os rochedos, e já haviam coberto quase toda a estreita faixa de areia em que os órfãos estavam sentados, tentando fazer um piquenique, enquanto protegiam a si mesmos e a seus sanduíches do vento que trazia a areia cortante.

Mas Tom, Amada e Denis não estavam ali. Caminhavam distantes do grupo, num trecho de mar raso, encarando um grande paredão de rocha escura.

O que você quer me mostrar afinal, Tom?

Um lugar...

Denis não insistiu. O rosto de Tom tinha uma expressão vaga; ele encarava o nada, mas continuava no que parecia ser o caminho certo.

Ali. Ali na frente.

Onde?

Vamos ter que subir e depois escorregaremos para dentro...

Amada e Dênis decidiram não tornar a perguntar. Já estavam amargamente arrependidos de terem seguido Tom até ali. Afinal, ele era um garoto muito i _esquisito_... /i 

É impossível subir aí. – Disse Amada, apontando para o alto do penhasco em cujo sopé eles haviam parado.

As coisas aconteceram muito rápidas a partir desse ponto. Tom agarrou Amada e Denis pela camisa e sentiram como se algo os puxasse de cima, e quando deram por ver, estavam em cima do penhasco.

OK, agora vamos mergulhar. Você sabe nadar?

Mas Tom não estava nem um pouco preocupado se qualquer um deles sabia nadar realmente. Soltou uma risada quando viu que Amada caíra no choro convulsivo, e as calças de Denis estavam molhadas, mas não de água do mar.

Ainda assim Tom os puxou pela camisa novamente e eles caíram no mar revolto. O garoto parecia i _flutuar /i _ e as ondas i _desviavam /i _ dele, para quebrarem longe... Amada e Denis sabiam que isso não era possível, não, de algum modo isso podia ser explicado... Simplesmente não era possível.

E Tom parecia se divertir um bocado. Ele ria das tentativas frustradas de Amada de sair do lugar quando esta mal se mantinha na superfície. A garota batia as pernas de qualquer jeito, jogando água para cima e bebendo mais um bocado dela quando tentava respirar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente chegaram na caverna. Apesar das ondas fortes a maré ainda estava baixa de modo que os três puderam facilmente entrar no grande salão de rocha. A escuridão tomava conta do lugar, e embora ainda fosse dia, era quase possível toca-la. De tal forma que Amada e Denis rapidamente chegaram à conclusão que aquela i _não era /i _ uma escuridão normal; era densa demais. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiam em pânico, suas intuições gritavam que saíssem dali imediatamente, ou coisas horríveis iriam acontecer...

Tom estava ali na frente, controlando-se para não dar gargalhadas que denunciassem sua presença. Queria se divertir mais um pouquinho. Era _tão bom_ sentir que alguém o temia. Tom não gostava muito da escuridão, mas aquela caverna era sua velha conhecida, não havia problemas. Ele gostava de ouvir o choro baixinho de Amada e pensou ter ouvido Denis rezar também. Perguntou-se se não deveria estar sentindo pena deles. Com certeza deveria, mas ele não sentia. Era estranho, não era, como as coisas aconteciam à sua volta e todos o culpavam? Como quando o coelho estúpido de Carlinhos resolveu se enforcar na grade do telhado. Tom não fizera aquilo, ele simplesmente deu uma forcinha... Levitou o coelho, sabe Deus como, mas foi o bicho que realmente se enforcou...

Estava na hora de mostrar a seus "amigos" as coisas que ele realmente sabia fazer. Tom não se importava muito de ser esquisito, diferente. Era legal. Não gostava de ser comum; tinha verdadeiro horror à mediocridade que o circundava. Também não tinha amigos. Considerava esse tipo de relação hipócrita e falsa. Como duas pessoas sem qualquer vínculo podiam gostar-se mutuamente sem querer nada em troca? Ah, mas elas sempre queriam... Tom observava muito. Amigos sentiam ciúmes. Amigos apegavam-se demais. Amigos metiam-se demais na sua vida. As garotas chegavam ao cúmulo de acompanharem suas amigas até ao banheiro. Amizade exigia uma reciprocidade; mas como, se ele era diferente demais de todos? Amigos? Não, obrigado, ele se bastava. Era só e estava bem assim.

Finalmente resolveu revelar-se. Tirou uma vela e uma caixa de fósforos do bolso. Assim como ele, estavam secos. Ainda não conseguia iluminar um lugar sozinho, mas se se concentrasse durante um bom tempo, era capaz de ler um livro no total escuro debaixo de suas cobertas, à noite. Acendeu a vela, que quebrou a escuridão, mas não parecia iluminar e sequer formavam-se sobras contra a parede ou o chão.

Tom, pelo amor de Deus, tire a gente daqui! Nós não contaremos a ninguém, _nada_...

Amada estava ajoelhada diante de Tom, chorando. Decididamente era _muito bom_ ter alguém ajoelhando-se a seus pés, alguém que dependesse de sua piedade...

Ah, Amada, você não veio aqui só pra admirar esta bela caverna... Não... Eu i _tenho /i _ que mostrar para vocês. Levanta.

Ainda rindo, caminhou até um nicho na parede e começou a emitir silvos e bufos. Amada voltou ao seu lugar e continuou agarrada a Denis, que também já estava chorando copiosamente. Quando Tom sentiu as cobras acalmarem-se, meteu a mão no nicho e agarrou uma Naja muito colorida.

Essa daqui é a Nagini. Minha i única /i amiga. Aposto como ela é mais inteligente do que vocês dois juntos!

Tom começou a emitir mais silvos e bufos e a Cobra parecia responder. Em dado momento, Tom encerrou a sua conversa com a cobra e ela recolheu-se ao seu nicho. Tom deu mais uma risadinha e disse:

Acho que por hoje já chega não é?

E puxando Denis e Amada pela camisa ensopada, entraram novamente no mar.

Capítulo II 

Como chegaram à praia, nem Amada nem Denis se lembravam muito bem. Só queriam voltar o mais rápido possível e visto que estavam encharcados a teve de antecipar a volta dos órfãos. Como já dito, estava um dia nublado e frio e nenhuma das crianças se importou de voltar mais cedo. Pegaram, então, o trem das quatro horas no vilarejo de Hogmuggle.

A pensava em silêncio sobre como proceder com Tom. Nem Amada nem Denis forneceram muitos detalhes a respeito do que aconteceu para deixa-los tão chocados; soube apenas que foram explorar uma caverna e que acabaram caindo no mar, mas ninguém se machucou. Bom, isso decerto explicava porque estavam tão molhados. Seria possível que apenas um banho de mar os deixasse em tal estado de choque?

Mas a conhecia Tom. Sabia que coisas muito esquisitas aconteciam com ele por perto. Ela ainda não esquecera o episódio do coelho, embora nada tenha sido provado contra Tom. Sim, ele tinha discutido com Carlinhos e sim, era o único naquele quarto. Mas como, em Nome de Deus, Tom poderia ter feito o coelho se enforcar nas grades do telhado?

Oh, sim, Tom era um garoto muito bom. Estudioso, bem-comportado. Primeiro da turma, lia muito, sempre sozinho, mas não parecia se importar. Muito bonito também, as garotas gostavam de olhar para ele, mas ele nunca se aproximava de nenhuma. Era uma pena que Tom não tivesse amigos. Mas era compreensível. Pensando bem, não tinha muita certeza se gostaria de ter um amigo como esse, que provocava dores de barriga fortíssima em alguém que o encarasse durante muito tempo. i Mas certamente não fora Tom que provocara o incidente com o menino Arthur. Deus do céu, um garoto de quase quinze anos, sujando as calças na frente de todo mundo... /i 

Mas ontem à tarde a Diretora do orfanato recebera uma carta de um tal Professor Dumbledore, explicando que Tom tinha uma vaga numa tal escola de Hogwarts, para pessoas com talentos especiais. Bem, a não conhecia ninguém melhor que Tom que se encaixasse no perfil de "pessoa com talento especial."

Quando o trem parou na estação os órfãos correram rapidamente para o prédio imediatamente em frente, o Orfanato Santa Edwiges. A percebeu que Tom demorava-se um pouco mais, ficando para trás, de propósito. Gritou que o menino se apressasse, pois já ia escurecer e era por demais perigoso ficar na rua nesses tempos de guerra.

Após o jantar e as orações, os órfãos se recolheram a seus quartos. Tom deitou no seu beliche de ferro tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Não queria discutir sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde. Mas o garoto que dormia abaixo dele, Billy Stubbs, pareceu perceber um movimento e viu que era Tom Riddle quem subia a escadinha da cama.

É verdade, Tom? Você pode falar com as cobras?

A voz de Billy parecia mais divertida que assustada, o que irritou Tom profundamente. Não pôde deixar de responder:

Não sei de onde vocês tiram essas idéias absurdas.

A voz de Tom, embora fosse quase um sussurro, pareceu acordar todo o dormitório.

Foi Amada Benson que me contou. Ela disse que você tem uma cobra de estimação e que pode conversar com ela.

É verdade, eu vi várias cobras o seguindo no último passeio ao campo.

Cara, você é muito estranho...

Tom estava ficando furioso. Sentia a cólera tomando seu corpo e aquela estranha sensação de formigamento subindo até sua boca... Mas não falou nada. Continuou calado, fingindo que estava dormindo.

Você matou o coelho de Carlinhos!

E fez o Arthur se borrar todo...

Você é anormal... Você é uma anormalidade...

Os garotos pareciam rir muito. i Então não sentiam medo? /i Não, achavam graça de tudo. Um estranho zumbido começou a tomar sua mente. Captava no ar palavras como "estranho", "anormal", "aborto", "maluco"...

É, cara, bem que disseram que a tua mãe parecia um fantasma quando te teve, vai ver você é uma cruza de vampiro com fantasma, hahaha...

Tom chegou no seu limite. Não costumava se alterar, e quando isso acontecia, agia com cautela, para que nunca houvesse provas contra ele. Mas falar de sua mãe morta já era um pouco demais. O formigamento e o zumbido atingiram finalmente o topo de sua cabeça, e nesse momento Billy caiu da cama e gemeu. Tom viu o corpo de Billy enchendo de feridas de catapora. E Tom gostou de vê-lo assim, estrebuchando, sem emitir nada além de gemidos. Sentia-se vingado; ninguém mais riria dele. Ninguém. Nem falariam de sua mãe.

Na manhã seguinte a constatou que metade dos órfãos estava com catapora repentina. Não houve aulas naquele dia e todos no dormitório de Tom foram parar na enfermaria.

À tarde, a o chamou em seu escritório. Tentou tocar o mínimo possível em Tom e permanecia a uma certa distância do garoto.

Mas i _como /i _ aquilo acontecera? Um surto repentino de catapora, quando todos pareciam tão saudáveis. E ainda por cima, atingindo apenas os colegas de dormitório de Tom. É claro, eles agora evitavam o menino a todo custo, e sequer o olhavam durante mais que dois segundos. O relato de Billy fora chocante, mas nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Nada fora realmente provado contra Tom, e pensando bem, era absurdo acusa-lo de causar um surto de catapora. A explicou rapidamente que ele agora dormiria num quarto separado dos demais, que se recusavam terminantemente de se aproximarem de Tom, e além do mais seria bom para que ele não pegasse catapora, embora, no fundo, a soubesse que isso não ia acontecer.

Tom foi para o seu novo quarto, sentindo-se triunfante. Enquanto isso, a diretora do orfanato foi receber a visita do tal professor Dumbledore.

i b 

"**Boa Noite," disse Dumbledore oferecendo-lhe a mão. A sra. Cole ficou de queixo caído.  
"Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Eu lhe mandei uma carta pedindo um encontro e você amavelmente  
me convidou aqui hoje".  
A sra. Cole piscou. Aparentemente decidindo que Dumbledore não era uma alucinação, ela disse  
fracamente:**

"**Ah sim, bem – bem então – seria melhor você vir ao meu quarto. Sim."  
Ela conduziu Dumbledore a um pequeno quarto que parte parecia uma Sala de Estar, a outra  
parte um escritório. Era tão miseráveis quanto o corredor e a mobília era velha e acabada.  
Ela convidou Dumbledore a se sentar em uma cadeira raquítica, sentando ela mesma atrás de  
uma escrivaninha atravancada, olhando para ele nervosamente.  
"Estou aqui, como eu lhe falei em minha carta, para discutir sobre Tom Riddle e os planos  
para o seu futuro," disse Dumbledore"  
"Você é da família?" perguntou Sra Cole.  
"Não, sou um professor," disse Dumbledore. " Vim aqui para oferecer a Tom um lugar em minha  
escola.  
"Que escola é, então?"  
"Ela se chama Hogwarts," disse Dumbledore.  
"Então por que o senhor está tão interessado em Tom?"  
"Nós acreditamos que ele tem qualidades que estamos procurando."  
"Você quer dizer que ele ganhou uma bolsa escolar? O que ele fez pra isso? Ele nunca  
conseguiu uma."  
"Bem, o nome dele foi gravado em nossa escola no momento em que ele nasceu-"  
"Quem o registrou? Os pais dele?"**

i /b 

A conversa se prolongou por quase uma hora. Quando, por fim, Dumbledore foi ver Tom, ele estava em seu quarto. A bateu na porta que era a ultima do corredor que tinha mais outras cinco portas, cada uma delas abria para um dormitório.

i b 

**"Tom? Você tem uma visita. Este é Sr. Dumberton – ou melhor, Dunderbore. Ele veio lhe falar - bem, eu o deixarei fazer isto ".**

** i /b **

Tom estava ansioso para tal visita. Tinha absoluta certeza de que era alguém do hospício que viera busca-lo. O surto de catapora era para a a prova definitiva que ele era louco.

i b 

**"Como você está, Tom ?" disse Dumbledore, caminhando para frente e oferecendo a mão a ele.  
O garoto hesitou, então levado isto, eles apertaram as mãos. Dumbledore preparou a cadeira  
de madeira dura ao lado de Riddle, então de forma que o olhou bastante como um paciente  
de hospital e visita.  
"Eu sou o Professor Dumbledore."  
"Professor," repetiu Riddle. Ele parecia cauteloso. " É como Médico? O que está fazendo aqui? Ela o deixou entrar para poder me examinar."  
Ele estava apontando à porta pela qual Sra. Cole a pouco tinha partido.  
"Não, não," disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.  
"Eu não acredito em você," disse Riddle. "Ela quer que eu seja examinado, não quer?  
Fale a verdade!"  
"Quem é você?"  
"Eu já lhe disse. Meu nome é Professor Dumbledore e eu trabalho em uma escola chamada Hogwarts. Eu venho para oferecer-lhe uma vaga na minha escola – sua nova escola, se você quiser vir".  
A reação de Riddle foi surpreendente. Saltou da cama, para ficar longe de Dumbledore, parecia furioso.  
"Você não conseguirá me enganar. Do Asilo, é de onde você é. 'Professor,' sim, claro – bem, eu não vou, viu? Aquela gata velha, ele sim deveria estar no Asilo. Eu nunca fiz qualquer coisa à pequena Amada Benson ou Dennis Bishop, e você pode lhes perguntar, eles lhe falarão!"  
"Eu não sou do Asilo," disse Dumbledore pacientemente. " Eu sou professor e se você se sentar calmamente, eu lhe falarei mais sobre Hogwarts. Claro, se você não decidir ir para a escola, ninguém lhe forçará-"  
" Eu gostaria de vê-los tentar, " zombou Riddle.  
" Hogwarts, " Dumbledore disse como se não tivesse ouvido as últimas palavras de Riddle, " é uma escola para pessoas com habilidades especiais -"  
" Eu não sou louco "!  
" Eu sei que você não é louco. Hogwarts não é uma escola para pessoas loucas. É uma  
escola de magia ".**

**Houve silêncio. Riddle ficou gelado, a face inexpressiva, mas os olhos dele estavam indo  
de um olho para outro de Dumbledore, como se tentasse pegar um deles mentindo.  
"Magia "? ele repetiu em um sussurro.  
"É" disse Dumbledore.  
" É... é magia, o que eu posso fazer "?  
" O que é que você pode fazer "?  
" Todo tipo de coisas, "Riddle respirou. Um rubor de excitação estava se subindo pelo  
pescoço e nas bochechas dele; ele olhou febrilmente. " Eu posso mover coisas sem as tocar. Eu posso fazer animais fazerem o que eu quero que eles façam, sem os treinar. Eu posso fazer coisas ruins acontecer às pessoas que me aborrecem. Eu posso lhes causar dor se eu quiser ".  
As pernas dele estavam tremendo. Ele tropeçou e se sentou novamente na cama e encarando as mãos dele, a cabeça curvada como se em oração.  
" Eu soube que eu era diferente, " ele sussurrou aos próprios dedos que tremiam. " Eu soube que eu era especial. Sempre, eu soube que havia algo ".  
" Bem, você estava bastante certo", Dumbledore disse,já não estava sorrindo mas olhando Riddle atentamente. **

**"Você é um bruxo".  
Riddle ergueu a cabeça. A face dele estava transfigurada: Havia uma felicidade selvagem nisto, contudo por alguma razão não melhorou a expressão dele; pelo contrário, as características finamente esculpidas dele pareciam mais ásperas, de alguma maneira, a expressão quase bestial.  
"Você também é um bruxo? "  
" Sim, eu sou ".  
" Prove, " Riddle disse imediatamente, no mesmo tom dominante que tinha usado ele quando ele tinha dito " Conte a verdade ".  
Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas. **

**" Se, eu fizer isto, você estará aceitando seu lugar em Hogwarts -"  
" Claro que eu vou "!  
" Então você me tratará como ' Professor' ou ' o senhor. '"  
A expressão de Riddle endureceu por um momento passageiro antes que ele dissesse, em uma irreconhecível voz cortês:**

**" Eu sinto muito, senhor. Eu quis dizer - por favor, Professor, você poderia mostrar para mim -?"**

** i /b **

Dumbledore acenou o que parecia ser um longo graveto finamente trabalhado e pôs seu guarda-roupas em chama.

Tom gritou; suas coisas estavam ali dentro!

Mas o guarda-roupas voltou ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Em êxtase, Tom olhou, cobiçoso, para a varinha na mão de Dumbledore

b "Onde consigo uma dessas?"

"Tudo a seu tempo." /b 

Mas Dumbledore tornara a apontar a própria varinha para o guarda-roupas, e dessa vez ele não estava em chamas, mas algo trepidava lá dentro.

b "Abra a Porta" – Ordenou Dumbledore /b 

Tom hesitou, e corou levemente, mas abaixou a cabeça, não permitindo que Dumbledore percebesse que o havia constrangido. Então escancarou a porta do armário e pegou a caixa.

b "Tem alguma coisa nessa caixa que você não deveria ter?"

"Suponho que sim, senhor"

"Abra-a" /b 

Ainda hesitante, abriu a tampa da caixa e derramou o conteúdo no cama. Dumbledore fixou o olhar, provavelmente esperando que Tom abaixasse a cabeça envergonhado.

Mas Tom não baixou. Não estava gostando de ser feito de bobo, nem mesmo por aquele velho bruxo que parecia saído dos contos de fadas.

b "Você os devolverá aos donos com suas desculpas. Saberei se fez isso."

"Sim, senhor"

"Em Hogwarts, ensinamos não apenas a usar a magia, mas a controla-la. Você tem usado seus poderes, decerto sem saber, de um modo que não é ensinado nem tolerado em nossa escola. Você não é o primeiro nem será o último a deixar que a sua magia fuja ao seu controle. Mas é preciso que saiba que Hogwarts pode expulsar os alunos, e o Ministério da Magia, porque existe um ministério, castiga os que desrespeitam as leis, ainda mais severamente. Todos os novos bruxos têm de aceitar que, ao entrar em nosso mundo, se submetem às nossas leis."

"Sim, senhor" - Repetiu o garoto. /b 

Vagarosamente, sem emoção, recolheu os objetos de volta à caixa. Pensava se valeria mesmo a pena se humilhar e devolve-los. Mas então, percebeu que havia um ligeiro contratempo, algo em que provavelmente Dumbledore não havia pensado...

b "Eu não tenho dinheiro"

"Isso é facilmente remediável. Há um fundo em Hogwarts para os que precisam de ajuda para comprar livros e vestes. Você talvez tenha que comprar alguns livros de feitiços de segunda mão, mas... "

"Onde se compram livros de feitiços?"

"No beco Diagonal. Trouxe a lista de livros e materiais escolares. Posso ajuda-lo a encontrar tudo..." /b 

E largou um saco cheio de curiosas moedas em cima da cama, que Tom agarrou avidamente e desamarrou, passando a examinar o conteúdo curioso da saca, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente, processando a quantidade absurda de informações que Dumbledore trouxera junto consigo para a até então, extremamente monótona vidinha de Tom Riddle. Então, subitamente, tornou a erguer a cabeça.

b 

"O senhor vai me acompanhar?"

"Certamente, se você..."

"Não preciso do senhor. Estou acostumado a fazer tudo sozinho Ando por toda a Londres desacompanhado, Como se faz para chegar a esse Beco Diagonal...senhor?"

"Você o verá, embora à sua volta os trouxas, as pessoas que não são bruxas, não o vejam. Pergunte por Tom, o dono do bar, é fácil lembrar porque ele tem o mesmo nome que você..." /b 

Inconscientemente, Tom mexeu a cabeça, como se espantasse uma mosca insistente. Não gostava de nada que o tornasse comum. Para ser sincero, não gostava de seu nome. Haviam Tons demais espalhados por aí, para o seu gosto...

b "Você não gosta do nome 'Tom'?"

"Tem muita gente com esse nome. Meu pai era bruxo? Ele também se chamava Tom Riddle, me disseram..."

"Receio não saber dizer"

"Minha mãe não deve ter sido bruxa, ou não teria morrido. Deve ter sido ele. Muito bem, depois de comprar oq eu preciso, quando vou para essa tal Hogwarts?"

"Todos os detalhes estão na segunda folha de pergaminho do seu envelope. Você embarcará na estação de King´s Cross, no primeiro dia de setembro. Há também um bilhete de trem aí dentro."

Riddle assentiu. Dumbledore levantou e estendeu mais uma vez a mão.

/b 

Então, antes que pudesse se conter, porque Dumbledore era o tipo de pessoa que inspira as outras a fazer-lhe confidências, disse:

b "Posso falar com as cobras. Descobri isso quando fui ao campo, nos passeios, elas me acham, sussurram para mim. Isso é normal nos bruxos?"

"Não é normal. Mas há ocorrências".

Seu tom era displicente, mas os olhos estudaram curiosos o rosto de Tom. Homem e garoto se encararam por um momento /b - e Tom teve a nítida impressão de que Dumbledore vasculhava sua mente, lendo seus pensamentos, e se esforçou ao máximo para que isso não ocorresse - b Então, o aperto de mão se desfez. Dumbledore estava à porta.

"Até mais, Tom. Verei você em Hogwarts." /b 

Capítulo III 

Tom Riddle arrumou sua maleta naquela noite mesmo e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém. Devolveu cada objeto roubado ao seu respectivo dono e fugiu pela porta da frente, sem deixar sequer um bilhete. Que se danassem seus malditos colegas, odiava todos. Esperava sinceramente que Billy morresse da catapora.

Saiu andando pela Londres escura e fria tentando não fazer muito barulho ou chamar muita atenção. Afinal a tinha uma certa razão não tinha, esses tempos de guerra eram perigosos...

Apesar de ainda sentir a euforia percorrer seu corpo, Tom sentiu medo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Fora atirado de um penhasco sem fundo, do qual jamais voltaria e mesmo agora, horas depois da revelação (ou melhor, da confirmação), estava diferente. Ele sempre soube que era diferente, então não era surpresa que estava sentindo. Mas mesmo tendo encontrado seus _iguais_ ainda sentia-se deslocado. Lembrou-se, enquanto seus pés o levavam pelo caminho que Dumbledore o havia ensinado, do dia em que quis saber mais sobre sua origem. Ele tinha mais ou menos uns cinco anos então e estava inconformado com seu nome estranho. "Servolo Riddle", diziam os garotos, não era nome de gente. Era esquisito como tudo mais nele o era.

Então a contou-lhe da sua mãe, que se chamava Mérope Riddle, uma mulher "exótica" (foi essa mesma a palavra usada pela diretora), que chegara ali sem um tostão, parecia muito doente apesar de jovem e morrera assim que dera à luz a Tom. Ah, sim, e seu último desejo fora que ele, Tom, se parecesse com o pai. Certamente isso significava que a sua mãe era trouxa e queria que ele fosse bruxo como o pai. Bem, ela conseguiu.

Tom sempre gostara de saber muito, muito sobre muito. Por isso talvez gostasse tanto de ler. E não eram os best-sellers que o atraiam; Tom gostava de buscar livros nas prateleiras das estantes mais escondidas da biblioteca. Desse modo conseguia descobrir coisas muitíssimo interessantes como um livro que garantia imortalidade a todos que o assinassem, e outro intitulado "Nobres Famílias da Grã-Bretanha", no qual Tom não conseguiu encontrar o verbete Riddle de jeito nenhum, embora o papel esquisito e o fato de que era escrito a mão não ajudava.

Quando deu por si, já havia chegado ao seu destino.

Hospedou-se no Caldeirão furado (garantindo que o pagamento seria realizado mais tarde), e resolveu que ia ficar ali até setembro quando fosse para Hogwarts.

Sua primeira noite como bruxo oficial foi recheada de sonhos estranhos, que pareciam muito reais. No primeiro estava no saguão de entrada de um enorme castelo, enquanto todos batiam palmas para ele. Depois, aparecia segurando um objeto que lembrava um medalhão, e ouvia um barulho de algo se partindo dentro dele mesmo.

No último deles Tom aparecia maior e bem mais velho na casa de algum casal e tentava matar seu filho com uma dessas varetas de bruxos, mas o feitiço pareceu voltar contra ele mesmo e aí... Tom acordou.

Percebeu que o Outro Tom, o dono da estalagem batia na sua porta.

"Já vou" – Gritou o menino.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e abriu a porta com raiva, querendo saber porque raios o haviam acordado.

Mas quando abriu a porta ele já não estava lá. Resignado, o menino Tom resolveu sair para fazer suas compras. Mas como...?

"Com licença, Senhor... Err... O senhor poderia me informar como eu faço para entrar no beco diagonal?"

Tom Riddle estava na área do bar do Caldeirão Furado e dirigia-se a um bruxo de aparência muito macabra. O bruxo riu alto e estridentemente.

"Veja, Tom. Mais um daquela ralé sangue-ruim. Achei que Grindewald já tinha dado conta de todos..."

O Dono do bar não sorriu. Apenas lhe disse:

"São três tijolos pra cima e dois para o lado. "

É claro que Tom não fazia idéia do que isso significava, mas não se sentiu suficientemente seguro para continuar fazendo perguntas. Saiu pela portinha de trás apontada pelo Outro Tom até encontrar um muro de tijolos. Contou três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado, sentindo-se idiota por estar ali contando tijolos de um muro. Resolveu sentar ali até que algum outro bruxo mais educado passasse e lhe fizesse o favor de ensinar o caminho.

Acabou dormindo ali sentado e acordou alguns minutos depois com uma mulher muito ruidosa entrando no lugar.

Assim que bateu os olhos na mulher percebeu que teria problemas com ela. Era exatamente o tipo de gente que Tom evitava a todo custo. Era jovem, baixinha, meio gorducha. Tinha volumosos cabelos crespos e ruivos e usava óculos fundo de garrafa. Suas roupas estavam pessimamente combinando, usava uma calça marrom muito larga amarrada em sua cintura com uma corda e camisa social masculina para dentro da calça. Meias desparelhadas até o joelho e um sobretudo de lã vermelho completavam o conjunto. Ria ruidosamente e falava com algum amigo que estava dentro do bar como se estivessem cada um de um lado oposto de um campo de futebol. A mulher pareceu particularmente excitada quando viu Tom ali e disse:

"Oh, você está sozinho, querido? Venha comigo, eu posso ajuda-lo... Mas onde estão seus pais?"

O garoto irritou-se ao perceber que ela o examinava por de trás dos óculos de três centímetros de espessura como se ele fosse um bichinho muito curioso. Mas mesmo assim respondeu o mais educadamente tentando não deixar transparecer demais seu desprezo por aquela figura.

"Sim senhora, estou sozinho mas não preciso de ajuda. Apenas que alguém me ajude a entrar no Beco Diagonal..."

"Oh"- Respondeu a figura com um certo tom de frustração – "Receio não poder ajuda-lo porque, sabe, eu... eu sou um aborto."

A mulher falou essa ultima palavra como se fosse obscena, e corou profundamente.

"Mas eu sei como ajuda-lo. Acho que você ainda não tem sua varinha, certo?"

"Não, senhora"

A mulher gritou por alguém, e Tom exasperou-se. Seria _tão_ difícil...?

O homem que chamara Tom de Sangue Ruim estava de volta. Lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo ao garoto e simplesmente tocou com sua varinha do tal tijolo, que encolheu e o buraquinho aumentou, rapidamente transformando-se num portal que dava, enfim, acesso ao Beco Diagonal.

Tom suspirou aliviado e entrou no lugar.

Ficou fascinado.

Era grande, porém não amplo, eram ruas tortuosas com muitas vitrines com coisas coloridas piscando atrás, soltando fumaça, movimentando-se. Mas, o melhor de tudo era o ar pesado e carregado de magia, que Tom só havia sentido naquela caverna do rochedo. Sentiu-se confortável e feliz como nunca, até se dar conta que estava parado no meio da rua, a boca abertas e várias pessoas o olhando. Recompôs-se e viu um grande letreiro bem na sua frente onde lia-se "Gringotes" e um prédio alto e muito branco erguia-se, imponente.

Entrou e observou bem o lugar onde estava. Era todo de mármore e bronze polido, o que fazia o lugar brilhar muito.

"Posso ajuda-lo?"

Um ser pequeno e careca, de rosto franzido e orelhas e nariz muito grande dirigiu-se a ele.

Tom não sabia como deveria agir. Estava assustado e ao mesmo tempo curioso. Mas, i curiosamente i aquele ser de meio metro parecia impor respeito. Não parecia ser alguém a quem se pudesse intimidar. Tom teve vontade de rir da insignificância da pobre criatura, mas não o fez. Respondeu educadamente.

"Sou aluno novato de Hogwarts. Acontece que eu... Bem, eu não tenho... Fundos... Na verdade...Eu sou órfão de modo que não possuo nada... Dumbledore me disse que talvez houvesse um fundo para alunos como eu..."

Ele tentava manter um mínimo de dignidade, mas não pôde evitar de corar. Porém o estranho serzinho permaneceu impassível, e apenas mandou que Tom o seguisse. Entraram num frágil trenzinho que começou a percorrer trilhos tortuosos, penetrando mais e mais no subsolo. Quando o trem parou, o ser orelhudo pulou e anunciou:

"Este é o fundo monetário de Hogwarts. Cada aluno tem direito a cem galeões por ano até sua formatura, ou até que ache fundos próprios."

O duende (ou assim o chamava Tom mentalmente) abriu o cofre, onde haviam centenas de saquinhos iguais com o mesmo brasão com um H no meio. Tirou um de lá e disse:

"As moedas de ouro são galeões, as de prata são sicles e as de bronze são nuques"

Quando voltou ao Beco Diagonal pôde observar mais atentamente sem o fascínio inicial. Ainda era muitíssimo interessante passear por suas ruas. Passava por lojas e mais lojas recheadas de coisas interessantes e seu cérebro parecia coçar de curiosidade. Queria tocar cada uma delas, queria _ter_ cada uma delas...

Tom Riddle entrou numa loja de objetos mágicos. Reparou que não havia ninguém no balcão. Cobiçoso, pegou coisa por coisa e analisou, tentando descobrir para que cada uma servia. Cheirou um frasco de sangue de dragão e colocou-o no lugar. Sua mão formigava, mas ele sabia que seria descoberto se resolvesse afanar qualquer coisa dali. Foi embora, sentindo-se frustrado. Mas não era nenhuma novidade para ele, não poder ter coisas... Não que realmente fosse tão ligado a coisas materiais, mas gostava de colecionar troféus de cada uma de suas... digamos... vítimas.

No final do dia o garoto estava exausto e faminto. Na sua lista só faltava uma varinha. E optara por não ter nenhum bicho; eram caros demais. Ainda precisava pagar sua estadia n´O Caldeirão Furado. Então rumou com seu monte de sacolas até a última loja do Beco, chamada Olivaras.

Era um lugar cheio de caixas empilhadas até o chão. O ar pesado de magia também pareceu ficar mais carregado. O Sr.Olivaras o recebeu com um sorriso e uma fita métrica nas mãos.

"Boa tarde, meu caro rapaz. Essa é sua primeira visita à minha loja, estou certo?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Primeiro preciso saber se você é destro ou canhoto..."

"Bem, sou destro."

O Sr. Olivaras começou a medir um Tom muito confuso de cima a baixo, a circunferência da cabeça, o comprimento do braço, a distância do antebraço ao cotovelo. Por fim, disse:

"Experimente essa. Carvalho, 23 cm, pêlo de unicórnio, muito dura e boa para transfigurações."

Acenou a varinha e nada aconteceu. Sentiu-se bobo quando o Sr.Olivaras retirou-a de sua mão e entregou-lhe outra.

"Tente esta. Trinta e quatro centímetros, bordo, pena de fênix. Maleável, extremamente poderosa."

Tom Riddle sentiu um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo. A varinha parecia ter grudado na sua mão, e o garoto sentiu que podia... que podia tudo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo pesado de magia poderosa. Aquela varinha para Tom era simplesmente o mundo e nada mais importava. Só ele e sua varinha. Parecia ter sido lançado novamente num abismo e sentia um imenso frio na barriga, como se caísse de uma montanha-russa. Algo parecia sair de seu corpo, vazando através de todos os seus poros; Tom Riddle tomava consciência a partir daquele momento, do poder que tinha. Toda aquela magia bruta buscava um meio de vazar e aos poucos, Tom foi voltando a si, abriu os olhos e viu um Sr.Olivaras assustado. Em seguida vomitou o pouco que tinha no estômago no chão de mogno da loja. Sentia-se nauseado, mas a sensação de poder já o tinha dominado. Era questão de se acostumar...

Capítulo IV

Tom não voltou ao Caldeirão Furado imediatamente. Pagou por sua varinha, desculpando-se por ter vomitado no soalho da loja, mas o Sr.Olivaras parecia muito preocupado. Antes que o garoto saísse de sua loja, pegou em seu ombro e falou:

"Temo o que possa acontecer se essa varinha cair em mãos erradas. Tenha muito cuidado com ela, é poderosa demais para alguém fraco. Mas suponho que, sendo a varinha quem escolhe o seu dono, ela tenha feito a escolha certa. Mas se o senhor preferir outra varinha... Talvez uma com menos carga, possamos dar um jeito..."

"Não"- Respondeu Tom imediatamente. Aquela varinha era sua e ele não queria nenhuma outra. Eram todas fracas demais. "Vou... Vou ficar com esta mesmo. Eu não sou fraco."

Mas algo aconteceu e o Sr.Olivaras pulou para longe, assustado. Quando Tom apertou a varinha mais uma vez seus olhos brilharam intensamente, refletindo por um breve momento um fulgor vermelho. O dono da loja não falou mais nada e Tom entendeu o silêncio como uma forma de expulsá-lo dali.

Quando retornou à Rua, o garoto não quis guardar a varinha, permaneceu com ela na mão, em parte porque ela ainda estava grudada, em parte porque ele precisava acostumar-se com as ondas de poder que subiam vez por outra a partir da varinha e que faziam seu corpo contrair-se levemente.

Tom experimentou apontar sua varinha para seus pacotes e sacolas que mal conseguia carregar. Ficou satisfeito que pudesse levita-los até seu quarto sem precisar de ajuda. Sabia que era proibido de fazer magia sendo menor de idade, mas não via mal algum em testar sua varinha inocentemente, mesmo porque, não sabia nenhum feitiço. De volta ao seu quarto na estalagem o garoto tentou testar sua varinha contra alguns bibelôs na estante. Sacudiu a varinha com força apontando para o nada.

Uma bola de fogo do tamanho de uma bola de boliche saltou da ponta de sua varinha e explodiu com um enorme estrondo. Tom gritou, em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Seria preso? Expulso da escola sem sequer cursar o primeiro ano? Tom, o dono da estalagem e a mulher aborto arrombaram a porta causando barulho maior ainda.

"Oh, meu Deus, o que você fez, moleque? VOU MATÁ-LO!"

O Outro Tom parecia furioso e apontava sua varinha para um Tom apavorado. A bola de fogo abrira um enorme rombo na parece e a cama estava em chamas.

"Desculpe senhor... E-eu não pretendia..."

"Deixe comigo, Tom."

A voz de Dumbledore soou para os ouvidos do garoto como um grande alívio. Era bom ver alguém conhecido, finalmente.

Dumbledore fechou o que havia restado da porta e rapidamente consertou o estrago causado pela bola de fogo. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Tom Riddle. Parecia preocupado, mas não com algum estrago que Riddle pudesse ter causado; estes já haviam sido corrigidos facilmente; e sim com o próprio Tom.

"Senhor" – Perguntou Tom, ainda nervoso - "Senhor, eu vou ser expulso? Ou preso? Eu não fiz... Não foi minha intenção, eu só queria testar..."

"Você não vai ser expulsou e nem preso, Tom. Eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Acontece..."- Dumbledore sorria tranqüilamente, mas Tom ainda o olhava desconfiado – "Não foi você que fez esse feitiço, foi sua varinha. Acabo de receber essa carta do Sr.Olivaras me contando o que aconteceu a algumas horas."

Tom lembrou-se da expressão do Sr.Olivaras e sorriu intimamente.

"Você é muito poderoso, Tom. E acho que já sabe disso. Essa varinha é só mais uma prova do fato. Na verdade..."- E a expressão do professor se tornou vaga – "Algo parecido aconteceu comigo quando comprei minha primeira varinha. O que não vem ao caso, é claro, mas varinhas como a sua não ocorrem freqüentemente. Não é algo com o que você precise se preocupar muito, você logo chegará a Hogwarts e aprenderá a controlar seus poderes. Mas enquanto isso, pediria a você que guardasse sua varinha na mala, e não tornasse a usa-la."

Tom não sabia o que dizer. Estava furioso! Não tinha culpa por ser tão poderoso, e agora estava sendo obrigado a viver por um mês como um trouxa... Mas acatou a ordem de Dumbledore, guardando a varinha na mala.

"Sim, senhor" – Disse, já conformado.

Setembro chegou rapidamente apesar da proibição de Tom usar sua varinha. Passava o dia no beco diagonal passeando, cobiçando tudo aquilo que não podia ter e fazendo descobertas novas a cada dia. Gostava particularmente de enfurnar-se na livraria Floreios e Borrões e só saia de lá à noite, quando a loja fechava. Foi assim que descobriu tudo a respeito do mundo Mágico, desde capas da invisibilidade até o quadribol, e leu "Hogwarts, uma história" em apenas um dia. Tom não era muito interessado em esportes, mas ficou tentado a experimentar uma dessas vassouras voadoras. Também gostava de passar horas na loja de logros, imaginando como seria se começasse a atirar freesbees dentados contra seus colegas do orfanato.

Quando o dia tão aguardado chegou, Tom já estava desperto às cinco da manhã, ansioso. Arrumou seu malão e saiu carregando-o pelas ruas, sob o olhar espantado do povo na rua. Sua vontade de sair levitando a mala pelo meio da rua era grande, mas o garoto resistiu com bravura.

Algumas horas de caminhada depois, chegou à Estação de King´s Cross e só então lembrou-se de verificar seu bilhete de trem. Ali dizia "Plataforma 9 ½ " mas, obviamente, não havia nenhuma plataforma 9 ½ . Tom ficou ali parado, sem saber o que fazer. Até que se lembrou de um trecho de "Hogwarts, uma história". Desconfiado, ainda olhou duas vezes para a parede à sua frente e tomou impulso, atravessando a barreira.

Suspirou aliviado quando constatou que estava em frente a um grande vagão vermelho com o emblema de Hogwarts e uma placa acima de sua cabeça dizia "Plataforma 9 ½ " . Ainda eram dez horas e poucas pessoas haviam chegado, mas Tom achou melhor assim. Sentou-se no último vagão, esperando não ser incomodado por ninguém. Tirou um de seus livros escolares do malão e começou a lê-lo com maior atenção. Era o livro de DCAT. Passava os olhos pelas palavras, mas não as absorvia. Nada ali lhe parecia importante. Muitas dessas coisas ele havia lido sobre com mais profundidade nos livros da Floreios e Borrões. Até que um capítulo em especial chamou sua atenção:

i Ofidioglotia, a habilidade de falar com as cobras é, há muito, considerado um poder pertencente aos bruxos das trevas mais poderosos. De fato, existem muito poucas pessoas com essa habilidade, e a maioria esconde seu dom de outros temendo o preconceito que ainda existe na sociedade bruxa. Presume-se que tal habilidade tenha origem muito antiga. Diz a lenda que a habilidade foi desenvolvida por Caim após ser amaldiçoado por Deus, quando buscou as cobras como suas companheiras devido à extrema solidão a qual foi condenado. O Dom é transmitido geneticamente e acredita-se que atualmente as únicas famílias capazes de manifesta-lo são alguns dos ramos desconhecidos do famoso bruxo das Trevas Salazar Slytherin. i 

Mas Tom i era /i capaz de falar com cobras. Seria possível que fosse..? Não, certamente que não!

Mas seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo barulho da porta de sua cabine se abrindo. Um garoto de cabelos escuros e escorridos, pele pálida como a dele e olhos azuis entrou discretamente na cabine e sentou-se em frente a Tom.

"Oi. Sou James Amundsen. As outras cabines estão lotadas, posso sentar aqui com você?"

"Pode" – Respondeu Riddle de mau humor.

Amundsen pareceu desapontado quando percebeu que Tom não estava disposto a ter uma conversa amigável. O trem deu um solavanco e começou a andar. Algum tempo depois, quando a estação já não podia mais ser vista, e as paisagens resumiam-se a campos verdes ou extensas plantações de trigo com vacas e cavalos pastando aqui e acolá, Amundsen resolveu fazer uma nova tentativa de conversar com Tom.

"Qual o seu nome?"

Tom demorou um pouco para responder, perguntando-se porque raios esse garoto insistia tanto em conversar.

"Eu sou Tom Riddle" – Respondeu por fim.

"Riddle? Não conheço nenhum Riddle! Se bem que isso não é surpresa... Eu sou nascido trouxa, sabe. E você?"

"Eu sou puro sangue."

A resposta saiu da boca de Tom antes que ele pudesse se controlar. Não entendeu muito bem porquê, mas passou a sentir uma enorme repugnância por Amundsen imediatamente. Não queria se lembrar do fato de que tinha um passado muito recente ligado ao mundo trouxa. Parecia desonra-lo o fato de que um bruxo tão poderoso como ele pudesse ter um pai trouxa.

"Oh, humm..." – James parecia desapontado novamente – "Você já faz idéia de que casa vai ficar? Eu espero ficar na Corvinal ou Grifinória. Se bem que um primo distante meu também é bruxo e ficou na Corvinal, então acho que é pra essa que eu vou."

"Já eu, espero cair na Sonserina."

Falou Tom novamente sem pensar. Lera "Hogwarts, uma história" e pensou que gostaria de ser sorteado para a Sonserina, ou talvez, para a Corvinal. A Grifinória também não o desagradava muito.

Algumas horas de silêncio depois, um monitor bateu na porta de sua cabine e anunciou que era hora de se trocarem e vestirem o uniforme, pois estariam chegando dentro de instantes. Após trocar-se rapidamente, Tom ficou ansiosamente esperando a parada do Trem, esperando em frente à porta, dando graças a deus de ter despistado Amundsen pelo caminho. Sujeitinho grudento!

Quando, por fim, o Trem parou e abriram-se as portas, Tom pode ver o imenso castelo de pedra, grande, alto, imponente. Ficou fascinado por aquele prédio, que parecia estar envolvido por uma forte aura de magia poderosa. Quando despertou de seu torpor, ouviu algum professor chamando os alunos do primeiro ano para barquinhos que atravessariam o lago.

Sabe-se lá como, James Amundsen o encontrou em seu barquinho, e como Tom não pretendia remar sozinho, deixou o garoto ajuda-lo, não sem antes enfeitiçar seus remos para que fizessem todo o trabalho e deixassem James remar sozinho.

Rapidamente chegaram à entrada do grande salão principal, onde todos os alunos veteranos já esperavam confortavelmente sentados às quatro grande mesas. Em frente à mesa dos professores estava um banquinho com o chapéu muito velho e surrado. Assim que todos os alunos assustados do primeiro ano se ajeitaram em uma longa fila única em ordem alfabética, o chapéu abriu um rasgo em sua aba e começou a falar:

i "Há mais de mil anos Hogwarts foi criada

Por quatro bruxos muito valentes

Uma escola de magia iriam criar

Para jovens bruxos poderosos tornar

Havia o bravo Gryffindor de coração valente e nobre

E havia o astuto Slytherin de grande garra e saber

E a sábia Ravenclaw, de mente alerta e grande inteligência

E a meiga Hufflepuff que tratou os outros como iguais

Permitam-me apresentar-me

Sou o chapéu seletor

E irei selecionar

A casa digna de seu coração

Onde seu corpo irá morar" i 

O salão irrompeu em aplausos. A seleção teve início com Amy Abbot sendo mandada à Lufa-Lufa. Seu colega de remo, Amundsen, foi o próximo e foi selecionado para sua amada Corvinal. Os nomes seguiam... Anen... Awl... Bawyller... Bishop... E mais tarde, Quimble... Ratherwood... Riddle. Seu nome soou estranho a seu ouvido como se não fosse dele, mas Tom foi assim mesmo. Sentou no banquinho, ansioso. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça, que falou:

i Humm... Você é bastante ambicioso, não? Corajoso, também, poderoso e inteligente. O que acha de ficar na Grifinória? Não, acho que não, a Grifinória não serviria para você. Caso difícil, realmente difícil. Você é bastante esperto, não ficaria mal na Corvinal. Mas... Espere! O que estou dizendo, é claro que você só pode ficar na... SONSERINA! i 

Tom rumou, feliz, para a segunda mesa, sob um grande brasão de serpente.

Capítulo V 

A primeira aula de Tom foi de vôo, no dia seguinte. O dia estava frio mas ensolarado e ventava muito, o que dificultava ainda mais as primeiras tentativas do garoto de voar numa vassoura.

Essa era mais uma das muitas experiências novas para Tom. Se alguém, a uma semana, lhe dissesse que estaria prestes a participar de uma aula de vôo com vassouras, ele provavelmente faria com que essa pessoa sofresse algum dano logo em seguida. A voz aguda da professora Thornberry parecia ainda mais etérea com o vento levando suas palavras para longe; e as alunas lutavam para manter a saia em seu lugar, sob risinhos dos outros garotos.

"Voar numa vassoura pode lhes parecer simples, mas é uma arte muito complexa, e poucos possuem o dom. Agora, levantem a mão quem já voou?"

Todos os colegas sonserinos de Tom, sem exceção, levantaram a mão. Tom sentiu-se constrangido, principalmente porque todos ali eram bruxos puro sangue e sendo assim, era natural que tivessem contato com vassouras voadoras e coisas do tipo. E sentiu-se ainda pior quando lembrou que havia dito a Amundsen que também era puro sangue. Então levantou a mão, terminando de selar a suposta unanimidade de puros sangue da turma.

"Ótimo"- Continuou a professora – "Isso facilita as coisas. Agora quero que vocês escolham uma vassoura, e começaremos fazendo simples treinos desviando dos obstáculos acima"

Realmente havia vários cones de madeira flutuando acima deles, alinhados no ar.

Tom apanhou sua Comet 140 e posicionou-se desajeitadamente, imitando seus colegas, que não pareciam ter muita experiência com aquilo. Então deu um impulso no chão, e a vassoura voou dez metros para o alto.

O pânico o invadiu mais uma vez e ele agarrou com toda força no cabo da vassoura, fechando os olhos e tremendo. Só enxergava vultos negros passando rapidamente ao seu lado, em zigue-zague, desviando dos cones.

"Qual é Riddle, tá com medo?"

Um colega de cabelos loiros e crespos estava parado às suas costas, e tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Até parece que nunca fez isso na vida!" – Disse Avery Nott, indignado. Deu a volta e disparou em linha reta, desviando com facilidade dos obstáculos.

Mas permaneceu o resto da aula parado no ar, tentando não olhar para baixo. Seria difícil justificar aquele medo supostamente irracional de voar em vassouras, afinal, sendo ele um garoto puro-sangue, estava mais do que acostumado com isso, certo?

No final do dia, ao voltar para o salão comunal da Sonserina, sentiu os olhares e risinhos de seus colegas do primeiro ano. i Eram uns babacas, todos eles... /i 

"Escuta, Riddle. Como você pode ter tanto medo de voar? Seus pais não tinham vassoura em casa?" – Nott ria debochadamente, sendo acompanhado pelos outros. Tinha se formado uma rodinha de garotos e algumas garotas primeiranistas, e Tom estava no centro. Será que a intenção desses estúpidos era acuá-lo?

"Que espécie de sobrenome é esse, afinal? Riddle?"

"Eu não sou um trouxa, se é isso que você quer saber! Eu... Eu... Eu sou capaz até de falar com as cobras!" – Gritou, tentando mostrar sua superioridade.

Não pensou, porém, que aquelas palavras pudessem causar um efeito tão devastador.

"É mentira!" – Sussurrou Avery.

"Não é, não! Veja..." – E levantou a varinha, dizendo um feitiço dos muitos que lera nos livros da Floreios e Borrões.

" i Serpensortia /i "

Uma cobra negra como uma mangueira saltou da ponta de sua varinha e se desenrolou lentamente em sua direção. E antes que pudesse tomar consciência, Tom sentiu um fluxo de palavras estranhas jorrar de sua boca, quando ordenou à cobra que armasse um bote. Nott arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, numa expressão muda de espanto. A cobra abaixou a cabeça e passou a rastejar em círculos ao redor do grupinho, até que Tom deu-se por satisfeito e com um novo aceno da varinha, sumisse com a cobra.

"E respondendo à sua pergunta, Nott, não, eu não tenho vassoura em casa porque meus pais estão mortos. Satisfeito?" – E então subiu para o dormitório.

E foi dormir pensando num jeito de superar seu medo de altura, envolto em uma série de sonhos com vassouras, dragões e labirintos...

A primeira aula do dia seguinte foi de herbologia, na qual deveriam adubar o vaso e plantar uma grande semente que tinha um formato que lembrava muito um pinto. Os pés-de-galinha, dizia a professora, eram uma planta muito utilizada para atrair pomorins dourados aos jardins bruxos, mas que possuía diversas propriedades mágicas que seriam demonstradas mais tarde, quando os arbustos (que, segundo a ilustração de seu livro, lembravam demais uma cara enrugada) estivessem grandes.

Após aquela primeira aula enfadonha, foi a vez de terem uma série de duas aulas de feitiços, uma de transfiguração na qual transfiguraram um fósforo numa agulha, e finalmente a aula de poções, a última do dia.

A sala de poções era fria e tinha um cheiro estranho, de repolho cozido e perfume doce demais. Era toda de pedra cinzenta e uns vinte caldeirões repousavam sobre uma bancada de madeira com um fogo embaixo aquecendo o que parecia ser água pura. Alguém que com certeza devia ser o professor, um homem baixo e gordo, com cabelos castanhos começando a ralear, estava de costas para a turma, lendo algum livro muito grosso. Quando percebeu que a turma entrara na sala, fechou o livro e empertigou-se. Pigarreou duas ou três vezes e então virou-se.

"Bom dia, caros alunos novatos. Vocês estão aqui para aprender a nobre arte de preparar poções. Meu nome é Professor Slughorn, e pediria que abrissem o livro na página cento e vinte, e se dividam em pares para começar a preparar uma poçãozinha simples, a poção para curar furúnculos."

Lentamente os alunos foram abrindo seus livros na página indicada, separando e cortando os ingredientes indicados. Tom estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos a respeito de como faria para descobrir a respeito dos Gaunt, que sequer reparou quando o impertinente Avery Nott sentou-se do seu lado e silenciosamente colocou seu livro do lado do de Tom.

"O que você quer?" – Perguntou Tom, friamente.

"Desculpa por ontem, cara. Eu não sabia que você não tinha pais."

"Bom, certamente não é porque eu quero" – Ironizou Riddle.

Mais um tempo passou-se até que a água começou a ferver e Tom adicionou suas raspas de bezoar à água. Avery recomeçou a falar.

"E o que foi aquilo ontem a noite? Você realmente falou com a cobra, não foi nenhum feitiço?"

Tom virou-se para encarar o colega, sem deixar de mexer sua poção. Olhou demoradamente seu rosto, observando sua expressão. Não entendia porque as pessoas de sua idade tinham a irritante mania de querer fazer amizade o tempo todo. Mas valeria a pena a companhia de Nott, seria útil ter alguém que fosse realmente puro-sangue.

"Isso não é da sua conta."

Nott engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, observando a poção à qual Tom acabara de acrescentar duas gotas de sangue de dragão, o que fez com que tomasse o exato tom de vermelho indicado pelo livro. Mantiveram-se calados até o final da aula, mas Tom sentia o olhar de Avery às suas costas, e vez por outra o flagrava olhando, talvez tentando descobrir a mentira no olhar de Tom, mas fingia que não percebia e prosseguia mudo. Quando a aula acabou, Tom e Avery retornaram ao salão principal para o jantar, e só então começaram a conversar normalmente.

"Então..." – Começou Avery, receoso – "Pode me responder? Você fala com as cobras?"

Suspirou profundamente. Se isso o livrasse das perguntas incômodas de Nott...

"Falo"

E Tom começou a contar como as cobras o seguiam durante seus passeios ao campo, terminando por narrar sua aventura na caverna do rochedo. Avery parecia beber cada palavra que saía da boca de Tom e seus olhos brilhavam de admiração. Quando enfim terminaram de jantar, Tom dispensou Avery, mandando que fosse fazer seus deveres e finalmente teve um momento de paz solitária. Pretendia passar o resto do tempo até o toque de recolher, lendo na biblioteca, alimentando sua sede de conhecimento.

Não era a primeira vez que entrava na biblioteca, mas na primeira vez que o fizera não prestara muita atenção no lugar, ocupado que estava em sua pesquisa sobre as árvores pé-de-galinha. Porém, à noite o lugar parecia ainda mais fantástico, e de certa forma sombrio, com as sombras formadas pelos livros de todo tipo de formato contra as chamas das velas.

A jovem bibliotecária, McGonagall, parecia dormir profundamente sobre uma pilha de livros em que constava o registro de cada livro que fora alugado recentemente e que ela deveria estar contabilizando.

Tom sentou-se na mesa e pôs se a ler seu exemplar alugado de "Nobres famílias da Grã-Bretanha", tentando lembrar-se de onde tinha visto esse mesmo título antes. Algum tempo depois, quando a bibliotecária ainda roncava sonoramente em sua mesa, um som hipnotizante começou a sair de algum lugar da biblioteca. Eram silvos e bufos como de cobras, porém desta vez eles não pareciam significar nada, lembravam mais uma canção e ao fundo realmente havia a melodia de tambores e flautas. O som era suave e ritmado e as batidas de tambor pareciam sincronizadas com as batidas de seu coração. Muito interessado, Tom seguiu aquele som e, para assegurar-se do sono da bibliotecária, murmurou "somnus" baixinho com a varinha apontada para a funcionária, o que não pareceu fazer muita diferença, e certificou-se de que era o único na biblioteca antes de ultrapassar a faixa da sessão reservada e continuou seguindo o som até a última estante.

Ali estava o livro. Mas sua capa parecia ser feita de cobras vivas que se mexiam e sibilavam; o ritmo dos tambores e o som da flauta parecia ter cessado. Riddle concluiu que aquela canção era uma forma de chamar sua atenção, e tirou o livro da estante. Não era grande, nem muito grosso e Tom pôde facilmente esconde-lo sob suas vestes e sair com ele sem que ninguém percebesse. Murmurou o contra-feitiço que despertou a bibliotecária e correu para seu dormitório, excitado.

Capítulo VI 

Alvo Dumbledore saía exausto de mais uma reunião dos professores. Tinham discutido por mais de três horas sobre suas respectivas disciplinas e sobre mais uma temporada de exames que se aproximava. Lembrou-se do quão penoso e desgastante fora decidir sobre a expulsão de um quartanista da Grifinória que havia empregado poção do amor em quatro garotas diferentes. Aparentemente estava tentando compensar seu rosto coberto de espinhas com uma fama de conquistador que ele realmente não merecia... Depois discutiram sobre uma possível revogação da proibição dos alunos do primeiro de usarem vassoura, que decidiram manter. Por fim chegaram ao tópico que Dumbledore esperava que chagassem: Tom Riddle.

"O garoto é genial. Preparou sua poção para curar furúnculos sem sequer prestar atenção." – Dizia o professor Slughorn.

"Transformou o palito de fósforo não numa agulha qualquer, mas em duas agulhas de tricô e antes do fim da aula havia tricotado um par de meias." – Dizia o professor de feitiços, extasiado.

"Nas aulas de vôo é um desastre..."

Dumbledore ouvia atentamente seus colegas. Não estava surpreso. Tom era de fato um menino muito especial e isso ficara bem claro quando soubera dos acontecimentos na loja Olivaras. Era inteligente e estudioso também, e bem comportado como a o havia descrito. Mas alguma coisa chamava atenção a mais no menino. Alunos inteligentes e estudiosos que realizavam verdadeiras proezas nas salas de aula, Dumbledore conhecia muitos. Mas o que era realmente espantoso era todo o poder que Tom parecia encerrar dentro de si. Resolveu ficar de olho no garoto, observa-lo mais atentamente.

Em suas aulas de DCAT, Tom também parecia se sair muito bem. Embora os primeiranistas não tivessem nenhuma aula prática, ele parecia saber até mais que o próprio livro-texto. Achou que nunca ia esquecer seu discurso sobre vampiros na sua primeira aula, realmente algo prodigioso.

Quando voltava para sua sala já era noite alta e o toque de recolher já tinha sido dado. Absorto em pensamentos, não percebeu que um aluno do primeiro ano, alto e magro de cabelos pretos muito rebeldes, corria assustado em direção às masmorras onde ficava o salão da Sonserina.

Quando Tom chegou no salão comunal viu que Avery estava realmente fazendo seus deveres como havia mandado, então subiu para o dormitório, fechou as cortinas do seu dossel rapidamente e abriu o livro cuja capa feita de cobras havia parado de se mexer. Abriu o livro, ansioso, esperando encontrar segredos ocultos sobre Artes das Trevas, ou pelo menos algo mais emocionante do que...

_A bonis bona disce_

_ Absens heres non erit_

_ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

i Latim. i O maldito livro estava em latim. Tom bufou raivoso e folheou o livro, constatando que este estava totalmente em branco, exceto pelas palavras latinas em sua primeira página, e então atirou-o embaixo da cama.

Como não estava com sono, preferiu descer para o salão; talvez pudesse afanar alguns daqueles bolos de caldeirão que Avery recebia de casa todo dia...

Mas Avery ainda estava muito ocupado com seu dever de história da magia. Quando passou pelo seu pergaminho leu rapidamente os dois parágrafos finais do texto que o colega estava escrevendo e impacientou-se ao perceber que estava tudo errado. Bateu sua varinha de leve no pergaminho apagando tudo que estava escrito e, antes que Avery acabasse de exclamar seu "Ei!", falou:

"Está tudo errado, Nott. Se eu fosse você não entregaria essa baboseira ao professor Binns, vai ser reprovado. E antes que eu me esqueça, na Bélgica de fala francês e não espanhol como você sugeriu em seu texto."

Tom parou para gozar do efeito de suas palavras em Avery; o garoto corou profundamente e sem dizer nada continuou a escrever.

Riddle sentou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas em frente à lareira, e ficou pensando no livro e no significado daquelas palavras em latim, e da canção das cobras para chamar sua atenção. Quando percebeu que um grupinho de garotas do segundo ano o observava entre risinhos, do outro lado da sala. Lançou às garotas um olhar do mais profundo desprezo e retornou aos seus pensamentos. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar, uma vez que o grupo tinha se aproximado e continuava rindo e apontando.

"Mas o que vocês querem afinal?" – Falou numa espécie de grito sussurrado, lívido de raiva às garotas.

"Saber o seu nome seria um bom começo" – Respondeu uma delas com ar de atrevimento, e então desatou em mais risinhos.

"Não creio que isso seja da sua conta" – Respondeu friamente, mas as garotas não pareceram se intimidar.

"Ahhh, mas é realmente uma pena. Sabe, a Francis aqui, ela..." – E olhou para a garota que parecia mais nova das três, gorducha, baixinha e loira, antes de continuar – "Ela estava realmente curiosa a respeito do seu nome. Parece que ela achou você uma gracinha e..."

O quê? Tom não sabia o que pensar, mas teve de desviar o súbito pensamento de ele, Tom, passeando de mãos dadas com a garotinha que devia ser no mínimo uma cabeça mais baixa que ele e então percebeu que tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de nojo por aquelas garotas. Em especial pela Francis. Não soube o que responder. Ficou calado, mas percebeu que para aquelas meninas qualquer coisa poderia significar um "sim".

"E-eu...Eu n-não... NÃO!"

Gaguejou rapidamente, esperando que tivesse deixando bem claro que não queria nada com aquelas garotas e sentiu-se corar furiosamente antes de subir para o seu dormitório.

Foi com grande assombro que Tom percebeu que já estava no castelo há dois meses e meio. Os testes estavam a duas semanas de distância e só o que os alunos faziam era estudar. Os do quarto ano em diante, especialmente os do quinto e do sétimo anos enterravam-se debaixo de livros e muitas vezes viravam a noite com a ajuda de bules e mais bules de café, de poções da insônia ou até mesmo de suspeitas pílulas trouxas. Ele, Tom, estudava ainda com mais afinco. Não que realmente precisasse, a matéria parecia ser incrivelmente fácil para ele, bem mais que a matéria trouxa, especialmente poções. Mas Tom gostava de impressionar seus professores, sendo Dumbledore o único a quem ele não tentava "cativar"; o bruxo era sempre amável com todos mas Tom tinha sempre a impressão de que Dumbledore o observava e previa seus atos, como se o conhecesse mais que os outros. Era verdade que Tom ainda lhe era grato por ter lhe tirado do Orfanato, e de certa forma o temia justamente por parecer que ele o conhecia mais profundamente que qualquer outra pessoa.

Naquela tarde teriam o primeiro teste, de feitiços. Era um teste complicado que consistia em levitar diversos objetos de peso crescente, desde uma pena a uma bola de chumbo, e faze-los ficarem suspensos no ar por um minuto. Depois de presenciar o desastroso Avery fazer uma bola de boliche cair em seu pé e levar um "A" do professor, foi sua vez de fazer os objetos levitarem. Não ficou surpreso ao ver seu boletim ser preenchido com um "O" e antes que se retirasse, viu o professor falar:

"Nunca tive um aluno como você, Riddle. Você deve ser filho de bruxos muito poderosos para saber manejar uma varinha tão bem!"

O peito de Tom Riddle se encheu de orgulho e ele respondeu, tentando parecer o menos bajulador possível:

"Não senhor, eu sou órfão, e mestiço, senhor. Mas quem me ensinou tudo isso foi o senhor."

Deu um sorriso inocente para o professor, que o retribuiu e pareceu ter ficado realmente orgulhoso com as palavras de seu aluno preferido.

Dois testes depois os alunos do primeiro ano foram liberados. Tom reuniu-se a Avery e mais meia-dúzia de colegas que estavam presentes quando Tom explicou que era descendente direto dos Gaunt. Quando Tom contava a seus "amigos" mais uma vez a história de Nagini e a Caverna, esbarrou acidentalmente em um sextanista mal-encarado, com as vestes amarelas da Lufa-Lufa. Era pelo menos cinqüenta centímetros mais alto que Tom, tinha cabelos cacheados e pretos também, um nariz achatado e pele marcada de espinhas. O garoto não pareceu achar que as desculpas de Tom fossem sinceras, ou estava afim de brigar, porque assim que lhe deu as costas, ele lhe lançou um "tarantallegra" que fez Tom dançar e atraiu a atenção de todos que estavam no pátio exterior.

Lívido de fúria ante os risos de seus colegas, sacou sua varinha e desfez o encantamento gritando um jorro de palavrões que fez o sextanista rir e apontar a varinha mais uma vez para Tom. Mas antes que o garoto da Lufa-Lufa pudesse gritar um novo feitiço, Tom já tinha conjurado seu escudo "protego". Aparentemente ignorando as defesas do adversário, o mal-encarado atirava uma série de azarações e feitiços cada vez piores, que ricocheteavam no escudo mágico e faziam Tom rir.

Quando o professor Slughorn entrou no pátio acompanhado do professor Dumbledore para averiguar o motivo de tamanho tumulto, encontrou Tobias Falkley coberto de furúnculos, os dentes cinco vezes maiores que o normal, petrificado e rindo sem parar. Aparentemente seus feitiços tinham se virado contra ele e segundo as testemunhas, tudo o que Tom fizera fora conjurar um poderoso escudo. Trinta pontos perdidos para a Lufa-Lufa mais tarde, Tom Riddle encontrava-se tomando um chá na sala do professor Slughorn.

"Chamei-o aqui, meu caro menino, porque observei-o duelando com Tobias. É certo que ele não é nenhum grande bruxo, vive metendo-se em confusão, mas... Não é comum primeiranistas duelarem com sextanistas, e vencerem tão facilmente. Quero convida-lo para o clube de duelos que acontece uma vez por semana, aos sábados a noite. Não costumo convidar menores de quinze anos para unir-se a minhas aulas... Mas creio que você não irá se incomodar de ter umas aulinhas extras, se é que me entende. E você poderá fazer muitos contatos interessantes, Riddle, e aprender coisas que os professores de Hogwarts não ensinam e nem..." – Slughorn parou para analisar a expressão interessadíssima de Tom – "E que não estão nos livros"

Os olhos de Tom brilhavam. Era por aquilo que esperava, conhecimento além de livros. E, como quem não quer nada, sorrindo inocentemente, perguntou:

"O senhor... O senhor poderia... Quero dizer, como o amplo conhecimento de magia que o senhor provavelmente tem... Poderia me ensinar um pouco a respeito... A respeito das Artes das Trevas?"

Tom falou gaguejando, baixinho. Temia levar um passa-fora, temia que Slughorn ralhasse com ele, que dissesse que aquilo não era coisa que se dissesse ou que se pedisse numa escola como Hogwarts. Mas o professor parecia ainda mais interessado em Tom e o encarava fixamente, como se tentasse enxergar além de seus olhos e finalmente disse:

"Acho você muito novo para se interessar em tais assuntos. Mas se seu talento provar-se grande como eu suspeito, não vejo porque não ensinar-lhe pitadas do assunto, sabe, temperar, afinal conhecimento nunca é demais, certo?" – E deu uma risadinha incômoda.

Tom sorriu e percebeu que mais tarde teria passe livre para tornar a lhe perguntar coisas do tipo.

"Sim, senhor" – Respondeu, sorrindo, e escorregou para fora da cadeira, realmente contente. Talvez Slughorn pudesse ajuda-lo a desvendar o livro com a capa cheia de cobras. Depois lembrou-se que o havia roubado da sessão reservada e desistiu de pedir ajuda a qualquer professor.

"E tome cuidado, os colegas de Falkley estão furiosos!"

Slughorn gritou antes que Tom saísse do alcance de suas vistas.

Capítulo VII 

O Clube de Duelos de Slughorn não era exatamente um clube de duelos. Bem, i era i um clube, de qualquer maneira, mas não um clube de duelos. Parecia mais uma espécie de sociedade secreta, onde alunos selecionados a dedo pelo Professor, em geral os bem-nascidos ou mais inteligentes, assistiam aulas extras a respeito de todo tipo de assunto, desde História da Magia (apenas as partes mais secretas e emocionantes, aquelas que o Professor Binns sempre deixava de fora de suas aulas), até Magia avançada, onde segundo Slughorn podiam aprender a desenvolver melhor suas habilidades ocultas. De vez em quando Slughorn servia de juiz para um curto duelo, onde aplicavam na prática seus conhecimentos. E foi assim que Tom Riddle aprendeu a preparar poções da morte, do desejo e da verdade; feitiços que causavam dor extrema, sangramentos eternos, abortos instantâneos e lobotomias; e aprendeu como alterar a memória das pessoas fazendo-as acreditarem que tinham feito coisas que não tinham realmente feito. Todas essas lições eram acompanhadas, é claro, da rígida supervisão do Professor, que alegava que não deveriam utilizar-se de tais meios jamais, mas que nunca era ruim saber com o que eles poderiam lidar mais à frente.

Porém naquela noite a classe entraria num assunto que para Tom, pareceu particularmente interessante: Legilimancia.

"Vocês sabem, meus caros, que eu venho ensinando a vocês todo tipo de magia, algumas delas rigidamente controladas em Hogwarts. Não espero que vocês precisem utilizar-se delas, e peço que tomem cautela ao comentar tais assuntos com seus colegas. O que estamos aprendendo aqui nada mais é do que Magia pura. Lembrem-se de que não existe Magia Branca ou Magia negra; a Magia é neutra. Negra ou Branca é o que fazemos com ela. Não existe bem ou mal, mas o poder, e os que são suficientemente tolos para não se aproveitar dele em benefício próprio. Lembrando, é claro, de um dos princípios básicos da convivência entre bruxos: Nunca interfira no livre-arbítrio do próximo. Mas hoje iremos adentrar num campo particularmente pedregoso da Magia. Apesar do sufixo 'mância', que está presente em termos como quiromancia, teomancia e outras formas de adivinhação; a Legilimancia é verdadeira e segura para aqueles que souberem interpretar corretamente as informações encontradas na mente de seu adversário".

Um burburinho excitado correu pela sala. Tom não deu atenção aos outros. Estava começando a se interessar pelo assunto, se aquilo fosse o que pensava que fosse... Slughorn deu uma breve pausa e recomeçou a falar:

"Alguns tolos chamam vulgarmente a Legilimancia de leitura de mentes. Isso é uma bobagem; a mente não é um livro que se possa abrir e ler à vontade. A mente é recheada de sentimentos, emoções e pensamentos confusamente embaralhados. Com sorte e alguns anos de treinamento, vocês serão totalmente capazes de perceber alguém mentindo, a não ser é claro, que esse alguém seja um habilidoso Oclumente; assunto do qual trataremos mais tarde. Agora, quero que vocês se dividam em pares, e enquanto um pensa em algo simples fixamente, o outro deve manter contato visual, apontar a varinha para cabeça e dizer i legilimens i em voz alta e clara. Provavelmente na primeira vez não irão colher resultados, mas continuem até que possam visualizar ao menos um mesga de pensamento do outro; depois troquem de posição."

Tom escolheu seu par – coincidentemente, era Francis, a garota que o achara uma gracinha (isso o tinha realmente irritado) e ele começou primeiro, tentando fixamente entrar na mente da garota.

Ficaram se encarando durante minutos e mais minutos, mas Tom não pareceu obter sucesso. Ninguém pareceu obter sucesso. Slughorn encerrou a aula, mas ao contrário de Tom, não pereceu frustrado. i Vai ver a coisa é realmente difícil. Mas será que Slughorn não ficará frustrado comigo? Eu nem devia estar aqui; eu só tenho onze anos... i . Tais pensamentos pareceram voar por sua cabeça, enquanto recolhia suas coisas. Como sempre, era o último a sair da sala. Mas então Slughorn falou algo que o fez ter certeza de que o professor tinha se utilizado da Legilimancia, embora eles não estivessem mantendo contato visual.

"Não se preocupe, Tom. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Se eu o chamei para minhas aulas ainda que você seja uma criança, é porque sei que você tem um potencial brilhante e embora tenha sido criado entre trouxas, surpreendentemente conhece mais sobre Magia que muitos dos alunos puro-sangue do sétimo ano que eu tenho aqui. E não se aborreça por eu te-lo chamado de criança; há inúmeras vantagens em pertencer a essa condição. Você, ao contrário de mim, que sou um velho alquebrado, tem toda a vida pela frente e caminhos a seguir".

Tom estava surpreso com aquela declaração de Slughorn. Não esperava algo assim do professor.

"Isso me faz pensar muito, sabe. De quando eu era criança; e não havia toda essa guerra. Guerra no mundo dos trouxas e guerra também no mundo mágico. Você certamente já ouviu falar de Grindewald?" – Tom assentiu com a cabeça – "Eu fui colega dele na Sonserina. Éramos bastante amigos. E ele era assim, exatamente como você. Uma criança tímida, brilhante, genial, amada pelos professores. Incrivelmente parecido com você. Exceto fisicamente, é claro. Grindewald nunca foi bonito. Assim como você, ele gostava de... digamos... Presentear aqueles a quem ele achava que merecia. Não estou chamando-o de bajulador nem algo do tipo, longe de mim. A propósito, adorei a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que me mandou. Realmente deliciosa. Em todo caso, espero que você não siga seus passos. Mas creio que são as escolhas que fazemos que realmente mostra quem nós somos. Mas... Minha nossa, já são quase meia-noite! É melhor você voltar para seu dormitório".

E Slughorn voltou aos seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Tom completamente abobado.

De volta ao seu dormitório, ainda sem sono embora já passasse de uma da manhã, Tom Riddle encarava Rookwood que dormia um sono profundo e pesado na cama ao lado da de Tom, com o dossel aberto. Tom encarava os olhos fechados do colega esperando que algo acontecesse, que talvez pudesse ler sua mente. i Mas se já era difícil com os olhos abetos, imagine com eles fechados. i 

Mas, de repente, como num sonho, sua mente foi invadida por sensações e emoções que não eram dele...

i O garoto moreno e franzino caminhava pela praia de areia fina branca, tão bela e quente que só poderia ser uma praia estrangeira. Ele não estava sozinho; conversava com um garotinho baixinho e gordo.

"Você me deve quinze galeões, Ralph" – Disse Roockwood

"Mas os Tornados só ganharam roubando..."

"Não importa, você deve pagar o que deve!"

Roockwood rapidamente sacou sua varinha, mas seu amigo Ralph o fez mais rapidamente, e gritou uma azaração qualquer, que Tom não pôde ouvir... i 

Mas Roockwood acordou repentinamente de um sobressalto, arfante e vermelho, cortando a ligação entre a mente de Tom e a do colega.

Tom se deu conta, surpreso, que havia acessado os sonhos de Roockwood de alguma forma. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, era mais fácil entrar na mente de alguém que estivesse dormindo e Tom o havia encarado por tanto tempo, e murmurado o feitiço tantas vezes que finalmente ele atingira seu objetivo. Bem, Tom não pretendia exatamente adentrar nos sonhos fúteis de Roockwood; sua intenção era investigar a mente do colega como uma espécie de treino, já que havia fracassado miseravelmente na primeira tentativa durante as aulas de Slughorn.

Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

Seu livro estranho continuava ali, sibilando baixinho para seu novo dono. Continuava totalmente em branco, exceto pela inscrição:

i _ A bonis bona disce_

_ Absens heres non erit_

_ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ i 

E uma frase que Riddle teve certeza de que não estava ali antes:

i Aterrorise-os com a simples menção de teu nome... i 

Apesar de ser um alívio poder entender uma das frases que estavam escritas no livro, ela não chegava a ser um consolo: Não fazia sentido algum!

Mas ainda assim, numa vã esperança, Tom continuou a folhear o livro, na esperança que algo acontecesse. A única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça é que ele mesmo teria de escrever algo ali; então puxou sua pena da mochila e começou a escrever:

i "Tom S. Riddle, Hogwarts." i 

Tom ficou ali, fitando o pergaminho que lentamente absorvia a tinta de suas letras.

E obteve resposta.

i Salazar Slytherin, Hogwarts i 

Sentiu a excitação e a ansiedade tomarem conta do seu corpo. E escreveu mais uma frase:

i Cumprimentos aos Quatro Grandes. i 

O livro demorou a responder, mas quando o fez, deu uma resposta completamente desconcertante e inesperada:

i Cumprimentos ao Herdeiro de Slytherin. i 

E quem tivesse passado por ali ficaria certamente assustado com o intenso fulgor vermelho que passou rapidamente pelos olhos de Tom Riddle.

Capítulo VIII 

Ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio Tom Riddle poderia descrever detalhadamente o sentimento que o apossara quando descobriu, ainda em seu primeiro ano, que era o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Sendo estudioso e leitor voraz de qualquer livro que lhe caísse nas mãos, o garoto Riddle soube imediatamente o que aquilo significava. Sabia que apesar de ser mestiço, e conseqüentemente julgado e resumido a "sangue-ruim" por alguns colegas, vinha de uma antiga e nobre linhagem bruxa por parte de mãe. Na verdade, não conseguiu achar mais nada a respeito dos Gaunt, mas apesar de não leva-lo no nome, podia usar seu "título" como forma de compensar suas origens mestiças. Como se ser descendente de um Gaunt o tornasse membro de uma raça tão superior que compensasse qualquer tipo de "sujeira" no seu sangue. E de certa forma, Tom Riddle podia ser grato às suas origens pobres e mestiças. O garoto descobriu que isso causava uma imediata empatia nas pessoas à sua volta. Ou melhor, nas pessoas em volta que i realmente i importavam. Porque ele também rapidamente descobriu que só o que sentia pelos seus colegas era completo desprezo e que Hogwarts estava recheada de pretensos "bruxos da luz" que chamavam de magia seus ridículos movimentos e palavras em latim e suas ridículas poções.

Mas Tom também sabia que tais bruxos "da luz" eram, por enquanto, os que comandavam. A menos, é claro, que Grindewald, o famoso bruxo das trevas, conseguisse concretizar seus planos.

Mas é certo que as intenções de Grindewald não eram más. Havia um trouxa também, que pretendia purificar a raça, Tom sabia. E era esse o ideal da Câmara Secreta, como "Hogwarts – Uma história" bem havia dito. E segundo o livro, sua missão como Herdeiro de Slytherin seria purificar Hogwarts daqueles que fossem indignos de estudar Magia.

Uma vez constatado esse fato, Tom Riddle dedicou-se totalmente a achar a entrada da Câmara Secreta, decidido a expurgar Hogwarts de toda a escória trouxa.

Obviamente escondeu esse fato de todos, até mesmo de seus colegas.

Mas apenas três anos depois, ainda em seu quarto ano, Tom Riddle era como o Sol, e seu sistema solar de admiradores girando ao redor.

Ele progredira imensamente como aluno e como bruxo, usando todo seu tempo livre para estudar tudo que pudesse sobre qualquer assunto referente à Magia.

Também aproveitava suas aulas aos sábados no clube do Slug (como assim os alunos o chamavam, embora Slughorn preferisse a continuar chamando-o de clube de duelos) para aprender tudo que não estava nos livros da biblioteca.

E também continuou, secretamente, seu treino em Legilimancia, ainda que o professor só tivesse lhes dado uma noção básica da coisa.

Ao mesmo tempo, os professores o idolatravam. Tom chamava atenção pela sua inteligência, maturidade, bom comportamento, popularidade, e até mesmo por sua notória beleza física. Era querido e invejado por muitos. br 

As garotas também caíam aos seus pés, e Tom só tinha o trabalho de escolher a que mais lhe agradasse, para depois descarta-las.

Contava ainda com um fiel grupo de "amigos", que fariam qualquer coisa por um naco da atenção de Tom, como se se agrupando ao redor do rapaz pudessem absorver um pouco de todo aquela inteligência e poder que pudesse transbordar.

Mas Tom não era feliz. /br br 

Não sabia exatamente o porquê. /br 

br 

/br 

Setembro chegava mais uma vez e com ele o fim do verão e das férias. Tom Riddle observava o pôr do sol do último dia de agosto pela vidraça suja da pequena janela de seu quarto solitário no Orfanato Santa Edwiges, que coloria o céu de um tom ímpar de laranja mesclado a rosa. O rapaz alto de cabelos muito escuros e bonitos olhos verdes pensou que aquilo era a única coisa bonita que ele já presenciara em toda a sua vida no orfanato.

Não tinha sido fácil mentir para aqueles trouxas durante tantos anos. Se bem que só voltasse ali uma vez por ano, nas férias de verão, quando não lhe era permitido permanecer no castelo.

Para a ele dissera que a escola tinha sido freqüentada por todas as gerações de Riddle (afirmar isso lhe doera no fundo da alma), e que estivera inscrito desde nascer.

Para os colegas do orfanato ele não dissera nada, afinal não devia satisfações da sua vida a ninguém.

E mantivera seu material todo escondido no armário (que obtivera autorização para enfeitiçar de modo que ele só abrisse ao som de usa voz) e camuflado em baixo da cama.

Não era nem um pouco divertido permanecer naquele orfanato infecto tendo de agüentar aquela horda de trouxas, quando sua mão formigava para puxar sua varinha e explodir a todos ali. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos subitamente pelo som de um sino que anunciava hora do jantar e os gritos da diretora. Suspirando irritado, desceu as escadas que o levavam ao refeitório.

Era uma grande sala com três grandes mesas granito sujo, mal iluminada, quente e ruidosa.

As panelas eram dispostas horizontalmente no balcão que dava para a cozinha e Tom se lembrou mais uma vez de como a comida dali era ruim, e não pôde evitar uma cruel comparação com Hogwarts.

Tom era mais uma vez o último a entrar e sentou-se na última mesa com aqueles que foram seus colegas antes de ser chamado para Hogwarts. Ainda era possível reconhecer Amada e Dennis, aqueles a quem ele tinha levado para a fenda no rochedo no dia do passeio, a quase cinco anos. Dennis tinha ficado terrivelmente marcado pelas intensas feridas de catapora, assim como Billy Stubbs. Mas Amada tinha se tornado uma bela moça, Tom teve de admitir. Um tanto franzina pela falta de cuidados e alimentação adequada no orfanato (ainda que eles nunca tivessem passado fome ou qualquer tipo de necessidade), mas tinha belas e delicadas feições, um cabelo comprido e louro até a cintura que caia em delicadas ondas e grandes olhos azuis.

Riddle olhava para a garota disfarçadamente por cima de seu prato de sopa. Ela não pareceu notar; continuou entretida em sua conversa com Billy Stubbs. Então algo fino e duro atingiu suas costelas e Tom virou-se, e percebeu que Dennis dava significativas cotoveladas em suas costelas e ria.

"Ela é mesmo bonita, não é?" – Perguntou Dennis, indicando Amada com a cabeça.

"Quem?" – Perguntou Tom, fazendo-se de desentendido.

"Amadinha Benson, ora..."

Tom não respondeu. Billy continuou dando risadinhas.

O Jantar finalmente terminou, e Tom foi dormir, pois teria que acordar cedo.

Tom Riddle foi o primeiro do orfanato a acordar, junto com o nascer do sol. Vestiu-se e saiu carregando seu pesado malão pela rua até O Caldeirão Furado, onde teria assuntos a tratar na Travessa do Tranco.

Chegando na estalagem, cumprimentou o dono do lugar, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso banguela. Tom (o dono d´O Caldeirão Furado) era mais um dos muitos admiradores do rapaz que um dia se tornaria o temido Lorde das Trevas, apesar da destruição que ele causara em um de seus quartos certa vez.

Chegando ao Beco diagonal Tom Riddle viu que ainda era tão cedo que todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Exceto a loja na Travessa do Tranco, seu destino: Borgin&Burkes que parecia ficar aberta 24 horas por dia.

Assim que entrou na pequena loja escura e úmida, Tom passou os olhos numa rápida vistoria às estantes empoeiradas. A Mão da Glória e aquele belo colar amaldiçoado continuavam ali. Uma varinha com algo prateado saindo da ponta e um crânio minúsculo e mais uma coleção de livros desencapados numerados de um a dez intitulados "Enciclopédia das Trevas" completavam os objetos à venda na loja.

Então o velho atendente notou sua presença e veio mancando em sua direção, olhando desconfiado.

"Posso ajuda-lo, meu jovem?"

"Creio que sim. Preciso de ajuda para manipular um livro que eu considero... especial".- Tom lançou a Borgin um olhar enigmático. E tirou do bolso de suas vestes o livro com a capa de cobras que ele havia descoberto em seu primeiro ano, que desde que lhe revelara de quem Tom era herdeiro, não lhe respondera mais uma única vez.

Borgin observou o livro e folheou-o com espanto. Depois fechou-o e disse a Tom:

"Como conseguiu esse livro?"

"Isso não vem ao caso. Eu só quero saber o que significam essas inscrições em Latim aqui, e como faço para ele voltar a me responder".

Borgin ainda olhava admirado para o livro em sua frente, e tornou a perguntar.

"Onde você arrumou esse livro?"

Tom Riddle zangou-se. i Então quem sabe Borgin precisasse de uma argumentação melhor... i 

E então mostrou-lhe a grande saca transbordante de dinheiro que seus amigos o haviam emprestado. A atitude de Borgin pareceu mudar completamente. Seus olhos brilharam e ele estendeu a mão para pegar o dinheiro, mas Tom puxou a saca antes que ele pudesse toca-la.

"Primeiro me explique o que está acontecendo, depois lhe dou o dinheiro."

Borgin tornou a mirar o livro e tocou sua capa, porém em suas mãos as cobras não se moveram. Depois examinou com cuidado as páginas interiores, completamente em branco. E então seus olhos bateram nas inscrições em latim:

i "_ A bonis bona disce_

_Absens heres non erit_

_ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus i _

E um clarão de entendimento percorreu a mente de Borgin.

"O Senhor é Ofidioglota, Sr.Riddle?"

Tom assentiu.

"Então acho que deve tentar pronunciar essas palavras na Língua das Cobras e ver o que acontece". – E Borgin dirigiu-lhe um último sorriso, antes que Tom lhe desse metade do dinheiro.

"A outra metade só se eu obtiver sucesso, Borgin".

E Tom Riddle deixou a loja irritado por não ter pensado nessa alternativa tão óbvia.

E obviamente não pôde realizar a experiência ali naquela hora, quando as lojas começavam a abrir e os clientes começavam a chegar.

br 

/br 

Horas depois Tom Riddle atravessava a barreira na plataforma 9 ½ para encontrar-se com seu bando de amigos que, animados, reuniam-se em volta de Rodolfo Lestrange que parecia estar mostrando algo realmente legal.

"Ah, cara, espera até o Tom ver isso... Ele vai pirar..."

"Ver o quê, mais exatamente, Avery?" – Tom perguntou sorrindo, para um de seus futuros comensais.

"Ah, Olá, Tom! Finalmente, depois de férias entre os trouxas... Coitado de você, não sei como agüenta, ainda mais sendo você, não azarar aqueles trouxas todos..."

"Ora, Rodolfo, só porque você não tem auto-controle, não significa que eu deva ter a mesma atitude que você..." – Rodolfo corou um pouco, mas Tom continuou – "Mas digam, afinal, o que é que eu gostaria tanto de ver?"

"Oh, sim... Bom, está vendo aquele menino gigante ali na frente? Bem, seria difícil não nota-lo..." – Mais risadinhas do grupo – "O nome dele é Rúbeo Hagrid, e está vendo aquele ovo grande e verde na mão dele?"

"Sim, estou. Mas você não deve caçoar dele só porque o coitado é uma aberração, Avery..." – Falou Riddle, numa espécie de sarcasmo moralista, que não foi levado a sério.

"Bom, eu vendi o ovo ao garoto por cinqüenta galeões, dizendo que era um ovo de dragão. Você sabe, esse Hagrid, dizem que ele foge para lutar com Trasgos na Floresta..."

Tom balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, mas riu. As trapalhadas que Avery era capaz de aprontar às vezes se revelavam realmente hilárias. Como na vez que ele transfigurara uma bomba de bosta em sabonete e colocara no banheiro dos monitores da Grifinória.

"Espere só até o ovo chocar e ele descobrir que é um ovo de galinha enfeitiçado..."

Então Tom lembrou-se do fato que o havia deixado imensamente feliz durante as férias de verão pela primeira vez.

"Deixe eu mostrar a vocês..."

E tirou do malão seu pelo e reluzente distintivo de monitor: um grande "M" cercado por uma cobra nas cores verde-e-prata da Sonserina. Porém seus colegas não se mostraram surpresos.

"Como se não esperássemos isso, Tom. Quem mais seria Monitor? O Avery?" – Mas Nott deu de ombros, ignorando os comentários de Rookwood.

"É, meu caro Augusto, parece que Avery pode dar adeus aos seus dias de arruaceiro" – Disse Evan Rosier, que chegara naquele momento e se juntara ao grupo.

Tom riu, satisfeito. O grupo entrou no trem e fechou-se em uma das cabines. Mas a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era o livro.

Algumas horas de viagem depois, a bruxa do carrinho de guloseimas passou por ali. Tom escolheu os seus doces preferidos e estendeu a mão para pagar, mas já prevendo o que ia acontecer...

"Não precisa pagar, Tom. Deixe que eu pago."

Tom sorriu intimamente e não insistiu. Entre seus "amigos", não precisava pagar ou fazer qualquer esforço para obter as coisas que queria. Mas ali, na cabine à sua frente, com a porta aberta, uma garota morena e sardenta, baixinha e rechonchuda, a cara coberta de espinhas e um óculo realmente grosso no rosto, acenava entre risinhos para Tom. Seus amigos notaram o fato, e Avery disse:

"Aquela i gracinha i ali está acenando, Tom. Parece que ela gostou de você. E por acaso, sei que o nome de sua nova pretendente é Murta Shwnizer, lufa-lufa e nascida trouxa. i Se isso te atrai i " – Seus amigos riram muito do último comentário de Nott.

"O que eu posso fazer?" – Falou Tom, em tom divertido – "É chato ser gostoso"

E depois atirou-se num dos bancos e prosseguiu a viagem toda conversando com seus "amigos", aqueles que seriam em breve seus fiéis Comensais da Morte.

br 

/br 

Algumas horas depois o trem chegou em Hogwarts, e Tom foi junto com o resto dos monitores receber suas novas instruções. Ele e Marisa West eram os monitores da Sonserina. Ele viu que James Amundsen, o garoto da Corvinal que se sentara ao seu lado na sua primeira viagem a Hogwarts, também era monitor. Não sabia porquê, mas nutria uma estranha antipatia pelo garoto.

Alguns minutos depois Slughorn chamou seu "clube" para uma conversa. Slughorn adorava esses momentos em que todo o clube se reunia e ele promovia pequenos banquetes em sua cabine, onde colhia o fruto de tanto empenho em relacionar seus alunos. Mais adiante, quem sabe, ele pudesse ganhar de Tom mais do que uma caixa de abacaxis cristalizados. Tom lhe era bastante grato. Era dessa maneira que em geral o garoto conseguia obter informações privilegiadas antes da maioria das pessoas – através de seus contatos.

Por fim, o trem chegou à estação e os alunos voltaram a Hogwarts, lar doce lar...

A primeira coisa que Tom Riddle fez, acabado o banquete e cumpridas suas obrigações de monitor, foi levar seu livro para o banheiro do seu dormitório, onde abriu todas as torneiras para disfarçar qualquer barulho que pudesse ocorrer, e então, encarando a capa de cobras que se mexiam como vivas na sua mão, Tom sibilou na Língua das Cobras as inscrições em latim gravadas na primeira página, mas não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir.

Capítulo IX 

As palavras latinas gravadas em tinta verde-esmeralda na primeira página brilharam como se uma lanterna tivesse sido acesa atrás delas. Uma luz intensa e amarela tomou todo o banheiro e um silêncio pesado soou no aposento. Tom achou que tivesse ficado surdo – Era impossível ouvir qualquer coisa. Tampouco era possível enxergar coisa alguma devido à luminosidade. Era como se o sol tivesse saído das páginas do livro. Então Tom Riddle sentiu um gancho fisgando seu umbigo, e foi transportado para dentro do livro.

O garoto assustado pôde reconhecer que ainda estava em Hogwarts. Porém as torneiras que havia deixado abertas estavam fechadas. Não haviam privadas no banheiro; elas haviam sido substituídas por um penico de louça de aspecto medieval. Havia apenas uma pia com um cano de chumbo exposto. Tom reparou que aquele banheiro parecia pertencer a uma só pessoa, e tudo estava gravado com um brasão de "S" que ele reconheceu ser o selo de Slytherin.

O clima era frio e o lugar era escuro, iluminado apenas por pesados archotes flamejantes na parede. Ainda temendo o que fosse encontrar quando abrisse a porta, saiu do banheiro cautelosamente com a varinha em punho.

Como previa, não encontrou as cinco camas de dossel de veludo verde-escuro que estava acostumado. No lugar disso encontrou uma esplêndida cama de casal cuja cabeceira era uma serpente enroscada em muitas voltas e uma cabeça com a boca aberta e a língua para fora, como se estivesse preste a dar o bote. Brilhantes rubis brilharam no lugar dos olhos da cobra.

Tom atravessou o quarto assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém ali. Ainda com a varinha em punho desceu as escadas tão familiares de seu dormitório. Reconheceu seu salão comunal, que agora se transformara na sala de estar de alguém que havia feito da sede da Sonserina sua casa.

Um homem moreno de barba e cabelos compridos e longas vestes verdes estava de costas para a entrada do quarto, sentado num confortável sofá de frente para a lareira. Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, pois agitava sua taça de vinho freneticamente e resmungava alto. Então com um misto de medo e curiosidade, Tom se aproximou do sofá, e disse:

Err... Com licença, senhor, mas eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu acho que estou perdido e...

Mas o homem não o ouviu. E para seu espanto, Tom viu o homem levantar e i atravessa-lo i como se fosse um fantasma!

O homem moreno entrou no quarto e apanhou a varinha em cima do baú. Depois saiu pela parede de pedra lisa. Tom o acompanhou, percebendo que estava, para todos os aspectos, invisível.

Realmente ainda estavam em Hogwarts, pois Tom reconheceu as paredes de pedra e a visão do lago por uma das janelas. Era uma noite fria de Outono e apenas a bela Lua cheia iluminava o céu.

O homem que Tom seguia andava rapidamente iluminando seu caminho com a varinha. De repente parou em frente a uma tapeçaria, pareceu pensar em alguma coisa e então uma entrada se materializou na parede.

Era a famosa sala precisa que Tom utilizara-se, muitas vezes como biblioteca, onde podia encontrar todo tipo de livro sobre Magia Negra que precisasse, e algumas vezes para apimentados encontros.

O homem estava ajoelhado no chão contemplando um enorme mapa de Hogwarts e marcando alguma coisa nele com uma pena. Continuava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Além do grande mapa no chão, havia uma maquete do castelo e quadros mostrando o que provavelmente seria o subsolo do Lago, pois alguns peixes de aspecto macabro nadavam passando de um quadro a outro.

E então Tom Riddle viu uma coisa que ele achou extremamente bizarra. Num canto da sala, sobre uma almofada, encontrava-se um ovo branco de galinha, sobre o qual, aparentemente chocando-o, estava uma grande rã verde.

O homem de vestes verdes continuava profundamente absorto sobre o mapa de Hogwarts. Continuava marcando lugares no papel. De repente seus pensamentos e os de Tom foram interrompidos por um suave, mas claro ruído de quebra. i O ovo estava chocando... i 

A rã pulou de cima do ovo, coaxando, mas assim que tocou o chão com suas patas, morreu de fulminantemente.

O homem desviou suas atenções do mapa e olhou decidido para o ovo, do qual parecia sair um rabo, ou alguma coisa fina e comprida. Então ocorreu a Tom uma lembrança, que o fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés...

i "O Basilisco é uma criatura maligna incontrolável e extremamente perigosa. Seu olhar direto causa uma morte instantânea e seu hálito é capaz de fazer murchar qualquer tipo de planta. Pode facilmente atingir quinze metros de comprimento e surge de um ovo de galinha chocado por uma rã ou serpente e a única coisa que teme é o canto dos galos." i 

A lembrança de tal aula de seu terceiro ano fez Tom Riddle se apavorar. i Tinha i que sair dali antes que o Basilisco saísse de seu ovo e começasse a matar tudo com seu olhar. Mas antes que percebesse que não havia forma de sair da sala que não fosse junto daquele homem estranho, ouviu familiares silvos e bufos, que logo passou a interpretar como palavras:

i "Venha para mim, ó Rei das Serpentes. Guie-se nas minhas palavras, ache-se no escuro das trevas! Seja bem-vindo..." i 

O bebê basilisco desenrolou-se para fora do ovo. Tom não pôde entender como a criatura cabia lá dentro, pois devia medir pelo menos seis metros. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam encarando o homem, mas este não morreu, nem tampouco Tom.

i "Você habitará a câmara dos segredos em Hogwarts. Deverá obedecer apenas às minhas ordens e às de meus legítimos herdeiros que forem capazes de controlar-te. Não obedecerás nenhum outro, ainda que este fale a Língua das Cobras. A missão de meu herdeiro será purificar a Escola daqueles que forem indignos de estudar magia; aqueles que forem impuros." i 

O basilisco aparentemente concordou, confirmou com a cabeça e então o homem lançou sobre o basilisco um feitiço de desilusão. Tom e a grande serpente acompanharam-no no curto trajeto de volta às masmorras. O Basilisco orientava-se pelas palavras que ele dizia; mas não parecia enxergar bem.

De volta à sala do homem, o Basilisco enrolou-se aos seus pés, e então o homem ordenou-lhe:

i "Você vai se mover pela escola através desses encanamentos, de modo silencioso e não chamará atenção para si." i 

O basilisco acatou prontamente as ordens de seu mestre e entrou pelo cano de chumbo exposto no banheiro, deslizando pela superfície lisa do metal até sumir de vista no túnel escuro. Logo em seguida o grosso cano moveu-se ruidosamente de volta à parede, que ficou totalmente lisa novamente.

O homem saiu do banheiro com um ar satisfeito e trancou a porta por fora, abandonando Tom lá dentro com seu livro.

O garoto encarou a parede lisa onde instantes antes estivera o cano exposto com um misto de medo, excitação e curiosidade. Então apanhou seu livro que ainda estava no chão e sibilou as palavras na sua primeira página, sentindo um gancho puxando-o pelo umbigo, trazendo-o de volta ao século XX.

Capítulo X 

Quando Tom Riddle deu por si, estava deitado de bruços, com a cara comprimida contra o chão de pedra fria, ofegando. Alguém batia na porta com violência. Levantou-se, nervoso e trêmulo e molhou o rosto na pia que ainda estava aberta. Então olhou-se no espelho como se esperasse ver ali uma solução.

i "Você parece muito doente, garoto." i 

Ignorando os comentários de seu espelho, Tom apanhou o livro e saiu do banheiro. Foi obrigado a encarar Avery, que assim como seu espelho parecia muito preocupado com a saúde do rapaz.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim... Eu estou ótimo..."- Respondeu fracamente, antes de se jogar na cama, fechar a cortina e sentir sua mente ser invadida por pensamentos frenéticos.

i Tudo naquela Hogwarts parecia antigo e emanava uma aura de ancestralidade. Certamente ele fora transportado para um passado distante, onde sequer haviam alunos estudando ali. Talvez o diário fosse uma espécie de chave de portal. Mas, que Tom soubesse, as chaves de portal só transportavam de um lugar a outro, e não de um tempo a outro. E quem seria o homem. Será que...? Seria aquele homem Salazar Slytherin? Sim, isso explicaria os brasões gravados em tudo. E o basilisco? Céus, um basilisco! Quando Tom haveria de imaginar que existia um basilisco vagando pelos encanamentos do castelo? Então era isso que ele, o herdeiro de Slytherin, teria de fazer? Controlar um basilisco? Mas onde estava essa câmara secreta, afinal? Certamente em algum lugar no subsolo, que era para onde descia o cano pelo qual o basilisco entrou. A entrada poderia estar no fundo do lago, onde eram despejados os dejetos do castelo ou em algum banheiro. Ou em qualquer lugar... i 

Desde seu primeiro ano Tom Riddle investigava tudo que podia sobre a Câmara Secreta, mas nunca tinha achado informações que fossem muito além do que todos já sabiam. Suspirou. i Ia i encontrar a entrada para a câmara, essa era a sua missão, afinal...

No dia seguinte, na primeira aula de seu quinto ano, os colegas de Tom notaram que o garoto estava particularmente desatento. Não comia direito e parecia estar sempre com o pensamento fixo em alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, isolado dentro de si mesmo, Tom Riddle buscava uma maneira de achar a entrada da câmara secreta. Já devia ter lido metade da biblioteca, pelo menos, fora os livros de Magia Negra que ele achava na Sala Precisa, e nada. Estava ficando angustiado. Naquela manhã havia tornado a repetir as palavras em latim, mas dessa vez nada tinha acontecido. Sentia-se frustrado. Talvez mais tarde pudesse investigar o fundo do lago. Sabia que se tomasse guelricho, talvez...

"TOM! Acorda, cara... A sua poção..."

Roockwood olhava de olhos arregalados direto para o rosto pálido de Riddle. Num gesto automático, Tom captou os pensamentos do colega que o encarava. Já praticava Legilimencia com tanta freqüência que era capaz de ler pensamentos automaticamente e sem o uso de uma varinha., como quem bate o olho numa frase e não consegue evitar de lê-la. Roockwood não estava sinceramente preocupado, mas contava com o talento de Tom para garantir sua nota. Mas dessa vez a poção estava borbulhando num tom de azul escuro (a poção deveria ser laranja) e uma fumaça preta pairava perigosamente acima do caldeirão.

"Oh, sim... hum... A poção, certo..."

Slughorn olhava desconfiado para seu aluno favorito. Realmente aquilo o estava afetando.

No final da aula ninguém comentou nada sobre o ocorrido. Tom havia conseguido salvar a poção, afinal. Seus amigos conversavam a respeito de qualquer coisa, mas ele continuava calado.

"...então, meus caros, acreditem se quiser, o bobão do Hagrid veio falar comigo hoje de manhã, reclamou que o ovo tinha encolhido e parecia um ovo de galinha, então eu disse que era assim mesmo, que quando chocasse ia nascer mesmo um dragão... i Que é que há com você, Tom? i "

Uma luta estava sendo travada dentro de Tom. Contava ou não contava?

"Avery... Augusto... Escutem... Se eu disser pra vocês que eu venho de uma família muito tradicional? Mais do que qualquer uma que vocês conheçam... E eu não falo dos Gaunt... Bem, tem a ver, o que eu descobri..."

Os garotos pareciam assustados.

"Fale logo, Tom, o que é?"

"Eu sou o herdeiro de Slytherin."

"Você... O QUÊ?"

Nott e Roockwood se olharam indignados.

"Você é mestiço, Tom" – Falou Avery secamente. Tom dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desprezo, e continuou.

"Você sabe que eu não sou qualquer um".

"Não, se fosse, não andaríamos com você".

Tom não se surpreendeu com a declaração de seu "amigo". É claro que haviam diversos interesses envolvidos em sua amizade com Nott, Roockwood e Rosier. E nenhum deles era sincero.

"As pessoas te admiram, Riddle. Mas daí a afirmar que você é herdeiro de Slytherin... É simplesmente ridículo".

"Eu sou ofidioglota. Você sabe disso, é um dos poucos que sabe. E todos sabem que Slytherin foi ofidioglota... Então, eu..."

"Você não tem certeza de nada sobre tua família...".

"Você acha que eu diria uma coisa dessas se não tivesse certeza disso? Eu passei anos buscando qualquer vestígio, qualquer registro, de que meu pai esteve aqui. Ele não esteve. Meu pai nunca esteve em Hogwarts. Meu maldito pai era trouxa. Assim sendo, tive de investigar a vida da minha mãe. Os Gaunt são a última família ofidioglota que restou na Grã-Bretanha... O ramo perdido dos Slytherin..."

Mas Avery e Roockwood pareciam furiosos por Tom estar afirmando aquilo. Para eles, era como uma blasfêmia.

"Você não passa de um sangue-ruim CDF e prepotente, Riddle..."

" i Crucio i . Está na hora de você aprender a me respeitar, Avery... Nunca me chame de sangue-ruim, nunca..."

Os gritos de Avery encheram o corredor vazio.

"Pára com isso, Tom... Eu vou chamar alguém..." – Berrou Roockwood, chocado.

Mas Tom já tinha desfeito a maldição. Contemplava Avery arfando no chão com uma expressão de divertimento.

"Cara, você tá ferrado... Deixe Dippet ficar sabendo disso." – Disse Roockwood. Avery apoiava-se contra a parede tentando se recuperar.

"Dippet não vai ficar sabendo disso. Não há como identificar o autor desse feitiço no meio de tantas varinhas".

"Tom... Eu acredito em você..." – Disse a voz fraca de Avery, agora de pé.

"Ótimo. Você pode me ajudar. Preciso descobrir onde fica a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Tenho alguma vaga idéia de que ela deve ficar no subsolo"

E então foram caminhando calmamente para o almoço, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Murta Shwnizer, Lufa-Lufa, corria desabalada em direção ao banheiro, perseguida por Olívia Hornby e um grupo de amigas.

"Você é i tão i ridícula, Murta! Eu devia ser grata a você; cada vez que eu te olho é uma massagem no ego!"

Murta tinha parado e apoiava-se na parede, enquanto grossas lágrimas caíam embaçando as lentes dos grossos óculos.

"Me deixe em paz, Olívia!" – Gritou.

"As vezes dá pena." – Disse Olívia Hornby, pensativa – "Mas você além de sangue ruim, é feia e burra!"

Murta continuava chorando e então apontou a varinha diretamente para a testa de Olívia, que riu e disse:

"Vai fazer o que com essa varinha? Enfiar no meu olho? Você não é capaz de conjurar nem um buquê flores!"

Murta não respondeu. Guardou a varinha nas vestes e continuou andando e chorando, e gritou:

"ME DEIXA EM PAZ!"

As risadas do grupinho de garotas ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra, parecendo perseguir Murta enquanto ela corria para o banheiro onde costumava se refugiar quando Olívia e suas amigas passavam dos limites e levavam Murta às lágrimas, o que acontecia com relativa freqüência.

"Atormentando garotinhas inocentes de novo, Olívia?"

A voz grave e rouca de Tom Riddle fez Olívia arrepiar-se toda. i Como gostava quando ele falava daquele jeito, Merlin! i 

"Tom Riddle!" – Exclamou Olívia Hurnby virando-se para encarar o monitor alto e moreno às suas costas. Suas amigas deram risadinhas.

"Desse jeito serei obrigado a tirar uns pontos da Corvinal". – Falou o rapaz, levantando uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

"Eu não estava fazendo nada demais! Só falando umas verdades na cara daquela sangue-ruim".

"Bom, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez."

Tom Riddle deu as costas ao grupo de garotas, curtindo o efeito que sua presença causara nelas. Olívia por sua vez havia corado muito e ficado ligeiramente sem ar.

i Por que a atormentavam daquela maneira? O que ela, Murta, havia feito de tão grave para merecer aquilo? Não conseguia se lembrar de uma única coisa que pudesse ter dito contra Olívia ou qualquer uma de suas amigas que justificasse essa perseguição. O que não daria para ter tido coragem de azará-la ali, bem na hora, transforma-la em uma lesma, em um saco de bosta de dragão... Mas afinal, Olívia tinha razão! Murta era incompetente demais, não conseguia sequer acender uma vela com a varinha. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali, tendo nascido trouxa! Se ao menos fosse puro-sangue, poderia dizer que era um aborto. Ah! E além de burra era feia... Era gordinha, espinhenta, usava aqueles ridículos óculos fundo de garrafa e seus cabelos estavam sempre no mesmo tom opaco cor de terra. O que não daria para ser bonita como Olívia? Ter brilhantes olhos cor-de-mel ao invés dos azuis pequenos e aguados que tinha? Ou longos cabelos loiros e ondulados, ao invés de um que mais parecia pêlo de rato? E ser alta e magra, esguia e graciosa como a colega? Quem sabe assim pudesse chamar a atenção i dele i . Era ridículo gostar de Tom Riddle, Murta sabia. As poucas garotas para quem Tom dava bola eram exatamente o oposto de Murta: bonitas e espertas. Ela, Murta, não existia. Era insignificante, menos que um inseto, sendo esmagada dia após dia; cada vez que se olhava no espelho, cada vez que tinha de suportar as piadinhas de seus colegas a respeito de sua aparência, as críticas de seus professores a respeito de seu desempenho nas aulas... i 

Levantou-se; os ombros baixos e rosto encarando o chão. Tirou os óculos e abriu a torneira, evitando olhar-se no espelho e esperou o fluxo de água fria jorrar. A água não veio. Suspirou. Aquela torneira nunca funcionava mesmo...

Colocou os óculos e recompô-se, saindo do banheiro como se o mundo estivesse sendo sustentado em seus ombros, e ela, por descuido, o tivesse deixado rolar Universo abaixo.

Tom Riddle estava de volta a seu dormitório, já tendo feito seus deveres, esperando o horário de sua ronda chegar, enquanto pensava em um possível nome para substituir o nome imundo de seu maldito pai trouxa. Já tinha cogitado vários, desde "Syren Hilt" (Obscuro demais) até "Duque das serpentes" (Ridículo). Havia desenhado no ar com letras de fogo seu nome completo – Tom Servolo Riddle – e agora brincava de embaralhar as letras, formando novas palavras. Já havia tentado isso com "Slytherin" e "Herdeiro", não obtendo nada satisfatório. As letras brilhavam no escuro, formando novas palavras e frases.

i DE LORD LORE VOMITS

DIED LEO VOL MRS ORT

LIS EORD VOLD E MORT

EIS LORD VOLDEMORT i 

"Vol De Mort"

Perfeito. Um nome que significava literalmente "Vôo da Morte", segundo seus parcos conhecimentos de francês.

E não era daquilo que o Livro de Slytherin falava? i Atemorize-os com a simples menção de teu nome i ...

E nesse momento, o estranho fulgor vermelho voltou ao seu olhar. Encarou as palavras escritas em fogo à sua frente. Sim, Lord Voldemort, seu passado, presente e futuro...

"Tom! Tom, conseguimos!" – Avery entrou correndo desabalado no dormitório, segurando um pote de algo gosmento na mão, e a varinha na outra.

"Avery... Não me chame mais de Tom. Você sabe que há muito eu venho repudiando o nome do meu maldito pai trouxa..."

"Sim, e daí?"

"E daí, que meu nome agora é Lord Voldemort".

"Lord Voldemort?"- Avery ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.- "Por que Lord Voldemort?"

"É um anagrama do meu nome, seu idiota. Mas afinal, o que foi que vocês conseguiram?"

"Guelricho. Como você mandou".

"Guelricho? Ótimo! Mas como você conseguiu?"

"Ora, os fins justificam os meios, eu acho, Tom."

"É Voldemort." – Falou, irritado.

"Sim, i milorde i . Roubei do estoque de Slughorn..."

"Ele vai descobrir, Avery."

"Não vai; eu coloquei uma planta muito parecida no lugar".

"Certo, então. Você que assuma a responsabilidade, não o mandei assaltar um professor! Agora me deixe sozinho, preciso pensar..."

Avery consentiu e se retirou do dormitório, obediente.

Com o plano em mente, agasalhou-se bem e saiu do salão comunal, dizendo que faria uma breve ronda pelos corredores, seu dever como monitor.

Mas ao invés de tomar a escada da esquerda que subia para o primeiro andar, atravessou o corredor paralelo à entrada de sua Casa e pegou o atalho de sempre para os jardins, onde ficava o lago.

Um vento frio soprava com força, arrepiando os cabelos de Voldemort, que se sentiu grato por ter vindo com seu melhor casaco. Correu para a beira mais rasa do lago, onde no verão alguns alunos costumavam sentar e molhar os pés. Então parou de frente para a grande massa azul-escuro que refletia a lua crescente formando uma bela paisagem, e engoliu meio vidro do guelricho. Assim que engoliu o estranho vegetal, sentiu uma súbita falta de ar. Na verdade, sentia como se a última coisa de que precisasse fosse de ar, então livrou-se de suas roupas e atirou-se no lago de águas congelantes.

Do alto de seu escritório da Torre da Grifinória, Alvo Dumbledore observava atentamente aquela sombra escura entrar no lago. i O que o menino Riddle estaria aprontando dessa vez? i . Suspirou. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento...

Capítulo XI

Tom Riddle (ou, como preferia ser chamado, Voldemort) sentiu a água congelante envolvendo seu corpo, agora dotado de guelras e membros anatomicamente projetados para nadar. Mas não sentiu frio; pelo contrário. Sentiu-se bem e livre como nunca se sentira na vida. Nunca havia conseguido ficar mais de um minuto embaixo da água, e agora, segundo calculava, dispunha de aproximadamente três horas embaixo da água.

Era extremamente escuro ali embaixo e mesmo com a varinha acesa não conseguia enxergar além de dois palmos adiante. Nadou decidido a encontrar a entrada da Câmara. Tinha certeza que todos os canos do castelo de algum jeito iam parar ali, no fundo do lago. Então viu um profundo barranco, provavelmente o sopé do morro onde o castelo estava encarrapitado. Desse barranco saia uma profusão de canos, alguns finos como calhas, outros gigantescos por onde até uma baleia poderia entrar. Alguns canos despejavam num fluxo lento e continuo os dejetos do castelo acumulados na fossa durante o dia todo, outros pareciam desativados há muito tempo, pois corais já começavam a ser construídos nas bordas externas.

Voldemort escolheu o maior deles, um cano grosso de chumbo envelhecido, dos que já estavam desativados, pois não lhe agradava a idéia de nadar no esgoto da escola. O cano grande por onde entrou era o único que não vinha de cima ou subia para o castelo, mas parecia descer serpenteando num túnel escuro até os redutos mais profundos e subterrâneos do castelo.

O rapaz nadou durante uma hora e meia, cano abaixo, lentamente com a varinha iluminando o caminho e tateando em busca de algum sinal. Por duas vezes topou com uma bifurcação, e escolheu o caminho que continuava descendo. Quando achou que já deveria ter descido mais de quatro quilômetros abaixo da superfície, e a pressão da água tornava-se insuportável mesmo para seu corpo adaptado magicamente, percebeu que o nível da água começava a baixar e o cano foi se enchendo de ar ao invés de água. Por fim, coincidindo com o fim do efeito do guelricho em seu corpo, pôde se levantar e andar pelo cano imenso totalmente em pé, com água pelo tornozelo.

Um portão circular de ferro escuro e maciço, esculpido em alto-relevo com a figura do deus grego Posêidon, que tinha uma cobra preste a dar o bote saindo da boca, e dois tridentes cruzados contra o peito tapando caminho, como o fim do túnel. Excitado, Voldemort falou:

"Abra".

Nada aconteceu. Tentou novamente:

i "Abra" i 

Dessa vez falou na língua das cobras. A imagem do Deus Grego dos mares pareceu criar vida, então descruzou os tridentes e deixou livre a passagem, abrindo o portão.

Ali estava ela, a Câmara Secreta.

Um grande e úmido aposento, iluminado por tochas de fogo eterno azul-metálico, com o chão de pedra igual ao de Hogwarts. Uma grande escultura de Salazar Slytherin dominava a parede à sua frente, onde no lugar de seus olhos havia um belo par de grandes esmeraldas.

À esquerda da escultura um buraco fora toscamente aberto. Na entrada do buraco dezenas, talvez centenas de ratos mortos jaziam no chão, de onde vinha um cheiro nauseabundo de matéria orgânica em decomposição e algo podre que Voldemort não se lembrava de ter sentido igual.

Ainda empunhando a varinha, já sabendo o que encontraria dentro, andou até o buraco escuro.

Era uma legítima toca de cobra, porém aberta na pedra. Mais corpos de ratos havia ali, e uma massa de pele escura e grossa enrolada dormia no chão.

Voldemort se aproximou cuidadosamente do ser, mas não ousou toca-lo. Receoso, murmurou na língua das cobras:

i "Acorde." i 

As palavras baixas sussurradas do rapaz pareceram bastar para o basilisco despertar de seu sono milenar. O monstro moveu-se preguiçosa e lentamente num movimento fluido como se Voldemort o encantasse com uma flauta, então virou-se para encara-lo.

Voldemort fechou os olhos imediatamente, mas abriu-os lentamente após lembrar-se de que o basilisco não lhe faria mal.

Era uma serpente gigantesca, de couro escuro e escamoso, com uma mancha branca na testa. Devia medir em torno de quinze metros de comprimento e pelo menos dois de diâmetro. Bem, isso explicava o tamanho do cano e a quantidade de ratos mortos.

i "Bem vindo, Herdeiro de Slytherin" i - Sibilou o basilisco.

Voldemort assustou-se, dando um salto. Não esperava que a cobra falasse com ele.

i "Fui designado para cumprir a missão de purificar a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts" i - Continuou a grande serpente - i "O que devo fazer primeiro?"

O rapaz pensou rapidamente, sem saber como se portar diante da criatura. Seria ela seu servo ou seu mestre?

i "Eu não sei... Talvez... Talvez devesse... hum... Dar uma volta e hum... analisar os alunos...?" i 

O basilisco concordou com um meneio da cabeça gigantesca. Depois passou deslizando pela saída de sua toca do lado de Voldemort, que teve de se espremer contra a parede para não ser atropelado, tão grande era a criatura.

O bicho foi serpenteando até o cano submerso por onde o garoto entrara nadando, e desapareceu, trancando o portão atrás de si.

Voldemort ficou parado no lugar sem se mexer, com um pouco de medo o tomando. Respirava rápido e superficialmente, correndo os olhos pelo local.

Havia um outro cano na parede oposta, bem menos grosso, que não permitia a passagem do basilisco, mas por onde uma pessoa podia facilmente escorregar.

Concluiu, então, que aquela deveria ser a passagem para Hogwarts que deveria ter usado, ao invés do cano do lago, a saída do basilisco. Começou a escalar a saída lentamente, então. ...

Riddle encontrou todos na Sonserina dormindo um sono profundo. Mudou a roupa molhada e deitou-se na cama, embora se sentisse agitado e sem sono. Já passavam das três da manhã e ninguém, exceto ele mesmo e seu basilisco que essas horas deveria estar passeando pelos encanamentos farejando por alunos que fossem nascidos-trouxa ou mestiços, estava acordado.

Permaneceu acordado encarando o teto, fazendo uma lista mental dos nascidos trouxas que conhecia. Quem seria o primeiro?

Haviam aproximadamente trezentos alunos em Hogwarts. Calculava que pelo

menos metade era mestiça ou trouxa – seria um árduo trabalho eliminar todos.

Não sentia o menor resquício de pena pelos colegas que teria de matar. i Abominava i , sim, essa raça impura e indigna! Como certos bruxos tinham coragem de se relacionar com trouxas? Ah, trouxas! Seu maldito pai era trouxa, ele sabia... Aquele pai imundo de quem herdara o nome... Mas que fim levara, afinal? A lhe dissera, certa vez, que ouvira Mérope jurar vingança durante o complicado parto de Tom. Provavelmente eram alucinações, a velha diretora do Orfanato dissera. Mas Mérope Riddle gritara muito, mesmo para uma mulher em trabalho de parto; e dizia coisas sem nexo. Acusava o marido de tê-la abandonado. Foi só isso que pôde entender. E então, antes mesmo que pudesse ver o filho, disse que seu nome seria Tom, como o pai e Servolo como o avô. Ah, e que esperava que o menino fosse bonito como o pai. E morreu, abandonando a criança aos cuidados do orfanato.

Então crescera acostumado a ser diferente. Era sempre excluído, mas sentia-se e realmente era, mais poderoso que os colegas. Depois descobriu que era bruxo, mas manteve a preferência por sentir-se mais poderoso e diferente da maioria. E passou a alimentar um profundo ódio por tudo aquilo que o ligasse ao mundo comum, ao mundo trouxa. Depois passou três anos investigando nomes em listas de monitoria, registros nas salas de troféus e até registros de detenções. Interrogou professores e até fantasmas, mas ninguém conhecia nenhum Tom Riddle. Teve de admitir a si mesmo que seu pai nunca havia pisado em Hogwarts e era, portanto, trouxa. Passou a odiar então seu nome. E agora havia criado um novo nome para si.

"Vôo da morte" lhe parecia muitíssimo adequado. De fato, uma coisa com que nunca havia se conformado era com que bruxos morressem. Como podia ser se eles dispunham de tantos e tão maravilhosos poderes? Bruxos deveriam estar acima daquilo. Quando Dumbledore viera lhe buscar para leva-lo a Hogwarts, ele não acreditara que sua mãe fosse bruxa justamente por isso. Parecia loucura quando pensava, mas não podia evitar achar que i morrer era tão comum! i 

E agora ele estava ali, com uma missão para cumprir: eliminar os indignos de estudarem Magia...

No sábado seguinte houve um passeio a Hogsmeade. Voldemort reuniu-se a seus colegas na saída, agrupados sob um grande relógio, enquanto Slughorn gritava que se apressassem.

Nem Avery nem Augusto nem Evan sabiam do que tinha acontecido. Tom lhes dissera que usara guelricho para fazer investigações referentes à Câmara no fundo do lago, mas que não chegara a nenhuma conclusão. Andaram até o vilarejo que não ficava longe, mas foi uma caminhada cansativa, devido ao forte vento que os fustigava. Então, assim que chegaram foram se refugiar no bar Três Vassouras onde ordenaram quatro cervejas amanteigadas. Avery, Evan e Augusto sondaram o local e então o primeiro disse, rindo debochadamente:

"Olha quem está ali, pessoal. Hagrid... "- E indicou o meio-gigante que estava sentado sozinho três mesas à frente, bebendo de uma caneca do tamanho de um balde.

Avery riu e gritou:

"Hei, Hagrid! Como vai o ovo?"

O garoto ficou vermelho e escondeu a grande cara no copo. Avery continuou a rir alto, e a gritar para o gigante:

"Foi você que chocou? Será que nasceu uma galinha gigante?"

"Pára com isso, Avery" – Advertiu Riddle.

Mas ele continuou:

"Mas até um ovo de hipogrifo quebraria se você tentasse sentar em cima, e olha que eles são feitos de ouro..."

"Avery, pára!" – Sussurrou Voldemort novamente.

Mas já era muito tarde para Avery parar. Hagrid tinha se levantado de sua cadeira e se dirigido até a mesa onde os quatro sonserinos estavam e levantado Avery pela gola da camisa com uma facilidade surpreendente, e encostado o garoto contra a parede.

"Você me enganou, Nott" – Falou Hagrid, raivoso.

"É claro que eu enganei, seu estúpido, ou você achou que aquilo realmente fosse um ovo de dragão?" – Respondeu Avery sarcasticamente.

Hagrid fechou o punho e recuou o braço para acertar no rosto contraído do outro. Mas antes que pudesse acerta-lo, Hagrid sentiu foi impedido pelo feitiço lançado por Voldemort.

i "Impedimenta." i 

Hagrid paralisou imediatamente. Era pelo menos duas vezes mais alto que qualquer um deles, mas Riddle continuou apontando a varinha para ele, agora paralisado no chão. O bar inteiro os observava.

"Você não pode atacar um colega na frente de um monitor, Hagrid". – Falou Voldemort com um sorriso falso.

"Deixe-me pôr as mãos em um de vocês, seus nojentos..." – Hagrid falava com muito esforço.

"Você já se esqueceu de que tem uma varinha? Se quiser duelar com Avery, vá em frente, não vejo porque proibir uma saudável competição..."

Mas Slughorn acabara de entrar no bar, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

"Brigando, rapazes? Espero que não..." – Falou o Professor, sorrindo

"Claro que não, professor."- Respondeu Avery, falsamente; Hagrid continuava a resmungar imobilizado.

Mais tarde, à noite, após a aula no clube de Slughorn, Voldemort saiu do salão Comunal dando novamente a desculpa de sua ronda noturna, mas tomou o caminho do banheiro feminino por onde saíra da câmara secreta alguns dias antes.

Ali estava a pia que nunca tinha funcionando. Havia uma cobrinha minúscula gravada ali.

Então Voldemort deu dois passos para trás e encarou a pia com determinação, dizendo:

i "Abra" i 

Imediatamente a pia se afastou abrindo uma larga passagem por onde ele escorregou cada vez mais para dentro durante dez minutos, até cair ajoelhado chão de pedra fria da câmara úmida.

Levantou-se e espanou a poeira das vestes com a mão livre. Com a outra, empunhou a varinha e iluminou seu caminho até a toca do basilisco.

A criatura continuava dormindo enrolada como se nunca tivesse desperto de sua hibernação. Porém sua grossa pele estava sangrando, cheia de feridas, e muitas penas marrons cobriam seu corpo. Penas de galo.

i "Acorde" i - Falou.

O basilisco remexeu-se e virou para encarar seu mestre.

i "Já tenho um trabalho para você. O nome dela é Murta Shwnizer, a sangue-ruim." i 

O basilisco assentiu com a cabeça, obediente. Mas antes que ele pudesse ir, Riddle pensou melhor e disse:

i "Não ataque agora; espere minhas ordens. Enquanto isso vou cuidar dos galos. Eles estão lhe ferindo." i 

O basilisco concordou e tornou a se enrolar, entrando num sono profundo.

No domingo seguinte haveria um importante jogo de quadribol entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Os sonserinos haviam lotado uma das quatro arquibancadas, mas não agitavam bandeirinhas para nenhum dos times. Se por um lado não suportavam os grifinórios, certamente não apoiariam os Lufa-Lufas, que na opinião geral, era a pior casa de Hogwarts.

Riddle estava sentado entre os colegas de seu ano, que discutiam calorosamente a respeito dos times e novas táticas de quadribol.

"...Estou lhe dizendo, Evan, o Puddlemere United vai ser campeão da liga este ano, não tem como..."

"Pois eu digo que com o Plumpton de apanhador, não vai dar nada além de Tornados, veja só o que ele fez naquele último jogo contra os Wasps, foi fabuloso! E você, o que acha, Tom?" – Perguntou Augusto Lestrange.

"Não o chame mais de Tom, Augusto. Ele agora é i Lord Voldemort i ..." – caçoou Evan Rosier.

"Um nome que um dia todos irão temer!" – Bradou Voldemort, e então se retirou furioso da arquibancada, deixando seus colegas pasmos.

Andou a esmo pelos terrenos da escola, chateado. Estava cansado daquele poço de futilidade e mediocridade que o cercava. Rosier, Nott e Roockwood eram insuportavelmente vazios e estúpidos! Mesmo que só os mantivesse como amigos por interesse, às vezes se cansava das besteiras que eles diziam vinte e quatro horas por dia... Será que ninguém ali entendia o quão especial era possuir todo aquele poder dentro de si? Mas desperdiçavam os raros dons em besteiras como quadribol, enquanto discutiam idiotamente como qualquer trouxa de quinta categoria! Era, afinal de contas irônico, como ele, mestiço filho de um trouxa, era tão superior mesmo àqueles do mais puro sangue... Como se não bastasse, ainda havia aqueles que nascidos trouxas, se tornavam bruxos sabe se lá porquê, e ainda requeriam o direito de estudar ali, aprender aquilo que não é seu direito! Sentia-se subitamente revoltado; não era sua culpa ou de sua falecida mãe que seu pai fosse um trouxa nojento!

Enquanto andava em direção aos portões da entrada, cruzou com Dumbledore que corria atrasado para as arquibancadas. Mas o velho professor parou ao ver o monitor da Sonserina voltando para dentro do castelo, e disse-lhe, sorrindo:

"O que está fazendo aqui, agora, Tom? Você deveria estar no campo assistindo o jogo com seus colegas. Eu mesmo estou indo para lá."

i Esse velho enxerido... i , pensou.

"Não estou me sentindo bem, senhor. Acho que vou para a Ala Hospitalar descansar".

Encararam se por uns instantes. Riddle lembrou de fechar sua mente. Aquele velho desgraçado vivia lhe vigiando, espreitando... Aparecia nos lugares mais inusitados, parecendo adivinhar o que ia fazer, e como se não bastasse, era o único professor que não o tratava como i os outros i , ainda que nunca lhe tivesse destratado... Ao mesmo tempo tentou se concentrar em ler a mente do professor, sem sucesso. Ele provavelmente era muito hábil em oclumência também. Por fim, Dumbledore apagou o sorriso do rosto, deu de ombros e falou:

"Espero que esteja bem, então. Melhoras." – E se afastou, sem olhar para trás, em direção à arquibancada.

Voldemort retomou seu caminho, mas estava sem vontade de voltar ao Salão.

Mais adiante, onde era cultivada uma vasta horta, na margem da floresta, haviam alguns cercados onde alguns porcos e galinhas eram criados e abatidos especialmente para os banquetes, antes dos quais eram engordadas magicamente, dobrando de tamanho. E ao lado do cercado das galinhas, ele viu.

Uma criação de galos de penas marrons. As mesmas penas que ele havia reconhecido grudadas nas feridas do basilisco. Na verdade, eram a única coisa que os basiliscos temiam e aparentemente o seu tinha tido graves problemas com o canto dos galos de Hogwarts. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, aproximou-se do cercado, apontou a varinha para um dos galos que ciscavam calmamente, e disse:

i "Avada Kedavra" i 

E um por um, os galos foram sendo mortos.

Capítulo XII

No dia seguinte, Tom Riddle e os outros monitores foram chamados no gabinete de Armando Dippet, diretor de Hogwarts. O diretor queria que eles investigassem quem o ou quê tinha assassinado todos os galos, e trouxessem o responsável se ele fosse localizado. Após a breve conversa, os alunos se retiraram e voltaram cada qual à sua respectiva aula.

Era a primeira vez que ele falava com os colegas desde o dia anterior. Aparentemente aquele havia sido o jogo mais longo da história de Hogwarts, com duração aproximada de doze horas. Então quando os alunos chegaram exaustos no Salão Comunal, Riddle já estava há muito entregue aos braços de Morfeu.

E por conseqüência fora o primeiro a acordar, levantando cedo e se apressando exatamente para evitar perguntas incômodas dos colegas. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, poderia-se dizer que o assassinato dos galos fora um sucesso. Ninguém até agora desconfiava minimamente do autor de tal brutalidade. Dumbledore ainda o encarava desconfiado durante as aulas, mas mesmo esse olhar desapareceu depois de algumas semanas.

Enquanto isso, Tom Riddle (que agora só atendia por Voldemort entre seus amigos) continuava fazendo visitas noturnas quase diárias à Câmara Secreta e já podia dizer que sem o canto dos galos o basilisco havia melhorado muito e várias vezes Voldemort entrara na Câmara e o basilisco estava fora fazendo rondas ou caçando mais ratos. A certa altura, quando achou que a criatura estivesse suficientemente forte, ordenou-lhe o primeiro ataque.

"Você vai atacar a Murta na noite do baile, quando todos estarão ocupados menos ela, que estará no banheiro se debulhando em lágrimas por não ter um par".

Era verdade, haveria um baile no fim de dezembro, um baile de natal dos que só aconteciam de vez em quando, em homenagem à posse do novo ministro da Magia. O anterior havia sido afastado devido ao fracasso de seu plano de defesa contra as forças de Grindewald, que lentamente cresciam, aumentando o poderio do bruxo.

Retirou-se dali, confiando em seu plano de atacar Murta na véspera do natal. Quando já estava na metade do corredor transversal ao banheiro, topou com Rúbeo Hagrid numa sala vazia, conversando aos cochichos com alguém, ou i algo i dentro de um grande baú de madeira tosca.

Não querendo chamar atenção, escondeu-se na sombra da pilastra do lado da porta da sala, e pôs-se a ouvir a conversa:

"Hagrid, me deixe ir embora, eu imploro" – Falava a coisa dentro do baú num sussurro rouco quase inaudível.

"Por quê?" – Perguntou Hagrid, suplicante.

"A criatura que nós mais tememos... O terrível ser que ronda o castelo... Agora deixe-me, me liberte..."

"Mas i o que é i exatamente essa criatura?"

"Nós não falamos o nome dele!" – Respondeu a coisa rispidamente, no momento em que colocava uma assustadora e imensa pata peluda e negra para fora do baú.

Voldemort não se conteve e soltou uma exclamação alta de susto.

"Espere um pouco, Aragogue, tem alguém aí fora..."

Então Hagrid acendeu sua varinha na cara de Riddle antes que este pudesse fugir ou se esconder, e disse:

" i Você i " – Falou, nervoso.

"Eu, sim." – Respondeu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu a vi Hagrid. Eu vi o monstro. Entregue-o agora e ninguém sairá prejudicado, você vai no máximo ganhar uma detenção..."

"Aragogue seria incapaz de machucar uma mosca!" – exclamou Hagrid, indignado.

"Não foi o que me pareceu" – Resmungou Riddle. "Agora, se me dá licença... "

Então apontou a varinha diretamente para o baú, mas antes que tivesse tempo de abrir a boca para falar o feitiço, Hagrid gritou:

"Ah, não vai não..."

E a próxima coisa que o monitor da Sonserina sentiu foram seus membros enrijecendo sob o feitiço lançado pelo colega. Hagrid apanhou o baú, escondeu-o sob as vestes do tamanho de barracas de camping e foi embora correndo nervoso.

Riddle ficou furioso. Como podia ter sido atingido tão facilmente por uma azaração daquele monstrengo? i Ah, mas ele vai se ver comigo... i 

O baile de natal chegou rápido, como sempre acontece com as coisas que não queremos que cheguem. Não que Voldemort tivesse algo realmente contra bailes. Ele os achava inofensivos, mas não gostava muito de reuniões sociais; eram tolas e inúteis.

Arrumar um par não fora difícil de maneira alguma. Como sempre, bastava estalar os dedos e dezenas de garotas caíam aos seus pés. Dessa vez ele escolhera a simpática, mas não tão bonita Francis, a sonserina que o idolatrava desde o primeiro ano. Deixara a suplicante Olívia para Avery, mas Evan e Augusto não conseguiram pares. Estavam comentando isso tristemente no dormitório enquanto se arrumavam.

"Evan, eu sei quem gostaria de ir com você." – Falou Avery, em tom brincalhão – "Lembra da Murta, aquela feiosa que gosta do Lord?"

"É Voldemort, Avery" – Resmungou Riddle, sem prestar atenção.

"Lembro sim. Merlin, Avery, você não está sugerindo que eu vá com ela, ou...?"

"Bem, você estava reclamando da falta de par..."

"É fácil pra você, você vai com a Olívia".

"De qualquer maneira parece que a Sangue-Ruim já tem par. Acreditem ou não, a Olívia me disse que hoje de manhã a Murta estava dando pulinhos de alegria no dormitório, um segundanista aceitou o convite dela..."

"Não!" – Falou Voldemort, mais alto do que pretendia. i Isso ia estragar todos os seus planos... i 

Mas seus colegas o olhavam curiosos.

"Estou te estranhando, Tom. Justo você, com ciúmes daquilo..."

" i É Lord Voldemort! i " – Bradou furiosamente.

"É, tudo bem, mas eu não consigo te chamar assim, é estranho, sabe. i Voldemort i ..." – Riu Avery.

"Então me chame de i Lorde das Trevas i , se quiser, mas pelo amor de Deus, pare de repetir esse nome!" – Disse, tendo um súbito arroubo de inspiração.

"Lorde das Trevas? Gostei! Olha, você está muito nervoso, relaxe, está bem?"

Voldemort suspirou. Era verdade. Tinha ficado nervoso. Como iria atacar a menina se ela estivesse acompanhada?

Francis Finningham o esperava na entrada do salão, realmente magnífica com seu vestido de cetim azul-claro e o colar de diamantes reluzindo em seu pescoço. Pareceu maravilhada quando Riddle tomou sua mão e educadamente a beijou; seus olhos azuis brilhavam e ela quase soltou gritinhos. Mas conteve-se e simplesmente aceitou o braço que o rapaz lhe oferecia gentilmente. Caminharam em silêncio através do longo corredor que levava ao Salão Principal. Quando finalmente chegaram, uma valsa suave tocava tomando conta do ambiente e alguns casais mais descontraídos arriscavam alguns passos de dança, mas a maioria permanecia sentada nas mesas, conversando. Foi o que Voldemort fez: num gesto de cavalheirismo puxou a cadeira para a deslumbrada Francis e sentou-se ao lado da garota, sem saber o que dizer.

Já tinha tido alguns encontros com garotas antes e não costumava hesitar diante delas, mas por algum motivo não encontrou frases que pudesse lançar para Francis. Então a olhou constrangido, sentindo o silêncio entre os dois pesando cada vez mais. Admirou o rosto dela: Era um rosto comum sem nada excepcionalmente belo, no entanto acabou se surpreendendo sentindo um imenso desejo de tocar na pele cor de leite e aveludada da garota.

Ela, por sua vez, já estava perdendo o ar deslumbrado com que o fitava, sendo substituído por uma expressão de tédio mortal. Então, antes que pudesse se conter, falou:

"Você...você, hum... Você gosta de dançar?'

E imediatamente sentiu vontade de se espancar. Além de sua voz ter soado como a de um total retardado, tinha proposto a ela algo que nunca tinha feito na vida: dançar.

"Bom, na verdade eu prefiro ficar sentada. Eu não confio muito no meu talento de dançarina, sabe" – E sorriu um sorriso torto, sem graça. Um sorriso que prendeu o olhar do Lorde das Trevas por quase cinco minutos.

"Err, bem...Eu também não danço..." – E sorriu de volta, tolamente. Só o que queria naquele momento era chegar mais perto para sentir melhor o perfume doce de flores que ela emanava...

i Mas o que está acontecendo com você, Lord Voldemort? i 

Mas no momento exato em que se preparava para dar um chute na própria canela por debaixo da mesa, uma visão tomou sua atenção: Murta Shwnizer.

Ele achou que fosse impossível, mas a garota estava mais feia do que nunca. Usava um vestido marrom-amarelado com um feio laço de fita nas costas. Havia encrespado os cabelos de tal modo que eles pareciam uma peruca. O batom vermelho borrado coloria muito além de seus lábios finos, o pigmento rosado nas bochechas ressaltava ainda mais as espinhas e os pequenos olhos azuis tinham sido pintados de preto e azul até a sobrancelha.

O garoto que a acompanhava parecia realmente infeliz e olhava para chão como se procurasse um buraco onde se esconder. Parecia estar tentando fugir, pois Murta tinha de apertar sua mão até ficarem brancas. Ela sorria um sorriso pateticamente esperançoso e olhava diretamente para a mesa de Riddle. Francis ria escondendo o rosto no copo de ponche, mas Olívia Hurnby sequer se deu a esse trabalho, rindo alta e ruidosamente.

"Murta, meus parabéns. Você conseguiu ficar mais feia do que já era, e isso é realmente um feito!" – Gritou a outra; lágrimas de riso caindo dentro de seu copo, enquanto Avery também desatava a rir gostosamente. Logo todo o salão estava às gargalhadas.

O garoto acompanhante de Murta havia tratado de sumir assim que ela afrouxou o aperto nas mãos. A garota pareceu se segurar por uns momentos, fechando os olhos e implorando por paciência, antes que as lágrimas começassem a saltar de seus olhos e ela corresse porta afora, provavelmente para o banheiro onde costumava ir para chorar.

Mas então ocorreu a Riddle que não seria prudente atacar a garota àquela noite; não depois desse showzinho que tinha chamado a atenção de todos. Contava com que esquecessem da garota por uns tempos. Isso não demoraria a acontecer- Murta não tinha amigos.

Quando o Salão havia desviado a atenção de Murta e os casais haviam voltado a conversar normalmente, Riddle levantou-se da mesa e lançou uma desculpa qualquer a Francis. Teria de falar com o basilisco, ou ele a atacaria naquela noite, como havia ordenado.

Mas Dumbledore estava ali, do lado oposto à mesa de Riddle, observando.

"É melhor vir comigo, Francis" – E deu a mão à garota, saindo na companhia dela para que Dumbledore não suspeitasse – se algo acontecesse, ele, Tom Riddle, estaria acompanhado e portanto, livre de quaisquer suspeitas.

Francis pareceu muito excitada a despeito do convite para um passeio no castelo à sós com Riddle.

E então ele ouviu...

i MATAR, RASGAR, ROMPER... MATAR, RASGAR ROMPER... SINTO CHEIRO DE SANGUE! i 

O basilisco passava por ele ali na direção exata do banheiro onde Murta estava provavelmente chorando, através do encanamento. Estuporou Francis, apoiando seu corpo que caiu com um baque surdo no chão e então desatou a correr em direção ao banheiro.

Mas quando chegou no banheiro não era Murta que estava deitada imóvel no chão. Era o segundanista que deveria estar acompanhando-a.

Antes que pudesse levantar qualquer suspeita, voltou para o corredor deserto onde havia estuporado Francis e a acordou, convencendo-a de que ela tinha na verdade desmaiado repentinamente e que deveria procurar a Ala Hospitalar imediatamente.

De volta ao banheiro, analisou o corpo do garoto atentamente. Ele não estava morto, afinal. Apenas inexplicavelmente petrificado.

Decidiu acompanhar Francis até a Ala Hospitalar, para que não restassem dúvidas de sua suposta inocência, então alcançou-a no meio do caminho andando lentamente com as mãos nas costas sentindo dor. E Riddle lamentou, por um instante que tivesse azarado a garota, sem entender o porquê. Não costumava sentir pena de ninguém.

Vinte minutos depois o corpo petrificado de Yuri Tenebahum foi achado no banheiro pela monitora da Grifinória, que saiu dando gritinhos agudos e desesperados até encontrar Dumbledore, que a fez beber uma poção calmante e levou o corpo petrificado para a Ala Hospitalar onde Riddle ainda estava, na companhia de Francis que era examinada atentamente pela enfermeira.

"Não há i nada i de errado com você, querida" – Disse a enfermeira, impaciente.

"Não pode ser, eu desmaiei repentinamente e..."

Dumbledore entrou de súbito com um olhar furioso e o aluno petrificado nos braços. A Sra.Thurman, a enfermeira, abriu a boca de espanto.

"O que houve, Alvo?"

"Não sabemos ainda."

"Alvo... Esse garoto está i morto i " – perguntou a enfermeira, horrorizada, levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Não, ele está só petrificado, mas não sabemos o que causou isso, não há sinais de feitiço algum em seu corpo, e já foram tentados todos os tipos de poções..." – Dumbledore parecia desolado. "Vocês dois se retirem, por favor". Falou mansamente, se dirigindo a Francis e Voldemort.

Voldemort hesitou por um momento, mas Francis o puxou pela gola da veste e eles saíram de perto da enfermaria.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou Francis, muito pálida.

"Também não sei." – Respondeu prontamente.

Mas surpreendentemente ele não se viu mais preocupado com o ataque ao garoto quando encarou o par de olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas à sua frente. Sentiu vontade de fazer qualquer coisa tola e estúpida.

De repente ele lembrou-se da legilimencia. Durante os minutos que fitara o rosto da garota nem lhe passou pela cabeça a idéia de ler seus pensamentos. Mas a mensagem na mente dela era clara:

i Me beija, seu idiota, me beija... i 

Então ele a beijou e acabaram escorregando para trás de uma tapeçaria, abraçando-se freneticamente, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que pensar direito...

Ali estava ela, a Sala Precisa, dessa vez transformada num Armário de Vassouras escuro e poeirento, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com isso. Continuaram o beijo frenético, livrando-se das peças de roupa, formando um montinho ao lado... Ele lamentou que fosse inverno e tivessem de vestir tantas camadas de tecido... Então, quando ele a estava ajudando a se livrar de uma camiseta particularmente difícil de desabotoar, a consciência dela pareceu retornar.

"NÃO PODEMOS!"

Ela gritou, antes que terminasse de tirar a última camada de roupa. Estava vermelha e suada e seus cabelos tinham se desprendido do coque. Riddle caiu para o lado gemendo de frustração, mas não podendo conter um sorriso ao vê-la assim totalmente desconjuntada.

"Por que não?" – Riddle sussurrou no ouvido de Francis, que estremeceu, mas não mudou idéia.

"Não podemos... Não devemos...É melhor a gente voltar, está tarde..." – Falou, transtornada.

Voltaram caminhando lentamente, evitando qualquer tipo de contato físico; o silêncio constrangedor pesando mais do que nunca entre eles.

i Merlin, como queria... i 

A lembrança do que ele e Francis quase fizeram na noite do baile atormentou os dois durante semanas. Mal se falavam e mesmo durante as aulas eles evitavam de se encarar. Ela parecia tremendamente envergonhada e corava cada vez que ficava perto dele, enquanto ele se perguntava porque sentia choques elétricos percorrerem-lhe a espinha cada vez que ela estendia a mão para lhe passar alguma coisa e as mãos de ambos se encontravam por alguns milésimos de segundo. Nunca se sentira assim com nenhuma outra, nem mesmo com as garotas mais bonitas que Francis.

Além desse intenso conflito interior que sentia em relação à garota, ainda tinha de se preocupar com os NOM´s que se aproximavam e com os próximos ataques que comandaria aos sangue-ruins.

Então a oportunidade perfeita surgiu. Naquele final de semana ocorreria a final do Campeonato de Quadribol, entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Já os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa foram dispensados e podiam passear em Hogsmeade se quisessem, mas a maioria escolheu ficar no castelo e assistir à partida.

Acontece que durante uma aula de herbologia particularmente chata, Voldemort entreouviu a conversa de James Amundsen, o garoto que desde o primeiro ano alimentara antipatias.

"Bom, eu vou para Hogsmeade. Não quero assistir a Sonserina ser arrasada pela Grifinória."

Mas de acordo com o resto da conversa, Amundsen seria o único de seu ano a sair. i Então ninguém daria pela falta do garoto por um bom tempo, até que achassem seu corpo num barranco em Hogsmeade. i 

Sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

No dia da partida Hogwarts em massa comparecera ao estádio. Seus amigos protestaram imensamente quando ele dissera que teria de ir a Hogsmeade resolver umas coisas. i Mas tinha coisas realmente mais importantes a fazer que quadribol... i 

De manhã bem cedo, antes dos outros acordarem, desceu para a Câmara e deu ao basilisco informações sobre o Amundsen, junto com uma bronca por ter apenas petrificado Yuri Tenebahum.

De volta ao dormitório, Voldemort achou que bem podia aproveitar o dia para resolver seus assuntos com Francis. Não agüentava mais olhar para a garota e não poder toca-la; era insuportável. Ainda sentia a pele macia dela sob seus dedos, a respiração no seu pescoço... Irritou-se consigo mesmo. Não bastasse todas as preocupações ainda tinha que agüentar uma súbita paixonite por aquela garota? Por que ela se fazia de difícil, se era fácil ler em sua mente que o que ela mais queria era que acabassem o que haviam começado na noite do baile? Aquilo o estava perturbando. Mandou um curto bilhete para a garota pedindo que o encontrasse na saída para Hogsmeade, que resolveriam seus problemas de uma vez por todas.

Então, antes do jogo começar, lá estava ela em suas vestes verde-e-prata, idênticas às de Voldemort exceto pela saia pregueada na altura dos joelhos que vestia. O cabelo loiro ondulado preso em um rabo de cavalo às costas combinava perfeitamente com o tom branco-perolado de sua pele, ele pensou. i Só podia estar enlouquecendo i . Como já dito, Francis não era bonita. Era cheinha, mas não gorda, mais baixa uma cabeça que Tom.

Assim mesmo ela exercia um estranho fascínio sobre ele. Riddle até cogitara uma poção do amor, mas não era; nem mesmo bezoar resolveu a questão. Ela o esperava com as mãos cruzadas nas costas; a testa franzida e um ar de preocupação.

" i Francis i ..." – Ele murmurou.

"Olá Tom. O que queria tratar comigo?" – Ela perguntou num tom de voz baixinho e fraco.

"É mais a questão do que aconteceu no dia do baile." – Ele falou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras, antes que perdesse a coragem.

"Acontece que..." – Ela corou - "Eu estou saindo com outra pessoa, na verdade".

E então, na mente de Francis, que Riddle já conhecia cada detalhe de tanto percorre-la a procura de uma resposta, em vão, viu a figura alta e magra de James Amundsen. Aquele que ele acabara de ordenar a morte. Então uma alegria maníaca o tomou quando olhou para o relógio e viu que depois daquela hora só o que Francis acharia de Amundsen seria o corpo estendido, morto. Ele se obrigou a dar um largo sorriso, deixando Francis completamente sem ação. E então, sem dizer nada, voltou-se e saiu andando na direção do campo de quadribol, onde o jogo deveria estar prestes a começar.

E realmente o corpo de James Amundsen foi encontrado uma hora depois por Francis Finningham na torre de astronomia, mas não morto, apenas petrificado. Ao lado de seu corpo, jazia uma luneta.

Capítulo XIII

Quando o corpo do segundo aluno petrificado foi encontrado, o castelo inteiro alvoroçou-se. Dumbledore, que às vezes parecia ter mais autoridade que o próprio Diretor Dippet, passou a receber dezenas de cartas diárias de pais de alunos e do Ministério questionando a segurança do local.

Enquanto isso a professora Merrythought, de herbologia, trabalhava em conjunto com Slughorn, professor de poções, na busca por um remédio que solucionasse o problema. Os monitores continuavam advertidos de fazerem o possível para descobrir o autor dos crimes, ou pelo menos, o que causara a petrificação.

E mais uma vez um angustiado professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas observava os jardins do alto da Torre de seu escritório na Grifinória. Por mais que tentasse entender aquilo, algum detalhe escapava de sua mente astuciosa, o que impedia que enxergasse a verdade. Tinha seus suspeitos, claro, mas não havia provas suficientes contra nenhum deles.

i "Posso saber o que está lhe trazendo tantos aborrecimentos?" /i 

A voz às suas costas o assustou. Era o chapéu seletor que falava.

Na verdade o chapéu seletor deveria ficar em propriedade do Diretor, mas Dippet, num gesto realmente nobre, delegara a responsabilidade de cuidar do objeto a Dumbledore. Na ocasião em que fizera isso Dippet argumentara que era o próprio chapéu que tinha lhe dirigido o pedido de ficar em posse de Dumbledore. Mas Dumbledore suspeitava que as críticas que o chapéu lançava com freqüência ao modo como Dippet dirigia a escola eram o principal motivo que o fizera abandonar o objeto em suas mãos.

Alvo virou-se para encarar o chapéu esfarrapado que falava com ele.

"Já são dois alunos atacados, petrificados misteriosamente. Os galos foram assassinados brutalmente e alunos nascidos-trouxa ou mestiços vêm diariamente dizer a mim que estão muito temerosos com o que possa vir a ameaçar a sua segurança".

O chapéu pensou um pouco e então disse:

i "Ora, eu já vi isso acontecer antes". /i 

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos.

" i Já? /i "

"Sim. Há exatos novecentos anos, quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta pela primeira vez".

A taça de suco de abóbora que Dumbledore segurava caiu com estrépito no chão, derramando seu conteúdo no tapete. i Como não pensara nisso? /i 

Voldemort dirigia-se andando tranqüilamente para a primeira aula do dia, que seria com Dumbledore. Sentia-se realmente feliz.

"Belo dia, hoje, não é?" – Comentou satisfeito com Rodolfo Lestrange quando cruzou com o colega na entrada da sala.

"O que deu nele?" – Perguntou Lestrange para Avery e Rookwood. Eles responderam com um gesto significativo com o dedo indicador rodando ao redor das têmporas.

A quatro carteiras de distância uma Francis Finningham muito pálida e ainda com os olhos inchados por ter chorado a noite toda encarava o livro controlando-se para não chorar.

Voldemort pôde ler na mente dela que ela se sentia culpada pela morte de Amundsen. Achava que se não tivesse perdido tempo se encontrando com Tom Riddle poderia ter impedido a morte do rapaz. Mas para seu desagrado captou na mente da moça que ela nutria um intenso afeto pelo outro.

"Escuta, qual é a sua com a Francis Finningham?"

Evan perguntou para ele, despertando Voldemort de seu torpor.

"Eu gosto dela". – Falou de repente. Na verdade, não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Evan riu e disse:

"Você tá apaixonado?"

Não, não estava apaixonado. Ele só não suportava a idéia de que pudesse ser preterido a outro e que não conseguisse obter sucesso em suas investidas contra ela. Nenhuma garota havia fugido de seus braços antes.

"Não".

"O que aconteceu exatamente no dia do baile?" – Perguntou Evan, mordaz.

Voldemort sentiu que tinha ido longe demais e preferiu não responder. Nesse momento, Alvo Dumbledore entrou na sala batendo a porta nervosamente como nunca tinha feito antes. Com um tom de voz que não lhe era usual, falou alto com a turma pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Alguém poderia me dizer o que vem a ser um basilisco?"

Então Voldemort sentiu como se uma grande pedra de gelo tivesse descido direto para seu estômago. i Ele sabia... /i 

"Pois bem. O Basilisco, também chamado de Rei das Serpentes, é uma criatura das Trevas considerada de extremo perigo e classificada como Muito Mortífera pelo ministério. É capaz de matar com um simples olhar direto, embora se olharmos nos seus olhos indiretamente, através de espelhos ou lentes, ficaremos apenas petrificados".

A classe toda tremeu, mas manteve-se em silêncio.

"Esse ser tem o corpo de uma enorme cobra que pode facilmente atingir quinze metros de comprimento, e uma mecha branca ou verde na testa. Nasce de um ovo de galinha chocado por uma rã ou por uma serpente. A única coisa que teme é o canto dos galos. Não pode ser controlado, a não ser por um bruxo muito poderoso ou..." – E nesse momento dirigiu seu olhar intenso a Voldemort, que estremeceu. Ali estava um bruxo que Tom Riddle temia.

"... ou por um ofidioglota".

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Voldemort desceu à Câmara Secreta e ordenou mais uma vez o ataque a Murta. Não poderia se deixar intimidar pelas indiretas de Dumbledore, ou corria o risco de jamais terminar sua tarefa. Via-se desesperado por alcançar sucesso em sua missão, nem que para isso tivesse de mandar o basilisco sair matando aleatoriamente qualquer nascido-trouxa que visse pela frente. Era nessa hipótese que pensava, quando cruzou com Rúbeo Hagrid subindo apressado as escadas que partiam do andar da cozinha, onde ficava o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, correndo em direção ao segundo andar onde ficava o banheiro com a entrada da Câmara. O meio-gigante não entrou no banheiro, mas trancou-se na mesma sala em que Voldemort o havia surpreendido conversando com Aragogue.

O Monitor riu para si, pensando na extrema coincidência que era flagra-lo pela segunda vez conversando com a acromântula.

" i Você ainda está aí, Aragogue? Pensei por um momento você tivesse... /i "

" i Aragogue é muito grato a Hagrid. Mas, mais uma vez eu peço... /i "

" i Você não pode sair de sua caixa, é muito arriscado... Escute, Aragogue. Tom Riddle já sabe de você. Ele pode nos denunciar se não tiver cuidado... /i "

Mas Voldemort saíra da sombra da pilastra, surpreendendo Hagrid.

" i Expelliarmus /i . Eu já sei do bicho, Hagrid. Se você concordar em entrega-lo agora, eu já disse que farei o possível para você não ser expulso. Sabe, eu posso ser muito i influente /i quando eu quero..."

"Eu não vou dá-la a você, Tom! Você e essa sua turminha Sonserina, andando por aí e causando todos esses acidentes, azarando as pessoas só porque podem... Aposto como você sabe alguma coisa sobre os ataques, se é que você não é responsável pela coisa, aposto como você adoraria..."

Riddle riu com vontade.

"Tsc, tsc, Rúbeo... Como você pode me acusar de ser responsável por todas essas atrocidades quando como Monitor só o que eu quero é zelar pelo bem-estar dos meus colegas! Sua aranha gigante andou atacando os galos, não foi, Hagrid? Ou os alunos..." – Comentou, cinicamente. – "Muita gente adoraria se ver livre de você e suas trapalhadas; os ataques seriam só mais um motivo. Francamente, você é um desastre ambulante."

Hagrid não respondeu, apenas mudou o tom de pele para púrpura e parecia estar se recuperando da pancada na cabeça que sofrera com o forte feitiço lançado por Voldemort, que continuou:

"Mas acho que vou te dar uma última chance. De qualquer maneira, sua aranhazinha pode ser muito útil para... ah, acobertar eventos futuros". – Girava a varinha de Hagrid entre os dedos, com uma expressão divertida na face. – "Agora, com licença, tenho de voltar ao meu dormitório para tratar de assuntos pessoais. Boa noite, Rúbeo."

E virou-se para ir embora, atirando a varinha do outro aos pés e chutando longe, antes de dar as costas e voltar ao Salão Comunal.

Murta chorava mais uma vez devido às perseguições de Olívia Hornby e sua turminha. Dessa vez elas haviam lançado um feitiço sobre Murta que fez todas as suas espinhas estourarem de uma vez, causando um grande estrago na pele e dor, muita dor. Mas, como sempre, o Professor Slughorn parecia ocupado demais pra dar atenção a choramingos de alunas, como ele dizia. Então, quando o sinal tocou, ela correu mais uma vez para o banheiro de sempre e foi chorar suas mágoas trancada no boxe.

Ao mesmo tempo, o basilisco controlado por Tom Riddle, legítimo herdeiro de Slytherin, farejava às cegas a procura da garota, nadando através dos canos mais largos do castelo. Seu Mestre, que agora assumia a identidade de Lord Voldemort, jantava tranqüilamente no Salão Principal.

Quando Voldemort terminou sua farta refeição, jogou discretamente sobre si um feitiço da desilusão, mais um que aprendera durante as aulas do Clube do Slug e andou até o banheiro onde Murta estava chorando desde o fim das aulas. Lá estava ela, sua primeira vítima fatal.

"Porque me perturbam tanto? Por quê?" – Gemia, esganiçada; a voz embargada de choro.

" i MATAR, RASGAR, ROMPER! MATAR, RASGAR, ROMPER! SINTO CHEIRO DE SANGUE! /i " – Sibilava silenciosamente o basilisco sob as paredes do castelo.

"Ah, Olívia, você ainda me paga!" – Lamentava Murta, inconsolável.

" i Ataque-a! Ataque-a AGORA! /i " – Ordenou Voldemort na língua das cobras, no que foi prontamente atendido.

"Saia daqui, isso é um banheiro de garotas, seu pervertido..."

Foram as últimas palavras de Murta Shwnizer. Os olhos vermelhos do Basilisco encararam os de Murta por milésimos de segundo antes que a garota caísse de borco, morta no chão.

Surpreso, porém extasiado, saiu pé ante pé e voltou para sua Casa. Apenas no dia seguinte o corpo de Murta foi encontrado pela mesma Olívia Hornby, ao lado de seu fantasma que esperava sentado em cima da pia com uma expressão de tédio.

"M-murta?" – Gaguejou uma Olívia horrorizada. A fantasma respondeu com um muxoxo simpático e um sorriso cheio de más intenções. A corvinal tão cedo não teve sossego em sua vida.

O pânico tomou Hogwarts quando a notícia da morte da garota se espalhou feito rastilho de pólvora. Dippet e Dumbledore recebiam mais cartas do que nunca. Naquele dia, dois depois do ataque fatal, o novo ministro da Magia, Horace Warwick, visitava a escola na companhia dos pais de Murta. Um diálogo fervente era travado entre o diretor e o ministro.

"Isso não pode continuar assim ! Pense no perigo que os alunos estão correndo! Os petrificados ao menos estão recebendo o tratamento adequado, mas e quanto à garota morta? Francamente, Arnaldo, estão ameaçando em fechar a escola!" – Bradava o ministro.

Arnaldo Dippet respondeu com um gemido preocupado e um muxoxo tímido.

"Onde está Dumbledore? Quero falar com ele agora!" – gritou Warwick; os pêlos de seu denso bigode se arrepiando e encharcando-se de gotículas de saliva.

"Creio que não há necessidade de exaltarmos nossos ânimos". – Disse Dumbledore, entrando silenciosamente no escritório e conjurando uma confortável cadeira de couro para sentar-se.

"O caso já está resolvido" – Prosseguiu Dumbledore – "Se até as férias de Natal o responsável não for capturado, a escola infelizmente será fechada. Sim, isso será necessário" – acrescentou antes o olhar suplicante de Dippet – "Não consigo imaginar lugar mais seguro no mundo do que Hogwarts, porém quando se trata de assuntos i internos /i , Hogwarts é fragilíssima. Pense que somos como uma maçã. Uma bela, vermelha e suculenta maçã, mas que é incapaz de resistir a ataques que vêm de dentro dela mesma, como uma larva que se instala na polpa e lentamente mina todas as nossas defesas."

Dippet e o ministro abriram a boca várias vezes como se fossem dizer algo, mas não encontraram nada para falar. Por fim, o Ministro jogou as mãos para cima, alisou a careca nervosamente e perguntou, tímido:

"É a Câmara Secreta, não é? Todos estão dizendo; os ataques a mestiços e nascidos-trouxa..."

"Ora vamos, meu caro ministro! Nós todos sabemos que isso não passa de lenda..." – Falou Dippet, sem muita convicção nas palavras.

"Eu creio... Eu temo..." – Começou Dumbledore, enrolando a ponta da barba acaju com o dedo indicador e franzindo o cenho numa clara expressão de preocupação – "Eu temo que não seja só uma lenda".

Dippet levantou-se e socou a mesa com força, fazendo os quadros de ex-diretores e ex-diretoras assustarem-se e exclamarem horrorizados.

"Ótimo. Mais essa agora. Agora, sim, teremos que fechar a escola, ou num prazo de um mês ou menos, todos os alunos mestiços serão mortos!"

"Afirmo e repito que medidas tão extremas não serão necessárias." – Disse Dumbledore, convocando a garrafa de hidromel do armário e servindo três taças. – "Quando o responsável vir que o que está em jogo é mais do que vidas inocentes, ele parará. Creio que a maioria dos estudantes preza Hogwarts demais, e esse aluno em particular, preza mais ainda". – Falou Dumbledore, em tom de quem fecha a conversa e abandonando o escritório, deixando para trás o Diretor e o Ministro da Magia atônitos.

"Agora, se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a tratar com os pais de Murta Shwnizer". – E retirou-se.

Voldemort estava em seu dormitório, meditando preocupado.

Seu último ataque, apesar de ter sido um sucesso em termos técnicos, tinha causado a última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse – o fechamento de Hogwarts.

Se a escola fechasse, ele seria obrigado a voltar para o mundo trouxa e a morar no Orfanato. E isso ele não suportaria.

Embora lhe doesse no fundo da alma fazer isso, teria de abandonar sua missão, ou perderia algo muito mais valioso: sua escola.

Avery estava fora consolando Olívia (com quem estava namorando), que se culpava imensamente pela morte de Murta. Lestrange estava lá embaixo estudando para os N.O.M´s de poções. Evan Rosier tomava banho e Rookwood lia alguma coisa interessante na cama ao lado. Amanhã seria o último dia de aula antes das férias. Tinha decidido parar com os ataques pelo menos por enquanto. Morria de medo que a escola fechasse...

No dia seguinte estavam todos os alunos do quinto ano, de todas as casas, reunidos no salão principal realizando os últimos N.O.M´s. da temporada. Um silêncio mortal caía sobre o lugar. Tudo que ouviam era o arranhar das penas nos pergaminhos. Riddle se concentrava na última questão, a única que não conseguira resolver ainda, embora a maioria dos alunos ainda estivesse lá pela quinta ou sexta pergunta.

i Cite a terceira lei de Golpalott. /i 

E qual era? Esforçou-se para lembrar. Tinha certeza que havia lido algo a respeito... i Francis e seus cabelos dourados com a luz do sol poente... Era algo referente a antídotos, tinha certeza... Aquela pele macia com cheiro de flores... Não, a terceira lei de Golpalott, os antídotos, as poções... Ah, mas ela preferia James Amundsen... Concentre-se, criatura! Não, se ela não fosse sua, não seria de mais ninguém... Lembrei! /i 

E começou a recitar a terceira lei de Golpalott tentando mais uma vez tirar Francis de sua cabeça. Ainda assim, foi o primeiro a terminar. Atirou as coisas para dentro da mochila e saiu rapidamente dali, antes que endoidasse de vez.

Resolveu dar uma volta nos jardins enquanto seus colegas não tivessem terminado seus respectivos N.O.M´s e ele ainda tivesse uns minutos de paz, antes que fosse cercado por colegas querendo comparar respostas.

Deitou-se no gramado congelado e sentiu de bom grado os raios de sol frios de inverno aquecendo um pouco... Pensou em como poderia um dia deixar de olhar para aquele castelo, Hogwarts que fora a única coisa que prezara de seu afeto em algum momento. Seus amigos, ele só os usava como meio de conseguir informações e popularidade. De qualquer maneira, eram apenas abutres lhe cercando, tentando abocanhar um pedaço do poder que ele tinha... O que sentia por Francis era apenas desejo, um capricho que necessitava ser satisfeito. As nuvens flutuavam muito acima dele no céu azul dando a impressão de que a construção tão sólida estava caindo. Observou uma nuvem com o formato de uma serpente enroscar-se na torre mais alta e depois dissolver-se no céu azul-turquesa. Fechou os olhos por um momento e fez o que mais gostava de fazer: imaginar-se grande, enorme, de uma maneira jamais vista, poderoso, acima dos demais...

E então ouviu o som da neve sendo esmagada sob a sola de um sapato e passos se aproximando dele. Levantou-se de um salto: era Avery.

"Olá." – disse o colega, sorrindo.

"Oi" – Respondeu Voldemort, seco.

"Como foi a prova?"

"Ótima".

E começaram uma tediosa discussão a respeito da Terceira Lei de Golpalott e o quão inútil ela era.

Do ano de Tom todos iriam para casa festejar o natal e o ano novo, exceto os dois alunos petrificados, claro, uns dois grifinórios, um lufa-lufa e um corvinal. Ah, e Francis Finningham, que alegava que seus pais estariam na Romênia viajando a trabalho. Era mentira; Voldemort vira em sua mente que ela esperava alguém. Só não conseguia descobrir quem. Talvez fosse ele mesmo, pensou, sorrindo. Talvez antes da virada do ano conseguisse satisfazer seu capricho, alimentar o monstrinho que surgira dentro dele e que clamava por Francis.

No próximo final de semana haveria um passeio a Hogsmeade, ao qual apenas os alunos que ficaram iriam. Dentre eles, Francis.

Apesar de tudo, aquele não havia sido um inverno muito rigoroso, mas assim mesmo os alunos dirigiram-se, como sempre, ao Bar Três Vassouras, onde podiam se aquecer com boas doses de cerveja amanteigada e, para os mais corajosos, grandes doses de uísque de fogo.

Voldemort seguiu a pequena massa de alunos para o bar, na esperança de encontrar a garota, mas ela não estava lá. Tampouco se encontrava no Hog´s head ou na repugnante Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot. Mas, enfim, encontrou-a sozinha observando uma grande casa abandonada, por cima de antigas grades de ferro. Parecia estar esperando algo ou alguém. Voldemort aproximou-se e tocou seu ombro. Ela assustou-se e virou, para encara-lo.

"Que está fazendo aqui, Tom? Eu não esperava que você me achasse" – Disse ela, com uma voz triste.

Atrás, em sua mão, Voldemort fez um rápido feitiço silencioso e conjurou uma grande e bela rosa negra. Puxou-a das costas e ofereceu-a.

"Uma rosa negra? De onde você tirou essa idéia?" – Ela perguntou, sorrindo e aceitando o presente.

"Essa rosa mostra o que eu sinto por você." – Falou, sério.

Francis parou por um instante e pareceu pensar no que responder. Mas sua resposta não foi verbal; ela simplesmente deitou um singelo beijo nos lábios do rapaz. Riddle fez menção de abraça-la e aumentar a intensidade do beijo, mas ela o afastou delicadamente e disse:

"Desculpe. Não posso. Eu ainda não superei..." – E seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

i O maldito James Amundsen... /i .

Mas antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, alguém apareceu no horizonte branco de neve. O outro rapaz veio se aproximando, sorrindo e arfando por causa da subida. Então, para surpresa de Voldemort, agarrou o braço de Francis e disse:

"O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui? Nada suspeito, hein?" – O garoto com mais cara de estúpido que Riddle já vira. Era grande e largo, louro com um nariz em formato de porco. Pertencia ao time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Voldemort pôde ler em sua mente que ele era algum suposto namorado de Francis. i Mais um /i , pensou com raiva; o sangue subindo-lhe a cabeça. Não suportaria, mais uma vez, ser passado para trás por aquela vadia desgraçada...

Então rapidamente puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou-a para Francis.

"Você está brincando com fogo, queridinha".

O garoto com cara de porco avançou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Riddle murmurou:

" i Crucio /i !"

E o lugar encheu-se dos gritos de dor de Francis. O Lufa-Lufa estava caído ao lado do corpo de Francis que estrebuchava e gritava. O garoto não pareceu tomar atitude alguma, mas pôs se a chorar e implorar.

"Sabe, Francis" – Disse Voldemort com um brilho maníaco no olhar, sentado numa pedra coberta de gelo – "Eu podia sentar aqui e ver você enlouquecer de tanta dor. Eu não vou fazer isso, pois implicaria numa burocracia chata em que eu não gostaria de me ver envolvido. Mas isso é só para que você saiba que eu não te amo. Nunca te amei, nunca fui apaixonado por você, nem nada do tipo. Você se acha muito esperta... Você não é nada... Entenda de uma vez por todas que eu só queria dormir com você, te usar, você é só mais um brinquedinho na mão de tantos... i Finite Incantaten /i . E não se atreva a contar nada disso para ninguém, nenhum de vocês. Isso foi só uma amostra do que eu sou capaz. Acredite, você não ia gostar de ver todo o meu potencial..."

E então Francis se levantou, apoiada pelo outro garoto, e foi-se embora correndo de volta para o Bar.

Capítulo XIV

Naquele dia, de volta às masmorras, ocupou-se em desembrulhar seus presentes de natal. Rookwood lhe dera um belo conjunto de vestes verdes de quadribol (como se ele um dia fosse usar), Avery; um livro intitulado "Registro das nobres famílias mágicas – Toujours Pur", que ele achou de extremo mal-gosto. Rodolfo Lestrange lhe dera um diário secreto que apenas o dono podia ler (que seria muitíssimo útil no futuro). Evan Rosier lhe dera uma caríssima miniatura de espelho-de-inimigos e até o professor Slughorn enviara uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada especial para seu aluno favorito.

Após o incidente em Hogsmeade, Tom sentiu-se livre como há muito não se sentia. Era verdade que Francis fugia para longe cada vez que se topavam, mas ele via isso com um certo divertimento.

Como sempre, as férias de Natal foram chatas e tediosas. Voldemort passava o dia estudando Magia Avançada ou pesquisando o que quer que fosse a respeito do ramo perdido dos Slytherin. Só o que descobrira fora o nome de um desses ramos: Os Gaunt, que ele há muito tempo assumira como sendo a origem de sua mãe que ele agora sabia ter sido bruxa.

O final de Janeiro chegou finalmente, trazendo vida de volta ao castelo. O clima ainda era de apreensão devido aos recentes ataques e à morte de Murta (que agora assumia a forma de uma fantasma muito chata que assombrava o banheiro onde tinha morrido, ou atormentava Olívia Hornby nas horas vagas). Apesar do tempo sem ataques, alguns figurões do Ministério insistiam em fechar Hogwarts caso o responsável não fosse pego.

Mas as novidades fora de Hogwarts eram maiores do que os jornais anunciavam. Segundo Avery, Grindewald, o grande Bruxo das Trevas, estava crescendo em poder e influência. Então, numa noite durante uma calorosa discussão no dormitório, Avery fez uma grande revelação:

"Eles estão recrutando gente, sabe." – Disse o rapaz, enquanto mordia a cabeça de um sapo de chocolate.

"Recrutando?" – Perguntou Voldemort, interessado.

"Sim. Ele diz que quer livrar o mundo dos impuros. Você sabe, mestiços e trouxas...E, bem, o cara tá ficando poderoso."

"Poderoso como?" – Incentivou Voldemort, cada vez mais interessado.

"É o que disse, ele procura aliados entre todas as criaturas mágicas. Diz que não importa a idade do bruxo, desde que ele saiba como usar uma varinha... Sinceramente, não gostaria de me opor a eles... E Grindewald tem seu próprio exército de bruxos... Os Darknights e eu..."- Avery parou de falar repentinamente.

"O que foi?"

"Bem, eu me alistei."

Completou Avery, falando quase num sussurro. O dormitório alvoroçou-se. Evan agarrou Avery pela camisa e bradou:

"Seu maluco! Você é doido, Avery? Cadê a marca?"

Então Avery ergueu a manga esquerda da camisa, onde uma cruz em chamas fora tatuada.

"Caramba, Avery!" – Riu Voldemort – "Nunca acreditei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa como essa. Teu pai já sabe?"

"Já. Foi ele que me iniciou, na verdade."

"Iniciou?"

"Ele obriga os seguidores a fazer um Voto Perpétuo e então faz essa marca no braço da gente" – Completou, displicentemente.

Mas Voldemort continuou curioso.

"Me conte mais sobre esse Grindewald, Avery."

"Bom, ele estudou aqui também. Foi de Sonserina, que meu pai me disse. Então ele saiu pelo mundo estudando Artes das Trevas – Ele sabe mais do que qualquer um, posso garantir – e aí voltou, poderoso. Como disse, o que ele quer é purificar a raça bruxa. Por que você não se alista, Voldemort?"

Voldemort pensou por um momento, e depois concluiu:

"Não quero ser servo de ninguém. Não quero servir de escada para outros. Acho que se alguém tiver de deter o poder, que seja eu."

Seus colegas pareceram se impressionar. Menos Avery, que falou, com a boca cheia de chocolate:

"Bem, você vai acabar se arrependendo disso. A gente tem que ter um lado nessa guerra, e pessoalmente prefiro ficar do lado forte".

"Não achei que fosse tão fraco, Avery." – Concluiu Riddle.

"Eu não sou fraco, só me cuido".

"Se você pensa assim, então..." – Riddle suspirou e desistiu de argumentar com o colega cabeça-dura. Apenas acrescentou:

"Sempre achei que o medo, mais do que o amor, institui a verdadeira lealdade."

"Eu não temo Grindewald! Só apoio seus planos, acho que ele está certo em querer eliminar a ralé."

Mas Voldemort havia puxado a manga esquerda, expondo novamente a marca da cruz flamejante.

"E o que acontece se eu encostar aqui?" – E enfiou com força o dedo indicador na tatuagem, fazendo Avery urrar e gritar:

"Isso arde!"

"Então você me teme tanto quanto teme Grindewald". – Disse, e foi deitar-se sem dar maiores explicações.

i O medo, mais do que o amor, institui a verdadeira lealdade. A marca flamejante de Avery era uma prova incontestável do fato. Marcas como essa, gravadas magicamente sempre no braço esquerdo, eram um sinal de submissão. A Marca de Avery ardeu ao seu toque porque ele o via assim como via Grindewald: Um mestre. E ele era seu empregado, seu serviçal, seu vassalo... /i 

O resto do ano passou rápido, mas foi marcado por diversos incidentes desagradáveis envolvendo Grindewald e seus Darknights. Planejaram e efetuaram um grande assalto ao Gringotes, roubando toneladas de ouro, o que causou uma grande crise no mundo bruxo. Isso somado à Grande Guerra Trouxa (como chamavam os jornais bruxos) causou uma intensa recessão econômica em ambos os mundos. Muitas lojas no Beco Diagonal fechavam e famílias como as de Rosier e Lestrange perderam quase todo o dinheiro. A certa altura, Evan teve de vender a própria casa e ir morar num sítio afastado na zona rural, o que o fez ser motivo de chacota entre os Sonserinos durante algum tempo. Depois, Grindewald atacou uma reserva de dragões na Romênia e libertou três deles, instaurando o pânico entre a população e dando muito trabalho aos obliviadores do ministério, que tiveram que apagar a memória de dois mil trouxas de um vilarejo que viram os dragões sobrevoando a área.

Enquanto isso Hogwarts continuava sob ameaça de fechamento. O prazo até o fim do período letivo do ano estava quase se esgotando e ninguém ainda achara o responsável pelos ataques. Os alunos petrificados continuavam na enfermaria enquanto as mandrágoras da professora Merrythought amadureciam. É claro que Voldemort sequer cogitava a idéia de se entregar. Na verdade, já havia decorrido tanto tempo desde o ataque fatal a Murta que ele não mais levava a sério a ameaça do fechamento. Mas verdade era que, com julho se aproximando, o zelador já estava até se ocupando de fechar as janelas com tábuas.

Naquela noite de sábado haveria mais uma aula do Clube do Slug. Como sempre, os alunos chegaram primeiro e se sentaram nas carteiras da frente.

Slughorn chegou logo em seguida, com o semblante preocupado. Ele pigarreou meia dúzia de vezes antes de começar a aula do dia, que tratava de poções da Morte e seus antídotos. Mas a classe não prestava muita atenção, nem tampouco Slughorn. Ele sentou-se em sua mesa e pôs-se a observar os alunos, que por sua vez nem se mexeram para tirar caldeirões e ingredientes da mochila. O Professor sentou-se ali e esperou dez minutos até criar coragem e perguntar para a classe, com uma nota de acuso na voz:

"O que é dessa vez? O que mais vocês querem saber?"

A turma permaneceu calada. Até que Rodolfo Lestrange criou coragem e falou baixinho:

"Estão dizendo por aí que aqueles ataques aconteceram porque a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta".

Slughorn abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la pelo menos três vezes. Então disse:

"A Câmara Secreta, eh? Isso é conversa, rapazes. Não existe Câmara Secreta nenhuma. Aquilo que aconteceu foi um acidente, um lamentável acidente." – Mas passou a mão nervosamente pela pança saliente. Então virou-se e começou a explicar como preparar um antídoto para a Poção da Morte, imergindo a aula novamente em tédio.

Mas no final da aula, como sempre, Voldemort ficara por último guardando suas coisas. Gostava de fazer isso; algumas vezes o Professor soltara intrigantes revelações em momentos de desespero. Como este, agora. Enquanto guardava seu caldeirão de ferro na bolsa, Slughorn parou por um momento, olhou para o chão e desatou a chorar.

Era um choro engraçado, sem lágrimas, composto apenas por uivos e soluços. Assim mesmo, Voldemort se segurou para não rir e foi consolar o Professor.

"O que houve, Professor?" – Perguntou, com uma falsa nota de preocupação na voz.

"Hogwarts... Hogwarts v-vai f-fechar..."

O choque foi imenso. i Como assim, Hogwarts vai fechar? Hogwarts não pode fechar! /i 

"F-fechar?" – Gaguejou, nervoso.

"Eu sei, eu sei, é uma tragédia!" – Soluçou Slughorn, agarrando-se nas vestes de Riddle e limpando as lágrimas no pano.

Mas o rapaz não respondeu. Seu mundo estava desmoronando, e era tudo culpa dele mesmo...

No dia seguinte Tom Riddle requeriu uma conversa com o Diretor. Já tinha todo o

plano na cabeça. Mas só não queria passar as férias de verão no Orfanato, como sempre. Cada vez que pisava naquele lugar repugnante sentia-se no inferno...

b 

"Ah, Riddle" – Exclamou o diretor

"O senhor queria me ver, Prof. Dippet" – Disse, nervoso.

"Sente-se. Acabei de ler a carta que você me mandou."

"Ah" – E apertou a mão no bruxo baixinho à sua frente.

"Meu caro rapaz. Não posso deixa-lo permanecer na escola durante o verão. Com certeza você quer ir para casa passar as férias?"

"Não. Preferia continuar em Hogwarts do que voltar para aquele... aquele..." – E sentiu a raiva e o nojo subindo-lhe à cabeça.

"Você mora num orfanato de trouxas nas férias, não é?"

"Moro, sim, senhor" – Respondeu, corando.

"Você nasceu trouxa?"

"Mestiço. Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa."

"E seus pai..."

"Minha mãe morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Me disseram que ela só viveu tempo suficiente para me dar um nome... Tom, em homenagem ao meu pai e Servolo, ao meu avô."

Dippet deu um muxoxo de simpatia.

"O problema é, Tom – Dippet suspirou – Que talvez pudéssemos tomar providências para acomoda-lo, mas nas atuais circunstâncias..."

"O senhor se refere aos ataques?" – Perguntou, mais alto e mais decidido do que pretendera.

"Precisamente" – Disse o diretor – "Meu rapaz, você deve entender que seria muito insensato de minha parte deixar que você permaneça no castelo quando terminar o ano letivo. Principalmente à luz da recente tragédia... A morte daquela pobre menininha... Você estará muito mais seguro em seu orfanato. Aliás, o Ministério da Magia está nesse momento falando em fechar a escola... Não estamos nem perto de identificar a fonte de... hum... desses contratempos..."

Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram.

"Diretor, se a pessoa fosse apanhada, se tudo isso acabasse..."

"Que quer dizer? Riddle, você está me dizendo que sabe alguma coisa a respeito desses ataques?" – Perguntou o Diretor com uma voz esganiçada e aprumando-se na cadeira

"Não, senhor"- Respondeu depressa.

"Pode ir, Tom" – O diretor pareceu desanimado.

/b 

Voldemort saiu desanimado do escritório. Decidiu que era hora de pôr seu plano em vigor.

Mas quando descia as escadas até o andar da sala onde normalmente Hagrid conversava com seu filhote de acromântula, Dumbledore cruzou seu caminho mais uma vez.

"Que é que você está fazendo, andando por aí tão tarde, Tom?"

"Tive de ir ver o diretor" – Respondeu, devolvendo o olhar firme que Dumbledore lhe dirigia.

"Então vá logo para a cama. É melhor não perambular pelos corredores hoje em dia. Não desde que..." – E soltou um pesado suspiro – "Boa noite, Tom".

E continuou seu caminho descendo as escadas, procurando por Hagrid. E achou-o.

i É incrível como esse tapado não se toca... /i 

E lá estava Hagrid mais uma vez conversando com a aranha-gigante.

b "Vamos, preciso sair daqui... Vamos logo, para a caixa..." /b 

Voldemort bateu na porta.

b "Boa Noite, Rúbeo" – Disse, rispidamente

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui embaixo, Tom?"

"Acabou. Vou ter de entrega-lo, Rúbeo. Estão falando em fechar Hogwarts se os ataques não pararem".

"Que é que..."

"Acho que você não teve a intenção de matar ninguém. Mas monstros não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagino que você o tenha soltado para fazer exercício e..."

"Ele nunca mataria ninguém!" – disse o garotão, recuando contra a porta fechada.

"Vamos, Rúbeo. Os pais da garota morta estarão aqui amanhã. O mínimo que Hogwarts pode fazer é garantir que a coisa que atacou a filha deles seja abatida e..."

"Não foi ele!" – Rugiu o garoto; a voz ecoando no corredor escuro. – "Ele não faria isso! Nunca!"

"Afaste-se" – Disse Riddle, puxando a varinha.

/b 

Seu feitiço expulsou o bicho da caixa, mas antes que Riddle pudesse lançar-lhe outro feitiço que o tornasse inofensivo, Hagrid gritou:

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!"

E o derrubou no chão, permitindo a fuga do monstro. Então, quando a acromântula sumiu de vista, Hagrid permitiu que Riddle respirasse. Furioso, o monitor bradou:

"Seu estúpido infeliz... Vai ver só o que vai lhe acontecer!" – E então saiu correndo, deixando Hagrid estendido no chão, chorando desolado.

Correu desesperado na direção em que a aranha gigante tinha sumido, mas quando chegou no portão ainda aberto do Castelo, viu que a criatura tinha se embrenhado nas matas escuras da Floresta Proibida. Voldemort então virou-se e lentamente subiu as escadas que levavam ao escritório de Armando Dippet.

No dia seguinte Rúbeo Hagrid foi convocado à presença do Diretor e do Ministro da Magia para depor a respeito dos acontecimentos recentes.

"Finalmente" – Disse o Diretor, estralando os dedos, contente, dirigindo-se ao Ministro – "Finalmente prendemos o culpado. Esse encantador rapaz" – E fez um meneio em direção a Voldemort, que sorriu satisfeito. "Mandou-me ontem a noite um relatório revelador sobre as atividades deste outro rapaz" – E indicou Hagrid, que chorava de cabeça baixa sentado na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha..

O ministro balançou a cabeça.

"Receio que tenhamos que expulsa-lo, Hagrid. O que você fez foi muito grave." – Falou, soturno. Hagrid manteve-se calado. – "E vamos ter de partir sua varinha também. Sinto muito."

Hagrid então soltou um soluço particularmente alto e murmurou:

"Não foi minha culpa. i Ele /i nunca faria isso..." - Mas não foi ouvido.

O Ministro dirigiu-se a Voldemort, que tentava manter o ar sério.

"E você, rapaz, quem é?" – Perguntou, curioso.

"Tom Riddle, senhor."

"Ah... Tom Riddle... Já tinha ouvido falar de você, sim. Arnaldo me falou muito bem de você". – Disse o ministro, sorrindo.

O Monitor se encheu de orgulho, mas não disse nada, e permaneceu com sua pode altiva e ereta, de pé.

"Acho que esse rapaz tão talentoso merece mais do que apenas agradecimentos."– Começou o Diretor, retirando do armário um troféu dourado muito brilhante. "Para Tom Servolo Riddle, por serviços especiais prestados à Escola".

Riddle deu um grande sorriso satisfeito e pegou a taça das mãos do Diretor.

"Obrigado, senhor. Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação."

"De nada, Riddle, de nada... Se tivéssemos mais meia dúzia de alunos como você, Hogwarts seria um lugar muito melhor ". – E sorriu novamente.

Mas de repente o Diretor retomou o ar sério e disse:

"Mas acho que... Por enquanto... Seria melhor se você não contasse nada disso para ninguém, sabe...Evitaria confusões e pânico desnecessário."

Riddle assentiu com a cabeça, e se retirou. A última coisa que ouviu foi o som da varinha de Hagrid sendo partida ao meio...

Avery continuava empolgado ao falar de Grindewald. Exultava cada vez saia alguma noticia no jornal a respeito do Bruxo das Trevas.

"Adivinhe, Voldemort? Grindewald se uniu àquele trouxa maluco... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Hifler, ou alguma coisa assim... " – Disse o garoto certa vez ao café da manhã

Voldemort impacientou-se.

"Escute, o que há de tão especial nesse cara? Ele só é poderoso? O que ele é capaz de fazer, realmente?"

Mas Avery indignou-se com a pergunta.

"Ora, se você não acredita, fale com ele. Talvez assim você entenda o que significa ser um Darkinght" – e Empertigou-se na cadeira, orgulhoso. Voldemort riu e falou:

"Que seja, então. Vou procurar Grindewald durante as férias e descobrir do que ele é capaz."

"E você acha que ele vai te atender?"

"Não vejo porque não. Um Mago das Trevas tão poderoso pode facilmente se defender de um quintanista curioso." – Concluiu, cheio de sarcasmo. Avery chocou-se, mas não disse nada, apenas meteu a colher de mingau na boca.

No final da semana chegariam as férias. Tom seria obrigado a voltar para o orfanato mais uma vez, para sua completa infelicidade. Era horrível a perspectiva de passar todo o verão como um trouxa.

No domingo a noite, encontrou apenas a esperando-lhe na entrada da estação. Ela dirigiu um olhar curioso para o malão de Tom, mas nada disse e prosseguiu a viagem de volta ao Orfanato calada. Então, quando chegaram ao velho prédio cinzento, antes de abrir o portão, a senhora finalmente quebrou o silêncio e disse:

"Estive pensando, Tom. Você não gostaria de visitar o túmulo de sua mãe? Nunca lhe perguntei antes porque achei que talvez fosse demais para a sua idade, mas agora que já está mais crescidinho..." – A suspirou cansada.

Tom pensou por um momento e disse:

"Acho que gostaria de visitar o túmulo de minha mãe, sim, senhora."

"Então está certo. Amanhã você vai.".

O dia amanheceu cinzento e frio apesar de ser alto verão. Ainda cedo, logo depois do café, Riddle se retirou do orfanato e andou até o cemitério que não era muito longe dali. Nas mãos, levava um papel com o número e a localização da lapide e um ramo de flores brancas.

Era uma lápide simples de granito cinzento. O vaso de flores estava vazio como se nunca ninguém houvesse colocado nada ali dentro. i E realmente nunca colocaram /i , pensou, triste. Então quando menos esperava, uma onda de calor e emoção atravessou seu corpo, e o rapaz ajoelhou-se em frente ao túmulo, olhando para o nome "Mérope G. Riddle" já quase apagado pelo tempo e a sujeira, e a foto borrada de uma mulher de olhar extremamente triste o encarou.

Era ela ali, sua mãe. Observando, o olhar vago perdendo-se na sombra do passado. O que Mérope estava imaginando no momento em que batera aquela foto? Já estaria irremediavelmente iludida por um amor que nunca iria se concretizar? Ela tinha no rosto a expressão de alguém que nunca fora feliz. Assim como ele. Passavam-se apenas ligeiros momentos de felicidade. Uma felicidade falsa e fadada a acabar um dia. E por que tudo tinha que acabar um dia? Por que aqueles momentos não podiam ser eternos? Então Tom Riddle chorou, ajoelhado no túmulo de sua mãe. Chorou todo o desespero, angústia e frustração contidos em seu ser, chorou como nunca chorara na vida. E jurou a si mesmo que se vingaria daquela que lhe roubara dos braços de sua mãe: a Morte.

Capítulo XV

Tom Riddle saiu do cemitério somente após a tarde. Mas não voltou imediatamente ao Orfanato; ficou vagando pela Londres escura e barulhenta.

Fazia muito tempo que não andava por aquelas ruas, mas ainda assim reconheceu os caminhos por onde seus pés o levavam. Perambulou por becos escuros e ruelas até chegar num i pub /i onde ia as vezes durante suas férias tediosas para passar o tempo e pensar na vida.

Era um lugar muito mal-encarado: escuro, fedia a urina. De fato, o dono do bar não estava acostumado a servir muitos garotos de dezesseis anos, mas aquele rapaz era diferente. Ele não parecia se sentir minimamente intimidado pelo que quer que fosse. De qualquer maneira, ele nunca pedia nada além de chá ou água, o que não lhe causaria problema algum se as blitz do governo resolvessem bater à porta do seu bar.

Tom sentou-se no banquinho sujo de madeira em frente ao balcão e ordenou:

"Vodka".

O dono do bar ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

"Não posso servir você, é menor de idade".

Então o rapaz virou-se e o encarou. O dono do bar assustou-se. Uma expressão enlouquecida de ódio perpassava por suas bonitas faces e um fulgor vermelho dominava seu olhar. Ele não ousou discutir; apenas serviu uma generosa dose de bebida no copo e serviu.

Tom bebeu metade do copo num gole só. As lágrimas haviam parado de cair, mas a um intenso custo. Sua expressão era de raiva e medo, ao mesmo tempo. Terminou seu copo e ordenou que o enchessem novamente. Quando levava o segundo copo à boca, um estranho homem entrou no lugar.

O homem vestia uma comprida capa cor de ameixa. Era mais alto que o normal e possuía um porte altivo e majestoso na forma como caminhava ereto. Seu rosto era coberto pelo capuz, deixando a mostra apenas a ponta de uma densa barba grisalha.

Os homens do bar se calaram ao ver o homem entrar. Mas ele não pareceu se importar e sentou displicentemente no banquinho vizinho ao de Tom. O rapaz voltou a atenção ao seu copo. Não estava acostumado a beber, por isso sua cabeça rodava. Mas tudo o que precisava no momento era esquecer tudo o que tinha vivido... Quando fez menção de encher o terceiro copo, o estranho barbudo barrou sua mão.

"Acho melhor parar por aí. Como pretende conversar comigo se estiver caindo de bêbado?"

O homem tinha uma voz grave e profunda, gutural, que impunha respeito. Seus olhos amarelados fitaram os castanhos de Tom, que estreitou-os e disse:

"Que tem a ver com a minha vida?"

"Não use esse tom de voz insolente comigo, garoto."

O homem falou baixo, mas Tom calou-se imediatamente. Ele sabia o que era ter moral.

O estranho de capa levantou-se e saiu pela porta, fazendo um gesto para que Riddle o acompanhasse. Tom não ousou desobedecer o homem, mas manteve a mão fixa na varinha por debaixo da jaqueta.

Era noite alta lá fora. O homem caminhou silenciosamente pelas ruas como se as conhecesse muito bem e Voldemort o acompanhou, nervoso. Em um beco escuro sem saída, o homem finalmente parou e com um movimento súbito e agressivo, o agarrou pelo pescoço, como se fosse enforca-lo. O rapaz debateu-se e soltou um jorro de palavrões, mas quando finalmente puxou sua varinha, eles já haviam aparatado de lá.

Era uma grande e luxuosa mansão. Uma horda de elfos domésticos os recepcionaram e Grindewald os chutou para fora do caminho. As paredes de pedra eram todas cobertas com quadros e tapeçarias representando brasões de famílias ou cenas de mortes sangrentas. Eles finalmente chegaram num salão de chá atulhado de livros, onde um elfo doméstico serviu-lhes duas xícaras de chá fumegante. Grindewald tirou um frasquinho de poção transparente das vestes e derramou o conteúdo na xícara de Riddle, e tornou a oferece-la.

"O que é isso?" – Perguntou Voldemort

"Veritasserum." – respondeu o bruxo com simplicidade – "Você é competente demais em Oclumência para o meu gosto, rapaz."

Riddle hesitou, mas apanhou a xícara e deu um pequeno gole.

"Como você me achou?" – Perguntou Tom.

"Seu amigo Avery falou-me de você. Ele disse que você é a pessoa mais sedenta de saber e poder que ele já conheceu e que gostaria muito de ter uma conversa comigo a respeito do que eu sou capaz. Diga-me, rapaz, depois do ataque a Gringotes, por que você duvida tanto de meus poderes?" – Disse o velho bruxo. Grindewald analisou a expressão do jovem à sua frente. A veritasserum não estava fazendo efeito. i Aquela conversa seria muito interessante... /i 

"Eu não duvido. Só não vejo razão para que Avery, como tantos outros, prostem-se aos seus pés como elfos domésticos e recebam sua marca como gado". – Tom estava sendo desrespeitoso. E sabia disso. Porém o velho mago apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso mordaz e respondeu:

"Diga-me, Tom Riddle, você é puro-sangue?"

O sonserino pesou sua resposta por um momento e então pousou a xícara vazia na mesinha.

"Não. Sou mestiço."

Grindewald soltou um "ah!" de entendimento, mas continuou fitando o jovem com a mesma expressão de interesse.

"Mas estou de total acordo com as suas idéias. Gostaria que a escória fosse eliminada da face do planeta, também".

Grindewald deu um risinho irônico que de algum modo combinou perfeitamente com a sua figura.

"Orgulho. Audácia. Ambição e sede de poder. Sonserino, não?"

Riddle também sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, acrescentando:

"Não poderia ser de outra maneira, já que em minhas veias corre o puro sangue de Slytherin por parte de mãe".

Grindewald pareceu levemente impressionado.

"Vejo muito poder e glória em seu futuro, rapaz. Eu posso ajudar você a alcançar isso se quiser, Riddle".

Voldemort empertigou-se na cadeira e disse, orgulhoso:

"Não quero fazer parte de seu rebanho particular. Não sou servo de ninguém."

"Não, Riddle. Você é um caso especial à parte. Você será, por falta de termo mais apropriado, meu i pupilo /i ."

Grindewald o encarou por uns instantes, tentando captar qualquer sentimento que pudesse identificar. Mas a mente do garoto parecia hermeticamente fechada. Riddle permaneceu impassível. Então disse, com um ar sério e pomposo:

"Conte-me o que você sabe sobre a morte".

A o esperava cochilando na poltrona da entrada. Ela o havia esperado preocupadamente desde as oito, mas só às duas da manhã o rapaz reapareceu. Tom Riddle entrou silenciosamente pela porta da frente com um semblante cansado e misterioso. Subiu as escadas sem dizer nenhuma palavra e trancou-se no quarto.

A conversa com Grindewald tinha sido bastante esclarecedora. O bruxo contou-lhe coisas inimagináveis a respeito das Artes das Trevas mais obscuras. Tais coisas eram guardadas e analisadas por bruxos especializados do ministério, os inomináveis. No Departamento dos Mistérios havia inclusive um portal para o mundo dos mortos oculto por um véu, de onde bruxo algum conseguira escapar. Explicou-lhe também que um morto jamais poderia ser ressuscitado, mas era possível criar Inferi com e aparência de uma pessoa viva. E por último, abordaram um tópico que ele achou particularmente interessante: Horcruxes. Grindewald falou-lhe por cima, mas não quis aprofundar-se no assunto. Quando Voldemort lhe perguntou como se fazia um, o bruxo se recusara a responder e mudara rapidamente de assunto.

O bruxo mais velho contou-lhe também que Hogwarts havia não muito tempo, ensinava a seus alunos mais avançados também Artes das Trevas.

Nas semanas que se seguiram Voldemort passou a encontrar-se regularmente com Grindewald na mansão do bruxo. O respeito entre ambos parecia crescer, embora ainda não se pudesse chamar aquela relação de amizade. Porém, na última semana do verão, Grindewald teve de resolver alguns assuntos na Islândia e seus encontros tiveram de ser adiados para as próximas férias.

Naquele dia ensolarado, o penúltimo antes das férias de verão terminarem, os órfãos foram dar um passeio na mesma praia de sempre. Tom estava empolgado com a possibilidade de rever sua cobra Nagini, e dessa vez ele falaria com ela em privacidade, sem dois pirralhos lhe chateando. Mas não pôde evitar rir ante a lembrança daquele dia na praia.

Os órfãos finalmente chegaram na praia e os mais novos puderam tirar suas batas acinzentadas e entrar no mar, aliviando o calor intenso daquele dia. Os mais velhos apenas reuniram-se ao redor das cestas de comida e formaram um círculo onde conversavam alegremente sobre tudo. Tom pôs-se a observar o grupo de longe, sentado numa rocha escura. Amadinha Benson sentava ao lado de Emily Abercrombie e Billy Stubbs, enquanto remexia na cesta para finalmente alcançar um sanduíche.

Amada desembrulhou o sanduíche e deu uma mordida lenta. Tom observou seus lábios rosados cercarem a borda do pão, e então sua pequena língua umedece-los, indo buscar os farelos que estavam grudados em seu lábio inferior. Ela completou a mordida e mastigou saboreando o alimento. Depois apanhou na cesta um suculento bombom de chocolate embrulhado em papel alumínio e mordeu-o. O recheio de cereja escorreu de dentro da sua boca pelo queixo, indo finalmente pingar em seu colo. A pequena gota de licor escorreu ousadamente indo perder-se finalmente no vale entre seus seios. A garota não parecia perceber nada disso. Continuava a conversar alegremente com a amiga.

Tom estava completamente aturdido. Como algo simples como morder um sanduíche podia lhe parecer ao mesmo tempo tão ingênuo e tão provocante?

Sacudiu a cabeça com raiva e afastou-se dali antes que sua mente começasse a fantasiar sobre coisas bem mais ousadas do que uma gota de licor de cereja.

Ele andou até o conhecido paredão de rocha escura e parou por um momento antes de ser magicamente levado até o topo do penhasco. O Ministério classificaria aquilo como uma Emissão Mágica Involuntária, uma vez que Riddle era menor de idade e não tinha usado sequer uma varinha, ou pronunciado qualquer tipo de encantamento. i Mas ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo... /i 

Mergulhou de cabeça nas águas geladas e nadou até a fenda que dava acesso à caverna.

Lá estava o nicho escuro na parede, onde Voldemort enfiou o rosto e chamou Nagini em sua língua de cobras.

A Naja prontamente atendeu seu chamado, prostrando-se com o corpo enrolado e apenas a cabeça levantada, em frente ao seu Mestre.

i "Bom dia, Nagini, minha velha amiga." – Cumprimentou, sorrindo.

"Você cresceu muito, Tom." /i 

Riddle cruzou os braços nas costas e meramente fez um meneio com a cabeça. i 

"Não falo apenas em altura, meu caro. Seus dons de ofidioglota estão bastante desenvolvidos, devo acrescentar."

"Tive muitas oportunidades para praticar durante este ano." – E então contou a Nagini sobre suas desventuras com a Câmara Secreta.

A cobra pareceu exultar ante às informações providas por Riddle. Quando o rapaz finalmente terminou seu monólogo, a cobra desenrolou-se e cercou-o, como se fosse aperta-lo até quebrar seus ossos.

"Parece que você descobriu o que eu venho tentando lhe contar há anos, Tom."

"Você sabia sobre eu ser o herdeiro de Slytherin?" – Perguntou, pressuroso. Evitou o olhar vermelho de Nagini.

"Durante muito tempo eu fui a moradia de Salazar Slytherin".

"Como assim?"

Mas a cobra respondeu-lhe apenas com uma palavra sibilada:

"Horcrux". /i 

A serpente o encarou diretamente com seus olhos vermelhos hipnotizantes, até que Tom entrasse num transe profundo e fosse mais uma vez transportado através dos tortuosos caminhos do tempo.

i Estava novamente cercado pelas paredes de pedra da Câmara Secreta. Mas dessa vez haviam duas pessoas no fundo, encostadas na parede úmida. Uma delas estava deitada no chão e a outra ajoelhada ao lado, apontando a varinha. Então uma voz chorosa de mulher ecoou pelo aposento sombrio:

"Você não pode fazer isso, Salazar... Não, por favor, não..."- A mulher clamava em desespero.

"Vai doer mais em mim do que em você, acredite, Rowena, meu amor..." – O homem respondeu num sussurro nervoso.

A mulher de cabelos escuros trançados e vestido antigo de um tecido macio e brilhante azul, encolheu-se contra a aresta das paredes. Grossas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e ela parecia desesperada. O homem levantou-se e continuou a apontar a varinha para a mulher à sua frente. Hesitou por um momento e então murmurou alto o suficiente para que Tom o ouvisse:

"Imperius"

A luz vermelha do feitiço iluminou por um momento a Câmara. Rowena Ravenclaw levantou-se estática e catatônica e manteve-se assim, apenas observando-o. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do bruxo, mas ele não desistiu.

Virou-se para a arca de madeira às suas costas e abriu-a. Uma grande cobra naja – Nagini – Desenrolou-se de dentro. Slytherin a estupefez. Então acendeu a lareira que existia no lugar do buraco que o basilisco usaria como quarto mais tarde. Tirou uma garrafinha verde de dentro do casaco e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. Gotas do líquido prateado caíram no chão e Voldemort reconheceu o sangue de unicórnio. Quando terminou de beber, atirou a garrafa no fogo que explodiu com estrépito lançando cacos de vidro pelo chão. Slytherin despiu-se completamente e fez profundos cortes em quatro pontos de seu corpo – na testa, no peito e nos dois ombros, perfazendo um sinal da cruz. O sangue jorrou e o homem colheu-o numa garrafa, mas ao invés de estancar o sangramento, preferiu ajoelhar-se nos cacos de vidro diante da lareira, apontou a varinha para o meio das sobrancelhas e começou a recitar uma espécie de mantra:

/i Ante mortem ne laudes hominem quemquam.

Certa quidem finis vitae mortalibus adstat. i 

Voldemort pôs-se a observar o ritual, chocado.

Em certo momento, o homem desarrolhou sua garrafa de sangue, sem parar de recitar o mantra e bebeu-o todo.

Atirou a garrafa no fogo novamente, mas dessa vez a garrafa de metal não explodiu. Chamou Rowena e ordenou que ela se despisse. A bruxa obedeceu. Então ele deitou-se sobre ela, movimentando-se rapidamente, deixando claro o que acontecia entre os dois. Mas não parou de recitar o mantra nem por um segundo, ainda com a varinha na testa. Quando terminou o coito, na ponta de sua varinha havia uma pequena esfera verde presa. Ele sorriu e se levantou, trêmulo. Rowena rolou para o lado, morta. Slytherin vestiu-se e então rumou até a cobra que jazia enrolada. Abriu a boca do animal e recitou:

/i Mors renegare et

Anima dividere i 

A bolinha verde brilhante escapou da ponta da varinha e desceu lentamente em movimentos circulares até atingir o final do corpo do animal e ilumina-lo todo. A cobra sibilou assustada e então enrolou-se novamente, entrando no mesmo sono profundo em que Salazar Slytherin havia caído. /i 

Nesse momento Tom Riddle foi trazido de volta à sua realidade, despertando de seu transe. Levantou-se num salto e ofegou, assustado, olhando alucinadamente para os lados, até encontrar os olhos de Nagini o observando, divertida. De certa forma isso o acalmou.

"Então você é a Horcrux de Salazar Slytherin?"

"Eu costumava ser".

"E o que aconteceu?" – Perguntou, ainda tremendo, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados.

"Godric Gryffindor. Ele me achou e então destruiu o pedaço da alma de Slytherin que eu abrigava"

"Escute... Nagini... Eu preciso falar com alguém... Sobre isso... Você se importa?"

"Absolutamente". – Disse a cobra, meneando a cabeça.

E então Voldemort correu de volta para a praia onde os órfãos faziam seu piquenique. Levou uma enorme bronca da pelo seu atraso e então voltou correndo para o trem onde lhe esperavam.

De volta ao orfanato, a primeira coisa que fez foi mandar uma carta a Grindewald. Recebeu uma resposta imediata. O bruxo estava de volta.

Tom caminhava novamente pela mansão de Grindewald, desta vez sozinho. Eles haviam cortado os encontros no pub trouxa por questões de segurança. Aparentemente as forças de Dumbledore estavam conseguindo fazer estragos nos exércitos de Darknights. Mas Grindewald recusava-se a tocar nesse assunto e, francamente, Voldemort estava pouco se lixando para o futuro de Grindewald contanto que este continuasse a lhe ensinar tudo que sabia.

Prostrou-se diante da porta de mogno e bateu. A conhecida voz profunda e grossa mandou que ele entrasse.

"Mas que surpresa agradável!" – Exclamou. Aparentemente acabara de chegar de viagem – "A que se deve essa inesperada visita?"

Puxou a varinha e convocou uma garrafa de absinto verde no armário. Serviu-se de um gole e então pousou a garrafa na mesinha. Quando Tom estendeu a mão para servir-se também, Grindewald puxou a garrafa e desapareceu com ela ao aceno de sua varinha. Depois justificou:

"Você tem um lamentável fraco para bebidas, Tom. Mas ande, conte-me logo, o que aconteceu?"

Voldemort deixou-se cair na cadeira e então contou tudo para o bruxo mais velho. O que não pareceu agrada-lo. Ao final do relato, Grindewald estava com uma expressão de temor no rosto.

"O que você viu, Riddle, foi uma forma primitiva do ritual usado para criar uma Horcrux. Na verdade, sinto informa-lo, mas boa parte daquilo foi apenas encenação e não era realmente necessário... O ritual é bem mais simples, na verdade... Os cortes e o mantra não são precisos. O sexo foi a maneira encontrada pelo bruxo para canalizar a energia necessária para o rompimento da alma, mas bruxos realmente poderosos podem apenas apontar a varinha e..." – Mas ele interrompeu sua fala, fazendo Riddle pousar suas costas eretas de ansiedade de volta no encosto da cadeira. – "Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto".

E no resto da noite ele tentou, sem sucesso, retornar ao tema das Horcruxes. Saiu da casa furioso e decidido a nunca mais retornar para ouvir as besteiras daquele velho prepotente idiota.

Mas no dia seguinte retornaria a Hogwarts.

Capítulo XVI

O imponente trem vermelho esperava na estação 9 ½ como sempre, lançando suas baforadas de fumaça cinzenta no céu claro. O maquinista gritava por aqueles que ainda estivessem ocupados se despedindo dos pais, então, às exatas onze em ponto, o trem deu a partida e moveu-se lentamente em linha reta até sair da estação, ganhando velocidade até que finalmente só o que se via eram bonitos campos verdes e plantações de trigo dourado.

A cabine onde Voldemort costumavasentar era sempre a mais cheia de Sonserinos entrando e saindo para falar com seu Monitor ou a turminha que o cercava.

Formavam um grupinho de certa forma, indigesto. Não que realmente fizessem alguma coisa contra qualquer um – exceto, claro, aos calouros do primeiro ano, mas esses eram vítima de qualquer outro com um pouco menos de solidariedade. Voldemort os controlava para que nunca fossem apanhados no ato. Mas havia sempre muitos incidentes. Como quando Lestrange transformou o dever de casa de um grifinório em um desenho muito obsceno de seu professor tomando banho, ou quando este mesmo entrou na cozinha sorrateiramente e despejou poção anti-prisão de ventre na tigela de mingau que ia para a mesa da Grifinória. Essa lembrança o fez sorrir, quando entrou na cabine e deu de cara com seus colegas todos sentados ao redor de Avery. Ele estava com os olhos muito inchados e uma expressão de revolta nos olhos. Seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas secas.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou numa voz pretensamente preocupada.

Avery não levantou o rosto. Apenas respondeu:

"Grindewald. Ele matou minha mãe". – Havia um profundo tom de raiva, nojo e revolta com que pronunciou aquelas palavras.

"Mas por que ele fez isso?" – Perguntou, preocupado. Nenhum de seus amigos sabia de suas aulas com o Bruxo das Trevas.

"Minha tia se aliou ao exército de Dumbledore, então minha mãe foi designada para mata-la. Mas ela não quis, então ele a matou. Aquele velho maníaco desgraçado..." – Avery cuspia nas palavras.

Por um momento, sentiu pena do garoto. Ele sabia o que era não ter mãe.

"E o seu pai?" – Perguntou.

"Ah, meu pai achou ótimo! Disse que não deveríamos nunca descumprir as ordens de Grindewald, aquele filho da..." – Mas não completou a frase. Começou a tremer numa série interminável de soluços.

Quando Riddle fez menção de se afastar e sentar no banco à frente, Avery o agarrou pela manga no casaco trouxa que ainda usava, e disse, encarando-o olho no olho, com ferocidade:

"Me ajude, Voldemort. Eu quero me vingar."

Poucas vezes Riddle vira qualquer um de seus pretensos amigos lhe dirigirem tal olhar. Havia ódio marcado nas faces de Avery e ele estava falando sério. Pesou sua resposta por um momento. Ele era grato a seus amigos, apesar de tudo.

"Eu vou te ajudar, não se preocupe. Não é mais do que a minha obrigação." – E deu um trejeito de sorriso. Mas Avery continuou a olha-lo alucinado e pediu mais uma vez:

"Eu quero ver Grindewald i morto /i ..."

Voldemort se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras.

"Isso está além de meus poderes, Avery." – E então teve uma súbita visão de Grindewald bebendo um cálice de absinto envenenado – "Ou talvez, não."

Avery permaneceu o resto da viagem calado. O clima tenso entre eles se dissolveu rapidamente após a passagem do carrinho de guloseimas, mas seus outros colegas não paravam de lhe encarar, tentando adivinhar o que significava o "talvez não", mas nenhum deles com coragem de perguntar.

A viagem prosseguiu lenta. Por fim, com meia hora de atraso devido à chuva forte que caía, o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação. Os alunos desceram e tomaram as carruagens, apressados em busca do calor reconfortante do salão.

A seleção prosseguiu como de costume, com os pirralhinhos todos molhados até os ossos e tremendo de frio. No final, junto com a insígnia de cada casa, receberam vestes secas direto da lavanderia. Felizes, os novatos se sentaram na grande mesa de sua casa e começaram a devorar o delicioso banquete que se materializara diante deles magicamente.

Riddle também saboreou o banquete com prazer. Sentira saudade; estava em fim de volta ao lar.

Mais ou menos duas horas depois, Tom berrava com os novatos reunindo-os numa fila só para leva-los ao dormitório. Ele podia jurar que eles encolhiam cada vez mais. Estava terminando de ameaçar azarar um novato particularmente teimoso quando Francis Finningham cruzou seu caminho e o impediu de continuar descendo as escadas em direção às masmorras.

"Espere, eu preciso falar com você". – Ela disse, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para respirar melhor.

O que diabos aquela garota queria?

"Agora não vai dar". – Disse, apontando para a fileira de novatos assustados que conduzia.

"Eu quero te pedir desculpas..." – Francis falou, ignorando o último comentário de Tom.

" i Aqui não! /i " – Respondeu entre os dentes. Os novatos começavam a mostrar sinais de interesse na sua conversa. Mas a garota o ignorou mais uma vez.

"Desculpa. Por favor. Foi aquele ataque ao James, me abalou realmente, sabe..." – Ela continuou, elevando uma nota a voz e carregando no tom melodramático.

"Sai da frente, Francis, a gente se fala amanhã com calma". – Disse, tentando manter a calma.

Francis saiu, mas dirigindo-lhe um olhar mortificado e carregado de significados. Cochichou alguma coisa para uma amiga e então se misturou à massa de estudantes mais velhos que seguia os calouros.

No dia seguinte, após as aulas da tarde Francis foi procura-lo novamente. Dessa vez havia um ar de determinação cercando-a, de tal modo que Riddle nada pôde fazer para impedi-la de começar a jorrar palavras e mais palavras a respeito de qualquer coisa. Ela parecia ter tomado a poção tagarela.

"...e então eu me senti i tão /i culpada quando James foi petrificado, sabe, quer dizer, tudo bem, ele foi recuperado e agora está bem, mas foi pior, agora eu sei que ele é um idiota insuportável, com aqueles papos sensíveis e intelectuais, ele é simplesmente tão chato! E depois teve o Willian, aquele de Hogsmeade, ele parecia tão legal..."

Ela falava, falava e falava. Realmente, só Merlin sabia quanto tempo ele teria esperado na noite anterior até perder a paciência e estupora-la. Era uma pena que ali diante de tanta gente ele não pudesse lançar outro cruciatus nela. Apesar de que achasse que ela ia gostar. E era isso que começava a pensar em fazer, quando ela finalmente interrompeu o fluxo de frases:

"...então eu percebi que quero ficar com você, eu i gosto /i de você..."

A garota suspirou melancolicamente e levantou o olhar, procurando o rosto de Voldemort, que permanecia impassível. Ela então aproximou o rosto do de Riddle, preparando um grande beijo, mas para sua surpresa, o rapaz esquivou-se.

"Era isso o que tinha para me falar?" - Perguntou finalmente, mordaz.

Então a fúria subiu à cabeça de Francis e ela gritou:

"Seu insensível desgraçado! Você se acha muita coisa, Tom Riddle! Você me disse uma vez que eu não era nada, mas nada é você! Eu devia..." – Ela parou por um instante, tomada de soluços e tremendo – "Eu devia ir direto ao diretor contar o que você fez comigo!"

Então Tom a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um grande beijo, calando a boca da garota com a sua. Quando Francis ainda estava de olhos fechados, puxou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça da garota, murmurando "Obliviate" ainda com os lábios colados nos dela. A cabeça dela pareceu girar solta no pescoço por um momento, mas ela rapidamente voltou a si. Não tinha perdido toda a memória como acontecia com quem era submetido a esse feitiço mal-feito, mas perdera apenas a lembrança daquela tarde em Hogsmeade. Então finalmente Francis despertou de seu torpor e abriu os olhos, separando as bocas. Ela deu um sorriso e perguntou com a voz baixinha e infantil:

"Isso é um Sim?"

Tom riu e respondeu:

"Isso é só pra você sentir o gostinho do que não pode ter."

E então saiu correndo e rindo alto, evitando os objetos e azarações que a garota enfurecida atirava em sua cabeça.

O primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade não tardou a acontecer. Foi numa tarde fria e ventosa de outono, quando as folhas avermelhadas das árvores caíam aos montes e formavam pequenos morros em que os alunos mais novos se jogavam. Assim, foi com grande prazer que Tom Riddle se sentou na maior mesa do Três Vassouras, cercado de seus "amigos" para saborear uma deliciosa caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada. Acabava de contar os colegas os detalhes sórdidos de seu envolvimento com Francis (exceto a parte em que jogara a maldição Cruciatus nela), sentindo-se vingado. Se ela era uma vadia, seria reconhecida como tal.

" i Falando no diabo... /i " – Disse Rookwood, indicando com a cabeça a garota loira que acabara de entrar cercada de colegas. Elas cochicharam entre si e deram um olhar bravo para Tom, que retribuiu com uma reverência sarcástica, fazendo a mesa cheia de garotos explodir em risadas.

"Mas não vamos mais gastar saliva à toa, meus caros. Diga-me, Rodolfo, como andam as coisas no ministério?"

"Ah, nada boas, nada boas. Eles andam tendo problemas com um cara que fica azarando trouxas em Little Hangleton. Recém-saído de Azkaban, sabe."

"Little Hangleton? Mas achei que lá só vivessem trouxas!" – Disse, curioso.

"Não, tinha uma família bruxa morando lá. Os Gaunt. Mas aí o velho Servolo e o filho Morfino foram presos e a filha deles, sei lá qual é o nome dela, sumiu do mapa. Faz muito tempo isso. Meu tio me contou que os trouxas disseram que ela tinha enfeitiçado o filho do cara mais rico do lugar e então fugiram. O trouxa voltou um ano depois totalmente perdido, acredita? É claro, essa história é bem antiga... Meu tio me contou essa história, foi ele que prendeu o tal Morfino."

Então uma sensação de i dèja vu /i percorreu sua mente. Servolo era o nome de seu avô, o qual sua mãe havia homenageando lhe batizando igual. Gaunt era o ramo perdido dos Slytherin, a família de sua mãe. i Bingo /i !

"Augusto... Me conte mais... Qual era o nome desse cara que essa mulher fugiu?"

"Ah, não lembro... Mas porque você está tão interessado?"

Os olhares curiosos de seus amigos recaíram sobre si.

"Por nada, por nada." – E sorriu afetadamente. Mudou bruscamente de assunto – "Então, quem foi afinal o campeão da liga desse ano?"

Os colegas acharam estranho aquele súbito interesse de Tom por quadribol. Quando Lestrange ia comentar esse fato, foi interrompido pela fala da garçonete:

"Aquela simpática mocinha ali está lhe enviando isso aqui" – E pousou uma generosa garrafa de hidromel envelhecido, do tipo mais caro, na mesa. Depois apontou para Francis que fingia conversar com as amigas. – "E ela mandou dizer que é só pra você."

A ala masculina da Sonserina caiu na risada. Inclusive Tom Riddle, que fez questão de acrescentar um comentário mordaz, antes de se servir da garrafa:

"Ela realmente achou que eu valesse só uma garrafa de hidromel?"

"Você pode não valer, mas a sua cama vale!" – Acrescentou Avery, fazendo a turminha cair na gargalhada novamente.

A última coisa que Voldemort se lembrou foi de ter socado Rodolfo com força por ele ter chamado Francis de vadia e de ter saído sozinho abraçado com ela dali, para algum outro lugar sob os olhares atônitos dos colegas e risinhos das garotas amigas de Francis.

Acordou com um intenso raio de sol incidindo diretamente no seu olho direito e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma grande dor de cabeça. A segunda, foi a consciência de que estava completamente nu e numa cama desconhecida.

Ainda lesado de sono, se virou para o lado perguntando-se se não estaria sonhando, mas a visão que teve o fez acordar definitivamente. Era Francis. Nua.

"SUA BRUXA DESGRAÇADA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? ONDE EU ESTOU!"

A garota espreguiçou-se e gemeu, dando um intenso e sonoro bocejo. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e falou calmamente:

"Bom dia, flor do dia."

E então Riddle levantou-se da cama num salto, embrulhando o corpo nos lençóis brancos, olhando ao redor alucinadamente; os olhos arregalados fitando a jovem bruxa estendida na cama parcamente coberta pelo edredom.

"Estamos em Hogwarts, querido. Na sala precisa. Aquela a qual você me apresentou ano passado, no dia do baile" – E acrescentou mais umas risadinhas agudas e irritantes.

i O hidromel. Claro! Como se deixara enganar tão facilmente? /i 

"O que tinha no hidromel?" – Perguntou em voz baixa, contendo toda a sua raiva. Vasculhou a sala com os olhos a procura de suas roupas. Sentiu-se levemente desesperado quando não as encontrou. Precisava delas, e mais do que nunca, precisava de sua varinha.

"Como assim o que tinha no hidromel?" – Ela perguntou inocentemente, fazendo uma tentativa de olhar provocante.

Então lembrou-se. Flashes vieram à sua cabeça como num i flashback /i de um filme trouxa.

i O hidromel. Depois, o soco em Avery. O desespero e a paixão obsessiva com que tomara Francis e a puxara de volta para o castelo. A tapeçaria e atrás dela a entrada para a sala precisa. As roupas sendo deixadas para trás e o desespero, o contato entre os corpos e... /i Preferiu barrar as lembranças por aí. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que acontecera daí em diante. Então uma palavra apareceu em sua cabeça:

" i Amortentia /i . Sua vadia desgraçada, você colocou uma poção do amor no hidromel!"

Francis riu de um jeito meio histérico.

"Mas aposto como você gostou, não foi?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Eu quero minhas roupas. E minha varinha. Agora." – Ordenou, no tom de voz mais autoritário que conseguia fazer naquele estado. É, provavelmente ele tinha gostado um bocado, mas não gostava de ter sido enganado daquela maneira tão óbvia. E queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Sentiu uma onda de vergonha subindo por seu rosto quando pensou no que seus colegas iriam lhe dizer. Francis porém parecia ter sido gravemente ofendida:

"Ah, Tom! Você não presta mesmo!" – Ela bufou. – "Eu te dou a primeira e mais maravilhosa noite de amor da sua vida e você me trata assim!"

"Não foi"

"Não foi o quê?"

"Não foi a primeira noite de amor da minha vida" – Mentiu. Seu orgulho masculino havia sido gravemente ferido.

"Ha!" – Ela bufou mais uma vez, irônica. Então materializou suas roupas do nada e entregou-as, furiosa.

"Pode ir. Eu não me importo nem um pouco. Pode ir" – Ela falou, com uma nota de desespero na voz. Mas ela pelo visto se importava bastante, pois sua voz soara trêmula e descontrolada e lhe caíram lágrimas dos olhos.

"Ótimo, então. Eu vou indo!"

E acabou de se vestir, saindo com pressa e batendo a porta com força na cara da garota.

Quinze minutos depois ele chegou no Salão da Sonserina. Ainda era bastante cedo, portanto ele constatou aliviado que ninguém estava acordado. Talvez pudesse fingir que tinha passado a noite no dormitório. i É. Não foi assim tão mau... /i , pensou.

Ledo engano.

Seus colegas o receberam com uma chuva de travesseiros em sua cabeça, urras e mais garrafas de bebidas.

"E então, como foi?" – Perguntou Rookwood num tom debochado.

" i Foi bom pra você? /i " – Perguntou Avery imitando uma voz feminina. O dormitório explodiu em risadas.

Voldemort então foi tomado de cólera. Aqueles idiotas não percebiam?

"Tom, oh, Tom, isso, Tom!" – Gritava Lestrange, numa imitação um bocado obscena da voz de Francis. Mais uma série de risadas.

"PÁREM!" – Gritou, nervoso. - "Foi uma poção do amor, o que ela me deu! E vocês nem sequer perceberam! E se tivesse sido uma poção da morte? Eu não lhes ensinei nada? Eu podia ter sido envenenado, ou... ou sei lá!"

Seus colegas o encararam preocupados por um momento. Pararam de rir. Voldemort suspirou aliviado. Finalmente eles entenderam o porquê de sua preocupação. Então Avery falou:

"Qual é, cara?" – E os colegas desataram em risadas novamente, atacando-o com uma nova chuva de almofadas.

Riddle ainda explodiu uma almofada com a varinha, antes de ceder às gargalhadas também e começar a narrar tudo o que se lembrava aos colegas.

Não se voltou a falar do ocorrido naquela noite. Em parte porque ele mesmo não se lembrava de muita coisa devido ao efeito da poção combinada com o álcool do hidromel, e também porque deixara bastante claro que não queria mais responder perguntas sobre aquilo. Ainda se sentia levemente constrangido. Francis também não havia mais o procurado.

Mas algo ainda não tinha saído de sua cabeça: A história que Lestrange havia lhe contado, sobre a bruxa que enfeitiçara o trouxa e fugira. Ela era filha de Servolo – O nome de seu avô, e Gaunt. Aquela era sua mãe. Precisava encontrar seu maldito pai trouxa e mata-lo. Precisava vingar sua mãe.

Naquela tarde foi à biblioteca pesquisar sobre Little Hangleton. Se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, encontraria algo sobre a família Riddle, que dominava o lugar. Pesquisou em diversos livros, mas todos só se referiam a famílias bruxas. Quando estava quase desistindo, lembrou-se do livro trouxa que roubara da biblioteca do orfanato - Nobres Famílias da Grã-Bretanha. O livro de papel e escrita esquisitos, em que ele não conseguira achar o verbete Riddle. O papel ele reconheceu como pergaminho. Estranhou – o que raios um livro bruxo estaria fazendo no meio de uma biblioteca trouxa? Mas acabou convencendo-se de que aquele livro deveria teria ido parar lá por engano. Quem sabe não teria passado mais algum bruxo por aquele orfanato?

Com algum esforço conseguiu identificar as palavras na contra-capa do livro:

i Apenas as famílias bruxas que deram continuidade à linhagem ou aquelas com mais de um membro estarão representadas nessas escrituras /i 

Estranhamente, encontrou facilmente o verbete "Riddle". Abaixo do grande nome representado em letras góticas, haviam apenas dois nomes:

i Tom Servolo Riddle

(?) Riddle /i 

Um ponto de interrogação. Mas o que aquilo poderia significar?

Francis Finningham corria mais uma vez para o banheiro. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que era obrigada a sair da aula antes que vomitasse a sala toda.

Inclinou a cabeça para dentro do vaso e botou para fora todo o café da manhã. Sentia-se nauseada. Seu espelho mostrava um rosto muito pálido e olhos entreabertos. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede. Ainda não procurara a enfermeira. Temia pelo que pudessem significar aqueles enjôos matinais. Mas ela sabia, que no fundo, o que Michelle havia lhe dito era verdade. i Só há uma doença cujos sintomas são enjôos e atraso de regras. E não é exatamente uma doença... /i . As lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de repente e ela chorou com vontade. O que haveria de fazer da vida?

Naquele mesmo dia Tom Riddle foi encurralado na saída da aula de poções pela colega. Francis tremia da cabeça aos pés e chorava, chamando a atenção dos colegas. Ele mandou que se afastassem dali e então, permitiu que ela falasse.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou, rispidamente.

Mas a garota enterrara o rosto nas mãos e não conseguia parar de chorar como uma criança.

"Vamos, fale logo, eu não tenho o dia todo!" – Ordenou-lhe novamente.

Francis respirou fundo.

"E-eu e-estou...Eu estou gra-grávida..."

Uma poção do catatônico não teria feito mais efeito em Voldemort do que aquelas palavras. O Monitor ficou parado por instantes sem saber o que falar. No fundo, esperava que ela tirasse as mãos do rosto e gritasse "Primeiro de Abril". E foi só quando ele lembrou que ainda estavam em dezembro que falou alguma coisa:

"Tem certeza?"

"É claro" – Respondeu ela, com aguda ironia.

"Digo, tem certeza de que eu sou o pai?"

"Com licença, eu acho que tenho total condição de saber que é o pai do meu filho!" – Disse, sentindo-se profundamente ofendida – "E existem feitiços simples se você quiser uma prova!"

Voldemort não respondeu. Ela tinha razão.

"Quem mais sabe?"

"Só eu e você."

"Tira. Aborta. Você não pode ter esse filho..." – Disse, desesperado. Sentia-se como se o chão tivesse se aberto debaixo de seus pés e caísse num poço sem fundo.

"Você enlouqueceu? Eu não vou abortar!" – Falou o mais alto que pôde sem gritar e saiu pisando duro em direção ao dormitório.

Ela não apareceu nas aulas seguintes, o que de certa forma facilitou o trabalho de sua mente. A única opção era abortar. Se isso não acontecesse, provavelmente os dois seriam expulsos de Hogwarts e obrigados a casar. Essa idéia causou-lhe um arrepio. Teve súbitos pensamentos de si mesmo numa casa quebrada e caindo aos pedaços, cercada de pirralhos e com uma mulher gorda a mandar nele. Então tomou uma decisão. Faria aquilo à noite, antes que a noticia da gravidez da garota vazasse e tudo fosse por água abaixo.

Jogou sobre si um feitiço desilusório e dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino da Sonserina, onde cinco garotas dormiam um sono profundo. Assegurando-se de tê-las enfeitiçado para que não acordassem sob nenhuma circunstância, aproximou-se da última cama.

Francis dormia abraçada à barriga e descoberta até os joelhos. Parecia estar tendo um pesadelo; suas pernas se agitavam, ela suava e franzia a testa. Voldemort afastou as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre e murmurou:

i "Mors Conceptio" /i 

O grito agudo de Francis atravessou a escuridão e o silêncio como uma faca. Voldemort, ainda semi-invisível, deslizou para de volta ao quarto ao lado, enfiando-se debaixo do corredor e rezando para que ninguém o tivesse visto.

Alguns minutos depois, o corpo desmaiado e ensangüentado de Francis Finningham era levado às pressas ao hospital St.Mungus

Capítulo XVII

O estranho incidente ocorrido com Francis Finningham foi divulgado aos alunos como tendo ocorrido devido a uma estranha e rara doença ainda sem cura e que costumava acometer mulheres jovens de sangue puro. Obviamente o hospital St.Mungus pôde facilmente diagnosticar um aborto, mas o feitiço não deixara sinais de magia no corpo da garota e o caso ficou por isso mesmo, ainda que a família Finningham tivesse feito generosas doações ao hospital para evitar que a notícia vazasse e jogasse o nome da família na lama. Entretanto Francis fora proibida pelos pais de voltar a Hogwarts enquanto não revelasse o nome daquele que havia "maculado a honra da família". O responsável seria devidamente castigado, dizia o Sr.Finningham. Mas Francis não abriu a boca e continuou a manter segredo. Então, como prometido, nunca mais voltou a Hogwarts, e para sua extrema infelicidade, foi mandada para a Academia de Beauxbatons.

Voldemort por sua vez sentia-se imensamente aliviado que tudo tivesse dado certo de acordo com seus planos. Embora o assunto ainda fosse comentado nas rodinhas de fofocas, nenhuma delas parecia chegar sequer perto da verdade.

Livre de preocupações com uma possível expulsão e casamento forçado, ocupava todo o seu tempo (pouco) livre pesquisando a respeito das Horcruxes, mas não encontrava nada, nem mesmo nos livros mais sinistros que retirava da Sessão Reservada (a que tinha livre acesso como Monitor). Era como se a coisa simplesmente não existisse. Seus amigos nada sabiam daquilo, nem de Francis. Ao mesmo tempo, planejava fazer uma visitinha a seu avô em Little Hangleton durante as férias que se aproximavam.

Mas a temporada de testes havia chegado e ele teve de abandonar as pesquisas por um tempo e mergulhar nos livros escolares – a matéria de Dumbledore e Slughorn, principalmente, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Estava absorto lendo um grosso livro intitulado "Uma história do uso das escrofulárias em antídotos medievais", mas seus olhos apenas resvalavam pelas palavras, sem registrar uma única palavra. Ainda se perguntava qual seria a utilidade de conhecer os usos das escrofulárias em antídotos medievais, quando decidiu que era hora de parar. Como Lestrange sempre lhe dizia, começava a achar que perigava de um dia seu cérebro fugir da sua cabeça e pedir socorro.

No dia seguinte ocorreu o temido teste final de poções. Os alunos passavam suas penas freneticamente pelo pergaminho enquanto a grande ampulheta marcava o tempo, contra o qual corriam. Como sempre, Voldemort terminou seu teste primeiro que todos, e como Slughorn recusava-se a liberar os alunos antes de quarenta e cinco minutos de prova, pôs-se a observar a sala preguiçosamente.

Era um aposento nas masmorras, com paredes e chão de pedra bruta que o fazia lembrar sua saudosa Câmara Secreta e um cheiro engraçado das diversas poções que cozinhavam nos caldeirões. Slughorn andava entre as fileiras de carteiras observando os alunos, aparentemente em busca de alunos colando. De fato, Slughorn não era nada bom em busca de colas, porque Rookwood e Lestrange trocavam entre si respostas através de espelhos-duplos no canto mais escuro à direita da sala.

Riddle deitou a cabeça na mesa, fitando a nuca do colega à sua frente. Aparentemente seu colega estava tendo problemas com a escrita da palavra "necessidade", e se perguntava quantos "s" haveria de escrever. Quando ele havia se decidido por um "ç", Riddle finalmente se convenceu de que era melhor dormir do que analisar as dúvidas ortográficas dos colegas. Caiu num sono profundo e agitado, cheio de sonhos esquisitos.

i Era um casebre imundo e caindo aos pedaços. Panelas cheias de comida mofada amontoavam-se na mesa e o chão estava coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira. Moscas voavam ao redor da sujeira e o corpo de um homem em trapos estava jogado de qualquer jeito numa cadeira. O homem seria dado por morto se não fosse pelo movimento lento de seu peito subindo e descendo quando respirava, e pelo ronco baixo e continuo que saía de sua boca desdentada. Numa mão segurava precariamente uma faca suja de sangue velho e pisado e uma varinha se equilibrava em seu colo apontando diretamente para a porta entreaberta que deixava entrar os ruídos da noite escura lá fora.

Pela janela meio encoberta por árvores e mais uma grossa camada de sujeira, era possível ver de longe um amontoado desordenado de casas, algumas pequenas e pobres, outras grandes e bonitas com jardins bem cuidados. Mas numa colina que surgia de repente no cenário, maculando o relevo impecavelmente plano do lugar, via-se encarrapitada no topo uma grande e bela casa senhorial cercada por um gramado verdejante e aveludado. As outras casas menores a rodeavam parecendo curvar-se diante de sua majestade.

Mas algo lhe chamou atenção, e não foram as casas do vilarejo de Little Hangleton. Na outra mão do homem em trapos no casebre, a mão solta que pendia para fora do encosto da cadeira, via-se um anel dourado feioso com uma grande pedra negra.

Um barulho do lado de fora particularmente intenso fez o homem saltar de sua cadeira e esconder a mão com o anel atrás das costas, enquanto brandia a faca e a varinha na outra.

"Quem está aí?" – Bradou o homem. Sua voz era rouca e áspera, como a de alguém com uma dor de garganta muito prolongada ou que não falasse com muita freqüência.

Mas o barulho havia silenciado. Ainda desconfiado, o homem apanhou um lampião empoeirado e o acendeu, iluminando o caminho.

Saiu do casebre olhando alucinadamente para os lados, a procura do que quer que tivesse causado aquele barulho.

Atravessou um denso trecho de bosque até uma cerca de arame farpado que delimitava o final da pequena propriedade.

Mas quando se preparava para voltar resignado ao seu casebre, duas figuras encapuzadas pularam sobre seu pescoço, derrubando-o no chão e fazendo o lampião se apagar. Uma escuridão intensa tomou o lugar, quebrada apenas pelo brilho distante das estrelas no céu e pela fina lua minguante.

"Pode passar tudo que tiver aí, ô pirado!" – Sussurrou a voz coberta pelo capuz. Porém não soou determinada – quem quer que estivesse tentando rouba-lo, não tinha muita experiência no assunto.

"Esquece o cara, Klaus! Vem dar uma olhada na casa..." – Sussurrou a outra figura encapuzada, indicando a porta aberta do casebre.

O primeiro encapuzado tomou a faca das mãos enfraquecidas do homem e a atirou longe, muito além da cerca de arame farpado. Depois disse:

"Você fica paradinho aí, e calado. A Polícia já anda atrás de você, não me custa nada fazer uma denuncia anônima..."

A ameaça pareceu funcionar, pois ele apenas encolheu-se sob a raiz de uma árvore, protegendo o anel de sua mão esquerda como sua própria vida.

Os dois encapuzados invadiram a casa e começaram a quebrar janelas e móveis. Suas risadas divertidas cortaram o silêncio da noite fazendo o bruxo contorcer-se raiva. Mas não podia ataca-los, não, era recém-saído de Azkaban, sua ficha estava muito suja, mesmo que alegasse legítima defesa...

Meia hora depois os trouxas cansaram de vandalizar o casebre e voltaram suas atenções para Morfino novamente.

"O que você tem aí atrás das costas?" – Interrogou Klaus ao perceber que o homem tentava esconder o anel.

Então puxou o braço do homem, ajudado pelo companheiro, e retirou o pesado anel de pedra, colocando-o em seu próprio dedo indicador.

"Olha que estranho, esse anel!" – Exclamou o mascarado. "O que é isso? Para que ele serve?"

Não respondeu, apenas cuspiu na cara do trouxa que apontava com o anel para o meio de sua testa. Furioso, o Trouxa chutou-lhe nas costelas fazendo a varinha em suas mãos rolar para longe.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, seu pirado!" – E seguiu-se mais uma série de chutes na costela, na virilha e no rosto do bruxo, fazendo-o cuspir sangue no chão e se contorcer.

"O anel com o brasão dos Peverell! Está na família Gaunt há séculos..." – Gemeu o homem.

"Peverell, eh?" – Resmungou o Trouxa, aplicando-lhe um novo pontapé nas costelas – "Isso deve valer uma fortuna..."

Mas ele já tivera o bastante. Nocauteou o trouxa quando este lhe deu as costas e fez menção de ir embora com seu anel e resgatou sua varinha, atingindo ambos com flashes de luz verde... /i 

Quando Tom Riddle acordou sobressaltado, percebeu que todos na sala já tinham ido embora. Slughorn o observava preocupado e disse:

"Você está bem?"

Voldemort não respondeu, apenas atirou as coisas dentro da mochila e se retirou. Precisava encontrar Servolo e o anel. Algo lhe dizia que haviam coisas importantes em Little Hangleton...

As férias chegaram rapidamente. Ao contrário do que costumava fazer, Voldemort não ficou em Hogwarts, mas alegou ter assuntos a tratar no mundo trouxa – o que não deixava de ser verdade – e contrariando seu desejo, embarcou no trem de volta ao Orfanato.

A viagem foi longa e demorada. Poucos alunos de seu ano voltaram para casa naquelas férias. Rookwood resolvera ficar "estudando" (embora Tom suspeitasse que o que ele realmente queria era fugir do chamado de seu pai para reunir-se aos Darknights), Lestrange partira um pouco mais cedo para o casamento da irmã mais velha e Avery lhe confidenciara no dia anterior que não estava nem um pouco afim de enfrentar o pai, e que se olhasse na cara do velho seria capaz de lançar-lhe um cruciatus. Como não desejava ser deserdado, permaneceu em Hogwarts. Assim, as únicas companhias de Tom eram Evan Rosier e alguns alunos no sétimo ano, membros permanentes de seu próprio exército de puxa-sacos. Seus colegas conversavam despreocupadamente, enquanto Tom observava a paisagem pela vidraça, pensando em como executar seu plano. Little Hangleton não era longe de Londres...

"Eu estive me perguntando" – Falava um dos alunos do sétimo ano – "Se existem as três Imperdoáveis, para quê precisamos de outras Artes das trevas? Digo, não há nada mais eficiente do que a maldição Cruciatus quando se quer torturar alguém, por exemplo..."

Voldemort divertiu-se com a pergunta do colega. Então tomou o sapo de chocolate da mão dele e tirou um pedaço, antes de responder displicentemente:

"Ah, mas existem coisas muito piores do que a Maldição Cruciatus."

O garotão louro arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Existe?"

"Claro" – E tirou mais um pedaço do chocolate. Realmente estava apreciando o sabor daquilo...

"E você conhece?"

"Conheço, claro." – Respondeu, num divertimento frio. - "Temos a i Augurosempra /i , que causa azar permanente à vítima, ou seja, nada que ela faça ou tente fazer dará certo, o que a médio prazo pode findar em suicídio. Temos a Maldição de Midas, que faz com que tudo que a pessoa toque se torne ouro, i inclusive /i a própria comida. O famoso Voto Perpétuo, embora poucos saibam, também é Magia das Trevas, pois se utilizado corretamente pode até apreender a alma do jurado. E, claro" – falou mais baixo, pensando se deveria contar – "Tem a i Mors Conceptio /i , que causa um aborto sem deixar sinal de magia e torna a enfeitiçada permanentemente estéril. Existem inúmeros feitiços, alguns eu já ensinei a vocês, outros ainda não foram testados, mas... Quem sabe num futuro próximo..." – Disse, mais para si mesmo; seus pensamentos migrando para a promessa feita a Avery.

Um silêncio constrangedor pesou sobre os ocupantes da cabine, que se entreolharam misteriosamente.

Voldemort captou que o contingente de admiração dos colegas por si, que já não era pequeno, aumentou consideravelmente diante da pequena demonstração de conhecimento e poder. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Para seu imenso desgosto, viu-se encarando os portões de ferro do Orfanato mais uma vez, dessa vez desacompanhado. Arrastou o malão lentamente, e não pôde evitar de assoviar uma lenta marcha fúnebre quando atravessou o portal.

Também não havia ninguém à sua espera. Era tarde; todos deviam estar em suas camas dormindo. Suspirou tristemente e chutou o malão três degraus acima, soltando uma exclamação de dor e raiva.

Quando enfim se viu sozinho em seu quarto, percebeu o quão exausto estava, embora sua exaustão fosse mais causada pelo efeito do ódio intenso em seu corpo do que pela viagem. Mas não conseguia dormir; sua mente estava presa ao estranho sonho que tivera dias antes durante seu teste de Poções. Estranhamente, sentiu vontade de possuir aquele anel para si. O estranho objeto emanava uma aura de poder que lhe era irresistível...

Acabou adormecendo horas mais tarde, enquanto sua mente sonolenta tramava os planos mais mirabolantes de roubar o anel.

Acordou sobressaltado, tarde da manhã. Percebeu frustrado que já era quase hora do almoço e que perdera todo o dia dormindo. Uma coruja preta batia insistentemente contra a vidraça, aumentando a sua irritação.

"O que você quer?" – Perguntou, abrindo a janela permitindo a entrada do pássaro.

A coruja piou atrevida e estendeu a pata onde havia um curto bilhete amarrado.

O bilhete fora escrito numa espécie de pergaminho de má qualidade que lembrava papel higiênico, mas estava selado com um brasão de cera muito formal; um "G" gótico coroado com uma coroa de espinhos e labaredas de fogo cercando-o. O selo de Grindewald e o papel que se dissolvia facilmente em água caso precisassem livrar-se de provas.

Voldemort abriu a carta com cuidado, tentando não esfrangalhar o papel delicado.

i Riddle,

Encontre-se comigo às dez no mesmo local de sempre.

G. /i 

Pensou animado que aquela seria sua chance de arrancar mais informações sobre Horcruxes, aquelas que ele se negava a dar e talvez, quem sabe, cumprir sua promessa a Avery. É claro que teria que agir com cautela, afinal um bruxo poderoso como Grindewald não sucumbiria facilmente, e ele não desejava atrair para si a ira do exército de Darknights.

Mas não conseguia parar de imaginar a cena de Grindewald e seu cálice de absinto envenenado. Sabia que era besteira tentar envenena-lo – era óbvio demais. De qualquer maneira, Grindewald devia ter antídotos para todo tipo de veneno guardados.

Eram exatamente dez horas da noite quando Voldemort empurrou a porta de madeira úmida do i pub /i , dando de cara com o conhecido balcão onde homens mal-encarados o analisaram de cima a baixo.

No canto mais escuro a figura de capa roxa bebericava de sua taça prateada e mantinha a cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto. Ainda assim, Tom pôde reconhecer o homem. Imediatamente sentiu a raiva o tomando, raiva por Grindewald negar-se a dar as tão preciosas informações sobre Horcruxes... Mas lembrou-se de fechar a mente na presença do velho; não queria que ele soubesse de suas intenções de mata-lo de jeito nenhum... Grindewald era uma fonte preciosa de informação.

"Sente-se, Riddle" – Disse o velho, indicando-lhe o banco. Tom sentou-se.

"O que queria falar comigo?" – Perguntou, pressuroso, encarando os olhos amarelados do bruxo mais velho.

Grindewald devolveu o olhar cortante por cima da taça, enquanto balançava-a lentamente. Voldemort sentia-se levemente incomodado com o esforço que tinha de fazer para manter Grindewald longe de seus pensamentos.

"Uma proposta" – Ele respondeu, soturno.

Tom desviou o olhar e ocupou-se em tirar as luvas de couro dedo por dedo.

"Que tipo de proposta?"

Grindewald falou medindo palavra por palavra.

"Veja bem... Estou tendo muitas baixas em meus exércitos, ultimamente. Dumbledore tem lutado bem com seus aliados. Mas... Acho que há um traidor entre os Darknights..."

"E...?"

"Achei que seria útil se houvesse um...ah, informante entre as forças de Dumbledore."

Será mesmo que ele estava querendo dizer o que Tom achava que ele estava querendo dizer?

"Deixe-me ver se entendi" – Disse Riddle – "Você quer que eu espione Dumbledore?"

Grindewald pareceu ligeiramente constrangido.

"Não, espião, não... Seria mais um informante, sabe..."

"Não precisa usar de eufemismos inúteis comigo. Eu sei o que é um espião." – Falou, rispidamente. – "Mas você se esqueceu de com quem está falando..." – Acrescentou, com um sorriso – "Quero saber o que eu ganharia com isso."

Grindewald tomou mais um gole de sua taça de prata e então disse:

"Que tal sua preciosa informação sobre Horcruxes?"

Tom engasgou-se com sua bebida. Surpreso, perguntou:

"Você sabe? Você poderia me dizer...?"

Grindewald riu horrivelmente.

"Calma, meu rapaz, calma... i Quid pro quo /i … Primeiro vou querer minhas informações, depois lhe darei as suas…"

Tom retesou-se na cadeira ao ouvir o velho bruxo contar-lhe o que queria:

"Veja bem, eu descobri que Dumbledore está trabalhando junto com o Ministro da Magia italiano em algum projeto secreto. Sua missão é simples; você tem que descobrir sobre o que se trata esse projeto. Tenho minhas suspeitas de que eles dizem respeito a assuntos que podem interessar-me".

Mas como, pelas barbas de Merlin, Grindewald esperava que ele se infiltrasse nos arquivos secretos do Ministro da Magia italiano?

"Sinto muito. Você está falando com a pessoa errada. Não vejo como poderia conseguir essas informações..."

Mas Grindewald parecia realmente sequioso de obter o dossiê. Agarrou as mangas do casaco de Tom e com um puxão brusco aproximou o rosto do bruxo mais jovem até que estivessem a trinta centímetros de distância e seus perturbadores olhos amarelados encarassem fixamente os olhos escuros de Voldemort.

"Não se subestime, Riddle. Eu sei do que você é capaz de fazer quando realmente quer uma coisa... Use Dumbledore, aproxime-se dele. Eu poderia pedir para qualquer um, mas escolhi você, por que te conheço melhor do que você sabe..."

Voldemort teve de admitir a si mesmo que Grindewald estava certo. Ele era realmente capaz de qualquer coisa para atingir suas metas... Era um Sonserino dos mais legítimos, não era? Mas o problema era realmente Dumbledore... Velho maldito, como era difícil conquistá-lo!

Saiu do pub bastante atordoado. O ideal seria penetrar de alguma maneira nos arquivos secretos, dá-los a Grindewald, conseguir suas informações sobre Horcruxes e depois matar Grindewald, cumprindo sua promessa a Avery e deixando o caminho livre para pegar o poder para si. Nesse momento, riu baixinho. Tinha consciência de que era meio megalomaníaco, mas o que importava? Tudo o que queria era livrar o mundo da ralé trouxa, a mesma ralé a qual pertencia seu maldito pai que abandonara sua mãe, e claro, vencer a morte, a mesma morte que havia lhe tirado dos braços de sua mãe, a mesma morte que o fazia pensar que por mais poder que tivesse em mãos, tudo seria inútil, pois um dia ele sucumbiria à suprema indignidade da morte... E isso tudo só o fazia desejar mais a informação sobre as Horcruxes. E, claro, levava-o a Little Hangleton, para onde partiria no dia seguinte.

Caminhava por uma estrada pedregosa cheia de curvas que descia a encosta de um morro rodeado de cercas vivas. Parou por um momento e leu a placa:

i Great Hangleton: 8km

Little Hangleton: 1,6km /i 

Ansioso, continuou andando. Era noite, então levava consigo uma lamparina acesa e a varinha empunhada na outra mão.

Algum tempo depois reconheceu a entrada do bosque que tinha visto em seu sonho e entrou, lutando contra os galhos secos das árvores que arranhavam seus braços e prendiam os fios de sua capa.

Era uma noite escura e fria. Logo viu o casebre de pedra, arruinado como em seu sonho. Aliás, i tudo /i era idêntico aos seus sonhos...

A porta não tinha tranca; estava aberta e escancarada. b i Os olhos de Voldemort olharam por dentro da casa até que viu o homem na poltrona. Por alguns segundos, ambos se olharam, o homem se levantou derrubando garrafas vazias que se encontravam a seus pés.   
"VOCÊ!" gritou. "VOCÊ!".

E correu em direção a Riddle, varinha e faca prontas para atacar. 

"Pare".  
Riddle falou em língua de cobra. O homem escorregou e bateu na mesa, derrubando as panelas. Olhou assustado para Riddle. Houve um grande momento de silêncio enquanto se olhavam. Até que o homem falou:  
"Você também fala?"  
"Sim, eu falo", disse Riddle. Ele entrou na casa, batendo a porta por atrás de si.  
"Onde está Servolo?" - perguntou.  
"Morto", disse o outro. "Morreu há alguns anos atrás."  
Riddle franziu a testa.  
"Quem é você, então?"  
"Sou Morfino, não sou?"  
"Filho de Servolo?"  
"Claro que sou, então..."  
Morfino tirou o cabelo de seu rosto para poder ver Riddle melhor. Ele usava em sua mão direita o anel contendo a jóia negra que pertencera a Servolo.  
"Pensei que você fosse aquele Trouxa", sussurrou Morfino. "Você se parece muito com ele."  
"Que trouxa?" Perguntou Riddle asperamente.  
"O Trouxa que minha irmã gostava, o Trouxa que morava na mansão do outro lado", disse Morfino, e cuspiu inesperadamente no chão. "Você se parece exatamente com ele. Riddle. Mas ele está mais velho agora, não está? Ele é mais velho que você, agora vejo..."  
Morfino olhava fixamente e chegou pro lado um pouco, ainda se apoiando na quina da mesa.

"Ele voltou, percebe..." acrescentou.  
Voldemort olhava para Morfino, pensando em suas possibilidades. Moveu-se um pouco mais perto de Morfino e disse:

"Riddle voltou?"  
"Er, ele a largou, e que isso sirva de lição a ela, casamento imundo", disse Morfino, mais uma vês cuspindo no chão. "Nos roubou, antes de fugir. Onde está o colar, o colar de Slytherin?".  
Voldemort não respondeu. Morfino estava ficando irado novamente, sacudiu a faca e gritou "Ela nos desonrou, sim, ela nos desonrou, vadia imunda! E você, vindo aqui e perguntando coisas a respeito disso tudo? Acabou... acabou..."  
Ele virou o rosto, e Voldemort andou em sua direção /i /b 

Morfino lhe causava um certo asco, mas sua figura não lhe surpreendia. Talvez porque o tivesse visto nos sonhos. Deu mais um passo ficando a menos de um metro de Morfino. Então antes que o bruxo maltrapilho pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Tom gritou:

"Expelliarmus!" – E ambas, faca e varinha voaram para longe de Morfino.

"Espere" – Disse Morfino, caído no chão. Recuava contra a parede em direção à lareira, abrindo no chão empoeirado uma trilha com as mãos. "Quem é você?"

"Eu sou o filho de sua querida irmã... E você vai pagar pelo que fez a ela, Morfino, oh, vai... Todos vão... Estupefaça..."

Morfino caiu desmaiado no chão. Voldemort apanhou a varinha do tio e abandonou o lampião ao seu lado, usando a luz da varinha de Morfino para iluminar o caminho até a aldeia de trouxas.

Não foi difícil localizar a casa dos Riddle; de fato, era a maior e melhor cuidada casa, no alto da colina, parecendo reger as outras.

Caminhou por mais uma trilha pedregosa e íngreme aberta no meio do mato do outro lado do vale, acessando a casa pela porta da frente. Um simples "alohomorra" foi suficiente para abrir a porta.

Risadas ecoavam da sala de jantar e os barulhos e cheiros de uma refeição sendo servida fizeram o nojo de Voldemort crescer mais ainda. i Maldito trouxa, não vale nem a comida que come... /i 

Andou silenciosamente até a grande sala, onde um velho e uma velha extremamente gordos e um homem jovem jantavam. Os trouxas pararam de repente para olhar a figura pálida e alta de Tom Riddle filho, lívido de raiva. Seus avós não tiveram tempo de emitir um único som antes de tombarem mortos com a luz verde emitida pela varinha de Morfino, agora empunhada por seu sobrinho. Voldemort parou e avaliou o trouxa sentado no chão, chorando horrorizado.

"É, realmente, nós somos bastante parecidos." – Concluiu, com uma nota de desgosto na voz. "Mas apenas fisicamente. Você não passa de um trouxa nojento, imundo. Não sei o que minha mãe viu em você... Uma pura descendente de Slytherin, casando com um trouxa como você!" – Voldemort cuspiu na cara do trouxa, enojado. O homem continuava tremendo e chorando. – "Eu devia te torturar até enlouquecer, fazer você sentir um pouquinho da dor que foi crescer como um enjeitado, sem ninguém para chamar de pai... Não que eu quisesse ter uma imundice de pai como você, mas faz falta, eu admito que faz..."

Continuava apontando a varinha diretamente no coração do Trouxa. Quando parou para finalmente respirar, o homem encolhido falou finalmente na voz fraquinha:

"Você... Você é o filho de Mérope?"

"COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER O NOME DELA, SEU DESGRAÇADO?" – Urrou Riddle, chutando o pai com força no estômago repetidas vezes.

"Desculpe... Desculpe, eu não sabia... Quando Mérope me contou que era bruxa, eu tive medo... Você não perdoaria o erro de um homem tolo?" – Disse Tom Riddle pai, sorrindo com a boca ensangüentada para o filho.

Mas a resposta de Tom foi curta e grossa:

" i Avada Kedavra /i . Eu não perdôo, trouxa... Lord Voldemort nunca perdoa!"

E foi embora da mansão dos Riddle. Minutos depois, quando a empregada entrou na sala para retirar as sobras do jantar, soltou um grito que ecoou por centenas de metros cortando o silêncio da noite calma e chamando a atenção de toda a população do vilarejo.

Capítulo XVIII

Voldemort sentiu novamente o vento gélido da noite cortando seu rosto. Descia atrapalhado a mesma trilha pedregosa no morro, tomando o caminho de volta à casa de Morfino Gaunt. i Se ao menos soubesse aparatar... /i 

Mas para onde iria? Para o Orfanato? Era menor de idade, de qualquer maneira, e daria muita sorte se o Ministério não descobrisse o autor dos feitiços.

Chegou ofegante ao casebre de seu tio, que ainda jazia inconsciente no chão imundo, posicionado de uma maneira incômoda com a cabeça a um triz de pegar fogo na lareira, e a mão com o anel escondida atrás das costas.

Voldemort sorriu. Sempre se orgulhara de seu feitiço estuporante. Se quisesse, poderia deixar Morfino dormindo assim a noite toda, e ele só acordaria no dia seguinte totalmente atordoado.

Abaixou-se e puxou a mão do homem de trás das costas. Morfino soltou um ronco particularmente alto quando rolou para o lado, metendo a cara num monte alto de sujeira no chão.

O anel saiu com inesperada facilidade do dedo médio de Morfino. Esperava que o tio o tivesse prendido ao dedo com um feitiço colante permanente, ou algo do tipo. Depois lembrou-se de que o homem estivera em Azkaban por anos, sem varinha.

Colocou o anel que ajustou-se magicamente à sua mão. Era uma pedra ônix adornada por finas linhas douradas e presa de algum modo que parecia flutuar sobre a circunferência de ouro envelhecido. A pedra era inesperadamente quente, como se tivesse sido exposta diretamente ao calor da lareira e emitia um brilho hipnotizador à luz bruxuleante do lampião aceso sobre a mesa.

Tom olhou ao redor, como que se certificando de que ninguém o observava. i É claro que ninguém está observando... /i 

Então começou o complicado procedimento de apagar memórias selecionadas de Morfino e substituí-las por suas próprias. Quando o último fio prateado desceu enroscando-se pela boca entreaberta de Morfino, Voldemort deu-se por satisfeito.

" i Enervate /i " – Murmurou, apontando a varinha para o homem esfarrapado à sua frente.

Morfino abriu os cansados olhos escuros e injetados e fitou o rosto empolgado de Tom Riddle.

"O que você acabou de fazer, Morfino?" – Perguntou Voldemort em voz baixa, deixando transparecer uma falsa nota de preocupação na voz.

Morfino olhou-o com desespero por um breve momento, mas pareceu voltar a si rapidamente. Então sorriu um sorriso desdentado e maníaco e apertou os olhos quase invisíveis debaixo da farta cabeleira imunda.

"Os trouxas... Eu matei os trouxas... TROUXAS IMUNDOS!" – E então arremessou o lampião contra a parede, fazendo os cacos de vidro caírem num tilintar delicado espalhando-se pelo chão e causando o início de um pequeno incêndio nos farrapos de cortina que cobriam a janela.

"Mas eles tiveram o que mereceram, não foi? Ah, foi... Já não era sem tempo; alguém tinha que dar cabo deles,e foi Morfino, eh? Morfino matou os trouxas..." – Morfino sorria de uma forma demente e falava como se pedisse a opinião de Tom sobre o assunto. Depois soltou uma gargalhada fria e doentia.

"Tsc, tsc, Morfino..." – Disse Voldemort lentamente e em voz baixa, recuando lentamente em direção à saída. - "Você vai ficar quietinho aí e contar tudinho pro Ministério, não vai, Morfino?"

Morfino respondeu com mais uma gargalhada fria e então deixou-se cair sentado no chão novamente.

"Isso, agora tome sua varinha. Não se esqueça de falar a verdade, i só a verdade /i , Morfino..."

Voldemort atirou a varinha aos pés de Morfino e então saiu, mas tomando o cuidado de não dar as costas ao tio.

i Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar. Ah, droga, já estou chorando... /i 

Tom achava-se deitado em sua cama de ferro no quarto do Orfanato com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, repetindo para si mesmo que não tornaria a chorar pelo que quer que fosse. Mas não pôde fazer nada para impedir as lágrimas quentes de escorrerem com vontade pelo seu rosto.

Voldemort chorava lágrimas de ódio, diferentes daquelas que chorara sobre o túmulo de sua mãe. i Naquela /i ocasião, ele tinha se permitido chorar. Não que tivesse tido opção; sentia-se como um cão sem dono abandonado debaixo da chuva. Mas agora era diferente, não havia razão aparente para estar se sentindo daquela maneira. Medo, preocupação, ódio, raiva e até mesmo um pouco de felicidade mesclavam-se de tal maneira em sua cabeça que ele precisava de algum modo de extravasar aquilo ou talvez pudesse explodir em um milhão de pedacinhos minúsculos e cortantes como o vidro do lampião que Morfino tinha atirado contra a parede.

Mais lágrimas grossas e quentes escorreram molhando a fronha, mas ele abafou um soluço. Não permitiria que ninguém além dele mesmo soubesse que estava sensível, choroso, fraco. Fraqueza era algo que ele não admitiria em si mesmo.

Não estava chorando por seu pai, obviamente que não. Não sentia remorso. Não sentia pena. Sentia nojo, e raiva.

Talvez chorasse por sua mãe, mais uma vez, e por tudo o que ela devia ter vivido naquele casebre fétido e imundo, ao lado do avô que ele nunca conhecera e do horrendo Morfino, que agora trataria de arrumar uma prisão perpétua em Azkaban, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.Ou talvez chorasse por si mesmo, por não ter poder de evitar aquilo que mais temia, ou por ter nascido filho de um maldito Trouxa (que agora queimaria no inferno por toda a eternidade se dependesse dele), tendo a consciência de ser uma mancha de sangue-ruim na longa e pura linhagem de Slytherin.

Levantou-se para procurar no malão a foto de sua mãe, roubada do túmulo cinzento que visitara no ano anterior, quando escorregou para sua mão, ao invés da antiga foto em sépia, seu diário encapado em couro escuro, presente de Lestrange. Era um diário comum, com a diferença de que fora enfeitiçado para que só o seu dono pudesse lê-lo, de modo que se alguém o abrisse, veria só folhas em branco. E por algum motivo obscuro, ou talvez apenas como disfarce, o diário tinha uma inscrição atrás que dizia que ele havia sido comprado numa rua trouxa.

Fazia muito tempo que Tom não escrevia ali.

Folheou as páginas aparentemente em branco, tentando se lembrar de como fazer para ler suas anotações. Quando finalmente lembrou de dar um toque de sua varinha na folha, pôde ler o que estava escrito.

Naquele dia tinha descrito com crescente excitação (visível na rapidez da letra e na grande quantidade de manchas de tinta na lateral) a ultima visita à caverna de Nagini e o ritual de criação das Horcruxes que tinha testemunhado. Descrevia passo a passo cada etapa do ritual. Então riscara as etapas que Grindewald tinha taxado de "encenação" – e i voilà /i : Um ritual de criação de Horcruxes quase completo.

Mas é claro (concluiu, frustrado) que ainda precisava do encantamento. Tinha se esquecido completamente das palavras do encantamento pronunciado por Slytherin em sua visão.

E foi dormir, sentindo-se a última das criaturas, imaginando que nunca conseguiria cumprir sua missão com Grindewald e muito menos obter suas informações sobre Horcruxes.

Acordou dez minutos depois com um nome bem claro estampado na mente: i Slughorn! /i 

Tom estava de volta a Hogwarts e assistia à seleção dos alunos novos sob uma máscara de falsa tranqüilidade. Era sempre assim; freqüentemente assumia a personalidade de outra pessoa e deixava de ser Tom Riddle para se tornar Lord Voldemort. Perante os professores, era o brilhante Tom Riddle; perante seus colegas, era Lord Voldemort (ainda que mantivesse o título de Lord somente para si); seu brilho deixando de ser notado pelas excelentes notas e relações amigáveis com os professores, e assumindo mais um caráter... Cruel.

O anel de Servolo brilhava em sua mão esquerda mas seu tom profundamente negro confundia-se com o uniforme e apenas brilho do ouro fosco não era suficiente para chamar muita atenção dos colegas ou dos professores. i Exceto, é claro, por Dumbledore... /i 

O Professor o encarava de um modo insistente e profundo. i Odiava isso /i ...

O esforço que tinha de fazer para que Dumbledore não penetrasse em sua mente era muito maior do que o que tinha de fazer para bloquear o acesso de Grindewald a seus pensamentos, provocando uma dormência desagradável no resto de seu corpo. Sabia que era só questão de desviar o olhar, mas não ia dar o gostinho da vitória na guerra de olhares a Dumbledore. Finalmente, para seu alívio, suas atenções foram voltadas para um garotinho de cabelos negros desarrumados que acabava de ser selecionado para a Sonserina e recebia uma série de aplausos.

Envergonhado, o garotinho se encaixou no primeiro lugar vago – que por acaso era exatamente do seu lado – e afundou até a testa debaixo da mesa. Tom riu baixinho e lembrou-se de sua primeira noite na Sonserina.

i Tinha acabado de entrar no Salão ligeiramente úmido nas masmorras. Os novatos debandaram para os dormitórios, ansiosos para conhecer o quarto em que teriam de dormir nos próximos sete anos. Mas Tom Riddle ficara ali no meio, admirando tudo ao redor. Era incrível como tudo ali parecia perfeito e se encaixava exatamente com a noção que ele tinha de "casa". Os tapetes persas, as poltronas em estofado verde, a lareira quentinha, os brasões prateados, os quadros com pinturas estranhas, até mesmo o mural com um pergaminho recém-fixado listando as cem melhores razões para ser um sonserino; era tudo simplesmente perfeito. Olhou para cima e percebeu que o teto era decorado com um intricado mosaico representando uma serpente prateada sobre um fundo verde.

"Por que tudo aqui tem cobras estampadas?" – Perguntou para o Monitor que o guiara e que agora se ocupava em pregar mais avisos no mural.

"Porque Salazar Slytherin era ofidioglota." – Respondeu-lhe secamente.

"E o que é um Ofidioglota?" – Perguntou.

"É alguém que fala com as cobras." – Disse o Monitor, irritado – "Agora vá para seu dormitório dormir".

Mas o último comentários do monitor passou despercebido. Lembranças de cobras o seguindo e de Nagini conversando com ele lhe vieram à mente.

"Ora, eu também posso falar com as cobras!" – Disse, indignado.

O Monitor parou por um momento com a varinha no ar e ao invés de lançar o feitiço colante no papel para pregar no mural, deu uma risada debochada e mandou-o de volta para o dormitório. Furioso, subiu batendo os pés nas escadas. Alguns meses depois, teve a confirmação do que já suspeitava: Era o Herdeiro de Slytherin. /i 

Tom fora promovido a Monitor Chefe, o que elevava ainda mais seu status entre os colegas. Agora tinha direito a um quarto e um banheiro próprios, além de livre acesso a (quase) todas as áreas do castelo, exceto, claro, as salas dos professores. E era ele quem escolhia e divulgava a nova senha, escolhida em conjunto com a Monitora Chefe.

Aquele era o tão esperado ano dos N.I.E.M´s, ano em que terminariam a escola e ano em que a maioria completava a maioridade.

Como Tom completava aniversário apenas no inverno, teve de esperar os próximos testes de aparatação, mais obviamente foi aprovado com louvor, sendo o primeiro a conseguir aparatar completamente e sem nenhuma ocorrência de destroncamento.

Naquela noite finalmente seu misterioso anel havia sido notado. Avery ocupava-se em tentar concluir um dever de poções, quando ao pedir a pena emprestada a Tom, percebeu o estranho objeto em sua mão.

"O que é isso?" – Perguntou Avery, apontando para o anel.

Tom escondeu-o rapidamente atrás da cabeça e fingiu coçar o pescoço.

"Um presente."

"Um presente? Quem te deu?" – Perguntou seu colega, desconfiado.

"É uma espécie de herança." – Explicou, antes de cortar o assunto e se levantar da mesa em direção às masmorras, para mais uma das reuniões do Clube do Slug.

Slughorn recebeu-os sentado em sua confortável i bergére /i , mal tendo o trabalho se levantar para abrir a porta. Tom entrou primeiro, seguido de seu grupinho de puxa-sacos habitual e depois, por uma fileira de alunos mais novos, todos da sonserina – alunos das outras casas não gostavam de serem recebidos pelo chefe da Sonserina e se verem cercados dos sonserinos mais 'talentosos' – Toda Hogwarts sabia muito bem que um Sonserino talentoso era por definição um elemento perigoso. Principalmente Tom Riddle e seu grupinho. Corria o boato de que Riddle ensinava a seus amigos mais "chegados", as piores formas de tortura, técnicas especiais de duelo e feitiços de Magia Negra avançada. i A bem da verdade, isso não era exatamente mentira /i , pensou Tom, rindo para si. As aulinhas particulares de Grindewald e os livros que achava na Sala Precisa e na sessão reservada eram bastante úteis.

Então Slughorn pigarreou fortemente, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

"Boa noite meus caros alunos" – Disse, e limpou novamente a garganta - "Chamei-os aqui mais uma vez para que possamos desfrutar da companhia uns dos outros, e que essas companhias não nos sejam privadas após o término desse último ano de uma etapa tão importante em nossas vidas."

Os alunos aplaudiram, animados.

"O que dizer sobre Hogwarts? Sobre seus mais de mil anos de mistérios e surpresas, esse castelo tão especial que abrigou e abriga os maiores bruxos de nosso mundo, e..."

Slughorn continuou seu enfadonho discurso durante quase uma hora. Era sempre assim no início de cada ano. Aquelas reuniões estavam se tornando cada vez mais chatas, mas também cada vez mais proveitosas. Era uma maneira ideal de fazer contatos e amizades influentes. Até agora já tinha recebido pelo menos três propostas de emprego no ministério; todas recusadas. Mas teve de admitir a si mesmo que teria de começar a pensar no que fazer da vida após terminar Hogwarts.

Slughorn continuava seu discurso.

"Espero que esses tenham sido os sete anos mais proveitosos de suas vidas. Não é coincidência que sejam sete anos, sete é um número mágico, o mais poderoso... Espero que um pouco desse poder possa protegê-los no que terão de enfrentar daqui para frente."

E então batendo as mãos, convocou um dos elfos da cozinha e mandou que ele trouxesse bandejas de comida e bebida.

A reunião prosseguiu entediante como sempre, entremeada de fofoquinhas do Ministério e pelas longas histórias de Slughorn sobre seus ex-alunos mais famosos.

Naquele momento, Rodolfo Lestrange narrava as últimas de seu tio Ogden que trabalhava no departamento de Execução das leis mágicas. Tom ainda estava perdido em pensamentos, respondendo mecanicamente qualquer pergunta que lhe fizessem, até que um nome em particular lhe chamou atenção.

"É claro, ele já tinha ido para Azkaban, mofou lá uns dois anos, mas parece que não foi suficiente pra ele aprender. Matou três trouxas esse verão; uma trabalheira para os Obliviadores, a polícia trouxa até agora não conseguiu determinar a i causa mortis /i deles! Pegou prisão perpétua, o velho Morfino Gaunt..."

"Morfino Gaunt foi preso?" – Perguntou de repente, despertando de seu torpor, antes que pudesse se conter.

Os colegas todos se viraram em sua direção para olha-lo, surpresos. Tom sentiu o rosto corar.

"Hum... Bom, ele era um conhecido. Um maluco, claro, um maluco... Mas não pare, Rodolfo, continue sua história; estava muitíssimo interessante." – Disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. i Precisava aprender a controlar a boca... /i 

A sala pareceu engolir sua desculpa e imergiu novamente na conversa.

Entediado, Tom pôs-se a brincar com uma rosquinha particularmente estranha, que lembrava muito um "G" e o brasão de Grindewald. i E por falar em Grindewald /i - pensou - i Onde andará o velho? Será que Dumbledore já deu cabo dele? Espero que não; ainda quero minhas informações sobre Horcruxes... Mas como sou idiota! /i - Sentiu vontade de se bater. Claro,estava ali diante de um grande conhecedor de feitiços das Trevas, quem sabe não conseguisse arrancar alguma informação de Slughorn? Era sempre tão bom nisso...

Agora eles tinham iniciado uma discussão sobre futuras profissões. E novamente, Tom se viu prometendo a si mesmo que começaria a pensar nesse assunto assim que tivesse tempo.

"E você, Tom, o que gostaria de fazer depois de se formar?" – Perguntou-lhe Slughorn.

"Não sei ainda, senhor. Presumo que talvez... Talvez gostasse de ser professor."

"Professor? E que matéria você ensinaria?"

A resposta não poderia ser mais óbvia.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, senhor."

Slughorn sorriu paternalmente. Tom então começava a cogitar seriamente a hipótese... A velha professora Merrythought era mesmo uma velharia digna de museu, e sua matéria estava totalmente desatualizada a pelo menos trinta anos.

b "Senhor, é verdade que o Professor Merrythought está se aposentando?".  
-"Tom, Tom, se eu soubesse eu não poderia dize-lo." - disse Slughorn, sacudindo seu dedo de modo repreensivo para Riddle, embora pestanejasse ao mesmo tempo. – "Eu devo dizer, eu gostaria de saber onde você ouviu isso, garoto, pois tem mais conhecimento do que metade do corpo docente, sabe?"  
Riddle riu. Os outros garotos gargalharam e olharam admirados para ele.  
"Com sua habilidade sobrenatural de saber coisas que não devia, e sua bajulação às pessoas que importam - obrigada pelos abacaxis, a propósito; você estava certo, são meus favoritos" - Vários alunos tagarelaram novamente – "Eu espero confiantemente que você chegue a Ministro da Magia em vinte anos. Quinze, se você continuar me mandando abacaxis, eu tenho excelentes contatos com o Ministro."  
Tom Riddle meramente sorriu enquanto os outros riram novamente.

"Eu não sei para que a política me serviria, senhor - ele disse quando as risadas

acabaram. – Principalmente porque não pertenço às famílias bem-nascidas."

Um par de garotos ao redor dele riram uns dos outros.  
"Absurdo" - disse Slughorn vivamente – "Não poderia ser mais evidente que você descende de uma ótima família bruxa, tendo habilidades como as suas. Não, você irá longe, Tom. Eu nunca estive errado sobre um estudante até agora"  
O pequeno relógio de ouro na escrivaninha de Slughorn marcou onze horas atrás dele, e ele olhou ao redor.  
"Bom Deus, já é esta hora? É melhor vocês irem, garotos, ou nós todos teremos problemas. Lestrange, eu quero seu dever amanhã ou você receberá uma detenção. O mesmo para você, Avery."  
Um por um, os meninos saíram da sala. Slughorn se levantou de sua poltrona e levou o copo vazio até sua escrivaninha. Um movimento atrás dele o fez olhar em volta: Riddle ainda estava ali.  
"Fique vigilante, Tom, você não quer ser encontrado fora de sua cama após o horário, e você é monitor..."  
"Senhor, eu queria lhe perguntar algo..."  
"Pergunte então, meu garoto, pergunte..."  
"Senhor, eu queria saber o que você sabe sobre... sobre Horcruxes?"  
Slughorn olhou fixamente para ele, seus grossos dedos pressionando sem sentir seu copo de vinho.  
"Um projeto para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, é?"   
"Não exatamente, senhor". - disse Riddle. – "Eu me deparei com o termo quando lia e não o compreendi totalmente."  
"Não... Bem... Você teria um árduo trabalho para encontrar um livro em Hogwarts que lhe desse detalhes sobre Horcruxes, Tom, isso Arte das Trevas, realmente das Trevas". - disse Slughorn.  
"Mas você obviamente sabe tudo sobre isso, senhor? Quero dizer, um bruxo como o senhor - desculpe, digo, se você não puder me dizer, obviamente - eu só saberia se alguém pudesse me contar, você poderia; então eu apenas pensei que..."  
"Bem, -disse Slughorn, sem olhar para Riddle, mas brincando com a fita em cima da sua caixa de abacaxis cristalizados - bem, não fará mal lhe dar uma visão geral, naturalmente. Somente para que você entenda o termo. Um Horcrux é a palavra usada para um objeto onde a pessoa escondeu uma parte de sua alma."  
"Eu não entendi exatamente como isso funciona, entretanto, senhor." - disse Riddle.   
"Bem, você divide sua alma, sabe" - disse Slughorn – "e oculta parte dela em um objeto fora do corpo. Então, se seu corpo é atacado ou destruído, ele não pode morrer, pois resta uma parte da alma segura e não danificada. Mas, é claro, a existência sob tal forma..."  
A face de Slughorn se contraiu.  
"... poucos iriam quere-la, Tom, muito poucos. A morte seria preferível."  
Mas a ansiedade de Riddle era agora aparente; sua expressão era voraz, ele não poderia esconder seu desejo.  
"E como se divide a alma?"  
"Bem," - disse Slughorn desconfortável – "você precisa entender que a alma foi feita para permanecer intacta e inteira. Racha-la é um ato de violação, é contra a natureza."  
"Mas como se faz isso?"  
"Através de um ato de maldade - o supremo ato da maldade. Cometendo assassinato. Matar rasga a alma. A intenção do bruxo criando um Horcrux usará os prejuízos a seu favor. Ele encaixaria a parte rasgada..."  
"Encaixaria? Mas como?"  
"Há um feitiço, mas não me pergunte, eu não sei!" -disse Slughorn balançando sua cabeça como um velho elefante incomodado por mosquitos. – "Eu pareço alguém que tentou - eu pareço um assassino?"  
"Não, senhor, claro que não." - disse Riddle rapidamente. – "Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria ofendê-lo."  
"De modo nenhum, de modo nenhum, não estou ofendido". - disse Slughorn rudemente.-"é natural sentir curiosidade sobre essas coisas. Bruxos de um certo tipo foram sempre atraídos por esse aspecto da magia..."  
"Sim, senhor, - disse Riddle. - O que eu não entendo, contudo - apenas por curiosidade- quero dizer, um Horcrux seria de muito uso? Você poderia dividir sua alma somente uma vez? Não seria melhor, para faze-lo mais forte, dividir sua alma em mais partes, digo, por exemplo, não é sete o número mágico mais poderoso, não seria...?"  
"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Tom! - ganiu Slughorn. - Sete! Não é mau o bastante pensar em matar uma pessoa? E em todo caso... mau o bastante para dividir a alma... mas dividi-la em sete pedaços..."  
Slughorn parecia profundamente incomodado agora.  
"É claro, ele resmungou, isso tudo é hipotético, o que estamos discutindo, não é mesmo? Tudo acadêmico..."  
"Sim, é claro!" - disse Riddle rapidamente  
"Mas reafirmo o que disse Tom... mantenha-se em silêncio, eu havia lhe dito - sobre isso que discutimos. As pessoas não gostariam de pensar que nos estivemos discutindo sobre Horcruxes. É um assunto banido em Hogwarts, você sabe... Dumbledore fica particularmente feroz sobre isso..."  
"Eu não direi uma palavra, senhor." - disse Riddle /b 

E ele saiu, com a face cheia daquela felicidade que não tornava seu rosto mais, bonito, pelo contrário, o fazia parecer menos humano...

Capítulo XIX

i A morte é uma coisa que eu nunca vou compreender. Acho que a vejo como um inseto repugnante, daqueles que você olha e se pergunta: Afinal, qual é a utilidade disso?

Mas no fundo, você sabe que aquilo é necessário para manter o delicado equilíbrio da vida. Se aquele inseto desaparece da face da Terra, a fina teia de seres que se inter-dependem é quebrada, e coisas estranhas podem começar a acontecer.

O que aconteceria se alguém ousasse vencer a morte?

Se eu dissesse isso em voz alta me chamariam de louco. Mas essa idéia simplesmente não me sai da cabeça. Desde aquele dia no cemitério, diante do túmulo de minha mãe.

Confesso que antes disso eu já encarava a morte com olhos diferentes dos da maioria das pessoas.

A maioria das pessoas simplesmente aceita que tem os dias contados e vão vivendo da melhor maneira possível, ou da maneira mais fácil. Alguns ainda elegem um Deus, uma Entidade Superior na qual depositam suas esperanças de uma vida pós-morte mais digna.

Eu não acredito em nada disso. Qual é o sentido de viver sofrendo na Terra alimentando uma esperança sem prova alguma a não ser sua própria fé, de que há algo após a morte nos esperando? Se é assim, por que simplesmente não viramos todos uns eremitas, por que não viramos todos Jesus Cristo para morrermos na cruz – se o sofrimento e a vida terrena não significa nada diante da eternidade imutável da morte?

Eu tenho a resposta: é porque ninguém, a não ser os eremitas e Jesus Cristo (se é que ele existiu) crê realmente que há algo nos esperando além dos portões do Hades. Não há céu, não há inferno; há apenas a escuridão úmida de nossos túmulos.

Novamente creio eu, que se dissesse isso em voz alta, seria taxado de louco.

Se pessoas como os Lestrange ou os Black realmente cressem que há um céu (ou mais provavelmente, um inferno) os esperando, se ocupariam de empilhar o máximo possível de ouro em seus cofres, ou sairiam por aí casando e fazendo filhos como coelhos para supostamente garantirem ao menos a permanência de seus genes na Terra?

Se existisse algo após a morte, para que o amor, o sexo, o dinheiro e tudo o mais serviria a não ser para consolar os tolos que aceitam passivamente o fato de que desde que dão o primeiro choro, estão com os dias contados?

Para que serve o poder se por mais que o tenhamos tudo acabará um dia?

Se tudo fosse para acabar assim, não existiria o poder. Mas ele existe, e eu o tenho, e não quero perde-lo.

Não; a morte é para os fracos. Para os medrosos e passivos que aceitam as coisas como elas são, que acham que a natureza é imutável. Para aqueles que sequer conseguem esmagar um inseto. Bem, eu consigo.

T. S. Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort)

31 de Outubro de 1943 /i 

Com essas palavras, Tom Riddle fechou seu diário e vestiu a capa escura por cima das vestes verde-e-prata da Sonserina.

Deslizou como uma sombra, silencioso e invisível pelos corredores do castelo, por caminhos que só ele e alguns poucos conheciam até chegar na saída parcialmente bloqueada por uma armadura armada de um punhal prateado muito afiado cravejado de esmeraldas. Parou por um momento e murmurou um feitiço desconhecido, fazendo a adaga se soltar da mão da armadura e liberando sua passagem.

Armado do punhal prateado, se esgueirou até a Floresta Proibida, tomando o cuidado de não causar muito barulho – só Deus sabia o que poderia estar lhe espreitando.

A Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts à noite era um espetáculo à parte. Milhares de olhos brilhavam acima das copas das árvores; cheiros exóticos das plantas noturnas impregnavam o ar e ruídos suspeitos emergiam do coração da Floresta.

Por quase duas horas Tom caminhou por entre os galhos e arbustos até uma grande clareira iluminada pela lua.

A luz de sua varinha, abafada pelas folhas da densa vegetação, fez refulgir os delicados fios prateados presos no emaranhado de galhos secos que cercavam a clareira: pêlos de Unicórnio. Ele estava no lugar certo.

Então apagou a luz de sua varinha, puxou o punhal da bota e aguardou pacientemente atrás de um grande tronco de carvalho, até o primeiro Unicórnio aparecer, olhando desconfiado à sua volta, e começar a beber da água cristalina que corria do fino riacho.

De repente, num só fôlego, Tom pulou de trás do tronco – antes que a Criatura tivesse chance de reagir e cravou o punhal prateado exatamente na jugular do Unicórnio, que soltou um lamento agudo antes de tombar no chão e começar a agonizar lenta e silenciosamente.

Envolvido no torpor que sempre experimentava quando matava algo ou alguém, Voldemort recolheu o sangue que jorrava fartamente do corpo perfurado do animal. Assim que seus batimentos cardíacos cessassem, o sangue viraria prata pura.

Minutos depois, com um frasco cheio do liquido prateado, Tom esgueirou-se de volta ao castelo, sem olhar para trás; o peso do que acabara de fazer mal chegando à sua mente.

O alívio invadiu seu corpo quando se viu debaixo do teto do Castelo novamente. Andar a noite pela floresta não era exatamente sua atividade favorita...

Passava pelo arco de concreto da entrada secreta, em direção às escadas que levavam às masmorras, quando uma figura alta e magra passou com a capa esvoaçante exatamente ao seu lado. Era Dumbledore. i Velho maldito! /i .

"O que está fazendo aqui essa hora, Tom?" – Perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o grande rasgo em sua capa.

"Err... Monitorando... Ouvi boatos de que explodiriam uma caixa de bombas de bosta em frente à cabana de Ogg, o guarda-caças."

"Oh, sim... Entendo. O que é isso em sua mão?" – Perguntou Dumbledore, dirigindo-lhe um olhar severo e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

i Merda! /i Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue prateado.

"Isso é poção para alisar os cabelos." – Respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Depois amaldiçoou-se. Onde estava sua astúcia sonserina quando precisava dela?

Dumbledore parecia querer ler os mais profundos pensamentos de cada ribossomo de suas células. Aquele olhar lhe dava medo. O olhar de Dumbledore lhe desconcertava completamente...

" i Poção para alisar os cabelos? /i " – Perguntou o professor, incrédulo, mirando os cabelos escuros de Tom, agora totalmente desarrumados e cheios de folhas e galhos.

"É, bem... Estou fazendo uns experimentos com plantas da floresta."

"Pensei que estivesse investigando a explosão de bombas de bosta." – Respondeu Dumbledore astutamente. i Diabo de velho enxerido... /i 

" i Também /i . Fui verificar os boatos, e como vi que eram falsos, aproveitei e recolhi uns espécimes raros para a poção. Não é pra mim, sabe, a poção." – Disse nervosamente, apontando para o cabelo desarrumado que lhe caia em delicadas ondas sobre o rosto.

Dumbledore crispou os lábios e então disse:

"Tudo bem, Tom. Vá dormir, são quase três da manhã."

"Sim, senhor."

Tom voltou rapidamente ao seu quarto solitário de Monitor-chefe, tremendo só de pensar no que poderia lhe acontecer se descobrissem que ele matara o unicórnio.

i Poção para alisar os cabelos? /i De onde raios tinha tirado aquilo?

Dois dias depois, Ogg, o velho guarda-caças, entrou na Floresta em busca de sementes de mandrágora para as aulas de herbologia do segundo ano, e encontrou o corpo rígido de um Unicórnio morto quase totalmente sem sangue. Chocado, ergueu o animal sobre o amplo lombo e o levou para sua cabana na beira do lago.

O corpo de um unicórnio não de decompõem normalmente. Ao invés do típico odor de putrefação, o que Ogg e todos que estavam próximos sentiram foi um suave e envolvente cheiro de flores, fazendo todos caírem aos prantos. Mesmo morto, o unicórnio exercia um fascínio sobre os que estivessem próximos e sua morte representava a suprema maldade, só superada pela morte de um ser humano. O consolo era que aquele que tivesse ousado macular a vida de um ser tão puro haveria de viver uma vida amaldiçoada.

Tom Riddle já sabia disso. Mas não se importava. Sabia que o sangue de unicórnio, ao momento que tocasse seus lábios, o condenaria a uma vida amaldiçoada. No entanto era requisito básico do ritual de criação das Horcruxes.

Naquele momento observava o brilho singular na substância, pensando se valeria mesmo à pena se condenar a uma vida amaldiçoada.

Mas então, percebeu. Já estaria se condenando a uma vida amaldiçoada se fizesse como os outros e aceitasse que sua vida teria um fim. Estaria amaldiçoado com uma vida mortal.

A morte do unicórnio foi acobertada. Ogg examinara o corpo e concluira que os profundos cortes eram provavelmente mordidas de lobisomens – a Lua estava cheia e não era assim tão raro lobisomens matarem unicórnios para beber seu sangue na esperança de voltarem a ter uma vida normal. Ainda assim, os alunos foram avisados para se manterem o mais distante possível da floresta principalmente em dias de lua cheia.

Era mais uma aula chata de transfiguração, na qual os alunos do sétimo ano estavam tomando aulas de animagia. Dumbledore havia anunciado que o Ministério abria cinco vagas de registro de animagos todos os anos, mas elas raramente eram preenchidas. De fato, no último século, apenas três animagos haviam sido registrados – embora houvessem suspeitas de dezenas de animagos ilegais.

Tom mesmo não via muita vantagem em poder se tornar um animal se todos soubessem disso. Ainda assim, estava ansioso.

Agora eles estavam ocupados mentalizando fortemente o animal que gostariam de virar. Abrindo os olhos levemente, fitou o rosto de Avery, ainda de olhos fechados. Era capaz de ler mentes com tamanha facilidade que bastava estar próximo fisicamente da pessoa analisada, sequer precisando de contato visual.

Avery tencionava se metamorfosear em elefante. Lestrange, em mosca (para poder entrar no banheiro das monitoras, ele viria a lhe explicar mais tarde). Evan, em quimera. Rachel Black, ao seu lado, mentalizava uma bela veela.

Dumbledore passeava entre as fileiras de alunos, advertindo Abraxas Malfoy de que ele i não /i podia virar um centauro e explicando a Lestrange que com um cérebro de mosca, ele não tiraria muito proveito da visão das monitoras tomando banho. Então, inadvertidamente, parou ao lado de Tom.

"Não tenho muita certeza se se transformar em basilisco é uma boa idéia, Tom."

i Merda. De novo. /i 

"E-eu... Não é um basilisco, senhor, é uma cobra."

"Uma cobra bastante grande." – Observou Dumbledore, fitando-lhe os olhos por trás dos oclinhos.

"É, bem, eu gosto de cobras." – Respondeu, desafiadoramente.

Dumbledore então balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou para sua escrivaninha.

Alguns minutos depois, o sinal tocou e todos os alunos saíram apressados. Quando estava com um pé para fora da porta, Dumbledore chamou-º

"Quero dar uma palavrinha com você, Riddle."

O Professor parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso.

Nervoso, Tom deu a volta e parou a uma distância que considerou segura da escrivaninha.

"Preste atenção no que vou lhe perguntar, Tom, pois só vou faze-lo uma única vez. Qualquer que seja sua resposta, ela ficará entre nós e eu a aceitarei como sua palavra sincera."

Tom devolveu um olhar que transbordava ingenuidade. Aquele era seu olhar especialmente treinado para usar em situações como aquela. Mas duvidada que Dumbledore acreditasse em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

"Sim, senhor" – Respondeu.

Dumbledore tomou fôlego, e então perguntou em voz baixa:

"Foi você que matou o unicórnio?"

O olhar surpreso, levemente indignado, as lembranças de uma noite tranqüila no Salão Comunal aflorando em sua mente para que Dumbledore as visse em lugar do que realmente acontecera na floresta, o ar curioso e levemente triste, tudo foi cuidadosamente calculado antes de Tom dar sua resposta.

"Não, senhor. Eu não sei quem matou o Unicórnio."

Dumbledore suspirou tristemente.

"Tudo bem, Tom. Vá para sua aula."

Triunfante, Voldemort tomou o caminho das escadas que levavam às masmorras.

"O que o velho Dumbledore queria com você?" – Perguntou-lhe Avery ao retornarem da última aula do dia em direção ao jantar sendo servido no Salão Principal.

"Saber do que não é da conta dele, como sempre".

Avery respondeu com uma risadinha.

"E por falar em saber coisas, você ainda não nos contou onde arranjou isso aí" – Disse, apontando para o anel de Servolo.

"Se eu contasse você não acreditaria" – Respondeu Tom, com um sorriso mordaz no rosto.

Avery deu de ombros e se ocupou em servir mais batatas no prato. i Voldemort é mesmo um cara estranho /i .

As aulas de animagia continuaram sem sucesso algum. Embora já tivesse abandonado a sua ambição de virar basilisco, Tom agora se ocupava em tentar virar uma cobra, não conseguindo parar de pensar em Nagini cada vez que apontava a varinha para si e começava a murmurar encantamentos.

Os alunos estavam como sempre extremamente concentrados, de pé no meio da sala, os olhos fechados e expressões intensas que lembravam muito dor física intensa.

Tom estava como os outros; a varinha apontada para a testa, o rosto contorcido do esforço, quando sua atenção e de todos os outros voltou-se para uma aluna da corvinal. A garota soltou um guincho de horror e foi lentamente se reduzindo até se tornar um minúsculo ponto preto no chão. Um besouro.

A classe toda caiu na gargalhada. Dumbledore se abaixou e depositou o besourinho com cuidado num frasco de vidro. Puxou uma grande pena de pavão e começou a escrever "Rita L. Skeeter - Besouro" num grosso livro velho, quando o frasco rompeu e o besouro tornou-se gente novamente.

Rita chorava, corada até a raiz do cabelo.

"E-eu n-não sei o que houve. Eu queria uma coruja, mas virei um b-besouro horrível! Por favor, Professor Dumbledore, não me registre, deixe-me tentar de novo!"

A garota se sacudia tomada pelos soluços. Dumbledore, penalizado, apoiou as mãos nos ombros da garota, tentando evitar que ela caísse no chão devido aos tremores.

"Tudo bem, querida. Não precisa se registrar se não quiser. Mas terá de assinar um termo de compromisso garantindo que não se tornará um animago ilegal"

Dumbledore estendeu-lhe um pergaminho recém-conjurado e uma pena. Rita começou a assinar, e Tom viu que ela suprimiu intencionalmente um "e" de seu sobrenome. Podia jurar que a garota havia dado um sorrisinho ao entregar o contrato ao Professor. Dumbledore não pareceu perceber nada, apenas desapareceu com o papel ao aceno da varinha.

"Muito bem" – ele disse – "Quero que continuem treinando. Na próxima aula um profissional do ministério deve vir aqui e avaliar seu progresso. Vocês têm uma semana."

O sinal bateu e a sala novamente se encheu do som de livros sendo fechados, varinhas sendo guardadas e pergaminhos se enrolando.

Tom e sua turminha começaram a rumar para a aula de feitiços, quando lembrou.

"Ei, acho que esqueci meu livro na sala de Transfiguração. Esperem aqui, eu já volto" – E meteu o pé em direção à sala.

Quando chegou deparou-se com a porta entreaberta, por onde era possível ouvir uma conversa inflamada entre os dois professores. Dumbledore e Slughorn discutiam nervosamente.

i "Ele quer informações sobre Horcruxes, Horácio. Horcruxes! Que tipo de gente sabe o que são Horcruxes aos dezessete anos?" /i - Berrava Dumbledore, apontando um dedo acusador em direção à porta por onde Tom acabara de sair e agora estava escondido atrás.

"Ele... É só um garoto um tanto precoce..."

"Você disse que ele lhe perguntou o que aconteceria se alguém partisse a alma em i sete /i pedaços?"

"Eu... Eu não deveria ter lhe contado isso!" – Bradou Slughorn, nervoso, fazendo menção de escapar da sala. Mas Dumbledore barrou sua saída.

"Sangue de unicórnio. Certa noite eu o vi com as mãos cheias de sangue de unicórnio. Dois dias depois, um é encontrado morto. i Você sabe qual é o requisito básico para a criação de uma horcrux, não sabe, Horácio? /i Sangue de Unicórnio, uma varinha poderosa – e posso lhe garantir que isso não falta a Riddle, i uma alma rachada por um assassinato /i e o encantamento correto, i que caso você não tenha esquecido /i , é de criação do próprio Salazar Slytherin" – Sibilou Dumbledore, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Tom engoliu em seco, e aproximou mais o ouvido da fresta da porta. Slughorn gaguejava nervoso.

"Ora... Você não está supondo que um rapaz que ainda nem se formou vá criar uma horcrux, está?"

"Tom Riddle abriu a Câmara Secreta. Não sei mais do que ele é capaz." – Sentenciou Dumbledore. Slughorn indignou-se.

"Isso é absurdo! Riddle é mestiço, não faria isso..."

"Riddle é ofidioglota."

Diante desse fato, Slughorn escorregou direto na cadeira às suas costas.

"Não. Riddle é o melhor aluno que temos em muitos anos. É i monitor-chefe /i ."

Mas Dumbledore ainda não desistira de convencer Slughorn de que Tom era um criminoso.

"O incidente com Francis Finningham. Eu a examinei pessoalmente; ela foi vítima de um feitiço abortivo"

"E daí...? Pode ter sido qualquer um..."

"Você melhor que ninguém deveria conhecer os boatos que correm pelas bocas dos alunos de sua casa. Alguns deles podem ser verdadeiros."

"O que sugere que eu faça, então, Dumbledore?" – perguntou Slughorn, raivosamente, tornando a se levantar para encarar o bruxo mais alto.

"Primeiro, pare de ensinar feitiços ilegais a seus alunos. Depois, sugiro que abra os olhos. Nem tudo é o que parece ser, Horácio."

E com isso, Dumbledore deixou a sala, mal dando tempo de Tom se esconder atrás da sombra de uma pilastra.

Sentia-se nervoso, frustrado. Como era possível que Dumbledore fosse i totalmente onisciente /i daquela maneira? Tinha certeza que sua oclumência nunca o traíra e no entanto...

Então riu ao perceber que Dumbledore mesmo lhe havia indicado onde procurar as palavras do encantamento.

Naquela noite, Tom Riddle voltaria à Câmara Secreta.

A passagem através do encanamento do banheiro feminino continuava intacta. Pelo menos uma vez na vida Tom foi grato a Murta e seus gemidos, pois agora ninguém freqüentava aquele lugar. A fantasma, no entanto, estava longe. Alguém de seu círculo de puxa-sacos havia mandado a ela uma carta supostamente marcando um encontro, em nome do fantasma da Grifinória.

A câmara, no entanto, parecia mais arruinada do que nunca. Tom teve de explodir inúmeras pedras caídas para liberar sua passagem, morrendo de medo que o buraco literalmente desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

Andou prestando atenção nas paredes à sua volta, em busca de qualquer inscrição; um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo quando se lembrava da lembrança de Nagini. Tentou por tudo se lembrar das palavras enunciadas por Slytherin, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Ainda assim, tinha a sensação de que não era aquele o encantamento correto...

O Basilisco hibernava cercado de ossos de pequenos animais, exalando mais do que nunca o insuportável cheiro. Respirando através do tecido de suas vestes, Tom falou em linguagem de cobras:

"Acorde."

Como da primeira vez que fizera isso, o basilisco se desenrolou num movimento hipnótico, virando os olhos vermelhos para encarar seu mestre. A enorme serpente sibilou:

"Veio completar a nobre missão, Herdeiro de Slytherin?"

Por mais absurdo que isso pudesse parecer, Tom poderia jurar que o basilisco tinha sorrido. Sentiu-se constrangido, e embora não fosse essa sua intenção de modo algum, respondeu:

"Sim, e para isso, preciso de informações. Sobre Horcruxes."

Os olhos do animal brilharam perigosamente.

"Oh, sim. Horcruxes... Você precisará de Sangue de Unicórnio, uma varinha poderosa , e..."

"Uma alma rachada, sim, eu já sei. Preciso saber o encantamento. Você sabe... Você poderia?"

E então lembrou-se de Grindewald. Velho tolo. Achava mesmo que poderia comprar sua lealdade?

"Um feitiço não-verbal. Esse encantamento é terrível demais para ser proferido em voz alta. Só o som das palavras é capaz de enlouquecer alguém. Foi o que aconteceu com Salazar Slytherin. Ele ousou pronunciar..."

"O quê?" – Perguntou, ávido pela resposta à sua pergunta. As palavras latinas enunciadas voltaram de repente à sua mente num clarão repentino de entendimento e como por mágica, lembrou-se. – " i Mors renegare et Anima dividere /i ?"

Mais uma vez, Tom poderia jurar que o basilisco tinha rido.

"Não. Não essas palavras. Você provavelmente não estaria aqui se tivesse ouvido as palavras reais, aquelas que Slytherin proferiu em sua mente e que poucos foram capazes de descobrir."

"Conte-me!" – Implorou, ansioso. A felicidade doentia e o fulgor vermelho distorcendo seu rosto como nunca...

Flashes verdes, vermelhos, brancos, de todas as cores, começaram a surgir diante de seus olhos e ele não pôde enxergar mais nada, somente a luz e a sensação de vazio em sua cabeça...

Quando voltou a si, segundos depois, sentiu que sabia. Não sabia o quê, mas simplesmente sabia...

Mal percebeu quando se viu de volta ao quarto solitário de Monitor Chefe nas masmorras. Era tarde da noite; todos dormiam. Sentia-se como alguém que acabava de solucionar um mistério muito obscuro, saciado uma curiosidade profunda, o segredo da vida; a resposta de tudo. Era maravilhoso sentir que sabia tudo; era onisciente, onipotente, conhecia os mistérios do universo, o sentido da vida, a origem do Mundo...

Ele sabia que não sabia daquilo, nem sequer sabia o que sabia, mas algo o impeliu a procurar o frasco bem escondido de sangue de unicórnio em seu malão; tomou um grande gole do liquido de sabor doce como um homem perdido no deserto que bebia água pela primeira vez em muitos dias...

Caiu de joelhos ao sentir um frio invadir seu corpo como num raio, partindo-o em dois, estava congelando por dentro, estava sendo dividido, estava morrendo, embora nunca tivesse se sentido tão vivo e poderoso.

Então o frio se transformou em calor; estava sendo marcado a fogo, algo vazava pelos olhos, sua boca aberta de espanto foi se alargando como se estivesse dando à luz; algo branco-esverdeado escorregou para fora de seu corpo, uma névoa sombria que o envolveu e depois se condensou num minúsculo ponto, uma bolinha presa na ponta de sua varinha como fizera Slytherin.

Tom gritou, aquilo doía, doía muito, mais que a maldição cruciatus, muito, muito mais... Imagens de seu eu de meses atrás matando o pai e os avós lhe vieram à cabeça. Então, de repente, cessou.

As velas estavam apagadas, e a única luz que iluminava o quarto vinha da bolinha que Tom entendeu, era um fragmento de sua alma.

Respirava rapidamente, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Apanhou a varinha de cima da mesa e tirou o anel do dedo, preparando-se para transforma-lo em seu primeiro Horcrux.

Então as palavras do basilisco lhe ocorreram: " i Veio concluir sua nobre tarefa, Herdeiro De Slytherin? /i "

Ao invés do anel, pegou seu diário e transformou-o em seu primeiro Horcrux, deixando um pedaço de sua alma responsável por terminar sua missão.

Então caiu na cama, exaurido; o feitiço lhe consumido tanto poder e energia vital que ele sentia que não seria capaz naquele momento de sequer transfigurar um palito numa agulha.

Capítulo XX

Tom acordou muitas horas depois com alguém batendo tão forte contra sua porta que parecia firmemente decidido a derruba-la.

Percebeu-se enrolado de tal maneira nos lençóis que podia jurar que eles haviam criado vida e o agarrado. De fato, não se lembrava de ter feito um único movimento à noite toda. Aliás, não se lembrava de ter dormido tanto e tão profundamente em toda a sua vida.

"Já acordei." – Gritou mal-humorado para a alma infeliz que ousava perturbar seu sono.

Encarou o espelho redondo na cabeceira. Sua aparência não tinha mudado muita coisa; exceto, talvez, seus olhos, que pareciam um tanto mais opacos que o normal. Porém, profundas olheiras roxas marcavam seu rosto. Então, enquanto lavava o rosto, as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente.

Inconscientemente, uma gargalhada brotou do fundo de sua alma (ou do que tivesse sobrado dela). i Dumbledore. O que ele faria se soubesse? Provavelmente mais um daqueles discursos amorosos idiotas. Velho tolo. Realmente acha que o amor pode salvar o mundo? Veja onde eu estou, agora, com dezessete anos e praticamente imortal... /i No entanto, uma constatação incômoda se fez presente. Ele nunca tinha amado. Nem sido amado, ao menos não que soubesse. i Talvez Francis... Não. /i - Sussurrou uma vozinha incômoda em sua mente - i Você nunca amou Francis. Nem ela te amou, tampouco... /i A imagem de cada um de seus amigos também passou por sua cabeça. Não, ele não nutria afeto verdadeiro por nenhum deles. Nem eles, por Tom. i Talvez admiração, respeito, inveja. Mas não amor. /i 

O infeliz bateu à sua porta novamente.

"Estou indo!" – Berrou, afundando o rosto numa daquelas toalhas felpudas e macias como só Hogwarts tinha. Sentiu-se idiota por um momento; que uma simples toalha pudesse lhe provocar tal sentimento de nostalgia e tristeza. Mas afinal, Hogwarts tinha sido seu único e verdadeiro lar. No que dependesse dele, jamais voltaria àquele orfanato nojento que não fosse para tacar fogo nele. E o faria da maneira mais trouxa possível; adoraria espalhar pessoalmente combustível ao redor da casa e depois atear-lhe fogo... A cena de um vilão de cinema trouxa ateando fogo no mocinho lhe ocorreu rapidamente, fazendo-o rir.

Então, finalmente, abriu a porta num puxão e dirigiu à pessoa que ousava perturbar-lhe um de seus olhares mais mortíferos, capazes de fazer até o Diretor Dippet se borrar todo.

"O quê...?" – Preparou-se para gritar.

Mas desistiu do barraco quando percebeu que era Slughorn quem lhe batia à porta. Então forjou um sorriso educado.

"Á que devo essa agradável surpresa, professor?"

Slughorn preparava-se para dar-lhe uma bronca, mas a tom de voz de seu aluno preferido lhe amoleceu completamente. O Diretor da Sonserina apenas devolveu o sorriso e disse:

"Seus colegas estavam começando a ficar preocupados com seu silêncio. Eles bem que tentaram arrombar a porta, mas você a tornou totalmente imperturbável. Como já passa do meio-dia, achei melhor vir dar uma olhada..."

O professor espichou o pescoço por cima por cima do ombro de Tom, aparentemente verificando se este se encontrava sozinho. Como sua busca por alguma aluna perdida que porventura houvesse ido parar na cama do monitor não desse resultados, Slughorn apenas acrescentou um comentário:

"Você está com uma aparência horrível, Tom. Não deveria estudar tanto, mesmo com N.I.E.M.´s chegando."

"Sim, senhor." – Respondeu, obediente, fechando a porta atrás de si impedindo os olhares curiosos do professor.

Mas Slughorn tinha ligeiras suspeitas de que as olheiras não eram, de modo algum, marcas das noites viradas sobre os livros. Começava a pensar se Dumbledore não teria um tanto de razão no que afirmava sobre Tom. Afinal, teoricamente, i ele podia ter matado o unicórnio /i ... Mas afastou rapidamente essa idéia da cabeça. Não Tom Riddle, o aluno exemplar, Monitor, Monitor-Chefe, prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola e que em breve ganharia medalha de honra ao mérito junto com seu diploma...

A neve tinha escolhido aquele exato dia para desabar com fúria sobre o castelo, transformando os jardins em um cenário digno de peso de papel, com floquinhos brancos caindo graciosamente e o lago transformado numa imensa plataforma de gelo esbranquiçado.

Tom se dirigia a mais uma aula nas estufas, perguntando-se se basiliscos sentiam frio enquanto travava um diálogo animado com os colegas sobre o que fariam assim que se formassem.

"Eu já marquei uma entrevista no Ministério. Quero ser inominável, sempre quis saber o que tem de tão interessante naquele departamento de mistérios!" – Dizia Rookwood.

"Já eu" – Dizia Avery Nott – "Quero trabalhar no Gringotes, como meu pai. Ele ganha uma fortuna só para aturar aqueles duendes."

"Eu vou ser jogador de quadribol. Já tenho fui contratado pelo Puddlemere United como apanhador reserva" – Vangloriava-se Malfoy.

"E você, Voldemort, que vai ser?"

Tom pensou por um momento antes de responder.

"Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu acho."

" i Professor? /i Mas os professores ganham uma miséria!" – Protestou Avery.

"É, bem, mas é o que eu gostaria de ser." – E lançou mais um de seus olhares assassinos. Detestava ser desafiado.

Diante dele, Avery pareceu encolher alguns centímetros.

"Desculpe, eu não quis ofender"

Tom não respondeu. Pelo visto ninguém parecia lembrar que ele não tinha lugar para onde ir, uma vez que teria de deixar o Orfanato ao completar dezoito anos. De qualquer maneira, aquele não era o único motivo por que gostaria tanto de se tornar professor. Sentia uma forte ligação, mesmo carinho, pelo castelo, pelo que a escola lhe representava. E ainda haviam muitos mistérios a serem descobertos e resolvidos, abrigados pelos braços de pedra que foram seus únicos protetores durante tanto tempo...

As estufas eram normalmente envolvidas por um desagradável calor úmido e sufocante, mas o frio anormal mesmo para aquela época fez com que os alunos recebessem de bom grado aquele hálito morno cheirando a algo doce e enjoativo que era o ar da estufa número vinte; a última e que continha as plantas mais perigosas e mortais.

Por fim, quando a professora dispensou-os após uma exaustiva luta contra uma muda de visgo do diabo particularmente teimosa, os alunos do sétimo ano foram chamados ao Grande Salão, onde as mesas tinham sido afastadas exatamente como nos testes de aparatação no sexto ano.

Um cochicho animado corria pelo salão. Eram as tão esperadas avaliações para animagos.

O instrutor era uma velha negra e encarquilhada; os cabelos presos num coque e muito curvada. Lembrava demais um corvo.

A mulher aumentou a voz (que também parecia um grasnido) algumas dezenas de vezes, e o som ecoou pelas paredes de pedra. Anunciou a que viera e como deveria ser realizado o teste. Então apanhou uma lista de nomes e começou a enunciar formalmente cada um deles, enquanto cada aluno em questão comparecia em frente à mesa da avaliadora e tentava realizar seu número.

Numa longa chamada que o fez lembrar-se vagamente do dia da seleção em seu primeiro ano, os alunos foram sendo avaliados, a grande maioria não obtendo sucesso. Quando Ratherwood teve sua tentativa de virar explosivin frustrada e se retirou do salão com o traseiro chamuscado, foi sua vez de comparecer em frente à banca avaliadora.

Durante o que lhe pareceram horas, se concentrou firmemente em seu intuito de virar uma cobra. Afinal, não havia animal mais apropriado, certo?

Quando, de repente, sentiu seu corpo encolhendo; encolhendo e ficando mais próximo do chão. Sua pele tornou-se escamosa e fria. Exultante, Tom virou os agora pequenos e redondos olhos escuros, procurando pelo resto de seu corpo esguio e sem patas, como a cobra que tanto tencionara se tornar.

Mas só o que viu foram os quartos traseiros de um grande dragão-de-komodo.

E certamente, se naquele momento Tom Riddle possuísse sangue suficientemente quente para permitir aquele tipo de manifestação, teria corado como nunca na vida.

Os outros alunos silenciaram por alguns segundos, antes do salão prorromper em cochichos animados. i Um lagarto? Merlin, eu virei um lagarto! /i 

A instrutora parecia encantada e preparava sua pena, enquanto do lado oposto, um sorriso irônico brincava nos lábios de Dumbledore.

Então, antes que a Instrutora registrasse Tom Riddle como dragão-de-komodo no grande livro do ministério, ele recuperou o restinho de dignidade que havia lhe sobrado, voltando novamente à sua forma humana, despenteado, amarrotado e totalmente arrasado.

"Não, por favor!" – Ele disse, num tom que soou mais suplicante do que havia planejado.

"Você não quer ser registrado?" – A Instrutora perguntou, parecendo chocada.

"Não" – Respondeu prontamente. – "Não um lagarto, não!"

"Pode deixar, Griselda." – Intercedeu Dumbledore. – "A intenção desse rapaz era mesmo se tornar outro tipo de réptil..."

Novamente, o olhar de Dumbledore o constrangiu totalmente.

Ainda inconformada, A velha bruxa passou para o próximo nome da lista.

Quando estavam já no corredor, Tom venceu seu orgulho e perguntou, sussurrante:

"Por que um lagarto, professor?"

Dumbledore parou por um instante, antes de responder na voz cordial, porém fria com que costumava falar-lhe.

"Não basta i querer /i se tornar tal animal. Creio que a pessoa tende a virar o animal com que mais se parece."

"Certo, então eu sou preguiçoso e comilão?" – Perguntou, cheio de desprezo e mágoa na voz, mesmo sabendo que não era nenhum dos dois.

Novamente, Dumbledore pensou por um instante antes de responder; a voz ainda mais fria e dessa vez traindo um certo desprezo:

"Não, mas é capaz de abater presas muito maiores que você e envenenar aqueles que escapam de suas garras." – Com essas palavras, o professor tomou a escada que levava à Torre da Grifinória, deixando Tom sem saber o que dizer.

Seus colegas, ao contrário dele, acharam o fato de Tom poder virar um lagarto um fato muito excitante. E de nada adiantava explicar que como legítimo Herdeiro de Slytherin, não tencionava ser outra coisa que não uma serpente, quiçá um basilisco. E que um lagarto era decididamente humilhante. De qualquer maneira, ele tinha sido o único a conseguir se transformar em algo melhor que um besouro, que de certa forma servia de consolo.

Mas logo os esperados exames de N.I.E.M´s chegaram, e naquela noite (exatamente oito após a avaliação de animagia do Ministério), véspera do exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, os alunos do sétimo ano se achavam enterrados sob uma montanha de livros e pergaminhos, tentando absorver as últimas gotas de conhecimento que seus cérebros encharcados pudessem conter. E Tom não era exceção; achava-se com a cabeça enfiada num grosso exemplar de "Poções mui potentes", repetindo mentalmente os ingredientes da Poção Polissuco, quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela fala cansada de Avery, que ao contrário do resto dos alunos, tinha desistido totalmente de tentar estudar alguma coisa de última hora – não que ele tivesse estudado alguma hora.

"Você devia parar com isso. Já passou mesmo, vai ser condecorado e tudo... Em seu lugar, eu estaria passeando em Hogsmeade com os outros..."

"Então vá i você /i passear em Hogsmeade" – Rosnou – "E depois não me venha pedir cola na hora da prova."

Avery deu de ombros e continuou a observar os colegas histéricos, enquanto abatia moscas com a varinha. Em dado momento, porém, ele olhou o relógio (um i rolex /i de ouro maciço, diga-se de passagem) e pôs na face uma expressão de profunda preocupação, saindo correndo e tomando o caminho do corujal.

Isso o intrigou profundamente. Primeiro, parecia abandonar completamente os estudos – não que Avery algum dia tivesse sido estudioso, mas como todos, tentava se garantir. E agora, mais essa. Então largou o "Poções mui potentes" e saiu atrás do colega sem ser visto.

Como previra, Avery estava no corujal. Puxava um envelope bem grande das vestes e olhava repetidas vezes no relógio.

"Que está fazendo?" – Perguntou Tom, saindo das sombras, fazendo Avery derrubar o pacote.

"N-nada..." - Gaguejou nervoso.

"Fale a verdade!" – gritou, no tom que costumava usar.

"Não é n-nada, sério..."

Mas Tom pôde facilmente identificar o conteúdo do envelope: um Avada Kedavra. Um feitiço contido num envelope, enfeitiçado para ser ativado às oito em ponto, matando quem estivesse com o envelope nas mãos. Endereçado a Grindewald.

"Seu idiota, estúpido, tapado!" – Gritou Tom, perdendo o controle e erguendo Avery pela camisa contra a parede. O garoto fechou os olhos, aparentemente temendo um murro ou coisa do tipo.

"Tem noção do que pode acontecer se esse envelope cair em mãos erradas? i Você tem noção da merda que fez, Nott? /i "

Feitiços envelopados não podiam ser desfeitos; a idéia era que o recebedor da encomenda não tivesse como evitar seu "presente".

"E-eu só... Eu disse a você o que aconteceu..." – Justificou Avery.

"Você acha mesmo que Grindewald vai receber isso em mãos?" – Perguntou Tom, furioso, apertando mais ainda o colega contra a parede. Nesse momento, o gongo bateu oito horas.

"Vê o que vai acontecer agora? Alguém vai ter que abrir isso de um jeito ou de outro."

Então Avery começou a chorar baixinho, profundamente arrependido.

"Se isso não fosse fazer a Sonserina perder uns mil pontos, eu bem que levaria esse envelope a Dumbledore." – Cogitou Tom, imaginando a cena. "Por hora eu vou levar esse maldito envelope lá pra baixo e esconder. Se depois que eu me for, algum infeliz abri-lo, pouco posso fazer. Mas enquanto i eu estiver /i aqui dentro, não posso deixar isso acontecer." – Disse Tom, encerrando a questão e largando Avery, que escorregou pela parede, ainda lamentando.

Pegou o envelope com cuidado e guardou-o no bolso, levando-o para as masmorras. Porém, antes que chegassem ao Salão, foi a vez de Avery encosta-lo na parede. Sua expressão era intensa, quase desvairada, como no dia do trem em que Tom prometera-lhe ajuda para vingar a morte da mãe.

"Você prometeu me ajudar" – Ele falou, ofegante.

"Sim, só que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade..." – Respondeu Tom, aturdido.

"Você... Você faria um Voto Perpétuo?"

" i Um Voto Perpétuo? Está falando sério? /i " – Mas a expressão de Avery não podia ter deixado mais claro que ele estava falando sério, muito sério.

Tom avaliou suas possibilidade e o que teria a ganhar com isso. i Quando uma idéia maluca, desvairada, passou por sua mente... /i 

"Eu faço... Eu faço o Voto Perpétuo. Com uma condição." – Respondeu Tom lentamente, avaliando a expressão do colega.

"Qualquer coisa" – Respondeu Avery, a expressão obstinada e o ar maníaco.

"Você deve me jurar lealdade eterna."

Avery sequer hesitou.

"Qualquer coisa" – Repetiu.

Àquela altura, já tinham chegado ao Salão Comunal. Tom chamou Rodolfo Lestrange, que também estudava seu "poções mui potentes". Sem entender nada, subiu com os outros dois para o quarto de Monitor Chefe, onde Tom trancou a porta.

"Você sabe o que fazer, Avery" – Disse Tom, soturno. "Talvez Rodolfo concorde em ser nosso Avalista."

Lestrange arregalou os olhos, mas não disse uma palavra. Tom e Avery deram as mãos.

"Você fará o possível para me ajudar a vingar a morte de minha mãe?" – Perguntou Avery, tremendo descontroladamente.

"Farei" – Respondeu Tom.

"E não hesitará se tiver de matar o assassino?"

"Não hesitarei" – Respondeu novamente. "E você, Avery Nott, jura-me lealdade eterna, nem que para isso tenha de dar a própria vida?"

"Sim"

As linhas de fogo saíram da ponta da varinha de Rodolfo, envolvendo as mãos como um laço flamejante, que brilhou por um momento antes de se desfazer.

Hogwarts estava esplendorosa àquela noite. O teto decorado com mil morcegos vivos parecia ter criado vida; as velas iluminavam o salão como se fogos estivessem sendo acesos ali e os alunos em suas melhores vestes de gala sorridentes e brilhando como nunca, felizes e contentes em sua formatura. O único que, por motivos óbvios e já citados, não estava contente em ter de deixar o castelo era Tom Riddle.

Soberbo em seu terno preto Tom andava pelos jardins onde um palco havia sido montado e o coral da escola iria se apresentar mais tarde, um copo de uísque de fogo na mão e uma expressão desolada.

Era como deixar um ente muito querido para trás, sabendo que sua probabilidade de reencontra-lo era muito pequena. Ainda assim, mesmo sabendo que o diretor Dippet nunca admitiria alguém recém-formado no staff, tinha enviado uma cópia de seu "currículo" naquela tarde, na esperança de ficar ali e ensinar Artes das Trevas às novas gerações.

A professora Merrythought estava se aposentando, de qualquer maneira, e Tom conhecia mais sobre as Artes das Trevas do que eles podiam imaginar – se quisesse, passaria no teste para Auror do Ministério sem sequer estudar. Mas não havia ocupação mais imprópria para ele como ser auror.

É claro que tinham chovido propostas de emprego, principalmente de Slughorn e seus "associados", mas sinceramente, também não se via trabalhando no Ministério, não, política realmente não era com ele, embora fosse sedento de poder, era necessário ter escrúpulos que ele decididamente não tinha, para ocupar as altas posições.

O coral subira no palco e tocava uma música alegre enquanto os formandos mais animadinhos acompanhavam os cantores com a letra do hino de Hogwarts, segurando na mão e exibindo orgulhosamente o diploma. O seu, no entanto, já estava guardado na mala, junto com a medalha de honra ao mérito por ocupar o cargo de Monitor Chefe e obter excelentes resultados em todos os anos, esperando para ser levado de volta ao mundo trouxa no dia seguinte – onde teria de permanecer até dezembro, quando completaria dezoito anos e pelas leis trouxas, poderia ser liberado do Orfanato. Nada, porém, o impedia de concretizar suas idéias mirabolantes de destruí-lo.

O diretor Dippet subira no palco, arrancando aplausos entusiasmados dos alunos já um tanto altos por conta da bebida, e começou seu discurso emocionado:

"Eu me lembro de quando recebi a carta me chamando para Hogwarts. Foi uma emoção tão grande, sentar naquele mesmo banquinho, ter na cabeça aquele mesmo chapéu, emoção esta só comparável à que vocês devem estar sentindo agora... Passo a palavra ao recém-nomeado vice-diretor, nosso caro Alvo Dumbledore..." - E então retirou-se, às lágrimas, acenando aos alunos.

Tom perguntava-se se Dippet faria aquele mesmo discurso todo santo ano, quando notou Dumbledore e suas chamativas vestes púrpura subindo no palco.

"Meus caros alunos e alunas... O que posso falar sobre Hogwarts? É simplesmente o melhor, e por que não dizer, mais mágico lugar em todo o mundo! Como a freqüentei há bastante tempo, receio não compartilhar com exatidão do mesmo sentimento que vocês. Por que então não pedir o testemunho de um aluno? Passo novamente a palavra que me foi tão gentilmente cedida pelo Diretor Dippet, dessa vez para Tom Riddle, aluno querido, monitor, Monitor Chefe, vencedor do prêmio especial por serviços especiais prestados à escola e tantos outros méritos, demais em quantidade para que possamos enumerar aqui sem ter de tomar a última e mais divertida noite de formatura de vocês com discursos chatos de um velho bobão como eu. Por favor, Tom." – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo o sorriso calmo de sempre, mas deixando transparecer na voz e no olhar o desprezo e a fina ironia, perceptíveis apenas pelo Monitor.

Tom hesitou um pouco, mas corajosamente deu um passo à frente e subiu no palco. Apontou a varinha para a garganta e murmurou um feitiço mudo, fazendo a voz aumentar magicamente. Lançando um olhar desafiador (respondido com mais um sorriso debochado de Dumbledore), Tom começou:

"Bom... erm... Em primeiro lugar, boa-noite a todos. Diante de todos vocês eu só posso me sentir mais feliz do que nunca, relembrando todos os bons – e maus – momentos que vivi aqui, que foi meu verdadeiro lar. Gostaria também de agradecer ao Professor Dumbledore à grande oportunidade que me deu de aprender tudo o que sei e de me tornar quem eu sou." – Disse, mordaz.

Dumbledore não pareceu gostar muito daquelas considerações sobre sua responsabilidade na formação do caráter de Tom. Mas ele continuou:

"Durante esses sete anos que – e agora faço minhas as palavras do Professor Sulghorn, espero que esses tenham sido os sete anos mais proveitosos de nossas vidas – Pude aprender um pouco dos mistérios que nos cercam e espero ter tirado o máximo de proveito deles, honrando minhas origens devidamente. Boa-noite a todos e um adeus especial ao Professor Dumbledore. Espero que não me esqueça, Professor." – E com essas palavras, uma confissão íntima que apenas Dumbledore compreendeu, Tom Riddle desceu do palco, agora bem mais animado e disposto, ao ver o sorrisinho irônico do vice-Diretor desaparecer.

O coral, agora substituído por uma orquestra, tocava uma música agitada e dançante. Sorrindo, Tom estendeu a mão para uma bela Corvinal ruiva vestida de azul-marinho e tirou-a para dançar, esquecendo completamente de seus problemas.

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento e frio. Tom foi o primeiro a acordar, e na verdade, o primeiro a faze-lo antes do meio-dia, já que todos os formandos deviam estar curtindo uma boa ressaca, enquanto os alunos dos outros anos já tinham sido mandados para casa.

Acordou com uma coruja batendo insistente contra a vidraça. Era uma coruja desconhecida, porém estranha às da escola. Levava uma carta amarrada na pata com firmeza.

i 

Prezado Senhor Riddle

Em virtude da garantia feita a nosso associado Caractus Burkes há três verões exatos do pagamento da outra metade de uma certa quantia em ouro, em troca de certa informação confidencial (que pode, inclusive, deixar o senhor em maus lençóis se cair em ouvidos impróprios), solicito a cessão imediata do valor mediante quantia em dinheiro vivo (160 galeões, sete sicles e dois nuques) ou pagamento em forma de trabalho e/ou favores.

RSVP

Atenciosamente,

Borgin&Burkes /i 

i Tinha se esquecido completamente!" /i 

No verão de seu quarto ano, antes de entrar no quinto, antes até de abrir a Câmara Secreta, tinha pago uma boa quantia em ouro para Burkes em troca de auxílio para manusear o livrinho se Slytherin que lhe foi tão útil, mas esquecera-se de voltar e pagar a outra metade. E de algum jeito (e jeitos não faltavam de se descobrir uma coisa, trabalhando naquela loja), Burkes tinha descoberto que seu palpite estava correto. E agora, sem ouro (cervejas amanteigadas, vestes de gala e livros de Magia Negra avançada eram caros, oras!), teria de pagar com o próprio suor. Sabia que não tinha chance; Burkes tinha seus meios de garantir que devedores lhe pagassem, disso Tom tinha certeza.

i Droga! /i 

Pronto, finalmente encerramos a temporada Hogwarts de Tom Riddle! A partir daqui Tom deixa de ser Tom e vira Voldemort de vez.

Podem perceber que ele já começou a arrumar seus primeiros seguidores, mas ainda não tomou um rumo na vida – é disso que eu vou tratar no próximo capítulo.

Ah, sim, e pra quem não sabe, RSVP é "Respondez s´il vous plâit", ou seja, "Responder por favor", uma sigla geralmente colocada em convites.

Ah, e PELO AMOR DE DEUS, COMENTEMMM!

Kisses,

Lillith Riddle

Capítulo XXI

O trem esperava os últimos alunos, na estação, partindo às cinco. Depois do almoço, todos os formandos estavam acordados e passaram boa parte do dia chorando e lamentando pelos cantos, ou abraçando e beijando mais gente do que haviam feito na vida toda. Por um momento Tom pôde ficar em paz com seus pensamentos, já que todos exceto ele estavam se despedindo de alguém ou acabando de comemorar a formatura. Quando o relógio bateu quatro horas, porém, achou melhor tratar de colocar suas últimas coisas na mala para não perder o trem, ainda que parte dele sugerisse que não seria uma má idéia fazer isso.

Quando Avery acabou de se despedir de Olívia Hurnby, veio chama-lo finalmente, argumentando que por mais triste que fosse abandonar o castelo, se Tom continuasse ali seu destino mais provável era acabar virando zelador. Tom teve de concordar, embora não tivesse mencionado seu emprego na Borgin&Burkes. Mandou que avery fosse na frente, enquanto acabava de dobrar umas últimas cuecas e por na mala.

Finalmente tomou coragem e começou a enveredar o caminho do corredor já deserto em direção à saía. Pegou um caminho mais comprido intencionalmente, um que não costumava usar. Quando passava por um corredor no segundo andar, um brilho estranho na sala deserta, visível através da fenda da porta entreaberta, chamou sua atenção.

Cautelosamente, entrou na sala e o que viu deixou-o boquiaberto. Um espelho velho, enorme, empoeirado, cercado por uma moldura dourada muito gasta. Aproximou-se mais do objeto, encheu-se de coragem e puxou a cortina que o cobria. Uma inscrição era visível ao redor da superfície: "Oaçã rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso rtso moãn".

A primeira visão que teve na superfície límpida foi a si mesmo, abismado, com a expressão que devia estar mostrando naquele momento. Porém, gradativamente, a imagem foi mudando. Em êxtase, Tom sentou-se no chão e ficou admirando a imagem estranha, mas atraente que o espelho exibia. Quando, de repente, um barulho desviou sua atenção. Alguém abria a porta. Era Dumbledore.

"Ainda bem que lhe achei, Tom. Estávamos todos começando a ficar preocupa-..." – Mas parou a frase no meio ao visualizar o aluno à sua frente, sorrindo de orelha à orelha, hipnotizado pela visão que estava tendo. – "Oh, sim. Agora entendo. Você o achou. Até me admiro que tenha demorado tanto, sendo você, achei que o teria descoberto mais cedo. Você conhece mais sobre essa escola até mais do que eu, se duvidar. "

Em outros momentos, Tom teria gostado muito de ouvir aquilo. Mais naquele instante, isso não lhe pareceu grande coisa. Continuava hipnotizado pela imagem à sua frente.

"O que é isso?" – Perguntou, sussurrante.

"O Espelho de Ojesed. 'Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração'. Acho que isso explica tudo, não é?"

Tom então entendeu perfeitamente, e então sentiu-se constrangido. A imagem, porém, não mudou.

"Esse espelho mostra o que eu mais desejo?"

Dumbledore confirmou.

"Sei que não me deve mais satisfações e nem mesmo respeito, já que daqui a alguns minutos não será mais considerado aluno de Hogwarts, mas gostaria que me respondesse. O que você vê aí?" – As palavras de Dumbledore não soaram frias como costumavam ser, dessa vez, para total surpresa de Tom. Elas lhe pareceram mais... i Carinhosas? /i 

"Eu me vejo... Igual. Igual a como sou agora. Mas tem pessoas me olhando."

"Pessoas? Que pessoas?" – Perguntou Dumbledore delicadamente, pousando uma mão em seu ombro e ficando lado-a-lado com seu aluno.

Tom ponderou por um momento se deveria contar a Dumbledore. Mas a expressão do professor era tão serena e despreocupada, paternal até.

"Eu vejo... Humm... Minha mãe... Meu pai" – E nesse momento, uma pequena fagulha de raiva se acendeu em seu íntimo – "E... Francis Finninghan. Há uma criança também, uma criança parecida comigo." – A compreensão do significado dessas imagens o fez corar levemente. – "Eles estão olhando para mim, mas... É um olhar diferente."

"Um olhar de admiração ou respeito?" – Perguntou Dumbledore, astutamente.

"Não. Não é um olhar de admiração ou respeito." – respondeu, sinceramente. Admiração ou respeito estava acostumado a reconhecer, mas aquele olhar... Que seria aquele olhar? E porque a imagem lhe provocava êxtase e repulsa ao mesmo tempo?

"Você saberia dizer que olhar é esse?"

Tom sacudiu a cabeça, ainda tentando compreender aquilo tudo. O desejo mais profundo de seu coração? Ora, aquilo lhe parecia óbvio. O que mais desejava era poder, e poder para alcançar a imortalidade. No entanto, não adiantava negar que aquelas imagens não tivessem tornado tudo muito confuso.

"O que isso significa?" – Perguntou, suplicando por respostas.

"Se eu dissesse, você não ia gostar muito." – Respondeu Dumbledore; sua voz agora tomando um tom de preocupação, mas sem perder o calor.

Subitamente, ele entendeu. i Amor. Era isso que realmente queria? Não, certamente que não, o amor era uma fraqueza. O amor tinha sido a causa da morte de sua mãe. O amor tinha feito Mérope fraquejar, o amor tinha feito Mérope o abandonar. /i 

"E o que o senhor vê?" – Perguntou a Dumbledore.

O professor tirou a mão de seu ombro, enrolou a ponta da barba e então respondeu:

"Eu me vejo segurando meias. As pessoas sempre me dão livros de natal, mas um velho também precisa aquecer os pés." – E sorriu novamente, do mesmo modo surpreendentemente amigável.

Tom riu timidamente, começando a se sentir ligeiramente constrangido.

"Porque o senhor achou que eu não fosse gostar da resposta?"

Dumbledore o encarou profundamente através dos oclinhos.

"Eu lhe observei mais durante esses anos do que você pode sequer imaginar, Tom. Eu conheço você melhor do que você mesmo..." – E então deu um longo e triste suspiro. – "O modo como você, apesar de pobre, órfão e mestiço, conseguiu atrair para si uma legião de adoradores; construiu um verdadeiro sistema de admiradores. Sabe, o professor Slughorn..." – E parou por um instante, pesando as palavras. – "O professor Slughorn, e todos os outros também lhe admiram muito. Foram totalmente em sua defesa quando eu lhes confidenciei minhas suspeitas sobre o seu envolvimento na morte do unicórnio."

"Não fui eu" – Se apressou a dizer.

"Claro que foi. Foi você que abriu a câmara secreta, foi você que abateu o unicórnio e foi você que lançou na senhorita Finningham um feitiço de magia negra poderosa. Quem mais teria a capacidade e a coragem para tanto?" – Falou Dumbledore, calmamente, como se não tivesse nada demais no que estava falando.

"Você... Você não tem como provar!" – Rosnou Tom, subitamente voltando a sentir ódio de Dumbledore.

"De fato, eu não tenho como provar. O que eu quero dizer é que eu me preocupo demais com você."

"Você... Se preocupa?" – Perguntou Tom, assombrado que Dumbledore estivesse lhe falando aquilo.

"Sim, eu me preocupo. Sabe, quando eu tive a oportunidade de falar com você pela primeira vez, naquele orfanato, há tanto tempo, percebi que você não era como os outros."

"Tem razão, eu não sou"

"Não, certamente que não. O grande controle que tinha sobre seus poderes mesmo antes de se saber bruxo, a grande capacidade e inteligência que demonstrou ao longo desses sete anos, o dom de Ofidioglota, a legião de adoradores ao seu redor... Também observei, é claro, que você nunca teve amigos ou namoradas." – Ponderou o Professor, falado de modo calmo do mesmíssimo jeito.

"Como assim nunca tive amigos? Claro que os tive..."

"Achei que eles estivessem mais para servos. Como fazia com as garotas, eles serviam apenas para um fim. Você nega que sempre procurou tirar proveito das situações?"

"Não nego. Mas eu sou um sonserino; esperava que eu fosse nobre e leal e me auto-sacrificando em nome dos outros?"

"Não. Os sonserinos também têm qualidades que faltam aos grifinórios. Não nego que admiro o modo como vocês pensam e planejam tudo, geralmente de modo a tirar proveito próprio, apesar de não aprovar esse tipo de comportamento"

"Então o que espera que eu faça? Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?"

"Já disse; porque me preocupo com você. E porque sei que você é capaz de qualquer coisa para atingir seu objetivo. Diga-me, Tom Riddle, o que você acha que será de seus amigos quando eles forem embora e tomarem seus rumos?"

"Acho que eles vão só se tornar mais uma geração de medíocres."

"E você? Qual rumo você acha que sua vida vai tomar?"

Tom parou de responder e analisou Dumbledore. i Por que estava respondendo aquilo, afinal? /i 

"Nunca fui bom em adivinhação, Dumbledore."

"Então como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que seus amigos vão se tornar, como você mesmo diz, 'mais uma geração de medíocres'?"

"Porque é óbvio. Quero dizer, olhe para eles..."

"Você me acha um medíocre?" – Perguntou Dumbledore, mas seu tom não demonstrava vaidade alguma.

"É claro que não."

"E eu posso garantir a você que nunca bebi sangue de unicórnio". – Disse, encerrando a conversa e se retirando, deixando Tom completamente desconsertado.

Algumas horas depois, os alunos do sétimo ano desembarcavam na estação barulhenta. Tinha sido uma viagem mais curta do que o normal, pelo menos para Tom. Era incrível como o tempo parecia correr depressa quando você não queria que algo acontecesse...

"Ei, não vamos perder o contato, está bem?" – Disse Lestrange, empurrando um pergaminho com vários endereços em sua mão. – "Mamãe disse que você pode aparecer para jantar lá a qualquer hora"

Tom devolveu o sorriso e agradeceu. Viu Rodolfo desaparecer passando para o lado trouxa da plataforma. O trem vermelho já tinha se recolhido à garagem e os únicos alunos que ainda permaneciam na estação eram Tom e Avery Nott. O garoto parecia preocupado e estava sentado na borda dos trilhos com as pernas balançando no ar. Tom se aproximou cautelosamente e perguntou.

"O que houve?"

"Nada... É só que... Bem... O Voto Perpétuo, você sabe..."

"O quê? Você acha que eu vou te transformar numa espécie de elfo doméstico?" – Disse Tom, rindo. "É claro que não. Primeiro eu tenho que cumprir a minha parte do trato, de qualquer maneira"

Avery riu de volta, mas parecia realmente mais aliviado.

"E como você vai fazer isso?"

"Não sei. Darei meu jeito, acho."

"É, acho que sim... Você já sabe onde vai trabalhar?"

Tom olhou para baixo, constrangido.

"Na Borgin&Burkes."

" i Na Borgin&Burkes /i ?" – Perguntou Avery, abismado.

"Existem... Coisas interessantes por lá." – Não era mentira. Depois de um tempo pensando, Tom chegara à conclusão que trabalhar numa loja especializada em objetos das trevas não era de modo algum tão ruim assim.

"Se você acha..." – Respondeu o colega, num suspiro, se levantando e atravessando a barreira, deixando Tom sozinho observando o céu estrelado acima.

Era uma noite bastante estrelada. Apesar de estarem em plena Londres, ainda era possível reconhecer algumas constelações de estrelas brilhando vivamente, como um grande e belo colar de brilhantes enfeitando a lua cheia. Lembrando de suas aulas de astronomia, reconheceu a grande constelação de i serpens /i , a serpente, brilhando mais viva do que nunca acima de sua cabeça. Mercúrio, a personificação da inteligência e da astúcia, o deus dos ladrões e dos viajantes, também brilhava intensamente. Seria aquilo alguma espécie de sinal?

Estava de volta ao orfanato, onde seria obrigado a ficar pelas leis do governo trouxa até completar dezoito anos. Tentara argumentar com Dippet que aquilo era um absurdo, que segundo as leis bruxas era maior de idade e que era ridículo continuar morando num orfanato depois de adulto. O diretor, porém, argumentara que não se podia simplesmente aplicar a lei bruxa a um morador de orfanato trouxa. Para que fosse possível manter as aparências, teria de permanecer lá até trinta e um de dezembro, quando completaria dezoito anos. E assim o fez, ainda que a contragosto.

No dia seguinte acordou cedo e saiu antes que os outros órfãos acordassem, tomando o caminho d´O Caldeirão Furado, e a passagem para o Beco Diagonal. Foi recebido literalmente de braços abertos pelo dono da estalagem, que lhe ofereceu copos generosos de hidromel envelhecido, por conta da casa.

"Hoje não, Tom. Estou a serviço." – Respondeu sinceramente, ainda que alimentasse um certo trauma por hidromel. Seu xará adiantou-se e lhe abriu a passagem do beco Diagonal.

Sua primeira parada foi, obviamente, Gringotes, onde abriu sua primeira conta no banco como maior de idade, ainda que o seu conteúdo não fosse exatamente generoso – consistia de algumas dezenas de galeões economizados durante seu tempo em Hogwarts e um "presente de natal" em nome de todos os seus colegas da sonserina. Aparentemente, eles haviam se lembrado das dificuldades econômicas em que se encontraria ao deixar Hogwarts...

O Senhor Burkes, no entanto, lhe esperava na porta de sua loja na Travessa do Tranco; uma expressão de impaciência como se já lhe esperasse há muito tempo.

"Estou aqui." – Disse Tom, mal-humorado, retribuindo a expressão de desgosto.

O velho resmungou alguma coisa e abriu espaço para que o rapaz passasse.

Agora que Tom estava pela segunda vez sem grandes compromissos urgentes para resolver, pôde observar melhor a loja escura. Concluiu que tinha razão em achar que haviam muitas coisas i interessantes /i ali a serem investigadas...

A coleção de enciclopédia das Trevas continuava na estante ao alto. Uma mão seca era exposta num suporte empoeirado e uma etiqueta a identificava: "A Mão da Glória".

Haviam ainda um pote de cabeças encolhidas flutuando num liquido de uma suspeita cor verde e um forte cheiro de formol. Um belo colar de opalas reluzentes era exposto numa vitrine e uma outra estante expunha potes dos mais variados tamanhos e formatos contendo as mais estranhas substâncias, a maioria de aspecto letal. Um olho azul-elétrico flutuando no liquido fez questão de encara-lo quando passou em frente ao seu pote.

Uma arara cheia de roupas velhas manchadas com etiquetas sugerindo que elas tivessem pertencido a bruxos famosos, uma coleção de varinhas com os conteúdos vazando e parecendo igualmente velhas e um conjunto de lança e escudo encharcados de sangue velho completavam o conjunto de objetos expostos à venda.

"Venha cá" – Chamou Burkes de um canto da loja. Tom virou-se assustado; esquecera de que não estava sozinho na loja.

"E então? Em que posso ser útil?" – Perguntou, ainda olhando ao redor com visível curiosidade.

O velho Burkes agarrou o belo rosto de Tom com as duas mãos frias de dedos compridos como pernas de aranha e arregalou o olho castanho (o outro era de um verde que o fazia lembrar do flash de luz lançado pelo Avada Kedavra), encarando Tom com determinação. Apalpou as bochechas do rapaz, cheirou-o, examinou seus dentes, checou o estado de limpeza de suas orelhas e por fim deu-se por satisfeito. Assustado, Tom massageou o rosto vermelho, encarando intrigado o velho bruxo à sua frente. Burkes virou-se bruscamente e começou a remexer num arquivo empoeirado até achar o que queria: Uma longo pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado, que enfiou rudemente nas mãos do rapaz, dizendo:

"Preciso que você me consiga esses itens, com o melhor preço possível" – Em seguida enfiou uma saca transbordante de ouro na outra mão de Tom – "A saca está enfeitiçada, não tente roubar" – acrescentou, antes de empurrar o rapaz porta à fora e virar a placa de "aberto".

O primeiro nome da lista era o de uma senhora em Surrey, Arabela Figg. Ao lado do nome, Burkes pedia que Tom lhe conseguisse uma relíquia que supostamente seria o bule de chá preferido de Merlin. De qualquer maneira, checou se o conteúdo da saca era mesmo enfeitiçado (e decepcionou-se ao perceber que sempre que tentava desamarra-la recebia uma dolorosa ferroada na mão) e então desaparatou.

Era um típico bairro de classe média trouxa, com suas casinhas perfeitas e jardins de gramados bem cuidados. Era cedo, portanto, nenhum trouxa à vista, embora Tom tivesse aperfeiçoado bastante a sua técnica de aparatar silenciosamente.

Caminhou com cuidado até chegar à última casa, onde não havia um belo jardim, e sim uma vasta plantação de repolhos semi-destruída pela multidão de gatos que arranhava as plantas e miavam famintos em frente à porta de trás.

Tom bateu de leve na porta com os nós dos dedos e esperou que até que alguém atendesse – o que não demorou muito. Uma senhora de meia-idade, cabelos ruivos rebeldes começando a embranquecer, usando óculos fundo de garrafa, pantufas em forma de gato e um roupão espalhafatoso atendeu a porta alegremente e lançou a Tom um largo sorriso de dentes tortos, que Tom reconheceu imediatamente. A mesmíssima aborto que o ajudara em sua primeira viagem ao Beco diagonal, há tanto tempo atrás... Ela no entanto, não o reconheceu.

"Ah, entre, entre! Você deve ser o funcionário que Burkes contratou, sim ele me falou."

A mulher estendeu a mão gorda que Tom apanhou e encostou os lábios num cumprimento educado. Ela pareceu encantada.

"Sim, sim, entre. Sente-se aí, vou buscar uns bolinhos com chá para nós..."

Tom sentou-se na cadeira de palhinha e lançou um olhar de desprezo às costas da mulher. Um gato laranja agora brincava com os cadarços de seu sapato. Tom fez uma nota mental de que, se nunca gostara de gatos, agora é que não ia gostar mesmo.

"Eles são mesmo umas gracinhas, não?" – Perguntou Figg, indicando o gato laranja que agora puxava o fio de sua meia e servindo a ambos de um bule de cobre.

Tom fez como mandava o figurino e sorriu de volta, acariciando a barriga peluda do gato. A mulher então começou a travar um entediante monólogo sobre os negócios anteriores que tinha feito com Burke e sobre como ele era pão-duro. No entanto, apesar das palavras jorrarem de sua boca num fluxo interminável, Figg parecia muito entretida também em observar ora as pernas, ora o belo rosto do rapaz.

"Concordo inteiramente com tudo que a senhora disse, madame. Mas receio que tudo que tenha a oferecer pelo bule sejam mesmo apenas trinta galeões..." – Disse, encerrando a questão e se levantando para ir embora.

Nesse momento, porém, Figg apanhou o bule de louça com runas inscritas e por fim, cedeu.

"Tudo bem, leve-o. Mas é só porque é você..." – A mulher disse, piscando um olho para Tom e voltando o olhar para uma região muito específica logo abaixo de suas costas.

Tom agradeceu educadamente e desaparatou, retornando para a Travessa do Tranco, aliviado, antes que a mulher resolvesse cair-lhe em cima de vez...

O tempo passou depressa para Tom Riddle. Seu trabalho na Borgin&Burkes não era de modo algum desgastante ou cansativo. De fato, chegava mesmo a ser divertido às vezes (exceto quando tinha de tratar de negócios com Arabela Figg, que lhe fazia sentir-se mais envergonhado que se tivesse sido atingido por um i Ridikkulus /i ). Era divertido treinar seu poder de persuasão, e quase sempre usava-se de legilimência para prever o que o negociante iria falar a seguir. E durante esse tempo, ainda estava morando no orfanato e supostamente trabalhando no açougue local.

Naquela noite, porém, enquanto voltava d´O Caldeirão Furado assoviando alegremente uma musiquinha natalina (não por acaso, a mesma que cantava um garotinho toscamente fantasiado de anjinho que lhe implorara trocados insistentemente a viagem toda e que ele tinha acabado de enfeitiçar com a azaração para rebater bicho-papão) e lutando contra a camada de quase meio metro de neve que se acumulara na entrada, ouviu um barulho curioso de gritos abafados vindo do pátio interno do Orfanato.

Uma voz feminina tentava gritar por ajuda, mas era empurrada contra o muro, tendo os sons abafados e transformados em gemidos agoniados.

Cauteloso, Tom empunhou a varinha e se esgueirou pela entrada de serviço, que dava diretamente no pátio interno, utilizado para armazenar entulho e pendurar roupas.

Rapidamente localizou a origem do barulho. Ocultos pela sombra de um muro e cobertos por um grande lençol branco estendido no varal, estavam Amada Benson e Billy Stubbs.

A saia da garota estava levantada até a cintura e ela lutava em vão contra o outro, que lhe aplicava fortes tapas no rosto e tentava arrancar as ultimas peças de roupa que lhe impediam de terminar sua missão. Horrorizado, Tom acendeu a varinha sem se preocupar com o fato deles serem trouxas e gritou:

"Largue-a! Largue-a i agora /i !"

" i Você! /i " – Rosnou Billy, soltando a cintura de Amada, que correu para trás de seu salvador; o rosto cheio de hematomas e lágrimas abundantes escorrendo.

"Que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no seu açougue? E que diabo é isso na sua mão?" –

"O que i você /i estava fazendo?" – Perguntou Tom, dando um passo à frente e encostando a ponta da varinha no peito do garoto muitas vezes maior que ele. Billy, no entanto, não recuou.

"Não era pra você ter se metido! A gente sabia o que tava fazendo! Cai fora daqui..." – Disse, empurrando Tom, que caiu de cara no chão de cimento. Furioso e sentindo gosto de sangue na boca, gritou:

" i Everto Statum /i " – O garotão subiu alguns metros, deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de bunda no chão.

Amada deu um grito agudo de choque e levou as mãos à boca. Billy, alucinado, se levantou e partiu contra Tom, que sequer teve tempo de reagir e logo estava embolado numa confusão de socos e chutes; a varinha esquecida em uma mão, enquanto a outra ocupava-se de proteger o rosto e tentar socar o estômago do adversário.

Quando finalmente a parte consciente de seu cérebro voltou a funcionar devidamente, Tom ergueu a varinha e enunciou o feitiço que fez Billy saltar para o lado e emitir um uivo de agonia suplicante. i Ah, como adorava aqueles gritos! Sabia que Billy devia estar sentindo a dor das dores, sendo rasgado em mil pedacinhos, tendo osso por osso esmigalhado; as entranhas arrancadas e dilaceradas ferozmente... /i 

As luzes da entrada acenderam-se e a entrou, envolta em seu roupão habitual e touca de redinha nos cabelos já grisalhos. O feitiço tinha cessado agora, mas Billy ofegava sofregamente deitado no chão, como se cada lufada de ar que invadisse seus pulmões fosse mais uma dose de i Cadaverius /i bem aplicada. Era a primeira vez que usava aquele feitiço na prática, embora a sua definição na enciclopédia das Trevas o tivesse fascinado...

i ...Cadaverius, uma variação pouco conhecida da famosa Criciatus, que causa dores ainda maiores que esta, mas que, no entanto, não consta na lista de feitiços oficiais do Ministério e, portanto, não pode ser identificada. /i Seria possível que algo doesse mais que uma cruciatus? Sabia apenas que Billy merecera aquilo. i Que espécie de homem fazia uma coisa dessas? /i 

"Brigando i de novo /i , Billy? E você, Tom? Esperava mais de você!"

A no entanto, estava assustada. i Como Tom pudera deixar Billy naquele estado, meu Deus do céu? /i Amada estava sentada aos soluços e agarrada aos joelhos. Parecia em profundo estado de choque.

A partiu levando Billy aos tropeços em direção à enfermaria. Apesar do lábio cortado e de um olho roxo, Tom sentia-se animado e até feliz. i Adorava, realmente, aqueles gritos. Era revigorante saber que tinha poder para infligir aquele tipo de sentimento em outras pessoas... /i 

"Amadinha..." – Sussurrou, aproximando-se da garota. Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos e pulou para fora do alcance das mãos de Tom. – "Calma, eu não vou te machucar..." – Disse Tom, estendendo a mão e segurando os dedos delicados da garota.

"Estou desarmado" – Disse, levantando as mãos acima da cabeça – "Você está bem?"

"O que foi i aquilo /i , Tom?" – Amada perguntou, caindo no choro convulsivo.

"Shh..." – Murmurou Tom, levando o dedo aos lábios e silenciando a garota. Abraçou-a fortemente, enquanto ela repousava a cabeça em seu ombro; as lágrimas não parando de cair e o corpo sacudido em soluços silenciosos. Cuidadosamente, sacou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a para a cabeça de Amada.

" i Obliviate /i "

Ela levantou a cabeça, porém sem desatar do abraço.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" – Perguntou a garota.

Tom levou novamente o dedo aos lábios, calando-a. Então olhou fundo naqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis e a beijou.

A casa que tinha de visitar naquele dia pertencia a uma velha senhora chamada Hepzibá Smith. Não era a primeira vez que estava no lugar que apelidara de "estufa-antiquário", mas nas vezes anteriores tinha sido atendido pela velha elfa-doméstica que atendia pelo nome de Hóquei.

A velha imensamente gorda admirava-se no espelho (que Tom admirou-se de ainda se manter intacto) quando enxergou o reflexo do rapaz parado à soleira da porta. Imediatamente largou o espelho e sorriu, convidando-o a entrar.

"Tom, meu querido Tom! Que surpresa agradável! Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?"

"Negócios, minha cara, negócios." – Respondeu, o sorriso de praxe e sacudindo a saca de dinheiro que pousou na mesa.

Uma expressão de desapontamento instalou-se no rosto enrugado de Hepzibá Smith.

"Oh, muito bem, seu pequeno ingrato!" – Ela falou, em tom de brincadeira – "Não tem tempo sequer para tomar um chá com uma amiga?"

"Sem dúvida que tenho, madame." – Respondeu Tom, beijando a mão da gorda senhora, que parecia cada vez mais encantada.

"Sente-se aí e espere, então. Hóquei! i HÓQUEI! /i "

A elfa aparatou na sala de visitas e depositou uma bandeja com xícaras de chá e bolinhos duros. Tom tomou um e mordeu-o a contragosto.

"Delicioso, como sempre, madame" – Mentiu. Os olhos de Hepzibá brilharam e ela sorriu mais uma vez.

"Vamos aos negócios, então! O que veio tratar comigo?"

E Tom começou um verdadeiro leilão sobre a venda de uma armadura feita por elfos que Hepzibá se recusava a vender por menos de setecentos galeões.

No final do dia, três xícaras de chá e sete bolinhos realmente difíceis de serem digeridos depois, Tom encontrava-se exausto. A velha Smith era dura na queda.

"...então tudo bem, madame, mantenho minha oferta de quinhentos galeões e volto semana que vem para saber seu veredicto. Uma boa tarde."

Antes que pudesse desaparatar de volta, porém, a velha o barrou e mandou que entregasse uma carta a Burkes.

A carta estava enfeitiçada para que apenas o destinatário pudesse abri-la. Mas Há muito que Tom tinha desenvolvido suas próprias técnicas de burlar esse tipo de proteção. Era assim que tinha acesso a informações privilegiadas, ainda em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Era assim que, segundo Slughorn, ficava sabendo "coisas que não devia". Murmurou um encantamento de sua autoria e desfez o feitiço lacrante que protegia a correspondência. O bilhete era curto e grosso.

i "Quanto você quer pelo medalhão de Slytherin? Já estou com a taça.

Atenciosamente,

H. Smith" /i 

Os olhos de Tom brilharam com aquele fulgor vermelho como há tempos não faziam, e lentamente, as engrenagens de seu cérebro começaram a funcionar.

Tom já tinha quase esquecido de que era véspera de seu aniversário. Foi apenas lembrado do fato quando a lhe perguntou àquela noite durante o jantar se ele já tinha lugar para ficar. Tom respondeu que sim; já tinha alugado um quarto ali por perto. Não era mentira; realmente reservara um dos quartos n´O Caldeirão Furado e pretendia ficar por ali até que sua carta para a Academia Islandesa de Artes Negras fosse respondida. Enquanto isso, teria de trabalhar na Borgin&Nurkes até pagar sua dívida (que pelos seus cálculos não faltava muito). i E claro, ainda não tinha esquecido seu Voto... /i Sentiu-se subitamente preocupado e abaixou a cabeça, encarando o prato de sopa. Depois daqueles bolinhos, realmente não tinha estômago para mais nada...

Amada, do outro da mesa o encarava insistentemente. Havia, porém, uma cadeira vaga do seu lado. A cadeira de Billy. O garoto fora mandado para um centro de repouso mental (leia-se, hospício), ninguém sabendo explicar o que de fato acontecera para deixa-lo em tamanho estado de choque. Só Tom. E estava feliz que Billy terminasse seus dias internado...

Desde aquela noite, porém, Tom a e Amada estavam encontrando-se com bastante freqüência pelos corredores mais desertos do Orfanato. E apesar de i repugnar /i trouxas de uma maneira geral, não podia negar que seus encontros sorrateiros com a garota não eram i prazeirosos /i ...

No entanto, era de certa forma engraçado como em uma semana os dois puderam desenvolver um relacionamento como aquele. Sim, Tom atrevia-se a chamar aqueles encontros de i relacionamentos /i , embora eles não envolvesse nada além de contato físico – pelo menos para Tom – embora Amada ultimamente tivesse se tornado excessivamente carinhosa para seu gosto. Não raro, a garota tomava seu rosto e ficava analisando-o com grande interesse.

i "Por que faz isso?" – Perguntava, curioso, a cabeça repousada no colo de Amada.

"Para poder me lembrar de você quando for embora" – Ela respondia, voltando a beija-lo. /i 

Ele não gostava muito desses momentos de intimidade excessiva. Temia pelo que pudesse acontecer se... se... Se se apaixonasse. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Porque se acontecesse, teria de mata-la. Porque amor era para os fracos. Amor enfraquecia.

Subiu para seu quarto solitário e ficou imerso em pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa, pensando em quando finalmente se libertaria dali, quando finalmente seria livre e poderia fazer o que quisesse... O torpor do sono começou a toma-lo, e logo Tom estava dormindo tranqüilamente envolto num sono sem sonhos.

Quando um barulho e uma luz o acordaram. Era Amada, segurando uma lamparina. Vestia um roupão velho e cinzento e tinha soltado os cabelos como raramente fazia. Trazia no rosto um olhar ferino e decidido. Tom sentou-se na cama, assustado. Amada puxou a fita do roupão. Estava nua.

Seu último ato consciente foi trancar a porta, apagar a vela e toma-la nos braços...

Finalmente mais um pouquinho de romance! Apesar de eu achar que esse capítulo ficou HORRÍVEL! Mas foi necessário, mesmo. O que vocês acharam também do diálogo do Tom com o Dumbledore? Eu tentei caprichar, mas sei lá, acho que não refletiu toda a mensagem que eu quis passar... i Anyway /i , espero que tenham curtido. Aquele episódio com a Sra.Figg ficou um pouco engraçado hehe...

Ah, e pessoal do Hogsmeade, VOTEM EM MIM! Huahuahua... Perdi minha dignidade totalmente. Aproveitando a deixa: COMENTEM!

Beijos,

Lillith

Capítulo XXII

Primeiro de tudo, espero que vocês estejam gostando (ta, eu já fiz notinhas como essa não sei quantas vezes, mas é que eu sou meio insegura hehehe). Eu quero só situar vocês no tempo e no espaço, para que vocês não se sintam (muito) perdidos.

De acordo com a linha do tempo oficial da Wikipedia, Voldemort nasceu em 1926. Na verdade, em 31 de dezembro de 1925. Por isso no primeiro capítulo estamos no verão (julho) de 1937, tendo ele completado onze anos em 31 de dezembro de 1936.

Tom completa dezoito anos em dezembro de 1943 e no dia seguinte obviamente já estamos em 1944, sete anos depois dele entrar em Hogwarts. Na fic ele está "adiantado" alguns meses – na verdade ele só deveria acabar o sétimo ano em julho de 44, mas aí ele já teria completado dezoito anos e não precisaria voltar para o Orfanato, e bem, foi necessário para a trama que ele voltasse.

Nesse momento Tom Riddle ainda não é Voldemort propriamente dito, mas vocês podem notar que ele possui um vasto conhecimento de feitiços desconhecidos até mesmo do Ministério e começou a reunir os primeiros comensais (no caso, Avery que foi subjugado pelo Voto Perpétuo mas ainda não tem a marca negra tatuada, já que o Tom ainda nem cogitou essa hipótese).

Fazendo uma ligeira "retrospectiva" dos últimos capítulos: Resumindo, Tom está inesperadamente curtindo seu trabalho na Borgin&Burkes, quando descobre que alguém está com o Medalhão de Slytherin que ele obviamente considera uma herança, e uma misteriosa "taça" que mais tarde ele viria a descobrir ser a taça de Helga Huffle-Puff. Então ele põe seu magnífico cérebro para funcionar e começa a bolar um plano para roubar a taça, matar a mulher, jogar a culpa em alguém e fugir para algum lugar. Antes que alguém aí pergunte, a tal Academia Islandesa de Magia das Trevas será importante num futuro próximo, mas não agora.

E nesse meio tempo ele se viu num romancezinho com Amada Benson (céus, minha capacidade de criar um personagem novo em cima de um nome qualquer dado pela autora é mesmo uma coisa inexplicável...). E i não, ele não se apaixonou /i . Eu mantenho minha promessa de fazer um Voldemort realista, e se J.K. disse que ele não amou, então pronto, ele não amou. Nem Amada o amou (por mais que ela alegasse isso), era no máximo uma "paixonite", como com a Francis, e ela também tinha outros motivos que vocês verão nesse capítulo para se envolver com o Tom . E o Tom, bem, Tom só queria era sexo mesmo .

Eu vou ter que fazer esse ano "voar", assim como muitos outros no futuro, já que nada de muito importante vai acontecer nele. Já em 1945... Bem, "figurinhas de sapo de chocolate" lembram algo relacionado a essa data? Hehe...

É isso ae, people... Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem comentando! Agora vamos ao que interessa...

Tom acordou algumas horas depois com o barulho fogos anunciando a chegada do ano novo e a estranha luminosidade que penetrava pela janela.

Ele virou para o lado e checou a respiração da mulher ao seu lado, constatando que ela estava em sono profundo. Enojado consigo mesmo, agora que tomava consciência de seus últimos atos, levantou cuidadosamente e tateou à procura da varinha no bolso de sua calça. Antes que pudesse murmurar o feitiço, no entanto, Amada suspirou profundamente e sua cabeça emergiu do cobertor. Exibia uma expressão de tímida satisfação no rosto, mas sua voz soou melancólica quando ela perguntou:

"Aonde você vai?"

Tom não respondeu, apenas continuou a arrumar a malão. Seria muito mais fácil se simplesmente acenasse a varinha e recolhesse seus pertences espalhados pelo quarto, mas Amada já devia estar desconfiando de alguma coisa. Tinha a impressão de ter tocado fogo no criado mudo quando, mais cedo... No entanto, preferiu não arriscar apagar a memória dela mais uma vez; muitos Obliviates seguidos podiam eventualmente, fazer uma pessoa perder a memória toda de vez.

"Para onde você está indo?" – Amada perguntou novamente; os olhos marejados de lágrimas brilhantes.

"Não é da sua conta" – Respondeu Tom, seco. Já era bastante humilhante ter dormido com uma trouxa, não daria mais satisfações de sua vida a ela.

No entanto a garota não pareceu se abalar com aquelas palavras.

"Me leva com você." – Ela suplicou, aos sussurros.

"Não. Não posso, e nem levaria se pudesse." – Respondeu.

i Trouxa asquerosa, quem ela pensa que é? /i 

Amada, porém, não aceitou aquela última resposta tão tranqüilamente.

"Me leva, Tom. Me leva com você..."

Tom não respondeu. Estava tendo dificuldades em fechar a mala. Ignorava totalmente as lágrimas e a súplica desesperada de Amada. Na verdade, tudo aquilo o enojava profundamente...

"Não me deixa, não, fica comigo..." – Ela implorou mais uma vez, pulando da cama e jogando-se aos pés do rapaz.

Tom apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente, encarando o arremedo de mulher prostrado aos seus pés, agarrado nele como se fosse sua tábua salvadora.

"Não me obrigue a isso..." – Tom ameaçou, apontando a varinha para a cabeça da garota.

"Você sabe o que me espera, daqui há três anos, quando eu for embora, não sabe?" – Rugiu; um grito desesperado brotando de sua garganta.

Tom sacudiu a perna que Amada se agarrava, fazendo-a se soltar. Tentando reunir um último fiapo de dignidade, a garota se levantou e o encarou.

"Meu futuro é virar freira- o que está fora de cogitação depois de hoje; serva ou prostituta. Eu sempre soube disso, não existe futuro para alguém como eu. Não existe futuro para gente como nós, gente como i você /i ..."

A cólera subiu pelo corpo de Tom como um veneno que se espalhasse rapidamente por suas veias, e antes que pudesse se conter, desferiu um violento tapa no rosto de Amada, fazendo-a cair no chão aos seus pés novamente.

" i Nunca diga isso, nunca... Você não sabe de nada, de nada... /i "

" i Case comigo, e a gente pode se livrar disso juntos... /i " – Ela suplicou mais uma vez, enxugando as lágrimas na barra das calças de Tom. Seu nojo cresceu...

"Eu te amo, Tom. Eu te amo..." – Soluçou.

"Estúpida... Saia da frente!"

"Eu te amo..."

" i Estupefaça /i !" – E Amada caiu desmaiada a seus pés.

O feitiço redutor que lançara sobre suas malas tinha sido uma idéia realmente fabulosa, pensou Tom. Desse modo foi totalmente possível fugir na calada da noite, sem pensar no que faria quando o Ministério descobrisse a quantidade de magia realizada na frente daquela trouxa infeliz. i Bem, ele nunca tinha se dado bem com os trouxas mesmo... /i 

Mas por algum motivo obscuro o Ministério não apareceu para apreender sua varinha nas semanas e meses que se seguiram. O mais provável, raciocinou Tom, é que eles estivessem ocupados demais com os ataques desesperados de Grindewald para se importarem com uma mera trouxa atacada – em legítima defesa (ou assim julgava Tom), ainda por cima.

O fato é que Grindewald estava mesmo desesperado. Seus Darknights morriam feito moscas e os poucos que restaram estavam se escondendo ou trancafiados em Azkaban. i Também deve ser por isso que ele nunca mais me chamou... /i 

O último ataque de Grindewald tinha sido uma invasão à força de Azkaban na tentativa de libertar seus Darknights, o que Tom considerou uma imensa burrice, uma vez que o ataque serviu apenas para Grindewald atrair a inimizade dos Dementadores para si, o que não era de forma alguma algo desejável. Tom pensou que se fosse com i ele /i , tentaria conquistar a amizade dos guardas primeiro, para depois...

E então, naquela manhã calma de Outubro, enquanto tomava tranqüilamente seu café da manhã n´O Caldeirão Furado, uma manchete de jornal chocante chamou sua atenção.

i GRINDEWALD, O GRANDE BRUXO DAS TREVAS É PRESO E TRANCAFIADO EM AZKABAN /i 

Apenas a manchete impressa em letras garrafais na primeira página foi o suficiente para fazer Tom se engasgar com o café quente que tomava. Murmurando maldições terríveis para as próximas vinte gerações do auror que o tivesse apanhado, levantou-se de um salto, apanhou pena e pergaminho e começou a redigir uma carta requerendo uma visita a Grindewald, dando a desculpa furada de estar trabalhando num projeto na ala psiquiátrica do Hospital St.Mungus que visava estabelecer um perfil psicológico de Bruxos das Trevas.

Assim, lá se foi Tom gastar seu final de semana numa desagradável viagem a Azkaban, que consistia em embarcar num navio que mais parecia um petroleiro enferrujado, já que toda a área próxima da prisão (inclusive a submersa) era obviamente protegida por feitiços anti-aparatação. Ao menos o navio era enfeitiçado para voar alguns centímetros acima do mar, o que decididamente apressava a viagem.

Algumas horas e muitos enjôos depois, Tom finalmente pôde pisar em terra firme, coisa que ele nunca pensou que acharia tão bom. Mas assim que a primeira lufada do ar daquele lugar invadiu seus pulmões, ele decidiu que preferia até mesmo o velho petroleiro.

Era uma espécie de fortaleza retangular de concreto cinzento e manchado, com uma comprida torre em forma de chaminé, totalmente fechada e sem janelas, com a exceção da pequena brecha no topo da torre, por onde alguma criatura encapuzada espiava do alto. Era visível um risco branco no chão de terra contornando a ilhota. A partir dali, era impossível realizar aparatação. Um auror alto e negro esperava Tom olhando-o desconfiado na margem do pequeno ancoradouro onde o navio aportou. Um vento gelado fustigava as vestes dos bruxos e fazia gotas de água encharcarem tudo ao redor. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Tom quando cruzou o portão de ferro guardado fortemente por dois dementadores encapuzados. No fundo de sua mente ecos vieram à tona...

i Ele é Tom, pelo pai, com quem espero que se pareça, Servolo pelo avô que um dia há de se orgulhar do neto que tem e Riddle, para que nunca se esqueça de suas origens... /i 

Dizia a voz fraquinha de uma mulher, depois a súbita visão de seus olhos esgazeados, fixos num ponto qualquer, vazios e sem vida...

i "Você... Você é o filho de Mérope?" /i - Murmurava um homem trêmulo de pânico, acuado contra a parede, e depois um flash de luz verde...

"São mesmo terríveis, esses dementadores, não?" – Perguntou o auror que o acompanhava, pousando uma mão companheira em seu ombro.

Tom deu-se conta de que tinha escorregado contra a parede, caíra sentado no chão e suava frio. Irritado com a demonstração de fraqueza, empurrou a mão do auror para o lado e se ergueu soberbamente. O auror deu de ombros e continuou trilhando o caminho através dos corredores escuros e frios, de onde era possível vez por outra ouvir um gemido indistinto de sofrimento e o barulho de matraca da respiração dos dementadores.

Subiram por uma velha escada em caracol até chegarem em mais um corredor particularmente gélido, onde mais dementadores guardavam celas simples.

"Aqui está" – Disse o auror nervosamente – "Setor de segurança máxima. Bem, agora é com você - err - Vou me retirar". – O auror saiu batendo o pesado portão de ferro que separava aquele corredor dos demais.

Mas Tom desejou que ele não tivesse ido. Com o rapaz sozinho ali, os dementadores pareciam ter se concentrado em sugar apenas a sua alma. Aparentemente, as almas repletas de tristeza, solidão e desesperança dos prisioneiros não alimentavam os dementadores devidamente.

Tom caminhou ao longo do corredor, evitando olhar para os prisioneiros que o encaravam suplicantes. Sim, ele i adorava /i olhares suplicantes, mas aquela era uma situação tão bizarra que não pôde evitar de sentir uma certa i pena /i dos prisioneiros. Quando, de repente, o barulho contínuo da respiração dos dementadores com que Tom já tinha se acostumado, cessou. Conseqüentemente, os ecos pararam de ressoar em sua mente. As criaturas voltaram o olhar (ou o que quer que correspondesse a olhos debaixo daquela capa) ao rapaz ligeiramente perturbado, parado no meio do corredor. Os dementadores se entreolharam. A despeito do fato de estarem o tempo todo andando para lá e para cá no espaço entre as celas, eles pareciam estranhamente quietos. Então todos os quarenta dementadores começaram a avançar lentamente pelo corredor em direção a Tom.

Tom recuou uns passos para trás, mas deu com as costas numa parede. Um beco sem saída. Na verdade, toda Azkaban era uma espécie de labirinto para dificultar fugas. Quando levados às suas celas, os prisioneiros eram vendados de modo a não reconhecerem o caminho, e conseqüentemente, não decorarem o local da saída. Poucos conheciam os caminhos, e Tom era um dos muitos que os desconheciam. Assim, se viu acuado contra uma parede enquanto dezenas de dementadores avançavam. Desesperado, sabendo que aquela grossa porta de ferro era totalmente à prova de som, apanhou a varinha; tentando lembrar de uma lembrança feliz...

i "Expecto Patronum" /i 

Puxou pela memória; i Dumbledore me levando para Hogwarts /i ... Mas seu coração se encheu de ódio pelo professor, e nada além de fiapos prateados surgiram de sua varinha. Os dementadores avançavam, havia um a palmos de distância de seu rosto; ele recuou mais contra a parede sólida... i O momento que descobri ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin /i ... Aquela lembrança, porém, não parecia ser suficiente; Tom viu a cabeça de um lagarto emergir da ponta de sua varinha e voltar; o dementador a centímetros; ele podia ver um buraco preto que parecia recheado de vácuo, cercado de feridas nojentas, o hálito podre...

i Meu primeiro beijo... /i - Puxou a memória mais sentimental de que se lembrava, mas o desprezo por Francis dominou seu ser novamente...

O ruído de matraca estava de volta; ele pôde ver um par de fendas vermelhas encarando seu rosto...

i Já era... Estou perdido... /i 

i Não existe futuro para gente como nós, gente como /i você i ... /i 

i Os olhos mortos de sua mãe... /i 

Sentiu a boca do dementador se aproximando da sua, sentiu algo ser sugado, sentiu como se estivesse sendo esvaziado, um balão murchando... Viu a bolinha esverdeada saindo de sua boca, como tinha feito na criação de sua primeira Horcrux...

Um sentimento animalesco brotou em seu peito. Era mais que medo, era ódio, ódio como nunca sentira na vida. i Não, não, não quero acabar assim... É tudo culpa do maldito Dumbledore... /i O rosto de Dumbledore surgiu em sua mente e o ódio aumentou, sentiu vontade de matar, de ver sangue escorrendo pelas mãos. Cada vez mais próximo, o dementador encostou a mão gelada em seu pescoço, forçando-o a abrir a boca. O ódio aumentou, o ódio mais profundo que já sentira; era possível sentir o seu próprio cheiro de medo...

Mas então subitamente o dementador se afastou.

Olhando ao redor, esperando ver algum patrono, alguém que o tivesse salvo, Tom percebeu que ainda estava sozinho. O dementador que o atacara estava caído no chão e era cercado pelos outros que se afastaram temerosos. Ainda espantado, Tom engatinhou para fora do círculo de dementadores e aliviado, se encostou contra a grade de uma cela que parecia vazia. Seu coração batia descompassado e ele tentava organizar seus pensamentos... Uma voz conhecida, grave, profunda e gutural soou do fundo da cela em cujas grades Tom se apoiava. Grindewald parecia muito divertido.

"Parabéns, Riddle. Sua alma conseguiu envenenar um dementador"

Ninguém nunca descobriu que tinha sido Tom Riddle quem contrabandeara uma varinha para a cela de Grindewald. Em seu lugar foi preso um simpático novato da área psiquiátrica do Hospital St.Mungus chamado James Taller, não por acaso o mesmo nome com que Tom tinha se apresentado na entrada de Azkaban. O Ministério também nunca descobriu que esse mesmo Tom Riddle era capaz de falsificar documentos com uma facilidade assombrosa.

Então, mais uma vez Tom apreciava os fogos em homenagem ao ano-novo, na sacada de seu quarto em alguma pensão barata na Londres Trouxa e brindava sozinho com uma taça de champanhe enquanto fazia uma retrospectiva íntima do último ano. Realmente, descobrir que era capaz de envenenar dementadores com sua alma foi uma coisa fantástica. Nas outras duas visitas que fizera a Grindewald (ainda usando o nome de James Taller) percebeu que os dementadores morriam de medo dele. Sequer ousavam se aproximar, o que tornou suas visitas muitíssimo mais confortáveis.

Ao mesmo tempo, elaborava uma lista de resoluções de ano-novo. Nunca conseguia i realmente /i cumprir todas as definições. No ano anterior, por exemplo, tinha prometido a si mesmo não se envolver com mais trouxas. Mas ele era humano, afinal de contas. i Por enquanto, pelo menos /i , pensou. Lançou mais um olhar de desprezo à trouxa nua que dormia em sua cama e então à sua varinha escondida no bolso da calça. Acrescentou à sua lista mental que precisava aprender a lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis sem ser detectado.

i Mas acima de tudo, preciso cumprir meu Voto. E apanhar o medalhão de Slytherin. /i - Pensou - i E /i realmente i parar de dormir com essas trouxas... i - Acrescentou, dando um último gole em sua taça e lançando-a contra a parede, antes de depositar umas libras na mesa de cabeceira e sair para a noite.

O estoque de ingredientes para poções da Borgin&Burkes continha substâncias decididamente suspeitas. Isto é, se você não estivesse pretendendo inventar uma poção que fizesse um bruxo perder seus poderes e virar trouxa. Porque era exatamente isso que Tom Riddle estava tentando fazer.

Tom trabalhava incansavelmente em seu invento, embora nunca tenha sido realmente um bom preparador de poções. Segundo Slughorn, lhe faltavam qualidades como paciência e leveza nas mãos. Ele era decididamente melhor com uma varinha. No entanto, ali estava a poção verde-fluorescente que segundo seus cálculos deveria transformar lentamente o bruxo que a bebesse em um aborto; flutuando de uma forma etérea, nem liquida nem gasosa, num frasco fortemente arrolhado.

No momento em que se preparava para adicionar uma última porção de lágrimas de hipogrifo (que Burkes não soubesse que ele andava furtando os estoques - eram realmente caras), o dono da loja surgiu atrás do balcão silenciosamente e começou a escrever num pergaminho as tarefas que Tom teria de cumprir naquela semana.

"Então, Riddle, hoje você volta na casa da Smith para me conseguir aquela armadura de vez..." – Falou Burkes, entediado, enquanto contava as moedas de ouro na velha caixa registradora.

Tom suspirou, cansado. Continuava a não ser um trabalho i desinteressante /i , a prova disso é que de nenhuma outra maneira ele conseguiria os ingredientes da poção, mas não queria de modo algum mofar o resto da vida atendendo de balconista naquela loja. E de qualquer jeito, sua dívida com Burkes já tinha sido paga. Até pouco tempo atrás, o velho adorava esfregar na cara de Tom a quantidade absurda de ouro que lhe devia e o quanto Tom teria de ralar para pagar a dívida. Desde a semana anterior, no entanto, o velho Burkes parecia ter abdicado desse hábito.

"Está me ouvindo, Riddle?" – Berrou Burkes por cima da caixa registradora.

Sim, ele estava. Ouvindo i muito bem /i , por sinal... Ainda não tinha se esquecido do medalhão de Slytherin que Hepzibá comprara do próprio Burkes. Provavelmente o medalhão que Morfino dissera que sua mãe roubara antes de fugir.

Durante os últimos tempos conturbados, enquanto esteve atribulado desenvolvendo a poção e acompanhando de perto o caso Grindewald – Dumbledore decididamente estava levando a melhor; Tom não tivera muito tempo para pensar no modo como pegaria o medalhão que estava em posse de Hepzibá Smith. Mas teria que fazer isso i em breve /i , porque provavelmente teria de fugir para longe e o prazo para cumprir o Voto Perpétuo estava terminando, e de qualquer maneira, Tom não queria ter de passar o resto da vida caçando Grindewald. E a qualquer momento Dumbledore poderia levar a melhor e Grindewald seria derrotado sem que Tom fizesse nada para ajudar, ou seja, descumpriria sua promessa. E morreria. O que, claro, estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Naquela noite, porém, Tom teve uma oportunidade tão perfeita quanto jamais poderia ousar em ter. Foi, de fato, como ordenara Burkes, à casa de Hepzibá Smith – um tanto fora do horário, devido a um desagradável retardo causado pelas insistências de Arabela Figg em lhe servir chá mais e mais vezes, mas nada que o preocupasse. A velha simplesmente o i idolatrava... /i 

b 

"Eu trouxe flores para você", Tom disse baixo, produzindo um ramalhete de rosas do nada.  
"Você é um menino malcriado, você não deveria ter! " gritou a velha Hepzibá "Você mima esta velha senhora, Tom... Sente- se, sente-se. . . . Onde Hokey está? Ah... "  
A elfa doméstica tinha voltado enérgica ao quarto trazendo uma bandeja com vários bolos que ela acertou no cotovelo senhora dela.  
/b 

i A Elfa Doméstica! Como não pensara nisso antes? /i 

b  
"Sirva-se, Tom", disse Hepzibah, "eu sei como você ama meus bolos. Agora, como está você? Você parece pálido. Eles o exploram demais naquela loja, eu disse isso cem vezes..." 

"Bem, qual é sua desculpa para estar me visitando este horário? " ela perguntou, piscando.

"Sr. Burke gostaria de fazer uma oferta melhor para a armadura feita por elfos", disse Voldemort. "Quinhentos e cinquenta Galeões, ele diz que é o melhor que - "

"Agora, agora, não tão rápido, ou eu pensarei que você está aqui só por causa das minhas quinquilharias! " Hepzibá fez beicinho.

"Me ordenam vir aqui por causa delas", disse Tom baixinho. "Eu sou só um pobre assistente, senhora, que tem que fazer como é mandado. O sr. Burke deseja que eu indague-"  
"Oh, Sr. Burke! " disse Hepzibah, balançando a pequena mão. "Eu tenho algo a mostrar para você que eu nunca mostrei ao Sr. Burke! Você pode manter segredo, Tom? Você promete que não contará para o Sr. Burke que eu tenho isto? Ele nunca me deixaria descansar se soubesse que eu mostrei isto a você, e eu não estou vendendo, não para Burke, não para qualquer um! Mas você, Tom, você apreciará isto por sua história, não pelos muitos galeões você poderia adquirir para isto".  
"Eu ficaria alegre em ver qualquer coisa que a Senhorita Hepzibah mostrar para mim", disse Tom baixinho e Hepzibá deu outra risadinha como garota.  
"Eu mando Hokey buscar para mim... Hokey onde você está? Eu quero mostrar para o sr. Riddle nosso melhor tesouro... Na realidade, traga ambos, enquanto você faz isto. ... "  
"Aqui, senhora", chiou a elfa doméstica e Tom viu duas caixas de couro, uma em cima da outra, movendo se pelo quarto como se tivesse vontade própria, mas ele sabia que a elfa minúscula estava os segurando em cima da cabeça dela, passando entre mesas, pufes e bancos.  
"Agora", disse Hepzibá, pegando as caixas da elfa, colocando as no colo e preparando se para abrir a de cima, "eu acho que você gostará disto, Tom... Oh, se minha família soubesse que eu estou mostrando isso para você... Eles não podem esperar para colocarem as mãos nisto!"  
Ela abriu a tampa. Tom se esticou para ter uma visão melhor e viu o que se parecia uma taça dourada pequena com duas asas finamente forjadas.  
"Eu gostaria de saber se você sabe o que é isso, Tom? Apanhe, dê uma boa olhada! " Hepzibá sussurrou e Tom esticou uma mão longa e fina e ergueu a taça através de uma asa para fora de suas capas sedosas.  
"Um texugo", Tom murmurou, examinando a gravura na taça. "Então isto era...? "  
"De Helga Hufflepuff , como você muito bem sabe, você é um menino inteligente! " disse Hepzibá, indo para frente com um ranger alto das roupas e beliscando a bochecha oca dele. "Eu não lhe falei eu era uma descendente direta? Isto foi passado na família durante anos e anos. Linda, não é? E dizem que possui todo tipo de poderes, mas eu não os testei completamente, eu só a mantenho segura bem aqui..."  
Ela retirou a taça do longo dedo indicador de Tom e guardou suavemente na sua caixa.  
"Agora então", disse Hepzibá felizmente, "onde Hokey está? Oh sim, aí está você - guarde o objeto agora, Hokey."  
A elfa levou a taça encaixotada obedientemente e Hepzibá voltou a atenção dela para a outra caixa mais aplainada no colo dela.  
"Eu penso que você gostará deste mesmo muito mais, Tom", que ela sussurrou. "Se incline um pouco, querido menino, assim você pode ver... Claro que, Burke sabe que eu tenho este aqui, eu comprei isto dele, e eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria voltar a ter quando eu tiver ido... "  
Ela deslizou o gancho do filigrana para atrás e sacudiu a caixa aberta. Lá, sobre o veludo carmesim liso, havia um medalhão dourado pesado.  
Tom retirou o medalhão, sem convite para isso, e segurou isto contra a luz, o encarando.  
"A marca de Slytherin", ele disse baixo, quando a luz refletiu num S serpentino ornado.  
"Isso mesmo! " disse Hepzibá, aparentemente encantada, aparentemente, à vista de Tom que contemplava ao medalhão dela. "Eu tive que pagar um braço e uma perna por isto, mas eu não pude deixar isto passar, não um real tesouro assim, tinha que ter isto na minha coleção. Burke comprou isto, aparentemente, de uma mulher pobre, devia ter roubad, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia de seu verdadeiro valor –"  
"- Eu soube que Burke lhe pagou uma ninharia, mas veja você... Bonito, não é? E novamente, possui todos os tipos de poderes, entretanto, eu só o mantenho seguro... "  
Ela pegou de volta o medalhão.  
"Eu realmente achava que você ia gostar disso, querido Tom..."  
Pela primeira vez, ela olhou ele em cheio no rosto.

"Você está bem, querido? "  
"Oh sim", disse Tom baixo. "Sim, eu estou muito bem. ... "  
"Eu pensei - foi ilusão de ótica, eu suponho - " disse Hepzibá, olhando nervosa. "Aqui, Hokey, leve embora estes e os tranque novamente... Os feitiços de sempre... "

/b 

A velha reiniciou seu velho papo vazio de sempre. Tom mostrou-se interessado, mas a verdade era que sua mente estava naquelas maletas, contendo os dois preciosos tesouros. O Medalhão de Slytherin que era seu por direito e a taça de Huffle-Puff... Bem, depois que Hepzibá morresse, ele seria o único descendente vivo de algum dos Quatro Grandes e de certa forma, era justo que a taça ficasse com ele. Tinha planos, muitos planos, a por em prática com aqueles preciosos objetos...

A velha Hepzibá agora passeava pelo corredor do hall mostrando a Tom mais uma tonelada de suas velharias inúteis. Exibia particularmente orgulhosa um feio vaso amarelo muito antigo que diziam ter pertencido à feiticeira Cliodna.

"E aqui, Tom, Cliodna guardou desde tempos imemoriáveis essa poção; dizem que é a mais mortífera de todas. É claro que nunca foi testada, mas eu não me atreveria a beber nada com isso daí..." – Dizia Hepzibá, mostrando um pó branco muito fino do qual emanava um brilho sinistro. Depois fechou o pote novamente e começou um novo monólogo sobre um busto de bronze talhado pelo próprio Merlin que se encontrava encarrapitado no alto da escada. A Velha Hepzibá continuou a andar pelo corredor, sem reparar que Tom Riddle tinha se detido em frente ao pote com a poção de Cliodna e a examinava com vivo interesse.

i Veneno, é? Pois sim... /i 

Á despeito de sua finalidade letal, a poção tinha um cheiro estranhamente doce. Um cheiro doce que lembrava... Açúcar.

Silenciosa e lentamente, sem chamar a atenção da velha senhora, Tom apanhou o vaso e despejou todo o seu conteúdo no açucareiro ao lado do bule de chá.

Dois dias depois, Hepzibá seria encontrada por sua elfa Doméstica deitada com o grande nariz enrugado na xícara de chá entupida de "açúcar". Morta.

Capítulo XXIII

i O.B.S.: À partir deste capítulo, vou colocar as datas e locais no início para facilitar o entendimento e notas à respeito do comportamento de Tom e relacionando-o ao futuro Voldemort. /i 

i 1945-1947 – Londres/Paris /i 

Naquela mesma noite, após uma rápida passagem em casa para escrever uma carta anônima contendo informações preciosas sobre Grindewald para Dumbledore, Tom aparatou diante da grande casa quase desabando de feitiços protetores cercando-a, que servia de sede para a Ordem das Trevas de Grindewald.

O principal disfarce que ocultava a enorme mansão não era, como poderia se esperar, um Fiel do Segredo. Toda a rica vizinhança tinha sido transfigurada num bairro paupérrimo de subúrbio trouxa, onde a casa mais rica sequer contava com reboco sobre os muros de tijolo aparente. A mansão agora não passava de um barracão de madeira mal erguido sobre pilastras de concreto aparentes, com toneladas de lixo fedorento completando o cenário deprimente.

Tom se aproximou da porta oculta por uma cacimba de lixo transbordante e tocou a campainha. Como esperava, uma velha senhora caquética o recebeu. Os olhos da mulher o analisaram de cima à baixo e ela mandou que Tom entrasse.

Imediatamente o cenário mudou. A mansão retomou suas proporções originais e o luxo ofuscante de tapetes persas e maçanetas de ouro reluzente substituiu a pobreza miserável que sugeria a aparência exterior. A velha senhora imediatamente assumiu a forma de um elfo doméstico igualmente velho.

Sussurros nervosos ecoavam da grande sala de reuniões no segundo piso. Tom subiu as escadas cautelosamente e empurrou a porta entreaberta sem bater. As vozes estavam muito exaltadas.

"...e então o maldito Dumbledore chega com dezenas de aurores e nos faz o favor de quebrar a maldita Profecia" – Rugiu o velho bruxo

"...é o fim, estamos encurralados" – Sentenciou uma Darknight loira com a voz muito sombria, ao lado de seu mestre.

Pressentindo ter chegado em uma péssima hora, Tom empurrou a porta e pigarreou alto, anunciando sua presença.

"Riddle, meu caro Riddle, entre e junte-se a nós. Estávamos justamente discutindo estratégias para contornar a situação difícil em que nos encontramos. Situação passageira, é claro, mas, de qualquer maneira..." – Grindewald suspirou cansado.

Tom se assustou; nunca tinha visto o velho Bruxo das Trevas agir daquela maneira quase gentil. Ele parecia completamente exausto e até mesmo o brilho maníaco tinha desaparecido de seu olhar. Seus servos pararam de cochichar entre si e encararam Tom com desconfiança. Um olhar sob a máscara, no entanto, chamou sua atenção...

i O que diabos ela está fazendo aqui! /i 

"Velha ao meu escritório depois, Riddle, precisamos conversar sobre aquele seu i servicinho /i ..." – Disse Grindewald, antes de se retirar.

Os outros se retiraram atrás de seu Mestre, permanecendo apenas Tom e a Darknight loira. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, a mulher retirou a máscara e revelou o rosto conhecido.

" i Thomas Riddle /i ! O mundo é mesmo muito pequeno..." – Disse a mulher, com uma gargalhada aguda. Tom sorriu-lhe de volta.

"Ora, ora, ora! De volta às origens, Francis?"

Francis concordou com um aceno da cabeça e um novo sorriso. Tom não pôde deixar de notar que aquele conhecido sorriso pervertido dela estava aparecendo com uma freqüência bem maior do que aparecia quando ainda freqüentavam Hogwarts.

i E céus, como ela cresceu! /i 

"Nunca imaginei que justo i você /i ia virar um pau-mandado de Grindewald. Você sempre me pareceu tão superior a isso..." – Ela disse, acendendo um cigarro nas mãos enluvadas.

"E i você /i , que faz aqui?"

Francis deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, como se pensasse, antes de responder:

"Uma dama indefesa precisa se proteger."

Foi a vez de Tom Riddle rir. i Francis podia ser tudo, menos uma dama indefesa... /i 

"Se você está pretendendo dar o Golpe do Baú no velho, aconselho-a a se apressar; Dumbledore pode chegar a qualquer momento."

"Você não devia falar assim de seu mestre, Tom"

"Ele não é meu mestre." – Respondeu, divertido. Enrolou a manga esquerda da blusa e mostrou o antebraço sem a Cruz Flamejante. Francis não pareceu se abalar.

"Não é isso o que diz a Profecia." – Ela disse, fitando a recém-surgida expressão de curiosidade de Tom.

"Profecia? Que Profecia?"

"Não me diga que você não sabia...?"

Francis assumiu um falso ar etéreo e forçou uma voz rouca e profunda.

" i A queda do Grande Feiticeiro das Trevas enfim chegará, pelas mãos de seu servo mais rebelde, surgido no início dos tempos através da mais pura ancestralidade manchada pelo sangue comum daquilo que Ele mais abomina... E o Grande Feiticeiro não o marcará como servo, mas como um igual e a ele ensinará suas Artes e aquilo que para o Servo Rebelde será maior sua força e sua maior fraqueza. A Queda do Grande Feiticeiro das Trevas enfim chegará pelas mãos de seu servo mais rebelde surgido no início dos tempos através mais pura ancestralidade manchada pelo sangue comum daquilo que Ele mais abomina... /i "

Francis parecia deliciada com a visão de Tom completamente perplexo, absorvendo cada uma de suas palavras. Terminou seu relato com uma profunda gargalhada divertida e acrescentou:

"Grindewald está profundamente convencido de que aquele que o derrotará é você, Tom. Por qual outra razão ele teria se mostrado tão solicito em lhe passar informações, se não fosse para cumprir os dizeres da profecia e depois mata-lo? E, me desculpe, você não se considera um i servo /i ? Eu ouvi Grindewald falando com você sobre um i servicinho /i que você teria prestado a ele. Que eu saiba, apenas servos prestam servicinhos a seus mestres..." – Ela parou para soltar mais uma baforada de fumaça para o teto.

"C-como foi que ele me descobriu?"

"Fui eu, bobinho. Fui eu, e não Avery, quem contou tudo sobre você; como você era Herdeiro de Slytherin, porém mestiço, que nasceu i no início dos tempos /i , ou seja, na virada do ano, e fui eu quem contou que você era muito interessado em Artes das Trevas. Você não achou que ia sair ileso do mau que me causou, achou?" – Francis continuava usando o tom de voz sonhador e ligeiramente divertido, que fazia o sangue de Tom ferver de ódio...

i Vadia desgraçada... /i 

"Agora, se me dá licença, tenho assuntos pessoais a tratar." – Ela disse, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro de pedra e saindo.

Tom bateu na porta de madeira escura à sua frente com uma mão trêmula enquanto a outra apertava compulsivamente o frasco de poção verde-fluorescente escondida no bolso interno de suas vestes. A voz grave de Grindewald mandou-o entrar.

"Precisamos conversar, Riddle. Sente-se." – Disse o velho bruxo apontando para uma cadeira à sua frente.

Tom reparou que o brilho maníaco tinha voltado aos olhos do bruxo. Não conseguiu evitar de pensar nos dizeres daquela profecia... Um mau pressentimento o invadiu...

i Ele vai me matar... /i 

"Quero saber como andam as investigações do projeto secreto de Dumbledore com o Ministério Italiano." – Mas pelos seu tom de voz, Tom pôde perceber que o que menos lhe interessava naquele momento eram os projetos secretos.

"Hum... Bem, eu ainda não consegui muitas informações..."

Tom observou a mão de Grindewald escorregar para dentro das vestes procurando a varinha discretamente. Suas mãos também buscaram a varinha. Os dois bruxos, o jovem e o velho, se encararam por alguns momentos, quando...

BUM!

Um barulho no andar de baixo desviou a atenção de Grindewald. Rapidamente, o velho bruxo se levantou e colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, buscando alucinadamente a origem daquele ruído ensurdecedor. Tom aproveitou e despejou a poção enfraquecedora no cálice de bebida.

No entanto, tudo parecia calmo. Os poucos Darknights que ainda estavam na casa desceram e começaram uma investigação meticulosa pela casa. Como não encontrassem nada, voltaram a seus postos, convencidos de que a origem daquele barulho era devido a alguma batida de carro na rua trouxa lá fora. Grindewald retomou seu assento em frente ao de Tom.

"Posso saber onde você está trabalhando agora, Riddle?" – Perguntou Grindewald, novamente não demonstrando o mínimo interesse na conversa.

Já tinha a varinha na mão esquerda e preparava-se para aponta-la para Tom por debaixo da mesa. Mas antes, porém, tomou o cálice de vinho onde Tom tinha despejado a poção e deu um grande gole do liquido. O rapaz não pôde deixar de sorrir...

BUM!

Novamente, o barulho que desviou a atenção de todos. Agora, no entanto, era possível saber a origem exata das explosões: Dumbledore e dúzias de aurores tinham finalmente quebrado a barreira de proteção mágica criada ao redor da casa. Grindewald e os Darknights desceram rapidamente para o átrio de entrada, onde Dumbledore com sua expressão mais estranha no rosto, e os aurores que já duelavam, tinham aparatado.

Os dois bruxos, Grindewald e Dumbledore, se encaravam com intensidade. Mas enquanto a expressão do bruxo das trevas era de profundo ódio e rancor, o rosto de Dumbledore não expressava nada além de serenidade e um tanto de divertimento.

Tom se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria, e se pôs a ouvir a conversa entre os dois.

" i C´est fini /i , meu caro Andrew. Se eu fosse você entregava a varinha pacificamente, sem luta. Nós dois sabemos que você está sozinho, agora." – Dizia Dumbledore.

"E nós dois sabemos que não é i você /i que tem o poder de me derrotar" – Grindewald rugiu em resposta.

"Sim, eu sei da profecia. Você, num gesto de extrema tolice, devo dizer, fez questão de alardear à respeito da sua suposta condição de invencível."

"Então como pretende me vencer?"

"Acontece que foi graças a uma preciosa informação do i seu servo mais rebelde /i que viemos parar aqui" – Disse Dumbledore calmamente apontando para os aurores que ainda lutavam contra os Darknights.

"O q-que, como...?" – Perguntou Grindewald, aturdido, olhando ao redor.

Tom sentiu um arrepio, e então percebeu que Dumbledore de algum modo o tinha visto atrás da tapeçaria.

"Sugiro que saia daí de trás, Tom. Você precisa estar presente para ver a profecia se cumprir."

E, de fato, Tom saiu, revelando sua presença. Não lhe ocorreu perguntar como Dumbledore descobrira que a informação na carta anônima tinha sido enviada por ele. Grindewald agora estava cercado; Dumbledore e seus aurores de um lado e Tom do outro; as varinhas apontadas para o coração do bruxo.

"TRAIDOR!" – Gritou Gridewald, em direção a Tom.

Ele ignorou o grito e voltou-se para Dumbledore, que observava a cena, curioso.

"Eu não sabia. Descobri hoje. Eu tenho que mata-lo, não tenho?" – perguntou.

Dumbledore sorriu serenamente.

"Oh, não, veja bem, você já cumpriu sua parte na profecia me revelando o local do esconderijo de Andrew Gild. Não precisa sujar as mãos desnecessariamente... Embora eu tema que você não se importe muito em matar alguém."

Não ocorreu a Tom corrigir o professor. Grindewald continuava observando a cena aturdido. O rapaz também reparou que sua poção provavelmente estava fazendo efeito, pois repetidas vezes o velho bruxo das trevas fracassou em sua tentativa de desaparatar.

"Não é tão fácil assim me matar, Dumbledore" – Rosnou Grindewald.

"Não, receio que não seja fácil. No entanto, o que eu tenho em mente não é, de modo algum, mata-lo."

"Então o que é?"

Dumbledore ignorou a pergunta.

"Estou me perguntando agora porque você ainda não agiu"

Grindewald apontou a varinha para Dumbledore e uma enxurrada de feitiços obscuros (a maioria, porém, conhecida de Tom) jorrou de sua boca, nenhum deles, porém, fazendo efeito.

" i Expelliarmus /i " – Disse Dumbledore tranqüilamente.

A varinha de Grindewald saltou de sua mão e foi parar na mão estendida do outro bruxo. Grindewald rugiu de ódio e avançou contra Dumbledore, mas antes que suas mãos atingissem o alvo, seu corpo enrijeceu e caiu como uma taboa no chão, petrificado. Intrigado, Dumbledore se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo inerte e examinou-o durante uns momentos. Então voltou um olhar enigmático para o jovem Tom Riddle que assistia a tudo impassível.

"Uma variante da poção enfraquecedora. Foi você...?"

Tom assentiu. Os aurores assistiam a tudo calados.

"Acho melhor irmos agora" – Disse Dumbledore aos aurores – "A imprensa já deve estar chegando e Merlin sabe como eu não estou a fim de dar mais entrevistas. Você pode ficar, Tom, aposto como eles iam adorar ter você."

Mas a última coisa que Tom queria era uma capa de jornal.

"Uma Ordem de Merlim também não lhe cairia mal, eu suponho"

E com essas palavras, Dumbledore desaparatou ao lado do corpo inerte de Grindewald e os aurores o seguiram, deixando Tom sozinho com os poucos Darkinghts que tinham lutado.

Na outra extremidade da sala, porém, um gemido agoniado chamou sua atenção.

Tom passou pelos corpos feridos, estuporados e até mortos do antigo grupo agora destroçado.

O gemido partia do belo corpo vestido de vermelho de Francis Finningham. Atingida por uma maldição i Cruciatus /i errante. Tom pôde ver que ela estava quase desacordada, mas por um acaso cruel do destino, o feitiço não permitia que a vítima descansasse; ela sofreria até a loucura ou a morte...

" i Me...ajude... /i " – Clamou ela, sôfrega.

Foi a vez de Tom ostentar o velho sorriso perverso. Apenas se abaixou e depositou um beijo nos lábios pintados de carmim da bruxa agonizante deitada ao seu lado. E então falou, antes de fechar a porta:

"Adeus, Francis". – E sorriu de novo.

As ruelas frias do subúrbio de Paris se insinuavam, tortuosas, à sua frente, como um labirinto escuro que o desafiasse a trilhar seus mistérios.

O ruído de seus passos era abafado pelo pinga-pinga constante da chuva forte que caía ao seu redor, porém sem molha-lo. Chegou finalmente ao seu destino; um beco suspeito atrás de um velho casarão depredado que os sem-teto usavam para se abrigar de dias chuvosos como aquele.

O frio. A escuridão. O miado faminto de algum gato vadio. Tom esperou pacientemente, enquanto observava as gotas de água desviarem de seu corpo como se batessem numa redoma invisível. Consultou o relógio: Dez para meia-noite.

i Não deve faltar muito agora... /i 

Então ela surgiu; rastejando silenciosamente, sibilando coisas incompreensíveis para a maioria dos mortais, mas que para Tom Riddle faziam todo sentido do mundo. A grande serpente verde, outrora colorida, serpenteou circulando o jovem homem oculto por uma capa cujo capuz, se baixado, revelaria um belíssimo rosto marcado por uma expressão de euforia e um fulgor vermelho em seus olhos escuros.

i "Por onde andou, meu caro rapaz?"

"Cumprindo profecias, creio"

"E o que o leva a tão longe de casa?"

"Receio estar longe de casa desde que me formei. Apenas recebi uma proposta de emprego no Ministério da Magia francês e resolvi que passar o resto da vida como balconista não me cai bem"

Nagini sibilou e sua língua bifurcada farejou o ar.

"Você não sabe mentir para mim"

"E você precisa me ensinar a ser tão talentoso em legilimência"

A cobra mostrou a comprida língua novamente, numa espécie de sorriso.

"Creia-me; você é tão talentoso em legilimência quanto um ser humano pode ser."

"Mas eu não quero ser humano..."

E nesse momento, o corpo do jovem homem se desmaterializou e tudo que a mente de Tom Riddle pôde enxergar foram as espirais sufocantes do corpo esguio da serpente. Seus olhos agora não eram mais os costumeiros castanho-escuro amendoados e adornados por cílios espessos, e nem expressavam a máscara de ingenuidade e inocente inteligência que Tom sustentava todo dia em seu trabalho e que tinham levado-o a galgar rapidamente os degraus da rígida hierarquia do Ministério da Magia da França, alcançando o posto de vice-Chefe do departamento de execução das Leis Mágicas em apenas dois anos.

Tom Riddle serpenteou, preso no corpo da cobra, voltando pelas ruelas desertas, oculto pelas sombras da noite sem lua. Seu destino era um dos luxuosos i Arrondissements /i onde ele vivia...

A enorme serpente entrou sem ser vista pela janela entreaberta, diretamente no quarto do velho homem que roncava sonoramente. A cobra serpenteou e ficou de frente para o homem, armando um bote poderoso... E então desceu, sequer dando tempo para que ele se defendesse.

/i 

"Terrível, terrível, senhor. Uma perda irreparável. Nenhuma idéia de como isso aconteceu?"

"Não, suponho que não. Uma lástima, realmente. Não entendo como uma cobra pôde simplesmente invadir a casa dele e i atacar /i assim, sem mais nem menos. Em todo caso..."

"Já sabem quem vai assumir, senhor?"

"Riddle, eu suponho."

"O inglês?"

"É, ele mesmo"

"Mas ele não é um pouco novo para o cargo?"

"Ah, não, Camille, você não sabe do que esse homem é capaz. Um bruxo realmente extraordinário, ele é; foi só por isso que o deixaram trabalhar no Ministério mesmo sendo estrangeiro."

"É suponho que o Ministério saiba o que está fazendo..."

Mas Pierre e Camille tiveram de parar a conversa, pois o mesmo Tom Riddle sobre quem fofocavam acabava de passar pela entrada principal do átrio, arrancando risadinhas das secretárias e estagiárias que costumavam se juntar naquele horário em que Riddle costumava chegar para o trabalho para observa-lo passar.

"Não é i possível /i !" – Disse Camille para a colega ao seu lado que se abanava com as mãos – "Esse cara só pode ser meio-veela!"

"Cada dia que passa ele está mais bonito!" – Completou a secretária, olhando sonhadora para as costas do bruxo que acabava de tomar o elevador.

Pierre encarou as colegas com profundo desprezo e desapareceu tomando o mesmo elevador que Riddle.

Pensando que durante aqueles dez minutos de espera pelo elevador, seu ego já tinha sido inflado o suficiente para o resto da vida, Tom apertou o botão que o levava ao terceiro andar. Percebeu o olhar de inveja mal disfarçado que o colega lhe lançava. Quando o ascensorista anunciou seu destino, Tom desceu. Estava realmente feliz. O Ministro da Magia Francês, um homem alto e corpulento de bigodes enrolados e uma careca reluzente, que costumava usar vestes de cores chamativas e um chapéu-coco verde-limão, ostentava uma expressão de pesar.

"Vejo que ainda não sabe das notícias, Riddle."

"Notícias...?"

O costumeiro ar de inocente curiosidade pairou sobre Tom. Aquilo sempre funcionava tão bem...

"É, bem, houve um ataque horrível ontem à noite e Walden Hasburgo está morto. Você, naturalmente, como vice-chefe, foi denominado para assumir o cargo da chefia."

Tom teve de lutar muito para não demonstrar sua felicidade imediatamente. Ao invés disso, forjou mais uma de suas expressões inocentes, aperfeiçoadas com primor durante os anos em Hogwarts.

"Morreu? Mas como assim...?"

"É bem, parece que uma cobra o atacou na calada da noite. Ainda estamos investigando isso." – E então o Ministro puxou um lenço branco de suas vestes e enxugou a careca suada de nervosismo – "Você pode assumir, sim? Haveriam formalidades, mas nas atuais circunstâncias... Presumo que você vai querer conhecer sua nova sala, agora."

Era uma sala redonda de móveis de carvalho muito lustrosos e um tapete felpudo no centro. A escrivaninha estava abarrotada de papéis de aparência enfadonha. O Ministro passou rápidas instruções ao novato Riddle e deixou-o sozinho em sua nova sala, alegando problemas com o Inquérito da misteriosa cobra que atacara o ex-Chefe do departamento de Execução das leis mágicas.

Tom olhou admirado para a sala que exalava autoridade. Tinha sido fácil, extremamente fácil...

Depois da fatídica noite da derrota de Grindewald (nenhuma menção ao seu nome, claro. O mundo mágico jamais saberia que Lord Voldemort foi de fundamental importância na derrota do – oh, que ironia – maior bruxo das trevas daquela época), Tom recebeu uma Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, o que fez muito bem ao seu cofre quase vazio no Gringotes. Dois dias depois a velha Hepzibá Smith tinha sido encontrada morta, e embora a culpa tivesse recaído sobre a velha elfa Doméstica, Tom fugiu. Alguém em algum momento daria pela falta dos preciosos tesouros que a velha senhora guardava e as suspeitas cairiam sobre Tom.

Estabeleceu-se em Paris e arrumou um emprego no Ministério Francês. Apesar de ser estrangeiro, tinha excelentes contatos no ministério Inglês e as notas que o apontavam como um bruxo extraordinário que logo demonstrou ser. Sendo inteligente, educado e incrivelmente atraente (nesse Ponto Tom tinha de concordar com as secretárias e estagiárias – cada dia que passava, estava mais bonito), conquistou fãs (e claro, inimigos) por onde quer que passasse. E agora, menos de três anos após aportar na cidade, ali estava, numa inegável condição de superioridade e poder. Onde não planejava permanecer por muito tempo. i É tudo simplesmente tão fácil que até perde a graça /i ...

Os arquivos continham uma descrição detalhada dos crimes praticados, feitiços utilizados e bruxos envolvidos. Informações preciosas, que qualquer um julgaria inútil, mas que para Tom tinham um grande valor. Assim era possível saber todos os i podres /i de cada bruxo com quem topasse, era possível rastrear qualquer um e lógico, aprender novos feitiços. Porque durante aqueles anos Tom Riddle também tinha se aprofundado no estudo das Artes das Trevas como ninguém.

Naquele fim de tarde, o jovem Voldemort comemorava mais uma vitória.

Aee \o/ cabou o capítulo! Foi até curto, se considerarmos a quantidade de informação contida nele...

Mas como prometido; vamos à analise das atitudes de Tom.

Primeiro, vocês devem estar se perguntando que tipo de droga eu andei tomando para bolar todo aquele lance mal explicado de profecia. Bem, eu admito que foi uma baita viagem, mas idéia simplesmente "brotou" na minha cabeça, toda prontinha, enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo e eu não pude resistir. Mas a profecia é importante por quatro grandes motivos:

1)Justifica a importância exagerada que Voldemort dá à sua profecia com Harry Potter.

2)Faz com que ele ganhe uma Ordem de Merlim, e conseqüentemente, uma boa grana que ele precisou para se estabelecer em Paris. A Ordem de Merlim também é uma "ironia", se é que vocês me entendem. Quem iria imaginar que justo Voldemort recebeu uma condecoração do Ministério

3)Nos apresenta àquela poção verde. Sim, é a mesma que está na caverna e que Dumbledore toma em EdP para retirar a falsa-Horcrux, porém, uma versão primitiva que ainda será melhor desenvolvida.

4)A vingança de Francis, afinal, o Tom arruinou a vida dela. Se bem que no final ela acabou se dando mal mesmo né hehehe...

Deixa eu ver que mais... Ah, e o "adeus" bem cruel do Tom para a Francis faz jus a Lord Voldemort. Eu avisei, eu avisei que meu Tom não é bonzinho!

Tem a questão da beleza do Tom, também. Bem, ele não é meio-veela de jeito nenhum, ele é só um cara muito bonito mesmo. Parte do charme dele se deve ao ar misterioso que o ronda e tal... Se quiserem uma dica, imaginem uma espécie de Tom Cruise+Brad Pitt+Gianechinni+Chris Coulson (que é a base melhorada do Tom). Ok, eu sei que eu to exagerando, mas eu só consigo imaginar um Voldemort assim, sorry.

E o assassinato do chefe do Tom foi o que foi mesmo; ele possuiu a Nagini, foi lá e esganou o cara, para ficar na chefia. Quero adiantar que o próprio Tom admitiu que não quer ser político, mas por enquanto é o maior cargo de poder que ele alcança. Até porque não tem como ele ser Ministro da Magia na França, sendo ele Inglês. Aliás, nenhum funcionário público que eu saiba pode ter outra nacionalidade, mas abriram uma exceção para o Tom por ele ser extraordinário. E ele não vai ficar muito tempo na França, não, ele tem assuntos a tratar em outras partes do mundo...

E o título do capítulo: Não foi a Francis que predisse a profecia, ela não é vidente. Eu coloquei esse título porque é ela quem conta pro Tom. Quem foi a vidente? Bah, sei lá, não importa. A avó da Sibila hauhauhua...

É isso, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Ao pessoal de sempre; Miss Robsons (leiam a fic dela, é ótima!), Belinha Black... Muito obrigado pelo incentivo!

E para não perder o hábito: COMENTEM!

E votem em mim, pessoal do hogsmeade...

Bjs,

Lillith R.

Capítulo XXIV

center i Paris/Roma

(1948-1950) /i /center 

Tom Riddle observava, sob a fraca iluminação de fim de tarde que penetrava pela vidraça imaculadamente limpa de sua sala, a grande quantidade de papéis que tinham acabado de aparecer magicamente sobre sua mesa.

i Mais um daqueles inquéritos chatos... /i 

Bocejou lenta e ruidosamente e olhou pela janela, de onde era possível ver um grande gramado verdejante sobre o qual famílias felizes faziam piqueniques e crianças corriam desembestadas, igualmente alegres. Adolescentes nadavam num grande e refrescante lago no centro. A cena era bastante convidativa ante o calor quase insuportável daquele fim de verão.

Tom fechou as cortinas num puxão e deu as costas à janela, preparando-se para mais uma tarde monótona analisando crime por crime ocorrido naquele lado do Canal da Mancha. Abriu a primeira pasta. Um bruxo em Lyon insistia em vender rádios enfeitiçados para gritar obscenidades. Duas semanas na sede francesa de Azkaban, e seus rádios passariam até a rezar missas.

A segunda pasta continha informações sobre o caso de uma bruxa que seqüestrava crianças trouxas para fazer experiências e tentar torna-las bruxas. A pena: Dois anos de xilindró.

i Como se esses trouxas nojentos merecessem o trabalho... /i 

A terceira pasta, porém, chamou sua atenção. Um bruxo francês tentara roubar alguma coisa de dentro de uma igreja trouxa em Roma. E pelo visto era alguma coisa importante, porque as próximas onze pastas tratavam das tentativas do mesmo bruxo de se apoderar do que quer que estivesse escondido naquela igreja, sempre fracassando. Daquela vez, porém, o cara tinha sido pego.

i Aí tem coisa... /i 

O homem chamava-se Antoine Crussier e tinha a típica aparência insuspeita de um espião. Era baixo, moreno e usava roupas espalhafatosas de turista quando foi capturado. Agora, porém, estava vestido com as vestes pretas formais de julgamento e aguardava, nervoso, no tribunal, sozinho de cabeça baixa e sentado numa cadeira solitária no centro da sala em forma de anfiteatro. Um dementador guardava a única porta.

Quando Tom se aproximou, o dementador olhou-o desconfiado e se afastou um pouco mais do que o necessário para admitir sua passagem. O rapaz ficou satisfeito ao constatar que sua fama de envenenador de dementadores aparentemente tinha se espalhado.

Antoine levantou a cabeça e encarou seu interrogador, torcendo as mãos no colo nervosamente. Começava a pensar se valia a pena se sujeitar aquilo só para...

Riddle fechou a porta atrás de si e seus passos ecoaram fantasmagoricamente até que se deteve a menos de um metro da cadeira onde Antoine estava acorrentado.

"Você sabe porque está aqui." – Disse Tom, rispidamente.

Antoine concordou com a cabeça.

"O que você estava tentando roubar?" – Ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

A pouca cor que restava no rosto de Antoine sumiu completamente. Ele gaguejou qualquer coisa, tentando mudar de assunto, mas os olhos escuros e penetrantes de Riddle continuaram a fitá-lo.

"Eu perguntei i o que é que você estava tentando roubar, e o porquê /i "

"Isso não é da conta do Ministério. Conheço meus direitos; você só tem que perguntar..."

" i Não me diga o que fazer! /i " – Sibilou Tom com sua voz mais letal.

Antoine sentiu medo pela primeira vez desde que fora capturado.

Tom mexeu nas vestes e por um momento, Antoine achou que ele ia sacar a varinha. Mas no lugar dela, o que Riddle tirou do bolso foi um frasquinho de poção transparente. O prisioneiro ofegou.

"Você não tem direito de usar isso! Pode até ser pres-..."

Mas ele não pôde terminar a frase, porque o bruxo mais jovem o tinha petrificado e agora fazia a poção deslizar por sua garganta, descendo asperamente como uísque de fogo, queimando suas entranhas...

"O que você estava tentando roubar?" – Repetiu Tom.

"O mapa para encontrar a Cruz de Hórus" – Respondeu Antoine prontamente; os olhos virando e mostrando apenas a parte branca.

i A cruz de Hórus? Mas eu pensei que fosse só lenda... /i 

O brilho no seu olhar se intensificou, e o fulgor vermelho passou por seus olhos...

"Você sabe onde está a Cruz?"

"Não."

"E o mapa?"

"Em algum lugar de Roma."

Pensamentos descontrolados invadiram sua mente. i A Cruz de Hórus... /i Se fosse verdade, se ele conseguisse achar...

"Você não me tem mais serventia, muito obrigado" – Disse Tom para Antoine.

O prisioneiro olhou curioso por um momento para o funcionário à sua frente, mas quando compreendeu já era tarde demais...

i "Avada Kedavra" /i - Murmurou Tom Riddle, apontando a varinha diretamente para o coração do homem.

Estava na hora de deixar sua querida Paris.

i 

Segundo a antiqüíssima lenda, a Cruz de Hórus era um objeto mágico extremamente poderoso, através do qual era possível obter a imortalidade. Ninguém sabia ao certo do que ela consistia, nem mesmo se ela i realmente /i existia, mas assim mesmo muitos bruxos ao longo dos séculos tinham partido numa busca insana por poder e imortalidade infinitos que a Cruz de Hórus prometia a quem a possuísse.

O caminho final também ninguém conhecia, mas era consenso que a busca começava sempre pela procura de um mapa muito específico que levava diretamente ao esconderijo da Cruz.

Tom achou que essa aventura viera em boa hora. Estava mesmo procurando um motivo para deixar Paris, e agora não teria motivação melhor que a busca do famoso objeto. Então, naquela mesma noite, sem avisar, sem dar explicações a ninguém, ele partiu, antes que o corpo de Antoine fosse encontrado. /i 

O pequeno hotel chamava-se i La Strega Felice /i e abrigava os tipos mais estranhos que se possa imaginar. De fato, Tom Riddle era provavelmente o ser mais i normal /i que se abrigava sob aquele teto, ainda que tivesse uma Naja de dez metros de comprimento como animal de estimação, e seu quarto fosse abarrotado de livros cujos títulos mais inocentes eram algo como "Maldições Imperdoáveis – Como aplica-las sem ser detectado" e "Formas alternativas de tortura - um guia para quem enxerga além do i Crucio /i ".

Seus vizinhos de porta eram, respectivamente, um lobisomem que sofria de uma estranha mutação que tornava os dias de sua transformação totalmente imprevisíveis e uma bruxa mestiça de veela com vampiro. Seria um tipo realmente encantador se não tivesse herdado quase todas as feições vampirescas de sua linhagem paterna. Da mãe veela sua vizinha herdara apenas os cabelos prateados e escorridos que combinavam horrivelmente com a pele mortalmente pálida e os olhos injetados.

Tom não estava trabalhando. Dedicava todo o seu tempo a rastrear notícias sobre possíveis localizações da Cruz de Hórus.

Naquele dia em particular, um final tenebroso de inverno, alguns meses após se estabelecer em Roma, estava voltando de mais uma daquelas igrejas trouxas onde gastara todo o seu estoque de i Veritasserum /i para descobrir que andava havendo uma movimentação muito estranha numa grande catedral nos arredores de Nápoles.

Saiu de lá decidido a averiguar a história, e começou a pensar em parar num i pub /i bruxo ali por perto e tomar uma boa cerveja amanteigada.

Trilhou o caminho habitual que separava a Roma trouxa da bruxa, através de becos invisíveis e placas encantadas para confundir os trouxas. Parou um segundo diante da porta, enquanto o feitiço lhe reconhecia como bruxo. Então entrou.

Aquele parecia ser o refúgio i underground /i mais barra-pesada da Roma bruxa. Se o i La Strega Felice /i abrigava os piores elementos, bem, certamente eram ali que eles se reuniam para beber. E causar badernas. Naquele dia, porém, tudo estava calmo. Mas o tipo de calma que sempre precede as grandes confusões, e Tom pode farejar no ar o estado de crescente animosidade entre os ocupantes do bar.

i Eu bem que estou afim de um duelo... /i - Ele pensou, tomando um gole de seu copo e olhando ao redor.

Um bruxo com um grande tapa-olho o encarava firmemente por cima de um copo cheio do que parecia ser sangue de dragão. Uma bruxa encarquilhada arranhava compulsivamente a madeira de sua mesa com as grandes garras causando um ruído perturbador de unha contra quadro-negro. Um homem com um aspecto terrivelmente parecido com o de um lobisomem fazia desenhos obscenos no banco com um punhal ensangüentado. Todos, porém, em silêncio mortal, sem trocarem uma única palavra.

Até que, do canto mais escuro do bar, quase invisível à partir do ângulo que formava com o banco onde Tom estava sentado, irrompeu uma calorosa discussão.

Dois bruxos, um alto e outro um tanto baixo, ambos esguios e louros discutiam em altos brados:

"...e não me importa o que Dumbledore disse; eu não vou dá-los a i você /i !" – Berrou o bruxo encapuzado mais alto.

Tom sentiu como se uma lâmpada de acendesse dentro de sua cabeça. Há quantos anos não ouvia aquele nome, Merlin?

"Você sabe que não pode levar isto adiante sozinho!" – Retorquiu o outro vulto, rispidamente.

O primeiro bruxo sacou a varinha das vestes e apontou-a para seu colega. O outro também puxou a sua e com o movimento brusco, seu capuz caiu. Era surpreendentemente jovem, não devia ter mais de quinze anos.

"Dê-os para mim e poderemos mantê-los seguros em Hogwarts" – Disse o adolescente louro.

i Hogwarts! Do que será que eles estão falando? /i 

Tom passou a ouvir mais atentamente a conversa.

"Como é que eu vou saber que você não os quer para i si /i ?" – Provocou o bruxo mais velho.

O garoto deu de ombros.

"Não seja tolo!"

Mas o bruxo mais velho estava decidido a manter o que quer que fosse a que eles estivessem se referindo afastado das mãos de Dumbledore. Puxou novamente a varinha e gritou:

" i Estupefaça /i !"

" i Protego! /i " – revidou o adolescente, e seu adversário teve de se esconder atrás do bruxo com o tapa-olho, que recebeu o feitiço e caiu no chão como uma pedra, imóvel.

Tom não pode deixar de reparar que o pirralho lutava muito bem...

" i Crucio /i " – Disparou o bruxo mais velho.

O garoto caiu no chão, urrando e se contorcendo de dor, enquanto todo o bar –exceto por Tom – caía na risada. O realizador da Maldição preparava-se para fugir...

" i Impedimenta /i !" – Gritou Tom, e o atacante caiu imóvel à sua frente.

O bar parou de rir e encarou Tom como se ele estivesse atrapalhando um espetáculo muito interessante.

Abaixou-se para acudir o garoto, que agora tinha o rosto pálido tingido de verde-vômito.

i Ele pode me ser útil... O que será que Dumbledore está planejando? E o que Hogwarts teria a ver com essa história? /i 

"Você está bem?" – Perguntou Tom ao moleque.

"Sim, sim... Escute, obrigado. Obrigado mesmo. Se dependesse desses aí..." – E apontou para os ocupantes do bar, que olhavam feio para a cena – "...eu ia morrer sendo torturado aqui." – O garoto deu um meio sorriso agradecido e se levantou.

Tom reparou em suas vestes finas e caras.

i Deve pertencer a alguma dessas famílias aristocráticas, ricas e de sangue-puro, certamente... /i 

O rapazinho, agora totalmente recomposto, estendeu a mão.

"Aldo Ambrosi" – Ele se apresentou.

Tom apertou a mão estendida e também se apresentou:

"Lord Voldemort"

Durante o percurso de volta ao i La Strega Felice /i , os dois jovens homens conversaram sobre amenidades. Tom rapidamente descobriu que, como imaginara, Aldo era filho único de uma longa linhagem de ricos bruxos sangue-puro, algo equivalente aos i Black /i na Grã-Bretanha. De fato, sua mãe era ninguém menos que Amélia Crouch, meio-veela, que fora uma grande cantora quando mais jovem. Seu pai era vice-Ministro da Magia Italiano e segundo Aldo, forte concorrente nas próximas eleições. Nenhuma palavra sobre a discussão no bar, porém, foi dita. Tom registrou apenas o estranho fato do garoto italiano estudar em Hogwarts – aliás, na Grifinória.

Então, quando Tom alcançou seu destino, Aldo o convidou para jantar no dia seguinte em sua casa, alegando que seus pais gostariam muito de conhecer o homem que salvara sua vida.

Em condições normais, Tom Riddle jamais aceitaria um convite como este. Aliás, em condições normais, Tom Riddle jamais salvaria ninguém; muito pelo contrário, provavelmente ele teria prazer em ver o garotinho estrebuchando e se contorcendo no chão. Acontece que se Lord Voldemort tem algo a ganhar com qualquer coisa que seja, então ele fará essa coisa.

E foi assim que às oito em ponto ele aparatou diante da enorme mansão de estilo colonial, soturna e soberba. Um dos elfos-domésticos mais estranhos (incluindo Hockey aí nessa conta) que Tom já vira o recebeu. A pequena criaturinha usava uma fronha ao redor da cintura como uma saia e uma grande guirlanda natalina enfeitava sua cabeça. Em seu nariz batatudo brilhava um nariz vermelho de plástico que piscava como as árvores natalinas dos trouxas.

O Sr. E a Sra. Ambrosi esperavam o convidado sentados numa grande mesa no centro da sala reluzente de luxo ostensivo. Aldo se aproximou e apertou a mão de Tom. O Sr.Ambrosi assim também o fez. Quando chegou a vez da Sra.Ambrosi o cumprimentar...

Era, de fato, a mulher mais obscenamente linda que Tom já vira em toda a sua vida. Certamente, nem mesmo uma veela poderia ter exercido tanto encanto sobre ele. Ela tinha longos e refulgentes cabelos loiros, olhos estranhamente púrpuras, mas que combinavam perfeitamente com a pele imaculadamente branca e lisa, como a de um bebê. E um corpo, i oh, Merlim /i , que corpo! Vestia um vestido vermelho colante que revelava cada ângulo arredondado de suas formas generosas que se insinuavam, parecendo provoca-lo de propósito, brincando com as sensações que causavam no corpo do pobre Tom, que sentiu todo o controle se esvaindo rapidamente e todo o seu sangue fluindo inadvertidamente para um único ponto de seu corpo...

i Ele iria, é claro, fugir com ela, fugir para qualquer lugar que fosse... Pouco lhe importavam o maldito Projeto Secreto de Dumbledore, a Cruz de Hórus, o Mapa, nada... Perguntou-se vagamente porque ainda não a tinha agarrado e aparatado centenas de milhas longe dali e então a beijaria e a amaria loucamente... /i 

O olhar que a bruxa lhe dirigiu, porém, foi o mais insinuante de tudo, que arrematava lindamente o belo conjunto. Um olhar que dizia claramente que a recíproca era verdadeira... E pela primeira vez na vida, Tom Riddle realmente deu importância e ficou feliz ao constatar que era muitíssimo atraente. O Sr.Ambrosi, no entanto, não parecia ter notado nada entre a esposa e o convidado. Tom teve seus devaneios interrompidos pelo pigarro alto de Aldo, que ao contrário do pai, i tinha /i notado o crescente interesse de Voldemort pela anatomia de sua mãe. O garoto puxou uma cadeira para a mulher e então fez uma menção para que seu pai e Voldemort se sentassem na mesa, este último com Amélia Ambrosi exatamente à sua frente, o que veio a se tornar uma grande inconveniência, porque os olhos de Tom pareciam ter ganhado vida própria e insistiam em fitar o volumoso conteúdo do decote da bruxa.

Mas havia, afinal, mais um prato posto na mesa. Quando Voldemort se perguntava quem haveria de ocupar aquele lugar vago, ouviu-se um som típico de aparatação do lado de fora, e imediatamente, uma campainha. O elfo-doméstico fantasiado de rena foi atender a porta.

Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Ministro da Magia Inglês em pessoa. Para sorte de Tom, ele não pareceu reconhece-lo. Perguntava-se o que, afinal, teria acontecido com Hepzibá Smith e se alguém tinha suspeitado dele.

Quando, de repente, um lauto banquete surgiu magicamente às suas frentes, fazendo Voldemort se lembrara automaticamente de Hogwarts. A comida estava realmente ótima, mas o Ministro Inglês e o Sr.Ambrosi não pareciam se importar minimamente com detalhes mundanos como alimentação. A conversa sussurrada dos dois girava, pelo visto, ao redor do mesmo assunto da discussão de Aldo com o outro bruxo no dia anterior. O garoto também parecia muito atento às palavras do pai.

"...Você acha que Dumbledore terá condições de proteger devidamente?"

"Sim, acho que sim... Não há nenhum lugar no mundo mais seguro que Hogwarts."

"Estive pensando, será que não seria melhor simplesmente destruirmos...?"

O Sr.Ambrosi, no entanto, pareceu tomar a sugestão como ofensa pessoal. Ambos começaram a discutir em sussurros gritados; o interesse de Aldo e de Voldemort crescendo.

Quando, de repente, Tom sentiu uma coisa morna e macia subindo pela sua perna. O susto foi tamanho que uma grande espinha de peixe foi se alojar diretamente em sua traquéia, fazendo-o se sacudir em uma tosse violenta; ajudado pela mulher que dava fortes tapinhas em suas costas, se aproximando mais do que o necessário para ajuda-lo. Quando ele olhou para cima, viu a pura luxúria nos olhos da mulher...

Quando o pé descalço dela voltou a se insinuar lentamente subindo por sua perna por debaixo da mesa, Tom não se engasgou. Apenas sorriu e retribuiu o olhar cheio de lascívia...

Nada, porém, parecia distrair os outros homens da mesa de sua conversa. Tom sentia que devia prestar atenção naquilo, algo lhe dizia que era importante, que poderia ter alguma relação com o Mapa... Mas quando o pé finalmente atingiu o vértice entre suas pernas, ele desistiu de pensar racionalmente; apenas gemeu baixinho parecendo apreciar o salmão mais do que o prato realmente merecia... Amélia Ambrosi mordeu uma cenoura de forma muito obscena, lambendo os lábios carnudos... Quando Tom sentiu a última gota de auto-controle se esvair, quando sentiu que não poderia esperar sequer mais um segundo para agarra-la ali mesmo, Alfred e Aldo Ambrosi se levantaram, acompanhados do Ministro Inglês e anunciaram:

"Teremos que nos ausentar por uns instantes... err, assuntos ultra-secretos. Amélia, você pode mostrar a casa para nosso caro Lord Voldemort. Aldo irá também..." – Ele disse, sem maiores explicações, e os três aparataram, embora Aldo não parecesse ter idade para isso.

Tom e a Sra.Ambrosi se encararam por alguns nanosegundos antes de se atracarem e seus corpos se enroscarem de tal maneira que eles talvez tivessem quebrado alguma lei da física sobre dois corpos não poderem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço. Estavam sem roupa antes mesmo de chegarem ao quarto.

Tom nunca soube ao certo quando, mais em algum momento durante aquelas horas imensamente prazeirosas que passou ao lado da Sra.Ambrosi, se deu conta de que o escritório de Alfred se localizava exatamente ao lado do quarto, e que a porta estava destrancada.

Eles não se permitiram dormir – não sabiam quanto tempo o Sr.Ambrosi levaria para retornar. Mas naquele momento Amélia estava deitada descansadamente sobre os braços, olhando para o teto. Tom, numa derradeira demonstração de desrespeito, tinha saqueado a gaveta do criado-mudo e agora fumava um horrível charuto fedorento que o fazia tossir (coisa que ele disfarçava muito bem), sentindo-se vivo como nunca, de volta à adolescência. As coisas pareciam i incrivelmente /i mais divertidas quando feitas às escuras, i proibidas /i , excitantes...

Então levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do escritório. Havia uma simples mesinha de fórmica e um arquivo pesadão trancado de aparência muito antiga. Mas o que o interessava realmente era uma pasta fina sobre a mesa... Se aproximou com cuidado. A capa era gravada com um Olho de Hórus no pergaminho. Uma rápida folheada e então entendeu tudo... Aquilo era literalmente a definição de i unir o útil ao agradável /i ...

O Mapa estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos! Era naquilo que Dumbledore estivera trabalhando o tempo todo com o Ministro Italiano, e que Grindewald queria desesperadamente pôr as mãos... Era aquilo que eles estavam pensando em esconder em Hogwarts, afinal. i O mapa que o levaria até a Cruz de Hórus /i ... E Aldo não era um pirralho qualquer, era um agente infiltrado em Hogwarts, vigiando, tomando conta, verificando se a barra estava limpa...

"No que você está mexendo aí, i mylord /i " – Disse a voz debochada de Amélia, que levantara da cama enrolada em um lençol e agora o abraçava por trás, mordiscando sua orelha.

Tom sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir alguém o tratando por i mylord /i ...

Virou-se e retribuiu o beijo caloroso. E então disse:

"Será que tem problema se eu tirar uma cópia disso aqui?" – E apontou para o fichário com o Mapa.

A Sra.Ambrosi ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa expressão de sarcasmo.

"Você está querendo me comprar com favores sexuais?"

Tom não respondeu; continuou folheando as páginas de pergaminho amarelado. Palavras como i Hor´s cruxes /i e i Pirâmides de Furmat /i saltavam aos seus olhos...

A boca dela agora se concentrava em algum ponto entre sua orelha e a nuca, fazendo subir uma nova onde de arrepios.

"Suponho que não haja problemas...Pode levar o que quiser daí" – Ela disse, sugerindo o arquivo com a cabeça, num gesto de desprezo.

Tom pensou ter visto um brilho vingativo no olhar da mulher...

E então percebeu que a diferença de idade de quase trinta anos entre Amélia e Alfred não devia ter sido levada em conta quando arranjaram seu casamento...

De repente, ouve-se um barulho de desaparatação no térreo abaixo deles. Um gesto da varinha de Tom, e o quarto estava imaculado novamente e ambos vestidos. O Mapa que o levaria até a Cruz de Hórus agora seguro em suas mãos... Nada poderia ter saído mais perfeitamente.

u Análise do capítulo \o/ /u 

Esse capítulo foi realmente divertido de escrever. Como o anterior, escrevi todo num dia só, então ele não saiu tão comprido. Em média um capítulo dessa fic leva umas 6 horas para escrever, esse eu devo ter levado umas 4.

Tenho muito o que explicar sobre a tal Cruz de Hórus, não é mesmo?

Então vou dar uma "aulinha" básica de Mitologia Egípcia para leigos... Eu também não sei muita coisa, vou explicar o que eu sei.

A palavra Horcrux é composta de Hor + Crux

Sendo "Hor" um dos nomes utilizados para o Deus do Céu egípcio, Hórus. O famoso símbolo "olho de Hórus" pode ser visto aqui:

url http/ Horcrux seria, litrealmente, "Cruz de Hórus". A história de Hórus é mais ou menos assim (BEM mais ou menos hehe):

Hórus fazia parte da suprema tríade divina egípcia (algo como pai-filho-espírito santo em versão egípcia), sendo filho de Ísis e Osíris. Eis que um dia, o irmão invejoso de Osíris (não me lembro o nome, acho que foi Seth) o mata e divide sua alma (!) em catorze pedaços. Ísis e Hórus partem numa missão para catar os pedaços de Osíris e revive-lo. Tem tudo a ver com nosso Voldie, não?

Guardem bem essa lenda, ela será EXTREMAMENTE importante no desenrolar da trama, e vocês verão (e alguns poucos entenderão) o porquê no próximo capítulo.

Pois bem, nesse capítulo também vemos a crueldade e a frieza com que o Tom passa por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que quer.

Ele joga o emprego pro alto novamente e parte para Roma em busca do Mapa que o levará até a Cruz de Hórus. Por que Roma? Ah, sei lá, talvez eu ande lendo Dan Brown demais, mas eu queria que o Tom passasse uma temporada nas principais capitais européias, sabe, dá um ar "cosmopolita" ao cara hehehe...

Depois, ele conhece o tal Aldo, que na verdade "espiona" em Hogwarts para ver como vão as coisas, se passando por aluno. Vai ver ele nem mesmo é filho no Alfred e da Amélia, vai saber hehe... Isso aí eu vou decidir ainda. Talvez ele esteja apenas sustentando um disfarce, quem sabe, quem sabe...

Depois, outra "noite de amor" (no caso do Tom, seria "noite de sexo" mesmo por motivos já citados aqui i ad nauseum /i hehehe...), que dessa vez não vai resultar em nada, só serviu mesmo para ele pegar o mapa, vingança da Amélia que provavelmente odeia o marido por ele ser um velho e ela, como citado, uma jovem belíssima. Sabe como são esses casamentos arranjados né...

Próximo capítulo vai ser mais divertido ainda, prometo! Hehe...

Ah, e os agradecimentos a todos que comentaram, à Belinha, à Nia e ao povo que curte a fic...

Aviso que à partir de agora só vou funcionar no seguinte sistema: 5 comments 1 capítulo.

E uma troca de favores, vocês fazem o favor de ler meu lixo imaginativo e comentam e eu faço o favor de aumentar a quantidade de informações inúteis na cabeça de vocês huahuahua...

É isso aí...

Bjs,

Lillith R.

p.s.: Que tal as ceninhas quase-NC-17? Sei lá, quero dizer, tecnicamente eu não i posso /i escrever essas coisas; eu só tenho 14 anos. Bem, quem se importa? Hehe...

Capítulo XXV

i center Cairo/Londres

(1950-1952) /i 

O sol quente do Egito castigava sua pele pálida acostumada ao frio londrino. Mas ele não parou; continuou caminhando pela imensidão de areia dourada que se estendia à sua frente. Resolveu que era mesmo hora de tirar a longa e quente capa que usava nas costas – até seu poderoso feitiço de resfriamento estava perdendo o efeito.

Então, como numa tela de cinema, a imagem de uma grande cidade foi se avolumando à sua frente, erguendo-se imponente no horizonte.

Um trouxa metido a feiticeiro tentava fazer uma cobra se erguer de seu cesto seguindo o som de sua flauta. O homenzinho assustou-se ao perceber que a cobra abandonou seu posto e passou a seguir o estranho homem pelo mercado, até que ele i virou-se e falou com ela /i !

Voldemort caminhou até uma passagem escura entre duas miniaturas de esfinge e bateu a varinha contra elas. As estátuas criaram vida e abriram um portal por onde pôde passar, que fechou-se logo em seguida às suas costas.

Naquele lugar, porém, o menos interessante eram os tecidos coloridos e os temperos cheirosos, realmente. Nem mesmo a Travessa do Tranco poderia conter tantos produtos curiosos, a maioria certamente não teria a venda permitida no Beco Diagonal.

Haviam múmias em tamanho real que rugiam e ameaçavam, escaravelhos mágicos que traziam sorte a quem os portasse, sarcófagos encantados para aprisionarem os inimigos e uma miniatura do Rio Nilo que prometia uma fonte inesgotável de água pura.

Mas Tom não se deteve naqueles itens peculiares - estava muito ocupado tentando encontrar o primeiro ponto assinalado no mapa que o levaria à tão sonhada Cruz de Hórus.

Era, surpreendentemente, um mapa bem simples, na verdade. Uma trilha tortuosa e comprida que serpenteava por todo o país, onde pequenos pontos tinham sido assinalados com números aleatórios, e aquele era o primeiro ponto. Ali, exatamente ali, em frente a uma fonte antiga que jorrava jatos de água borbulhante que desapareciam antes de tocar o chão em minúsculas gotas brilhantes.

Sentou-se e esperou alguma coisa acontecer... Mas nada aconteceu. Então perguntou-se se não tinha errado, se não seria um equívoco. Mas o mapa não poderia ser mais claro. Exceto pelo intrigante número 15 marcado em vermelho. Tom esperou por horas a fio, esperando que algo acontecesse...

A noite caiu, e as lojas fecharam. Ele deu-se conta de que estava num país estrangeiro onde não era capaz de entender uma única palavra da língua, sem lugar para ficar, e pensava em seriamente aparatar de volta para Roma quando uma luz verde emergiu das águas agora paradas da fonte de mármore à sua frente. Alarmado, Tom ergueu a varinha na altura dos olhos e se aproximou...

Um vulto estranho tomava forma através do véu trêmulo criado pela barreira líquida. Uma forma humana que logo se tornou reconhecível...

i Mas como, em nome de Slytherin, esse cara pode ter me achado aqui! /i 

Era Alvo Dumbledore. Tom sentiu as ondas de ódio quente subindo por seu corpo, envenenando suas veias lentamente, afogando-o...

"Boa noite, Tom" – Disse o professor calmamente, saindo da fonte.

"O q-que você está fazendo aqui, seu maldito?" – Rosnou o jovem homem lívido de fúria, apontando a varinha trêmula para o velho.

"Eu sei o que você está pretendendo, Tom. Eu sei que você está em busca da Cruz de Hórus."

"E o que você tem a ver com isso? Volte para seu lugar, velho pateta, e me deixe em paz!"

A imagem de Dumbledore parecia estranhamente distorcida e emitia um singular brilho verde-luzidio. O Professor continuou a falar tranqüilamente, com o habitual tom de voz calmo e sereno.

"Para que você quer tanto poder, para que você quer a imortalidade?"

"Saia daqui. i Saia daqui, estou lhe avisando /i ..." – Voldemort respondeu; sua voz de puro veneno.

"Você não pode contra mim." – E Dumbledore fez um movimento rápido com a mão direita e a varinha de Voldemort voou de suas mãos como se fosse feita de borracha, metros longe de seu dono.

O ódio cresceu, atingindo níveis inimagináveis...

"Por que você não me enfrenta como homem? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ENFRENTA, HEIN?" – Gritou o jovem Voldemort, desesperado de se ver sem varinha, fechando os punhos com força, cravando as unhas na palma das mãos.

Não queria mais saber, se não tinha sua varinha, nada o impedia de agir feito a criança que Dumbledore o tratava como, e se jogar sobre o velho bruxo, apostaria como poderia facilmente quebrar seus velhos ossos e transformá-los em farinha; machuca-lo para valer...

"Você não passa de uma criança confusa e solitária" – Dumbledore disse. – "Muito poder nas mãos erradas."

"NÃO FALE SOBRE O QUE NÃO SABE!" – gritou novamente; o ódio tão intenso que sentia náuseas...

"Você luta contra sua própria raça; luta para exterminar um povo do qual você faz parte..."

"CALE A BOCA!"

"Veja no que você está se tornando, Tom Riddle. Você foi capaz de matar seu próprio pai..." – a voz do diretor então tornou-se sombria e melancólica e seu corpo que parecia feito de uma névoa esverdeada tremeu um pouco.

E então a ficha caiu.

Aquele não era... i Não podia ser Dumbledore... /i Dumbledore estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância, não poderia aparatar, e de qualquer maneira, como poderia saber sobre o roubo do Mapa, como poderia saber do assassinato de seu pai? Sentiu seu auto-controle voltando aos poucos, mas decidiu se fingir de desentendido, queria saber o que diabo estava lhe acontecendo, afinal...

"Como você me achou aqui?"

"Tenho meus meios."

"Que meios?"

"Informantes. Mas isso não vem ao caso... Precisamos conversar."

"Como sempre, Dumbledore, muita conversa e pouca ação..."

Precisava ganhar tempo... Foi se aproximando do que quer que fosse aquele corpo etéreo, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais a imagem parecia se distanciar, sem, porém, se mover, como se tentasse inutilmente alcançar o horizonte.

Sua varinha estava a centímetros do pé. As barras das vestes compridas a ocultaram e Tom murmurou um feitiço discretamente, dos feitiços sem varinha que andara praticando.

A convocação funcionou, e a varinha foi parar em sua mão estendida. O vulto reluzente de Dumbledore, no entanto não pareceu notar nada. Continuava a sorrir serenamente.

"E foi você também que matou Hepzibá Smith, não foi?"

"Para que quer saber?"

Mas antes que o espectro pudesse responder, Tom gritou:

" i Finite Incantatem /i !"

E então o vulto espectral deu um profundo gemido agudo e desapareceu, voltando para dentro de sua fonte, que se iluminou intensamente num clarão verde como o do Avada Kedavra e desapareceu.

Tom deslizou pela parede suja da loja às suas costas, ofegando nervosamente. Trêmulo, puxou o mapa do bolso de suas vestes e percebeu: O número 15 assinalado naquele ponto tinha desaparecido. Um novo número estava marcado em vermelho no próximo estágio da jornada. Um brilhante 21 marcado no caminho que deveria seguir.

Parou por um momento, percebendo que aqueles números não estavam ali por acaso, havia um motivo...

E o espectro de Dumbledore, falando tudo aquilo que ele mais odiaria que o professor falasse... Odiaria... Ódio. A projeção do que mais lhe causaria ódio. E quinze era isso, o número que simbolizava mal-entendidos, controvérsias, disputa, violências, fatalidades, o ódio.

Ele se levantou e cambaleou até a saída. Não fazia idéia do que o esperava, mas sabia que aquilo tinha sido só o começo...

O próximo ponto no mapa marcava uma velha casa numa vila bruxa na periferia do Cairo. Chegar até ali não tinha sido fácil; incluíra um longo e desconfortável percurso no lombo de um camelo e uma travessia de um trecho de rio num barquinho precário que quase o fizera perder um pé para um crocodilo. Mas, enfim, ali estava, encarando o casarão de aspecto colonial que se destacava em meio ao conjunto de pobres casinhas humildes de tijolos de barro cozido, fazendo o se sentir três mil anos no passado. Era inegável, porém, que o local emitia uma espécie de força de atração mágica, como se algum gás invisível tivesse sido lançado no ar e o fizesse ficar mais pesado. Era difícil até de respirar com tanta magia no ar...

Ele se aproximou da entrada da pequena vila cautelosamente, consciente de como sua aparência destoava do local, de sua pele pálida agora vermelha do sol tão diferente da pele morena daquele povo; suas roupas pesadas e quentes que ele se negava a retirar embora o calor inebriante o fizesse sentir tonturas e suar como nunca havia suado na vida.

Decidiu investigar melhor o local antes de entrar na casa e então andou pelas ruelas estreitas e sufocantes em busca de alguém que lhe desse informações. Um simples feitiço tradutor seria suficiente...

Mas estranhamente não encontrou vivalma em nenhum lugar ali. Agora que prestava atenção, realmente, não ouvia nenhum som além do distante vento batendo contra os coqueiros ou das aves que passavam vez por outra no céu, emitindo grasnidos roucos que se pareciam horrivelmente com grasnidos de abutres.

Intrigado, Tom tentou espiar por uma das janelinhas de uma das casas mas descobriu que elas estavam todas enfeitiçadas contra bisbilhoteiros. Mas continuava a não ter nenhum morador, aparentemente, por ali. A vila tinha um certo ar de abandono, mas era imaculadamente limpa e algumas poucas casinhas tinham jardins bem-cuidados, o que sugeria presença humana.

i Certo, certo, isto está ficando ridículo! /i 

Irritado, começou a correr pelas ruelas, batendo nas portas e janelas das casas, mas sem ouvir nenhum ruído de presença humana que não fosse o eco de seus passos e os berros raivosos que começou a dar. Verificou o mapa várias vezes e novamente, não poderia ter sido mais claro.

Então voltou para o início da cidade, resolvido a voltar outro dia; quem sabe todos tivessem saído em caravana, ou qualquer coisa que o valesse. Qual não foi sua surpresa, porém, ao constatar que se descobrira incapaz de achar o caminho de volta.

i "Oriente-me" /i - Ordenou à varinha.

Mas o fluxo de magia poderosa que envolvia o local interferiu na magia de sua varinha e esta apenas girou desordenadamente na sua mão antes de desaparecer numa baforada de fumaça negra.

"O q-que...? Como...?"

Encarou a palma da mão vazia onde até pouco antes sua varinha tinha rodado, e agora, não tinha restado nada dela. Procurou no chão em volta, nos bolsos, tentou um feitiço convocatório sem varinha mas nada adiantou. A varinha parecia simplesmente ter se perdido em outra dimensão.

Confuso e amedrontado, entrou na grande casa colonial que se revelava à sua frente, surgida de repente. Então compreendeu novamente...

Era uma casa completamente em ruínas, suja e mal cuidada. Ratos e insetos passeavam pelo chão imundo. Tom começou a subir a escada, ainda onde tinha ido parar sua varinha. A escada rangeu ameaçadoramente sob o seu peso.

O segundo andar era ainda mais, se possível, acabado. Um longo corredor se estendia à sua frente, revelando uma série de portas trancadas. A última, porém, estava aberta. Pressentindo alguma coisa ruim, mas sem ter como escapar dali, se adiantou lentamente e empurrou a ultima porta.

Foi revelado um quarto no mesmo estado do resto da casa, uma cama de casal quebrada com uma cortina manchada de algo que parecia horrivelmente com sangue, flutuando fantasmagoricamente embora a janela estivesse fechada e pregada com tábuas.

No momento em que Tom colocou os dois pés corajosamente dentro do quarto, a porta bateu e trancou-se às suas costas. Gemendo apavoradamente e lamentando mais do que nunca o sumiço misterioso de sua varinha, parou para analisar o aposento em que se encontrava.

i Precisava de uma saída /i ...

Mas antes que tivesse tempo para pensar em como poderia escapar ileso da enrascada em que se metera, um flash de luz verde foi lançado sobre ele, saído de dentro do grande espelho emoldurado que mostrava a sua própria imagem apavorada, e então sentiu que morrera.

Estava leve, solto, sentiu que não existia mais fisicamente. Então o medo inundou seu ser; será que estava morto? E sua Horcrux, onde estava, que teria acontecido?

i Não queria morrer, não, não, não era fraco, não... /i 

Medo.

Angústia.

Sentia-se preso à liberdade e à leveza aterradora que achou que precedia a morte...

i Não, por favor, não quero morrer... /i 

Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem quando se dava conta de que tinha acontecido, o que mais temia; tinha morrido, tinha perecido, sucumbido à leviana fraqueza da morte.

i Mas... Espere um pouco... /i 

Se estava morto, porque sentia as lágrimas grossas e quentes escorrerem abundantemente sobre seu rosto?

Então se ergueu, e o pânico tomou seu ser novamente. Viu a si mesmo deitado no chão, lívido e imóvel, rígido e gelado como um cadáver, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta de susto. Ergueu as mãos na altura dos olhos, mas descobriu que não era mais que uma consciência incorpórea, a alma já tão destroçada do jovem homem semi-morto no chão.

i O que você mais teme? /i 

Soou uma voz calma e distante, suave e andrógina; Tom não poderia dizer se ela pertencia a um homem ou a uma mulher, mas sentiu um imenso prazer em ouvi-la, como a música mais suave que seus ouvidos já tivessem um dia sido agraciados em ter acesso...

i Eu temo a Morte! /i 

i E por que você teme a Morte? /i 

i Eu temo o que não conheço! /i 

i Mas se você morresse, passaria a conhecer a Morte. /i 

i Mas eu não quero conhece-la! /i 

i Você não tem vontade de morder o Fruto Proibido? Saciar a Suprema e Derradeira Curiosidade? /i 

i Eu sou a Serpente, não sou a Eva! Deixe-me retornar! /i 

i E para que queres retornar? Para viver tua vida mesquinha em busca de glória e poder? Não podes ter o que deseja... /i 

i Como podes saber que não conseguirei? /i 

i Porque nenhum outro antes de ti conseguiu! /i 

i Mas nenhum antes de mim tentou! Deixe-me tentar... /i 

A voz silenciou por um momento. Então retornou mais profunda e envolvente do que nunca:

i Sabes que não poderá ser imortal até se tornares mortal por completo. Não se pode negar algo que nunca existiu. /i 

i E o que tenho que fazer para me tornar mortal por completo? /i 

i Amor. Para se tornar mortal você deve primeiro sentir amor, e então será um mortal completo e poderá se tornar imortal. /i 

E nesse momento, a consciência voltou ao corpo, e ele se sentiu sólido e firme novamente. Sua varinha surgiu no ar e caiu ao seu lado com um baque surdo. E Tom compreendeu...

i Ódio /i 

i Medo /i 

Os sentimentos mais primários, aqueles que faziam parte do i ser humano /i ... Aquilo que ele evitava a todo custo...

O que viria a seguir?

O mapa pareceu responder à sua pergunta. Assinalado no próximo ponto, havia um "12" pintado em vermelho.

Sabendo o que aquilo significava, se levantou e andou cambaleante até a saída, não se admirando de encontra-la totalmente desimpedida.

Faziam três dias que não dormia e pelo menos dois que não comia nada. Ainda assim, achou forças para continuar em sua jornada. Achou que se talvez deitasse a cabeça num travesseiro, poderia perder a coragem e a vontade, poderia desistir...

Uma intensa dor de cabeça lhe doía como uma ferroada insistente, mas Tom não ligava. Na verdade, nada parecia lhe importar, a não ser a imensa paisagem que se estendia até o limite de suas vistas, uma vasta extensão de areia que refulgia à luz pálida do luar.

O deserto à noite era realmente frio e não tinha nenhum sinal de vida por aquelas áreas.

Continuou caminhando abrindo caminho entre as trevas com a luz intensa e brilhante de sua varinha. O mapa indicava latitudes e longitudes exatas e não havia meio de errar a localização. Parece que quem elaborara aquele mapa não estava preocupado com a dificuldade de achar o caminho, mas com os obstáculos interiores de quem fosse atrás de sua jornada. Como a misteriosa voz lhe dissera, aquelas provas tinham a função de tornar mortal aquele que buscasse a imortalidade; fazer a pessoa sentir o que é ser humano na sua forma mais intensa, como que para compensar...

Tinha sido uma sorte ele não ter caído nas armadilhas que ele mesmo se armara. Como sucumbir às palavras odientas de Dumbledore, ou se entregar ao seu próprio medo, que o aguardava à sua espreita, sempre, irreversível, dominador...

Calculou sua localização nas estrelas como aprendera nas aulas de astronomia e achou o local exato. Exausto, caiu de joelhos esperando que algo acontecesse. Nada aconteceu. Lentamente sua varinha foi se apagando, como se seu poder estivesse diminuindo diante de tamanho desespero e cansaço...

O frio e a escuridão o envolviam, mas não mais que a firme determinação que sentia. Queria terminar isso, queria que fosse rápido, porque sabia o que viria a seguir... Sentiu o sono voltando, dominando seu corpo exausto e dolorido das dezenas de quilômetros caminhados naquele dia. As estrelas foram se apagando; a brilhante lua cheia foi se tornando minguante quando suas pálpebras que pareciam pesar toneladas foram se fechando lentamente. O sussurro do vento cantou sua canção de ninar, afagando seu rosto como uma mãe carinhosa que colocasse seu filhinho para dormir, embalando-o num abraço gelado e cortante...

Então se lembrou de sua missão, e teve forças para ignorar o sono tão prazeroso que se anunciava e olhou para frente, tentando distinguir algo além de areia fofa em meio às sombras. Ali havia algo, sim, que não reparara antes: um montinho semi-destruído coberto de rala vegetação, parecendo um grande castelo de areia que algum menino travesso tivesse passado por cima, deixando apenas as ruínas.

Tom se aproximou da estranha construção que não tinha mais de um metro e meio de altura, mas não esperou que nada acontecesse. Ajoelhou-se novamente, dessa vez tomado de nova determinação e cavou na base, desesperadamente, tentando achar uma entrada, qualquer uma que fosse para algo que instintivamente sabia que deveria estar ali...

Uma estreita passagem oca se revelou na areia maciça. Não era mais do que um buraco escuro, mas não estava ali por acaso. Era uma sorte que estivesse tão magro; escorregou com facilidade para a passagem subterrânea totalmente escura cujo ar viciado e poeirento não melhorou sua condição física. Acendeu a varinha novamente.

Percebeu que deveria estar muitos metros abaixo da superfície, porque era uma câmara de formato estranho e úmida, como se estivesse abaixo do lençol freático.

A sala era única, havendo apenas um corredor em linha reta por onde deveria seguir. Semi-incosciente, enxergando apenas o caminho escuro, entrou pelo corredor. Assim que deu os primeiros passos naquela direção, porém, o buraco na pirâmide em ruínas se recompôs e a areia voltou para o lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando-o preso e isolado ali dentro até que completasse a sua missão. Tom prosseguiu caminhando pelo corredor de areia dura como cimento, onde hieróglifos desconhecidos tinham sido gravados. Um feitiço tradutor revelaria o significado daquelas inscrições, mas Tom passou por eles sem sequer olhar, não precisava, não havia necessidade, ele sabia o que o aguardava no final daquele túnel...

Quando chegou no final, tropeçando sobre os próprios pés e ofegando intensamente, entrou numa outra câmara menor de pedra. A abertura por onde passou também se fechou, deixando apenas uma parede lisa de rocha fria e escura. Haviam esqueletos humanos ali. Estava bastante claro que a sua probabilidade de sair vivo dali era muito pequena.

Uma grande escultura de águia tinha sido erguida sobre uma pilastra e reluzia embora não houvesse nenhuma fonte de luz ali. Quando Tom entrou e se ajoelhou, prostrado aos pés da águia com olhos de rubi, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam. Ele pedia sangue.

Tom puxou uma faquinha de prata de sua bota e fez um grande e profundo corte no braço, e abafando um gemido de dor, deixou o liquido escarlate escorrer até os pés da estátua. Logo uma poça de sangue tinha se formado aos seus pés, mas Tom não ligou. Alguma coisa tinha sido ligada dentro de si, unindo sua própria alma com a magia do local, fluindo em ondas de magia negra.

i Vamos, acabe logo com isso... /i 

Estava perdendo muito sangue, sabia que não podia sustentar aquela situação por muito tempo. Mas o deus estava com sede e exigia seu tributo antes de entrar em ação.

A águia bebia o sangue avidamente... E então despertou. Seus brilhantes olhos de rubi brilharam na escuridão e fizeram contato com os castanhos apavorados de Tom Riddle que definhava em torno de uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Em seguida, ele sentiu pela segunda vez que só podia estar morto.

Era uma dor absurda, inimaginável, superava em milhares de vezes qualquer i cruciatus /i que tivesse jamais sentido. Seus berros de agonia foram abafados pelas paredes maciças da construção ao seu redor.

Nunca, jamais, ele tinha certeza, qualquer ser vivo já tinha sentido dor semelhante. Nem se tivesse sido cortado aos pedacinhos, picado vivo ou se ardesse numa fogueira de fogo eterno. Seus nervos estavam em chamas, cada célula de seu corpo clamava por perdão pelo pecado que tivesse sido cometido para que recebesse tal castigo. Era demais, demais, não podia suportar... E então Tom ouviu a voz maldita e abençoada, a voz mais doce e mais deliciosa...

i "Quer mesmo continuar com isso?" /i 

i "Não, me deixe em paz..."

"Você não quer o alívio? Quer prosseguir com essa loucura?"

"Me deixe, me deixe sofrer..." /i 

A dor se tornou mais intensa, se é que isso era possível. A voz zombava dele, zombava de seus gritos roucos e perturbados...

i "Você sabe, pode fazer com que isso acabe se quiser..."

"Não... Eu preciso..."

"Vamos, Tom, você sabe o que fazer... Não pode agüentar mais tempo..."

"Eu não vou desistir... Falta tão pouco..."

"Não, Tom, falta muito. Você tem a eternidade toda para sofrer."

Era verdade, ele tinha a eternidade para sofrer... Podia apenas... Quem sabe não fosse tão ruim? Nada podia ser pior que aquilo...

"Você é um dos mais persistentes. Mas vocês acabam desistindo, sempre, no final..." /i 

Tom rolou no chão, escondendo o rosto no chão empoeirado, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas todo o seu cérebro estava ocupado processando os sinais nervosos de dor. i Não podia morrer, não agora... /i 

O tempo se arrastou, mas a dor não passava, nenhuma trégua sequer. Lá fora a lua foi substituída pela esfera brilhante do sol e tornou a surgir no horizonte mais três vezes antes que a voz se manifestasse novamente. Dessa vez havia mais do que a amarga zombaria.

i "Você realmente está disposto a continuar nesse caminho, não está?"

"Estou."

"Por que busca tanto algo que não pode ter?"

"Se não posso ter, então por que existe?"

"Há coisas com as quais simplesmente não devemos ter com."

"Não tenho medo."

"O que pretende quando alcançar o final dessa jornada?"

"Imortalidade e poder"

"Mas para que?"

"Para que as pessoas me respeitem pelo que sou."

"Você é louco"

"Suponho que eu tenha ultrapassado a tênue linha entre a loucura e a razão."

"Você acha que está acima do bem e do mal?"

"Eu quero ser superior a isso. Eu não quero o bem ou o mal, eu quero o poder."

"E por que eu deveria permitir que você saísse daqui?"

"Por que eu não posso morrer enquanto estiver aqui, a menos que eu desista, e eu não vou desistir"

E nesse momento, seu corpo foi liberto das correntes de dor, e o alívio o invadiu de uma forma tão avassaladora que finalmente pôde descansar, e dormir pelo que lhe pareceram eras.

Três dias depois o corpo de Tom Riddle finalmente despertou do estado de quase coma em que se encontrava. Perturbado, o jovem homem se levantou lentamente e sentiu no corpo as marcas de quase uma semana seguida de tortura. Todos os seus ossos e músculos ainda doíam pelo sono no chão duro e seu estômago implorava por alimento.

Cambaleante, caminhou até a saída aberta e mancou para fora, onde aparatou de volta para a cidade.

Um brilhante número seis marcava a próxima e última fase do desafio que o levaria até a Cruz de Hórus. O problema é que ele estava marcado justamente no mesmo local onde a Cruz deveria ser achada. E Tom não podia imaginar o que o número que simbolizava o amor poderia ter a ver com o final. Ódio, Medo, Dor... e por fim, Amor. Haveria de ser algo pior do que aquela tortura terrível?

Assim mesmo, Tom foi atrás da última parte de sua caçada pela Cruz de Hórus.

Analisando os primeiros desafios, percebeu que o tempo todo foi desafiado a parar sua busca caindo em armadilhas criadas por si mesmo. Quantas vezes não tinha pensado em matar o espectro de Dumbledore, quando estava tomado pelo ódio? E sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria matando sua própria consciência, que era o que projetava a imagem do que mais odiaria. Se matasse sua consciência, morreria junto. E não tinha quase cedido à curiosidade, o que não lhe custara vencer o medo da morte? E o pior, aquela dor insana que o tomara, todo o seu corpo clamando por alívio...

Tom sorriu. Não tinha desistido. Prosseguiu até o final. E agora seria recompensado.

O próximo local indicado no mapa era mais uma pirâmide. Mas essa pirâmide era das grandes e estava inteira, erguendo-se muitos metros acima do solo. Era um monumento realmente imponente.

Aquela pirâmide era das abertas aos turistas, mas não era permitida a entrada de ninguém ali. O máximo que se podia fazer era escala-la e tirar meia dúzia de fotos da paisagem, como faziam os alegres trouxas ao redor, com suas máquinas fotográficas penduradas no pescoço.

Tom esperou o anoitecer, quando todos tinham ido embora. A maioria das pirâmides tinham sido saqueadas ou tiveram seus objetos expostos em museus, mas aquela, que era um pouco menor e despertava menos interesse, além de parecer ser especialmente protegida (dizia a lenda que quem entrasse ali teria um morte muito dolorosa), não atraia tanta gente. Quando se aproximou, percebeu que sua entrada partia do mesmo princípio que a anterior: teria de cavar para entrar.

Quando entrou, percebeu que realmente nenhum saqueador tinha ousado perturbar o seu segredo. Muitos sarcófagos estavam dispostos em um círculo na antecâmara, todos reluzentes de ouro e pedras preciosas. Um corredor ligava essa "sala de estar" a muitas outras salas e salões, cada um parecendo dedicar-se a um membro da família. Havia até mesmo uma salinha com um sarcófago só para o cachorro.

Mas o que buscava não estava ali, tampouco na sala maior dedicada aos sarcófagos de puro ouro maciço e diamantes do chefe da família e de sua esposa, repousados contra a parede, parecendo sorrir em sua busca desesperada. Tentou procurar alguma pista, mas não achou nada. Sentiu-se bobo.

i Mas tinha chegado até ali, não tinha? /i 

No momento em que voltava para a antecâmara, viu um minúsculo pontinho preto no círculo iluminado no chão exatamente à sua frente. Um pequeno escaravelho que tinha parado junto consigo. Curioso, abaixou-se e pegou o inseto para examina-lo mais atentamente. O bichinho se debateu, e então lhe deu uma ferroada, fazendo com que Tom o soltasse de volta ao chão. Mas o inseto não fugiu, continuou parado à sua frente com as anteninhas se mexendo, como se o encarasse. E então, quando Tom deu mais um passo à frente, passando por cima do escaravelho, o inseto colocou-se na sua frente. Parecia firmemente decidido a impedir seu caminho.

"Saia do meio, bichinho nojento." – Falou, sorrindo.

Então estendeu o pé para esmagar o escaravelho. O inseto não se moveu, mas quando Tom pisou-o, uma barreira invisível fez com que seu pé parasse no ar, impedindo-o de matar o escaravelho.

"Ora...?

Então Tom virou-se, e o escaravelho foi junto, na sua frente, parecendo guiá-lo pelos corredores tortos. Ao passar pela última câmara com o casal de nobres que deveria ter construído aquilo, o escaravelho se arrastou por um minúsculo buraco na parede, onde nem um dedo seria capaz de entrar.

"Como quer que eu entre aí?" – Perguntou para o nada, em voz alta.

Nesse momento, respondendo à sua pergunta, uma passagem subterrânea se abriu, e uma escada se revelou oculta. A escada desceu em caracóis até muito fundo, e Tom trilhou os degraus ainda sendo conduzido pero escaravelho. Ao chegar no fundo, só viu uma pequena sala circular onde mal caberiam duas pessoas, e no centro, iluminado por dois archotes de Fogo Eterno azulado, um baú de madeira tosca. Uma águia tinha sido talhada na tampa e a fechadura de prata tinha o formato de um olho de hórus.

i A Cruz de Hórus! /i 

Emocionado, abriu o baú. O que encontrou foi...

i Um livro? /i 

Um livro velho, grosso, empoeirado e em frangalhos, escrito em pergaminho. Na capa esfarrapada, um símbolo brilhava. Uma caveira verde feita de esmeraldas incrustadas com uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua brilhando fantasmagoricamente. O que mais o assustou naquilo tudo, porém, era a língua. Não estava em grego, egípcio, hieróglifos, latim ou qualquer língua arcaica ou moderna conhecida. Era uma confusão de símbolos obscuros que pareciam dançar e zombar de sua confusão. Nem mesmo um feitiço tradutor pôde resolver aquele enigma. E o pior de tudo: Todas as páginas marcadas no alto com um número i seis /i bastante claro.

E então Tom lembrou-se do significado do número: O amor. Teria de sentir amor para compreender aquelas palavras.

i 

ÊÊEÊÊ! The end! Finalmente esse capítulo gigantesco terminou hehehe…

Bom, o que posso dizer? Primeiro, eu disse não gostei nem desgostei desse capítulo. Ele foi divertido de escrever, sabe, eu não tinha exatamente muita coisa planejada em relação à busca pela Cruz de Hórus, eu fui escrevendo e as idéias foram surgindo... Eu sei que é estranho, mas quando eu sento para escrever as imagens vão surgindo na minha mente, a coisa vai sendo construída e talz... Muito louco haha...

Espero que tenha ficado claro a razão da busca da Cruz de Hórus ser norteada por esses sentimentos intensos. Pra quem não entendeu, eu explico: A pessoa vai trilhando os caminhos no mapa e tem que sentir intensamente e vencer as principais características humanas, os sentimentos "básicos" de uma pessoa. Resumindo, como fala a Voz, você tem primeiro que ser mortal e sentir isso intensamente antes de se tornar imortal, e a falta da varinha também é para a pessoa se sentir "impotente" (não nesse sentido, seus maldosos ¬¬), uma vez que conseguida a Cruz de Hórus, a pessoa terá muito poder nas mãos.

Ahh... A Voz. O que era aquela voz fdp que ficava tentando desencaminhar o Tom? Chamem do que quiser, pode ser a consciência dele, Deus, Hórus, ou só uma alucinação de uma mente desesperada. Vocês entenderam o princípio da coisa, né?

E por fim, será que o Tom vencerá o Grande Desafio que pra ele é sentir amor? O cara passou por coisas terríveis e o mais difícil pra ele é... amar. Foda, isso, né? Bom, vamos ver como ele vai lidar com isso.

E por último: Uma palavrinha sobre a importância e o significado daqueles números no mapa. Cada um deles tem um significado, sei lá se vem da cabala ou da numerologia, eu não me aprofundei muito no assunto. Para isso existe o Google .

Mas não são números quaisquer, eu dei uma pesquisada, se alguém tiver saco pode ir lá conferir, eu perdi os links...

Mais uma vez obrigada pela paciência de monge que tiveram de ler isso e...

b COMENTEM /b !

Os agradecimentos de sempre... Belinha, Miss Robsons e galera que comentou. Mesmo esquemão: 5 comments (ou + hehe) 1 capítulo. Preciso de reconhecimento (ou de xingamentos), afinal eu passei 4 horas na frente do pc escrevendo isso. Obrigadinha

Beijos,

Lillith Riddle.

/i 

Capítulo XXVI

i center Londres

(1954-1956) /i /center 

Estava de volta a Londres. Retornava ao velho quarto nO Caldeirão Furado onde tinha morado por tantos anos antes dessas loucas aventuras das quais ainda tinha lembranças bem i frescas /i .

Era quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Tudo tinha permanecido intacto, igualzinho a como era quando ainda trabalhava na Borgin&Burkes. Apenas o velho Tom parecia mais curvo e cheio de cabelos brancos do que nunca. Mas algo tinha mudado – e mudado mais do que qualquer um ali pudesse imaginar.

Ali, guardado sob os mais diversos e complexos feitiços de proteção, estava segura a Cruz de Hórus. Pronta para ser utilizada, e pronta para lhe conferir os mais extraordinários poderes e ensinar-lhe o segredo da imortalidade...

Tom não parava de verificar as páginas do velho livro esfarrapado, como se pudesse surpreender as palavras se rearrumando em coisas que fizessem sentido. Mas elas continuavam a ser um embaralhado confuso de símbolos que pareciam zombar dele...

Naquela tarde, porém, Tom tinha ido ao beco Diagonal e comprado a maior e melhor poção do amor que havia na loja, e se preparava para bebê-la. Certamente, valeria à pena ceder àquela fraqueza tola, apenas por uns minutos, apenas uns breves momentos para que pudesse entender...

Encarava a poção vermelho-morango que exalava um cheiro ácido que lembrava liquido para lustrar troféus, um aroma singular de comida que o fez lembrar das refeições no Salão Principal e o cheiro do mar, mas ainda sem coragem de toma-la. Suas experiências anteriores com i amortentia /i não tinham sido agradáveis, e ainda temia comete alguma loucura...

Mas não haveria mal em se apaixonar por si mesmo, haveria? Não era suficientemente burro de mergulhar atrás de sua imagem e morrer afogado, mas afinal, era uma poção do i amor /i , não era?

Então encheu-se de coragem e bebeu todo o frasco num gole só.

Uma sensação de calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo aquecendo cada pedacinho de seu coração, fazendo-o ter pensamentos absurdos, ridículos. O espelho lhe mostrava a imagem de sempre, mas i de repente /i ele nunca tinha reparado i como era bonito /i ...

Então, admirando seu reflexo, compreendeu o que sentiam aquelas estagiárias idiotas, quando se reuniam só para vê-lo passar.

O que outras pessoas diriam se soubesse que Tom Riddle tinha sido tomado por uma súbita inexplicável vontade de beijar a si mesmo?

Alguns momentos depois, quando sua consciência voltava ao devido lugar (mas a paixão por si mesmo continuava intensa), Tom folheou desesperado o livrão, em busca do significado dos símbolos embaralhados. Por um momento, achou que a poção, de fato, tinha embaralhado seu cérebro. Mas então, antigas palavras ressoaram dentro de seu crânio como se as tivesse escutando naquele momento – e ele lembrou.

" i É impossível produzir ou reproduzir o amor. A Amortentia produz apenas uma imitação... /i "

Furioso, arremessou o frasco vazio contra a parede.

i Que grande perda de tempo! /i 

Ainda se permitiu admirar a própria imagem (nunca tinha percebido quantos músculos suas vestes pesadas ocultavam) em diferentes ângulos antes de tomar o antídoto.

Nunca, em mais de trezentos anos de existência, O Caldeirão Furado tinha recebido correspondência do modo trouxa. De fato, o carteiro teve de passar muitas vezes por aquele número até encontrar um buraco escondido entre a parede de pedras lisas por onde presumiu que as cartas fossem colocadas. Saiu de lá ainda se perguntando porque, em trinta anos de serviço, nunca tinha reparado na existência daquele lugar.

A carta era endereçada a Tom Servolo Riddle e o remetente vinha de uma rua trouxa de uma das áreas mais i suspeitas /i da cidade – não que alguém ali além de Tom tivesse conhecimento desse tipo de local – e era escrita no estranho papel branco dos trouxas. As letras eram tremidas e infantis, e vinha recheada de erros de ortografia, como se quem a tivesse escrito não tivesse o costume de escrever com freqüência. Mas o que mais assustou seu destinatário foi mesmo o conteúdo e a assinatura no final:

center i 

Tom,

Eu sei que fazem muitos anos desde que nos encontramos pela última vez, e que as lembranças daquela noite não lhe devem agradar muito. Mas peço, por favor, que me encontre em nº54, Leprechaun Place apt.3. às onze horas desta noite. Tenho coisas muito importantes para lhe contar, e que não podem esperar por muito tempo – há coisas que sei sobre você que o espantariam também, e eu gostaria de esclarece-las devidamente. Por favor, venha desacompanhado.

Atenciosamente,

Amada Benson.

/i /center 

Chocado, Tom amassou o papel de carta grosseiro em que a carta viera redigida e jogou-a na lareira.

i Como aquela trouxa maldita tinha conseguido seu endereço? /i 

Leprechaun Place era, como Tom já sabia, um lugar tristemente decadente. Velhas casas outrora imponentes e ricas tinham se transformado em cortiços sórdidos e freqüentadas pelo pior tipo de gente da cidade.

O número 54 era pouco distinguível do restante das casas alugadas por quarto, cada qual especializado em um serviço escuso diferente. Ladrões, prostitutas, criminosos, assassinos e elementos desse tipo faziam do lugar um verdadeiro inferno na terra. No todo, Tom achava que Amada não poderia ter escolhido lugar pior para ir morar – e ao mesmo tempo, mais apropriado para oferecer os serviços que Tom suspeitava que ela oferecesse.

Às onze em ponto, então, aparatou silenciosamente na rua em frente, subiu as escadas estreitas e alcançou um corredor largo e sujo, que dava acesso a dezenas de portas iguais (de onde emergiam ruídos definitivamente suspeitos), todas velhas e meio quebradas, reforçando o aspecto decadente do lugar.

Impressionado, e ainda se perguntando como pudera por os pés ali por livre e espontânea vontade, bateu na porta número três polidamente e esperou que alguém atendesse.

A mulher que abriu a porta poderia ser qualquer uma, menos Amada Benson, ponderou Tom.

Seus longos cabelos louros estavam curtos, ralos e sem vida, e cheio de fios brancos, embora ela fosse alguns anos mais nova que Tom. Seu corpo, antes esguio e ágil, estava mudado para pior, embora não fosse exatamente feio. E o pior de tudo, ele avaliou, era o aspecto profundamente exausto de seu rosto jovem carregado de maquiagem. Seus olhos estavam fundos, opacos e vermelhos e grandes olheiras roxas os enfeiavam mais ainda. Ela vestia um vestido colante meio esfarrapado com um profundo decote e uma sandália de salto que deixavam seu conjunto extremamente vulgar.

Ao ver o antigo colega prostrado à sua porta, ela sorriu vagamente e disse simplesmente:

"Você sempre consegue ser incrivelmente pontual..."

O interior do quarto refletia exatamente o exterior. Uma grande cama de casal sem cobertas tomava quase todo o espaço, que era dividido também com uma cômoda quebrada e uma cama de criança, em cima da qual haviam brinquedos desmantelados. Uma porta abria para um pequeno banheiro e a luz estava acesa, como se alguém o estivesse usando. Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, porém, a luz do banheiro apagou-se e a porta abriu, revelando seu ocupante.

Era um garotinho de uns dez anos, mirrado e baixinho, de cabelos muito pretos, pálido e de olhos escuros. Seu rosto era estranhamente familiar...

i Seria possível que...? /i 

O garotinho parecia completamente indiferente à presença estranha. Lançando um rápido olhar a Tom, sentou-se em sua cama e pôs-se a brincar com os brinquedos quebrados. Amada lançou um olhar enigmático em direção ao menino, e então falou:

"Ele é estranho. Faz as coisas acontecerem, sabe. Quebra vidros e tudo."

Tom assentiu e começou a observar, curioso, o garoto brincar na cama. O menino continuava soberbamente indiferente a tudo.

"Eu achei que ele seria..." – Murmurou.

"Ele me faz lembrar você." – Disse Amada, vagamente. "De quando você morava no Orfanato e costumava enforcar coelhos nas grades dos tetos, e causar surtos de catapora, e do dia em que você fez o Arthur melar as calças só porque ele te encarou."

Tom se surpreendeu que ela ainda guardasse essas memórias. Mas Amada continuou:

"Eu nunca entendi realmente o que aconteceu naquela caverna. Acabei me conformando e me convenci de que você era um ser estranho,à parte dos comuns mortais como nós, de verdade. Até que veio o Ricky aqui e..." – Nesse momento, lágrimas discretas começaram a escorrer do canto de seus olhos – "ele é tão parecido com você... Vocês são alguma espécie de feiticeiros - bruxos, não são?"

Ricky tinha abandonado sua compostura e tinha os grandes olhos escuros – tão parecidos com os de Tom – fixos nos adultos que conversavam.

"Como foi que você me achou?" – Foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

"Algumas colegas minhas..." – Respondeu Amada vagamente, debruçando-se sobre Tom e desafivelando sua capa. "Você deveria se manter longe de lugares como este, já que tem opções..."

Ricky pareceu pressentir o rumo que a conversa iria tomar, e tornou a se trancar no banheiro.

Algum tempo depois Tom acordou com o barulho de uma sirene na rua lá fora, e percebeu que tinha passado mais tempo do que pretendia ali.

Amada dormia um sono profundo ao seu lado. Quando Tom tocou suas costas nuas para acorda-la, percebeu que ela estava gelada e rígida - morta.

Ricky observava Tom se vestir através da porta entreaberta do banheiro. Parecia muito assustado.

"Venha cá" – Ordenou Tom.

Ricky empurrou a porta lentamente e saiu. Encarou o estranho homem por alguns momentos antes de perguntar, a vozinha num sussurro fraquinho:

"Quem é você?"

"Eu não sei"

"Ela disse que você é meu pai" – Sussurrou o garotinho, apontando para a mãe morta na cama – "Você é?"

"Talvez" – E antes que pudesse se conter disse: – "Talvez eu seja."

O menino permaneceu impassível.

"Fui eu que fiz isso" – Ele disse, apontando novamente para o corpo da mãe.

"Foi você que...!" – Assustou-se Tom.

"Foi, sim. Eu consigo fazer essas coisas estranhas, mas nunca tinha matado ninguém antes."

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Ricky – Richard Benson." – Ele respondeu, polidamente.

i Menos um com esse sobrenome imundo... /i 

Antes que pudesse se conter novamente, Tom se ajoelhou ficando da altura do garoto e tomou suas mãozinhas trêmulas. Uma sensação estranha, quente e fria, triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo, que o fez sentir como se borboletas voassem em seu estômago, invadiu seu corpo. Então, tomando o que seria a terceira atitude impensada daquela noite, estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos escuros – tão parecidos com os seus próprios. O menino fechou os olhos de prazer e sorriu imensamente satisfeito, como se tivesse uma longa fome saciada.

"Você vai me levar?" – Ricky perguntou, esperançoso.

"Não."

Ricky pareceu ligeiramente frustrado.

"Você vai me deixar no orfanato?"

i Não, não ia... Não podia deixa-lo lá... Não ia faze-lo sofrer tudo o que ele, Tom , tinha sofrido. Simplesmente não podia... /i 

"Não."

Ricky piscou confuso, mas antes que ensaiasse alguma resposta, Tom sacou sua varinha e apontou-a para o garoto. Parou por um instante, olhando no fundo daqueles olhinhos assustados.

Pela primeira vez, Tom Riddle hesitou. Fechou os olhos e pronunciou as palavras:

" i Avada Kedavra /i "

O corpinho de Ricky caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

i Pronto, estava feito... /i 

Sem saber o que pensar exatamente, soltou os dedos da mão ainda quente do menino que agarrara seu braço num derradeiro pedido de clemência, e saiu de volta para a noite.

Mas o que Lord Voldemort não ficou sabendo por muito tempo é que a Maldição da Morte não funciona se lançada contra alguém que tenha o mesmo sangue do assassino.

Um ano após esse incidente, a Sonserina ganhava mais um membro particularmente estranho.

i Preciso de um lugar maior... /i 

Foi o pensamento mais complexo que sua mente perturbada conseguiu elaborar assim que entrou no quarto bagunçado abarrotado de livros e objetos estranhos.

i E de um elfo doméstico... /i 

Deitou-se na cama, deixando os pensamentos vagos fluírem num fluxo de sentimentos e lembranças confusas.

Tinha feito o certo. Sabia que tinha...

Por uns momentos, porém, conseguiu enxergar a si mesmo e a Ricky sorrindo um para o outro, brincando, como uma família.

i Família... /i 

Uma coisa que nunca tivera. Não sabia como era ter. Mas sabia que era melhor se manter longe dos outros. Porque se gostasse de alguém, essa pessoa teria poder sobre si. Já tinha visto e conhecido o suficiente para saber que amar não era bom. Era ruim. Era i péssimo... /i 

Amor tinha matado sua mãe. Amor tinha feito Mérope o abandonar à própria sorte naquele orfanato infecto.

Pessoas faziam loucuras pelos amigos, família, pelas pessoas que amavam. Pessoas morriam por outras. Ora, qual era, afinal, o sentido de morrer por outra pessoa se você sequer estaria vivo para desfrutar de sua presença?

Então por que tinha se importado em matar Ricky? Porque não tinha simplesmente abandonado o garoto num orfanato como tinham feito com ele próprio?

Existiria algo pior do que a morte?

Pegou-se admirando a caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca na forma de língua, incrustada de esmeraldas verdes e brilhantes na capa do livro da Cruz de Hórus. Sentiu de repente um ímpeto irresistível de abrir o livro. Sabia que não adiantaria, que nunca ia conseguir entender aqueles símbolos complicados...

Então abriu a capa e folheou as primeiras páginas.

E lá dentro de sua alma sinos de glória soaram, saudando o novo ser que surgia a partir daquele momento, quando aquele homem deixou definitivamente de ser Tom Riddle para se tornar Lord Voldemort.

Seus olhos brilharam num fulgor vermelho mais intenso do que nunca...

"Você está diferente"

Foi tudo o que Avery Nott pôde dizer ao rever o antigo colega de dormitório.

De fato, se pudesse não estaria ali. Estava se sentindo imensamente desconfortável com aquela presença.

O Tom Riddle que tinha conhecido não era exatamente i bonzinho /i , mas sua voz era humana e transmitia um certo calor, e possuía um bonito rosto perfeitamente olhável. O ser encapuzado com quem falava, naquele momento, porém, já não era uma presença muito agradável. Só podia imaginar o que Riddle tinha feito para ficar daquela maneira...

"Você também" – Respondeu Voldemort, secamente.

"É, bem, agora sou um pai de família" – Disse Avery, sorrindo amarelo – "E você?"

"Ninguém até hoje reivindicou minha paternidade" – Mentiu deslavadamente.

Avery riu novamente, desconfortável.

"Aos negócios, então?"

"Sim... Aos negócios." – Murmurou Avery em resposta.

"Estive pensando em reunir nossos antigos amigos... Malfoy, Rosier, Dolohov..."

Avery permaneceu em silêncio, pensando no que Tom estava querendo, afinal, quando o chamara ali.

"Para...?"

"Ora, matar as saudades!" – Respondeu Voldemort, completando com uma risada rouca e vazia que demonstrava que tudo o que menos queria era matar as saudades.

Avery se levantou e fez menção de ir embora, murmurando palavras de despedida.

Mas antes que alcançasse a porta de saída, uma mão de longos dedos finos e frios se enrolou ao redor ao redor de seu pulso, e fez o futuro Comensal da Morte sofrer um intenso arrepio que percorreu sua espinha de cima a baixo.

"Eu ainda não esqueci do nosso Voto, Nott". – Falou Voldemort, e sua voz soou fria e ameaçadora.

Lentamente, como um animal acuado, Avery retornou à cadeira.

"Podemos ser aliados." – Disse Voldemort, baixinho.

Averu ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

"E o que eu teria a ganhar com isso?"

"Você, nada, porque me deve lealdade eterna de qualquer maneira."

Avery estremeceu ligeiramente ante um novo arrepio. Os dedos queimavam sua pele de uma maneira estranha. Começava a se arrepender de um dia ter conhecido aquele homem...

Voldemort sacou a varinha do bolso das vestes e deu um puxão no braço de Avery, fazendo a manga deslizar e mostrar o antebraço. Avery debateu-se tolamente, tentando se afastar daquele ser sinistro.

"Não seja idiota, eu não vou matar você!"

Um feitiço sussurrado da parte de Voldemort, e Avery sentiu uma sensação estranha no antebraço esquerdo, como se agulhas o furassem, e lentamente um desenho negro foi surgindo em seu braço, queimando dolorosamente como um ferro em brasa.

Alguns minutos depois, uma caveira com uma cobra saindo pela boca como uma língua, a assim chamada Marca Negra, estava desenhada permanentemente em sua pele.

"O q-que é isso?" – Gaguejou Avery, puxando o braço para si e massageando a recém-nascida tatuagem.

"Acho que você tem mais experiências com marcas desse tipo do que eu" – Disse, sorrindo maldosamente. – "Devia estar mesmo satisfeito; voltou a ter alguma coisa decorando o braço."

Os dois bruxos se encararam calados por um momento.

Voldemort fitou o antigo colega profundamente, e antes que este pudesse desviar o olhar, pôde sentir seus sentimentos e emoções num fluxo confuso que aprendera a decifrar com perícia.

Avery estava com medo. Apavorado. Em pânico.

"Com medo?" – Perguntou maliciosamente.

"N-não, claro que não..." – Gaguejou o outro nervosamente.

Os lábios finos de Voldemort se abriram num sorriso cruel.

"Vou lhe dar um conselho, Avery; i não minta para mim /i ..."

O Comensal estremeceu, mudo. Daria qualquer coisa para sair aparatando dali...

"Você quer uma prova do meu poder? Eu lhe darei!" – Disse Voldemort, encarando Avery fixamente.

"Chame a velha turma e alguns novatos, se puder, e me encontre aqui amanhã no mesmo horário." – Completou, e fez um sinal com a mão o dispensando.

Era mais um dia comum para Ernestina Tatler, Chefe da Seção de aurores do Ministério da Magia. De fato, desde a queda de Grindewald, seus subordinados não tinham muito o que fazer, então acabavam se ocupando com trabalhos que não deveria estar fazendo, como investigar tentativas de bruxos muito obtusos de cruzar acromântulas com i kappas /i , ou criar lobisomens ou tentar reduzir um dragão ao tamanho de um cachorro e leva-lo para passear na praia ou até mesmo de dar poção polissuco (!) para um bicho-papão.

Mas no fim das contas, não havia realmente nada para fazer àquele horário, duas horas antes de seu expediente acabar, e os jogos de cartas já tinham perdido a graça, de modo que Ernestina Tatler resolveu ir para casa terminar seu relatório sobre os prisioneiro de Azkaban, avaliando que um novo Senhor das Trevas no poder bem que viria a calhar, porque seus aurores estavam ficando preguiçosos e mal-acostumados.

Mas quando saiu pela porta emperrada daquela velha cabine telefônica que dava entrada ao Ministério, percebeu um movimento nas sombras, e treinada como era para perceber presenças estranhas e ameaçadoras ocultas, rapidamente sacou a varinha e empunhou-a à altura dos olhos, seu sexto sentido captando movimentos e cheiros no ar que pudessem identificar seu perseguidor.

"Quem está aí?" – Gritou para o vazio.

Ninguém respondeu.

i Esse treinamento que dão aos aurores é realmente bom /i - Ponderou o homem oculto pelas sombras da tarde que já se transformava em noite e enchia a luz dourada e faiscante do sol poente pelas trevas escuras e pesadas.

Voldemort estava em cima do telhado da velha loja quebrada em frente à cabine telefônica e observava a mulher que tinha a varinha empunhada e andava em círculos, caçando-o alucinadamente. Era uma sorte que ela tivesse resolvido sair mais cedo, porque ele tinha passado o dia todo plantado naquele telhado, observando o vai-e-vem no Ministério, tentando marcar alguém relativamente importante, mas cuja morte não despertartia suspeitas contra a sua pessoa – e suas pernas estavam realmente começando a doer de ficar naquela posição.

Ernestina, por sua vez, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de estar sendo observada. Mas como após dez minutos de vigília, não tivesse surpreendido ninguém que pudesse lhe ameaçar, contrariou seu rígido treinamento e guardou a varinha no bolso do cós de sua calça trouxa.

Foi um erro.

Antes que pudesse identificar sequer a direção daquele feitiço mudo, sentiu a varinha escapar-lhe e voar para longe de seu alcance.

E então seu perseguidor revelou-se. Um homem alto, magro e encapuzado pulou do telhado como um gato, aterrissando sem barulho no chão. Antes que pudesse expressar qualquer reação, o homem ergueu a própria varinha e um clarão de luz verde foi tudo o que viu antes de desfalecer morta no chão sujo da rua.

Era uma casa pequena e soturna no centro da Londres Trouxa, mas contava com inúmeros feitiços à sua volta que não a permitiam ser identificada por quem Voldemort não quisesse.

A mobília era pouca, mas de um bom-gosto que ninguém pensaria que aquele homem possuísse. Além do ar um tanto sombrio exterior, nada ali denotava a personalidade de seu proprietário.

Móveis de madeira escura e tapetes persas (Voldemort tinha que abençoar o bendito prêmio da Ordem de Merlin) combinavam perfeitamente bem com as paredes repletas de livros estranhos, mas que não destoavam do ambiente sóbrio. Uma lareira quentinha tornava o ambiente até mesmo aconchegante. A única coisa estranha no lugar era uma cobra – uma cobra enorme, uma naja de quase dez metros – enrolada numa bizarra imitação de animal de estimação em frente à lareira, aquecendo-se do inverno frio que se anunciava.

Voldemort entretia-se lendo o último exemplar do Profeta Diário cuja principal manchete era i "Chefe da Seção de aurores assassinada brutalmente – ainda sem suspeitos" /i , imaginando quem seria o otário que pagaria por aquele crime, bebericando uma xícara de chá e esperando o momento em que seus futuros Comensais da Morte apareceriam para uma reuniãozinha, achando-se brilhante pela idéia da Marca Negra.

A bem da verdade, a idéia nem era exatamente sua – o feitiço era ensinado no livro da Cruz de Hórus, provavelmente o mesmo utilizado por Grindewald para marcar seus Darknights, mas Voldemort também achava que uma caveira com uma língua de cobra era um símbolo muito mais legal do que uma cruz em chamas.

Mas o i Morsmordre /i nem de longe era a coisa mais interessante ensinada naquele livro. Porque Voldemort tinha finalmente aprendido como dividir a alma mais de uma vez, e naquela mesma noite após a morte de Amada e Ricky, tinha transformado o Anel de Servolo em sua segunda Horcrux. Podia ter feito o mesmo com o restante dos objetos, mas resolveu guardar aquele processo para mortes realmente significativas – sua alma, afinal, não era um bolo para ficar sendo repartida assim à toa. E decididamente matar Ricky tinha sido uma morte significativa, muito mais do que a morte de Ernestina Tatler, por exemplo.

E tinha sido aquilo que provavelmente que tinha deformado seu antes belo rosto – mas ele não se importava. Já tinha ido a época em que se utilizava de seus i atributos físicos /i para conquistar admiradores. E de qualquer forma, desse jeito metia muito mais medo do que seu antigo rostinho angelical, e era melhor assim. Apenas sentiria falta das filas de mulheres suspirando atrás de si...

Naquele momento, porém, quando o grande relógio de pêndulo bateu onze horas, um, dois, três, quatro pessoas aparataram consecutivamente do lado de fora da sua porta, e alguns segundos depois, bateram na porta com a aldrava de prata em forma de serpente.

Eram quatro homens encapuzados e de aspecto sinistro. Nott, Rosier, Lestrange e Dolohov, três antigos colegas de quarto e um desconhecido qualquer que parecia ainda mais indeciso sobre se deveria estar ou não ali.

"Boa noite, meu amigos" – Saudou Voldemort, abrindo um sorriso frio e permitindo a entrada dos homens na casa.

O grupo se reuniu alguns metros atrás de Voldemort, encolhendo-se uns juntos dos outro como que se aquecendo – mas a lareira já estava dando conta do recado, então provavelmente eles estivessem tentando, instintivamente, se proteger de algo.

"Ora, não tenham medo!" – Falou Voldemot, irritado. "Como pretendem conversar encolhidos aí como um bando de cãozinhos sem dono?"

Os homens se afastaram, visivelmente constrangidos e cada um tomou um lugar na comprida mesa da sala de jantar, que também contava com uma lareira aconchegante e paredes cobertas de livros até o teto.

"Hunter!" – Chamou Voldemort, e um elfo doméstico muito velho e de aspecto cansado apareceu imediatamente na sala de jantar, prestando uma profunda reverência ao seu Senhor e batendo com a testa enrugada no chão de carpete vermelho.

"Sirva umas bebidas para nós." – Ordenou, e o elfo tornou a desaparatar, aparatando segundos depois com uma bandeja com cinco copos e uma garrafa de Vinho dos Elfos.

Voldemort tomou seu cálice e o analisou por um momento, como se achasse alguma coisa muito interessante ali. Então tomou um gole e o sorveu lentamente antes de se pronunciar:

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu os chamei aqui?"

Os homens assentiram timidamente, sem tocar nos copos de bebida às suas frentes.

"Vou direto ao ponto, então. Vocês querem ser meus amigos?"

Os Comensais olharam incrédulos uns para os outros, aparentemente tentando entender o que um pedido como aquele significava. Voldemort tomou mais um gole do vinho antes de se dar conta de que eles não tinham entendido ainda o teor daquela conversa.

"Ah... Acho que vocês ainda não entenderam. Por amigo eu quero dizer isto" – E com um puxão brusco na manga das vestes de Avery, exibiu a Marca Negra que brilhava intensamente, negra como as trevas mais profundas.

A ficha dos homens pareceu cair, finalmente. Uns fingiram não sentir nada, outros estremeceram ligeiramente. O único a expressar outra reação foi Dolohov, o convidado, que empertigou-se na cadeira e falou, altivamente:

"E o que eu ganharia com isso?"

Voldemort riu debochadamente.

"Engraçado, Sr...?"

"Dolohov. Antony Dolohov."

"Engraçado, Sr.Dolohov, mas é a segunda vez que me perguntam isso."

E então apontou a varinha para a estante mais alta da sala de estar, e convocou uma grande sacola amarrada que envolvia um objeto de formato muito estranho. Então ele a abriu, e o que tirou de dentro quase fez os homens darem gritinhos apavorados.

Era a cabeça de Ernestina Tatler, e seu pescoço decepado ainda pingava sangue grosso. Segurando-a pelos cabelos ensangüentados, atirou a cabeça na mesa, que rolou até Dolohov, os olhos mortos fixos e vidrados no bruxo apavorado.

Voldemort ergueu a mão ensangüentada até a boca e lambeu dedo por dedo, com gosto, bebendo o sangue como se fosse o mel mais doce.

"É i isso /i que você tem a ganhar."

Desculpadesculpadesculpadesculpadesculpadesculpadesculpa...

Eu seeeeeii que Voldemort não tem filho!

Eu seeeeeii que é uma puta clichêzada ele não poder matar o filho...

E eu seeeeeii que R.A.B. provavelmente é o Régulus, mas eu tenho essa idéia desde o primeiro capítulo da fic, e não pude resistir, não pude mesmo.

No mais, acho que foi um capítulo bem auto-explicativo. Tivemos a cena engraçadinha do Tom apaixonado por si mesmo e o cheiro de sua Amortentia.

A idéia do cheiro de mar (alusão àquela caverna em que ele encontrou a Nagini) foi da Belinha Black (que também tem uma fic sobre o Tom, chamada "Corine, a explicação de tudo"- podem ler, é boa hehe), então, daremos os devidos créditoa a ela .

O cheiro de líquidos para lustrar troféus é bem óbvio, assim como o cheiro do Salão principal de Hogwarts. O assassinato meio sem sentido da Chefe da Seção (nunca sei se é Sessão com ss ou com ç) de aurores, pro Tom (só consigo chamar ele assim, agora) exibir pros seus "amigos". Depois, vemos os primeiros Comensais, o lar, doce lar do Voldie, seu elfo-doméstico velho de pobre hehe e mais demonstrações de um caso grave de psicose.

Sobre a cruz de Hórus, receio que ela seja deixada meio de lado por uns tempos, mas foi ela que "ensinou" o Tom a fazer mais de uma horcrux, o que deformou (que pena!) seu belo rostinho.

Mas o mais importante de tudo foi o "amor" do Tom. Deixa eu explicar, antes que me denunciem por propaganda enganosa, já que eu digo que faço um Tom fiel aos livros e nada bonzinho. Bem, não concordo com esse ato horrível dele, por mim ele teria pegado o menino pra criar e dado-lhe todo amor do mundo, mas nós sabemos que ia ser uma merda se isso acontecesse. Então o Tom amou pela primeira vez, não exatamente o Ricky, mas ele sentiu amor, por isso ele se "importou" com o menino o suficiente para manda-lo para um lugar que ele acha que é melhor do que o orfanato: a morte. Tente ver pelo lado dele também, né? Apesar dele achar que não existe nada pior do que a morte, ele quis popar o filho do sofrimento e a humilhação que ele próprio passou.

Eu tinha planejado uma morte ainda mais trágica pra Amada, envolvendo pílulas anti-depressivas e overdose por heroína, mas eu achei que seria pós-moderno demais, então ficou por isso mesmo.

Ah, e eu demorei mais com esse capítulo por três motivos: Primeiro, eu andei super ocupada estudando Álgebra, Química, Trigonometria e Biologia (antes de morrer eu ainda descubro qual é a utilidade de se conhecer os fenômenos que ocorrem com as cromátides irmãs de cromossomos homólogos durante a primeira fase da Prófase I da Meiose de uma célula Eucarionte) mas, i anyway /i , eu tenho que passar de ano. Também andei sem criatividade, e o pior de tudo é que eu nem consegui arrancar os cinco comentários hehe... Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu gosto de escrever, que seja...

Agradecimentos à Morgana Black, Miss Robsons, Belinha, e o pessoal que fez a caridade de comentar aí em baixo

Beijos,

Lillith Riddle

p.s.: Nota de autora mais comprida, essa, né:P

Capítulo XXVII

i center Londres

(1956-1957) /i /center 

i Ann corria pela praia, sentindo as pernas quase fraquejarem ao fazerem força para vencer quase um metro da parede de água que barrava seu caminho, como se tentasse desesperadamente impedi-la de chegar a seu destino.

Mas Ann não desistiria. Nada a faria desistir. Porque a voz a chamava, e ela não podia mais ignora-la.

Sussurros roucos invadiram seus ouvidos, os sussurros roucos já tão conhecidos, que a faziam querer que tudo se acabasse, quando ela finalmente poderia ter paz...

"Vá para lá" – a voz dizia, e sua própria voz rouca de tanto gritar e clamar por sanidade respondia que estava indo, que estava indo o mais depressa que podia...

Estava louca, sabia. Todos diziam isso. Que aquela voz, o chamado, o rosto que via tantas vezes em seus sonhos, um rosto indefinido, um rosto que não podia lembrar de quando havia visto pela primeira vez, o rosto sem dono, sem nome, mas pelo qual nutria uma paixão louca, absurda, era sinal da profunda loucura da qual sofria desde seu nascimento...

Queria toca-lo, queria vê-lo, porque as sombras escuras de sua mente perturbada não permitiam que Ann o visse, mas ela o amava assim mesmo. Ela as amava e as odiava. Odiava, porque aquelas vozes malditas a perturbavam o tempo todo, dizendo-lhe como as coisas deveriam ser e como as coisas aconteceriam, mas antes que Ann pudesse evitar que assim as coisas ocorressem. Mas as amava, porque eram a voz dele... E não importava quem ele fosse, sabia só que precisava encontra-lo...

Seu pé dormente de frio topou numa pedra qualquer no meio do caminho, e Ann caiu com o rosto imerso na água, a rocha fria cortando seus lábios e fazendo uma flor de sangue vermelho aflorar à superfície ondulante de espuma do mar, tremendo fantasmagoricamente antes de se dissolver com a próxima onda forte.

Ignorando a dor e o frio, Ann continuou a correr, sem saber para onde estava indo, só seguindo a voz que se intensificava, chamando-a, chamando, chamando, chamando...

"Estou indo!" – Gritou mais uma vez, e sua voz saiu como o som de algo que se rasga, rouca e desesperada.

"Estou indo, estou indo, pare com isso, por favor..."

Novo tropeço e dessa vez a superfície aguda e cortante do paredão de rocha ralou sua perna, fazendo mais sangue gotejar nas águas escuras do mar, que pareceu parar de ondear por alguns segundos para se deliciar com o novo tributo de sangue.

A lua cheia circundada por um fantasmagórico arco alaranjado iluminou o rosto coberto de cicatrizes e arranhões da garota que se debatia na água; ela tinha certeza de que tudo conspirava para que não chegasse lá, mas o chamado se intensificava, e a voz continuava chamando, chamando, chamando e ela não podia ignora-la, não mais, já o tinha feito por muito tempo...

Um grito desesperado de sofrimento e dor varou a noite solitária quando Ann tropeçou pela terceira vez, e foi seu braço fraturado pela queda do rochedo quem recebeu o novo ferimento. Contudo, ela não desistiu, continuou apenas seguindo o chamado da voz; a visão mais clara do que nunca...

Então entrou por uma fenda na rocha, e adentrou um salão onde estalactites acima de sua cabeça pendiam perigosamente, enrolando-se em seus longos cabelos brancos como algodão, mas Ann não se importou de deixar alguns fios para trás, nem de rasgar a roupa encharcada. A voz, enfim, cessara, mas a visão do rosto sombrio continuava fixa em sua mente, e ela continuou se arrastando até que tudo o que tinha à frente era um paredão de rocha lisa. Ajoelhou-se e pediu clemência, implorou por razão e sanidade, implorou por algo que nunca tivera... E então desmaiou.

/i 

Lord Voldemort apontava sua varinha para o estranho e brilhante anel de pedra ônix que havia muito tempo, tinha pertencido a seu avô. Lamentava não poder mantê-lo consigo; realmente era um objeto fascinante. No entanto, manter uma Horcrux junto a si não era a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, ele sabia. Então resolveu devolve-lo às suas origens, mas não sem antes lançar uma maldição terrível que acabasse com quem ousasse tentar destruí-lo. Abriu a boca e pronunciou as palavras numa língua antiga e desconhecida, oculta por séculos, palavras que retumbaram como a batida rítmica de um tambor...

" i Quando a morte se aproxima

E toda a vida definha

Quando a dor se faz presente

E a tragédia se anuncia

Quando a paz é tida ausente

E o desejo mais profundo é o fim

Que aquele que macular este objeto seja desgraçado

E que a verdade se torne assim

E ele esteja amaldiçoado

Um por um seus dedos hão de cair

E a pele há de morrer

A dor vai se espalhar

E seu corpo vai sofrer

Gritos desesperador há de dar

Antes que o descanso lhe seja concedido

E antes do fim chegar

Ele estará arrependido

A Morte chega aos incautos

A sombra cobre de horror

As trevas mostram-lhe a dor

E ele erguerá as mãos ao alto

E pedirá perdão ao seu senhor

Mas as sombras chegam a galope

E as trevas mostrá-la-ão a dor

Que essas palavras se façam verdadeiras

E o pecado seja perdoado

À degradação de minha alma

Mas que sua alma descanse em paz

E que a mim venha o desagrado." /i 

Sua varinha tremeu rapidamente, e então um fluxo de energia saiu lentamente da ponta, fazendo a pedra do anel de Servolo brilhar como um pedaço de madeira em brasa, tremer mais um pouco e finalmente, se ver envolvido por uma aura negra e sinistra que impedia qualquer pessoa de toca-lo.

Voldemort sorriu satisfeito, deu as costas ao anel e saiu.

Então olhou para o medalhão pesado que carregava consigo desde que o roubara de Hepzibá Smith e pensou onde diabos o ia esconder. O esqueleto de uma grande cobra jazia aos seus pés, e serviu de resposta à sua pergunta.

Será que a caverna ainda estava lá?

A caverna ainda estava lá, como Voldemort pôde constatar rapidamente ao aparatar no alto do penhasco e lançar um profundo olhar à bela paisagem que se estendia infinitamente até perder-se no horizonte sob seus olhos.

Lembrou-se de Amada por uns instantes.

i Ela mereceu o que teve... /i 

Então fez como fizera havia tantos anos, e mergulhou num salto gracioso na água gelada, o vento de fim de tarde cortando seu rosto. i Gostava do mar, realmente gostava... /i 

Por uns momentos, quando entrou no salão de rocha, escuro com as trevas mais profundas, não percebeu a presença estranha. Somente quando a luz da sua varinha iluminou o lugar, e seus olhos piscaram ardendo ante à nova e intensa iluminação, ele reconheceu o corpo estendido num ângulo estranho. Era um corpo de aparência frágil, pertencente a alguém do sexo feminino, bastante jovem pela estatura, Voldemort avaliou.

Longos cabelos brancos como algodão, lisos até a cintura poderiam pertencer a uma velha se não brilhassem com tanta juventude mesmo estando totalmente encharcados da água podre do fundo da caverna.

Alarmado, Voldemort se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo e tomou o pulso coalhado de arranhões e cortes profundos, alguns ainda mal cicatrizados, onde pôde verificar que ainda havia vida ali.

i "Enervate" /i - Murmurou.

O corpo estremeceu por alguns segundos e então a mocinha abriu um par de grandes olhos azul-esverdeado aguados, quase incolores, e piscou assustada, voltando a si lentamente.

Então Ann ergueu o braço fino e num gesto delicado acariciou o rosto de Voldemort, sorrindo tolamente e murmurando esquisitices sem nexo.

"Você veio!"

Voldemort parou encarando a garota que ainda repousava a mão direita muito gelada sobre seu rosto e o acariciava com toda ternura do mundo, totalmente desconsertado.

"Quem é você?" – Rosnou raivosamente e atirando longe a mão da garota, deixando a cabeça que até então repousava em seu colo voltar à desconfortável posição inicial.

Mas Ann não se importou. Porque ele tinha vindo, seu Príncipe Encantado, que era como o chamava, mesmo nunca tendo tido muita certeza sobre qual seria o sexo daquele rosto e daquelas vozes. Não era um rosto feio, muito pelo contrário, Ann reparou que havia uma beleza estranha ali, como se um dia ele tivesse sido diferente. Também não saberia dizer se seu Príncipe Encantado era jovem ou velho, embora seus cabelos fossem escuros e bem cuidados.

"Que está fazendo aqui? Como veio parar aqui?" – Perguntou Voldemort, e Ann se assustou com a voz gélida e sombria que a fez se encolher no canto da parede da caverna.

i "Eu vim, eu vim, eu disse que vinha..." /i - Gritou novamente com a voz rouca, recomeçando a chorar e se ajoelhando aos pés do homem.

i Não era justo, não era, Ann queria seu Príncipe Encantado, queria amá-lo, queria casar com ele, queria... queria... Queria tantas coisas! /i 

Voldemort deu um salto para trás, se afastando das mãos feridas que agarravam a bainha de suas vestes.

"Se não disser o que veio fazer aqui, vou mata-la." – Avisou, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para o trapo de gente a seus pés.

"Eu vim atrás do meu Príncipe, i elas /i disseram que ele estariam aqui..."

E então Voldemort se deu conta de que não estavam falando em inglês, mas que o que saia de suas bocas era Língua de Cobra, e todo o seu desejo de matar a menina evaporou com uma rapidez espantosa. Não podia mata-la, ela era ofidioglota também!

"Príncipe?" – Perguntou Voldemort

Ann sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e tornou a agarrar a bainha de suas vestes.

"Eu sou seu Príncipe" – Disse, decidido a investigar a menina.

"Você é?" – Ela perguntou, e sua voz soou desesperadamente contente.

"Com certeza. Estou aqui para levar você."

Ann soltou um guincho de felicidade e verteu mais lágrimas de alegria. Dando um sorrisinho amarelo em direção à garota, estendeu a mão e a ergueu, a abraçou e desaparatou para Londres, esquecendo-se totalmente do que viera fazer ali.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Ann"

"Ann...?"

"Não importa." – Ela respondeu nervosamente, sorrindo e agarrando um bibelô de louça em forma de serpente no criado-mudo ao seu lado, como se não soubesse onde colocar as mãos.

"Você gosta mesmo de cobras." – Ann observou, apontando para a tapeçaria que cobria a janela do quarto de hóspedes onde os dois se encontravam no momento.

Voldemort não respondeu. Eles continuavam falando língua de cobra, mas Ann não parecia se dar conta disso. Ela deu um suspiro cansado e largou o bibelô.

"Eu achava que estava louca. As visões, as vozes, você sabe..."

"Eu sei."

Mas Voldemort não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. Só estava querendo investigar a menina, afinal ela era a única ofidioglota que conhecera além de si mesmo. Podia ser parente, quem sabe?

"E seus pais?" – Perguntou

Ann parou por uns momentos antes de responder lentamente:

"Não é a primeira vez que eu fujo de casa. Eles sabiam que não poderiam continuar a me prender em casa, não enquanto i elas /i não parassem de sussurrar no meu ouvido..."

Voldemort olhou fixamente para a garota, investigando seus pensamentos...

Ela não estava mentindo.

Era verdade, ela ouvia vozes.

E era verdade também que ela tinha visões esquisitas, e que estava enlouquecendo por isso. Só que Voldemort não entendia onde ele entrava nessa história de i Príncipe Encantado /i ...

"Vou deixar você dormir. Se precisar de algo chame Hunter – eu estarei trabalhando." – Disse, também começando a se sentir cansado daquela loucura sem sentido e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Antes que alcançasse o último degrau da escada, porém, uma voz rouca e estridente soou pelo corredor, atraindo-o de volta para o quarto.

Ann estava sentada em posição de lótus, como se meditasse, e seus grandes olhos aguados emitiam um brilho maníaco assustador. Sua voz fraca e rouca tinha sido substituída por um tom grave e sinistro que causava um som profundo e penetrante, cujas palavras chocantes também impressionavam.

" i ...assim como o filho do Grande Deus buscou seus pedaços para retorna-lo à vida, sete vezes ele irá buscar, por sete léguas, durante sete dias e sete noites. O filho do Lorde das Trevas sairá em busca de seus pedaços por sete vezes, e seis vezes ele fracassará, e sua alma não poderá descansar enquanto não retorna-lo ou retornar à morte." /i 

Voldemort percebeu, chocado, que Ann tinha acabado de fazer uma profecia. Uma profecia bastante i óbvia /i , aliás.

Mas Lord Voldemort não tinha filhos! Só Ricky, e ele estava convenientemente morto!

"O que significa isso?" – Gritou para Ann, agarrando seus ombros e a sacudindo violentamente.

"O QUE ACONTECEU? O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?" – Gritou Voldemort novamente, sacudindo com mais força a garota assustada.

"O q-que... Eu n-não... Que é que v-você...?"

Então ele percebeu que ela não se lembrava. Não, claro que não. Os videntes i nunca /i se lembravam de suas profecias...

Ann começou a chorar, deixando-o enojado. Mas não podia fazer nada com ela... E se suas visões malucas se provassem verdadeiras?

"Desculpe." – Disse, sem muita convicção, largando os ombros da garota. - "Você acabou de fazer uma profecia sobre mim"

"Eu fiz?" – Ann perguntou, muito assustada. – "Mas você não deve acreditar nela, sabe... Eu nunca acerto, e dessa vez não será a primeira."

"Eu não acredito" – Respondeu Voldemort rapidamente, mas era mentira.

Já tinha presenciado uma profecia se cumprir antes, e estava bastante inclinado a acreditar nelas, principalmente se elas envolvessem prenúncios de mortes estranhas.

"Mas acho melhor você não sair daqui. Não queremos que ninguém a leve para longe do seu Príncipe, queremos?"

Ann sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa firme, e abraçou-o fortemente.

Voldemort sentiu ímpetos de afasta-la, mas a garota estava i realmente /i acreditando naquela esparrela de Príncipe, e era a oportunidade perfeita para investigar a garota; sua ascendência e quem sabe aproveitar seus dons de vidente.

Então enfeitiçou uma bandeja de sanduíches para alimenta-la e trancou-a por fora do quarto de hóspedes.

Aquela devia ser, ele calculou, a primeira raptada que i queria /i ser raptada. E rindo para si, resolveu convocar seus Comensais – andava tendo idéias muito curiosas a respeito do que aconteceria se substituísse o sangue de um nascido trouxa pelo de um trouxa comum; idéias que clamavam para serem postas em prática.

Augusto Rookwood, Antony Dolohov, Avery Nott, Evan Rosier, Abraxas Malfoy e Sean Mulciber, todos devidamente marcados com a Marca Negra e encapuzados de modo a esconderem seus rostos o melhor possível, aparatavam juntos no mesmo instante em frente à sinistra casa no centro de Londres, todos parecendo nervosos e temerosos demais para apertar a campainha.

Quando finalmente Malfoy se dignou a dar um passo a frente e bater na porta, Voldemort já os esperava em sua poltrona de estofado verde em frente à lareira, observando Nagini estraçalhar um camundongo sujando todo o tapete de sangue morno.

"Esse tapete não foi de graça, sabe?" – Disse para a serpente, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido de censura.

Nagini devolveu-lhe o olhar e se arrastou de volta para sua toca no sótão, deixando para trás uma trilha de sangue de camundongo, rapidamente limpa com um aceno da varinha.

Então Voldemort levantou-se e foi atender à porta na qual seus Comensais batiam impacientemente.

"Boa noite, meus amigos."

Disse, abrindo caminho para que eles passassem.

A mesa, eles puderam reparar, estava posta para sete, embora nenhum deles ali estivesse muito inclinados a aceitar qualquer coisa que Voldemort oferecesse para eles comerem. Antes que algum deles pudesse manifestar seu desagrado diante da idéia de jantar ali, Voldemort tomou a cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e sentou-se, e convocou Hunter, que apareceu com um estalo à sua frente, prostrando-se a seus pés servilmente.

"Sim, meu Senhor Voldemort?"

"Sirva o jantar"

"Sim, meu senhor Voldemort" – E desapareceu com um novo estalo.

Os Comensais estavam todos sentado à mesa e olhavam apreensivos para seu mestre.

"Pedi que nos reuníssemos de novo para determinar as diretrizes de nosso Conselho."

A curiosidade estampou-se nas faces dos homens, mas eles continuavam a evitar deliberadamente de se olharem.

"Nossa missão é simples" – disse Voldemort, num sussurro letal – "Eliminação – de – toda- a – escória."

E então, finalmente os olhares dos Comensais se encontraram, e cada um dos bruxos sentados àquela mesa percebeu que não era o único a estar morrendo de medo.

Mas Voldemort tinha se levantado da mesa e encarava as chamas da lareira com uma determinação feroz, que certamente teria feito qualquer criatura viva sair correndo – mas o fogo apenas crepitou alegremente.

"Trouxas. Sangues-ruins. Mestiços. Quero a eliminação de cada um; quero esse maldito mundo puro como o orvalho da primavera" – E deu um sorriso frio ante à cruel ironia.

Os Comensais se mexeram desconfortavelmente. Provavelmente estavam lembrando de que o próprio Riddle era mestiço, mas nenhum deles teve coragem para pronunciar tal verdade em voz alta.

Voldemort continuou encarando as chamas da lareira, mudo, até que um estalo anunciou a chegada do jantar. Retornou à cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, ligeiramente mais alta que as demais, como um trono. Então tomou a taça de vinho e a ergueu num brinde:

"À morte"

Assim fizeram os demais.

"Aos companheiros da morte" – Disse Dolohov, lembrando-se da cabeça de Ernestina Tatler.

"Aos Comensais da Morte" – Completou Voldemort, com um sorriso.

A primeira missão dos Comensais da Morte seria invadir uma casa trouxa e raptar a família que ali morava. Então eles seriam utilizados em experiências macabras que Voldemort se recusara a contar quais eram.

Naquela noite, três após a última reunião na qual eles haviam sido oficialmente nomeados Comensais da Morte, se reuniam mais uma vez, mais sombrios e encapuzados do que nunca, debaixo de uma ponte na Londres Trouxa, protegendo-se da nevasca daquela noite de Natal. Então, quando o grande relógio bateu meia-noite, e alguns fogos alegres explodiram no céu anormalmente escuro, eles entraram em ação.

Estavam num típico bairro rico trouxa, com suas casinhas tão certinhas e gramados tão bem aparados que refletiam a pálida luz do luar, e as pequenas lâmpadas pisca-pisca com que decoravam suas janelas.

Sorrateiros e silenciosos como sombras, invadiram a primeira casa, onde uma família cheia e alegre repartia um suculento peru para os doze participantes da ceia, rindo e brincando inocentemente.

" i Estupore! /i " – Gritaram as sete vozes, e sete trouxas caíram no chão, enquanto os outros cinco gritavam chocados.

Uma senhora muito idosa escorregara da cadeira para o chão, e parecia estar tendo alguma espécie de convulsão, provável resultado do choque da invasão.

"Dê uma folga para a coitada, Malfoy." – Disse Voldemort, chutando a velha cruelmente contra a parede, sob os olhares aflitos dos demais trouxas.

Malfoy se aproximou, e sem hesitar gritou:

" i Avada Kedavra /i "

Um flash de luz verde quase cegou os ocupantes trouxas da sala pouco acostumados àquela manifestação inexplicável.

Uma trouxa jovem mais corajosa, porém, se esgueirava em direção ao telefone tentando não chamar atenção para si, mas assim que puxou o aparelho do gancho, Voldemort virou-se para ela, e um olhar e sorrisos cruéis foram suficientes para que a trouxa largasse o telefone de volta ao gancho e se encolhesse contra a parede junto ao resto da família sobrevivente.

"Então... Qual de vocês vem primeiro?" – Perguntou delicadamente, quase gentil, em direção ao grupo apavorado acuado contra a parede. – "Escolha, Malfoy."

Abraxas Malfoy deu um passo à frente, e apontou a Trouxa corajosa que havia tentado chamar a polícia.

"Certo. E você, Avery, escolha um outro."

Avery apontou a varinha para um senhor ainda mais idoso, e o estuporou, e jogou seu corpo desacordado sobre a Trouxa petrificada contra o chão, como se fossem um amontoado de objetos inanimados.

"Acho que já temos nossos objetos de estudo." – Disse, dirigindo um olhar cruel aos trouxas imobilizados. – "Vocês podem se divertir, não tenham pressa". – E seus olhos brilharam num esgar maligno ao fitar as duas trouxas e o trouxa restantes encostados na parede.

Dolohov deu um passo à frente e agarrou rudemente a jovem trouxa que aparentemente tentava ser absorvida pela parede sólida às suas costas, tal era a força e a determinação com que ela se empurrava para trás, embora fosse impossível recuar mais.

Voldemort sentou-se na poltrona e pôs-se a assistir o terrível espetáculo: Dolohov estuprava a pobre trouxa, enquanto Malfoy tinha tomado a outra e agora alternava i Cruciatus /i com facadas secas em suas costas, formando uma poça do líquido vermelho intenso no chão, num supremo rompante de crueldade fria e maligna. Nott ignorava a cena e agora se ocupava em devorar toda a ceia de natal; Lestrange e Rosier tocavam fogo no segundo andar e Mulciber parecia decidir o que faria a seguir, já tendo cansado de torturar o pobre homem que agora jazia desacordado no ar, pendurado de cabeça para baixo, provavelmente prestes a sofrer um derrame, porque seu rosto estava anormalmente vermelho.

Então, muito rapidamente, quando Mulciber decidia se unir a Dolohov no estupro da jovem trouxa e Voldemort, de costas, avaliava quanto deveria custar aquele belo quadro de Picasso pendurado no Hall, o homem pendurado no ar recuperou a consciência, e uma vez que Dolohov e Mulciber estavam muito ocupados tentando infligir o máximo possível de dor e humilhação à trouxa, se desvencilhou do feitiço e engatinhou até uma mesinha na sala, abriu a gaveta, sacou e armou uma velha pistola, e disparou, a bala indo acertar em cheio o ponto estratégico vital logo acima da nuca de Voldemort, que sentiu o sangue vazar absurdamente rápido, e então escorregou, tendo plena consciência de que se não fossem certas providências tomadas no passado, teria morrido ali e agora.

O Trouxa armado deu um grito de triunfo e se levantou, o que chamou a atenção de Dolohov e Mulciber, que imediatamente apontaram suas respectivas varinhas para o trouxa, e este recebeu dois jatos de luz verde direto no peito, sequer tendo chance de dar o último suspiro.

Mortalmente ferido, Voldemort aparatou de volta para casa com seus Comensais, sangrando aos borbotões.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou um dos comensais, aflito com a quantidade de sangue que vazava de Voldemort.

"Eu fui baleado, seu idiota" – Falou Voldemort muito claramente, não parecendo nem remotamente preocupado. – "Só é preciso um feitiço simples de expulsão da bala e... Ann! Que é que está fazendo aqui?"

Ann acabara de descer as escadas que levavam ao quarto de hóspedes onde estivera trancafiada até então, recebendo visitas diárias de Hunter. Voldemort quase esquecera que a garota estava lá, preocupado como estava com a primeira operação...

"Emissão Mágica Involuntária" – Ela disse, vagamente – "Não posso usar varinha; elas fazem minhas visões piorarem. O que é que aconteceu com i você /i ?" – Ela perguntou, muito preocupada.

"Não foi nada, agora volte para o seu quarto." – Gemeu, mas só agora percebia como aquela maldita bala doía.

Os comensais olharam para a garota de aspecto meio fantasmagórico e em seguida para Voldemort, como se esperando ordens de como proceder com ela; ordens que não vieram. Ao invés delas, o que Voldemort urrou foi:

"Estão esperando o quê, que eu morra de tanto sangrar?" – Abafou um novo gemido de dor.

Mas após inúmeras tentativas frustradas, Voldemort teve de reconhecer que nenhum de seus comensais era capaz de remover a maldita bala. Estava quase desacordado, quando sentiu-a alojada entre duas vértebras de aparência importante e murmurou alguma coisa sobre não chamarem o St.Mungus.

E então pôde ver Ann se aproximar, e seus Comensais frustrados abriram passagem para a garota determinada, que se aproximou do corpo ensangüentada mais pálida do que nunca, então levantou a mão direita e tocou a testa do bruxo, que tentou tolamente retirar sua mão dali.

"Que está...?"

"Não morra, meu Príncipe Encantado..."

"Não seja boba, eu não vou morrer..."

Ann aproximou o indicador dos lábios pálidos e fez sinal para que se calasse. E então chorou, muda, até que um par de lágrimas cristalinas e salgadas pingou em seu pescoço estraçalhado pela bala, e a bala foi expulsa, e a ferida se fechou imediatamente. Voldemort sentiu a dor ir passando, e até o sangue foi sendo lavado, num riacho de lágrimas que correu por suas costas até se transformar em pura água e pingar no chão como se fosse ele quem estivesse chorando.

Os Comensais assistiam chocados à cena, tão mudos quanto Ann. O único que emitia sons confusos era Voldemort, que não compreendia nada daquilo.

"Mas que m...?"

i A garota tinha poderes curativos? /i 

Enfim, Ann parou de chorar, e sua ferida estava completamente curada, e o pescoço intacto, como se nada tivesse lhe acontecido. Lentamente, deixando para trás um Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte muito assustados, Ann recuou lentamente até as escadas, e subiu em disparada para seu quarto.

Olá!

Notinhas, enfim!

Primeiro, a história maluca da maluca da Ann. Posso explicar o surgimento dela basicamente por três motivos:

Ainda Faltam décadas até os acontecimentos pré-Harry Potter. Lily e James sequer nasceram ainda, e eu preciso ocupar o tempo até lá hehe...

Foi uma esplêndida idéia da dona Nia Riddle, e eu não pude recusar.

Me deu na telha, ora bolas :-P

Só quero fazer uma ressalva de que a garota é louca, não tem essa de "Príncipe Encantado", ela simplesmente tinha umas visões e ouvia umas vozes e acabou indo parar naquela caverna, e por coincidência o Tom acabou encontrando-a lá. Claro que ainda tem muito a ser falado sobre ela, o porquê de ela ser ofidioglota e ter lágrimas com poderes curativos, e mesmo essa "loucura" dela, tudo tem a ver. O problema é que eu ainda não pensei em nada disso, e como a entrada da Ann precisa ter alguma utilidade, talvez o próximo capítulo demore porque eu preciso pensar nisso.

E, humm... Aquele poeminha da maldição (que ficou um lixo completo) foi escrito por mim, num momento totalmente sem inspiração alguma. Ignorem, please

A cena do massacre de trouxas vai ser um dos "feitos" que o Dumbledore cita quando fala com o Voldemort, e eu vou esclarecer isso também no próximo capítulo.

Ah, e sim, tivemos mais uma profecia! Haja profecia nessa história, né? Hehe...

É isso, espero que gostem e comentem. No último capítulo eu consegui os cinco comments!

Lillith dançando conga

Sejam bons leitores e comentem, e eu juro que não terá mais poemas toscos, e nem lillith dançando conga hehe...

Beijos,

Lillith R.

Capítulo XVIII

i center Londres

(1957-1960) /i /center 

i "Muito bem." /i - Disse, e sua voz denotava a austera autoridade com que costumava se dirigir a seus Comensais – "Quero saber i exatamente /i o que aconteceu lá em baixo, como e porque."

Mas Ann não respondeu. Ela estava encolhida contra a parede, parecendo mais frágil do que nunca, e seu corpo estava tomado por espasmos que lembravam soluços violentos.

" i Ann /i ?" – Chamou-a novamente, dessa vez alteando a voz, usando o tom letal e amedrontador.

Mas ela ainda assim não respondeu. Impaciente, Voldemort deu um passo na direção da cama em que ela estava deitada, recolhida em posição fetal, e que tremia junto com o corpo frágil depositado em sua superfície. Então agarrou-a pela gola da camisola que ela vestia e a virou de barriga para cima.

O susto foi tamanho que Voldemort pulou para trás, tropeçou numa cadeira e caiu no chão, e sem sequer levantar, engatinhou em direção à porta, aterrorizado.

Os olhos de Ann estavam baços e giravam fora de órbita, como esferas de vidro branco-leitoso. Sua expressão era de puro terror e dor, e de sua boca entreaberta saía uma espécie de névoa negra, que se ergueu e serpenteou para fora de seu corpo, e em seguida uma névoa branca como a neve, rescindindo a incenso, que também serpenteou para fora, indo se unir à névoa negra, tão negra que a cor preta seria por demais clara para descreve-la, e então se uniram formando um círculo, um bizarro Yin-Yang que girava rapidamente e orbitava ao redor da cabeça da garota. Então, quando a esfera negra e alva completou a volta completa, tornou a se separar em duas cobras de fumaça, que serpentaram uma em torno da outra, formando uma corrente, voltou para dentro de onde havia saído.

Ann acordou com um salto que a fez pular centímetros acima da cama, e então emitiu um urro choroso de desespero, começando a verter rios de lágrimas que não cessavam nunca. Sequer parecia ter notado a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Só quando Voldemort se aproximou e estendeu uma mão enluvada para afastar seus cabelos platinados do rosto arranhado, ela reagiu.

"NÃO ME TOQUE!" – Gritou, afastando a mão que se aproximava com uma força e violência que não condiziam com seu frágil aspecto físico. "NÃO ME TOQUE!" – repetiu, tornando a se encolher contra a parede se sacudindo em soluços legítimos.

"O que...?" – Perguntou Voldemort, confuso.

E então tornou a estender a mão para tocar o rosto inchado de fúria de Ann, que o repeliu com igual violência.

"JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO ME TOCAR, VÁ EMBORA!" – Urrou, e então começou a arrancar os próprios cabelos e a arranhar o rosto e os pulsos, vertendo sangue nos lençóis, abrindo antigas feridas ainda mal-cicatrizadas.

"ESCUTE AQUI, NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ME DÁ ORDENS!" – Gritou Voldemort, segurando os pulsos da garota com firmeza para impedi-la de continuar retalhando a pele – "ME FALE O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, AGORA!"

Mas o que Ann fez foi agarrar o bibelô de cobra que enfeitava sua mesa de cabeceira e atirá-lo contra a parede, fazendo-o em mil caquinhos, no momento em que Voldemort largou seus pulsos devido a mais uma Emissão Mágica Involuntária. Então gritou uma dúzia de palavrões pesados que ninguém imaginaria que ela conhecesse – embora os tivesse dito em inglês, ao contrário de Língua das cobras, como tinha feito até então - e começou a socar a própria cabeça.

" i Impedimenta /i !" – E o corpo de Ann paralisou-se, mas o feitiço não impediu que ela continuasse a mandar Voldemort ir fazer coisas muito obscenas e que a deixasse em paz.

Como a garota recusasse a calar a boca, ele desferiu um violento tapa em seu rosto que fez um filete de sangue escorrer, indo unir-se ao sangue que manchava a pele alva de seu pescoço, escorrendo dos profundos arranhões que tinha feito em si mesma.

"Quero que me explique o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer."

"E-eu n-não sei..." – Gaguejou, tomada pelos soluços.

"Você sabe. Não me faça força-la a contar."

"Nunca me explicaram... Nunca me disseram... Eu nunca soube..."

"Diga só o que você sabe. Acredite, eu consigo detectar mentiras melhor do que você imagina."

Ann continuou a tremer já que o efeito do feitiço havia passado. Então recomeçou a gaguejar, mais nervosa do que nunca.

"Eu não sei... Não sei direito. Eu cresci nessa cela trancada, isolada, sem qualquer contato humano. É assim desde que eu me lembro. Não sei falar língua normal, só a das cobras, porque nunca me ensinaram a falar. Não enxergo muito bem no claro, porque minha cela era escura demais. Não sei ler, ou escrever, contar, não sei o que é dia ou o que é noite, não sei meu sobrenome, não consigo diferenciar as cores, não distingo barulho de música, homem de mulher. O pouco que eu sei aprendi nos dias em que estive presa aqui, ou lá fora, observando." – Ela deu uma pausa e avaliou a expressão assustada do homem à sua frente – "Eu vivi como morta, enterrada viva."

Voldemort parou e observou a garota à sua frente, enquanto elaborava um plano.

"Existe um jeito..." – Falou, muito lentamente – "Um jeito de descobrir o porquê disso tudo."

Ann levantou um olhar questionador a Voldemort. Então o bruxo se levantou e saiu pela porta do quarto, voltando poucos minutos depois com uma bacia de pedra esquisita gravada com runas.

"O que é isso?" – Ann perguntou, apontando para a bacia de pedra.

"Uma Penseira." – E então depositou-a na mesa.

"Quero que você tente se lembrar de suas lembranças mais distantes." – Disse, estendendo sua varinha para Ann, que a olhou apreensiva, mas tomou-a na mão. Ela fechou a cara numa expressão de dor, e Voldemort lembrou-se que varinhas faziam-na ter mais visões.

Então, como demonstração, apontou a varinha para as próprias têmporas e de lá puxou um fio prateado, escolhendo uma memória aleatória, e então depositou a memória na bacia.

O liquido-gás girou por alguns instantes, até que surgiu em sua superfície a imagem de um garotinho pálido de cabelos escuros sentado em um banquinho; um grande chapéu cônico cobrindo o seu rosto, enquanto anunciava i "SONSERINA!" /i e uma multidão vestida de preto aplaudia.

Então Ann apontou para as próprias têmporas e puxou um fio prateado de memória, que veio substituir as cenas da penseira, girando velozmente até a imagem se tornar nítida:

i Era um bebê recém-nascido enrolado num lençol, em seu berço apertado ao lado de uma grande e desarrumada cama de casal. Uma mulher estava deitada ali, desfalecida, aparentemente dormindo. Nesse momento, quando o bebê se mexia de modo incômodo, um homem vestido de branco – um médico qualquer – entra na sala, checa o pulso da mulher e abana a cabeça.

"Ela está morta". – Diz, dirigindo-se ao outro homem que espiava da porta, com ar desolado.

"O que aconteceu?" – Pergunta o outro homem, fitando a mulher morta na cama, agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não sei. O parto não foi difícil, e a gravidez correu normalmente. A criança é totalmente saudável, uma menina."

"Sim, nós queríamos mesmo uma garotinha" – Murmurou o pai. – "Era o sonho dela, sabe." – E uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, que foi rapidamente enxugada.

"Quem foi a parteira?" – Perguntou o médico, ainda observando a mulher morta e o bebê no berço.

"Ela – a tia - está lá embaixo, na cozinha. Mas se recusa a falar, está muda de espanto. Não quer contar o que aconteceu para deixa-la assim."

Os dois adultos se retiraram. Poucos minutos depois, entra uma mulher jovem ligeiramente parecida com a mulher morta, que olha preocupada para os lados, e tranca a porta com a varinha.

O quarto era grande e luxuoso e a cama de casal tinha grandes cortinas vermelhas de veludo que caiam ocultando parte do corpo da mulher. A mulher de aspecto sinistro, então, se aproximou da criança e sacou uma faquinha retorcida de prata em formato de lua minguante, que refletiu momentaneamente a luz da verdadeira lua minguante no escuro céu noturno.

"Não posso deixar isso prosseguir. É meu dever..." – Ela ofegou, erguendo a faca acima do corpinho frágil enrolado no berço, hesitando por um momento.

Então, como que pressentindo que algo ia acontecer, o bebê irrompeu em um choro alto e estridente, chamando a atenção do pai, que acabara de entrar no quarto, e por pouco não surpreendia a cunhada em uma tentativa de homicídio.

"O que houve?" – Perguntou o homem, tornando a fechar e trancar a porta com um aceno da própria varinha.

"É muito sério" – Respondeu a mulher, guardando discretamente a faquinha dentro das vestes, puxando a varinha e conjurando duas cadeiras que ela colocou viradas de frente para o berço.

O homem sentou-se e olhou para o bebê que continuava chorando baixinho.

"Ela deve estar com fome" – Disse, fazendo menção de retirar a criança do berço, mas a mulher barrou seus braços antes que pudesse alcançar a menina.

"Ela tem a Alquimia"

O homem piscou confuso, como se sua cunhada tivesse falado-lhe alguma coisa em outra língua.

"Alquimia? Como assim? Do que está...?"

"A Alquimia, sim. Ela não pode viver com os outros, Vernon."

A bruxa tornou a sacar seu punhal de prata encurvado, e ergueu-o acima do bebê, que reiniciou seu choro escandaloso.

"O QUE É QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?" – Gritou Vernon, e empurrou a mulher para longe do alcance de sua filha, e ela caiu de costas na cama; a faca indo parar longe no outro lado do quarto.

Mas a bruxa se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e encarou o cunhado diretamente nos olhos, e sendo ligeiramente mais alta que ele, passava uma certa sensação de domínio sobre o homem.

"A maioria das pessoas não é boa nem ruim; ninguém possui a alma feita inteiramente de luz ou de trevas. Todos nós possuímos... Diferentes nuances de cinza. Mas ela – Ann foi o nome que escolheram?"

Vernon assentiu.

"Ann terá uma alma profundamente perturbada, onde o bem e o mal jamais se fundirão, e estará condenada a uma loucura permanente, e suas duas metades lutarão eternamente dentro dela. Ann nunca terá paz, porque as forças opostas dentro dela travarão um combate eterno pelo domínio de sua alma. E mais: ela vai absorver as energias negativas e positivas de todos aqueles que se aproximarem dela por muito tempo ou mantiverem um contato mais íntimo; como um buraco negro; porque estará sempre buscando um equilíbrio entre ambas as forças. Foi por isso que minha irmã morreu.. Você acha realmente justo que ela continue viva, mesmo sabendo que foi a responsável pela morte de Flora e estará condenada a uma vida de tormentos?"

Vernon parou, atordoado, e olhou para a mulher sem saber o que dizer. Então, desabou sobre a cadeira, tomando o cuidado de afasta-la do berço onde Ann ainda chorava, e então perguntou; a voz quase tão chorosa quanto a voz do bebê que clamava por alimento às suas costas.

"Como isso foi acontecer? É alguma espécie de maldição, quem sabe, ou de profecia?"

"Não" – Respondeu a bruxa, secamente, e puxou o cobertor para cobrir o rosto pálido da irmã morta – "É algo aleatório; não segue nenhum padrão. E muito raro, também. E então? Já decidiu o que vai fazer?"

"Ela é minha filha..." – Suplicou o pobre homem.

"Ela tem a Alquimia! Eu entendo que você não queira mata-la, mas entenda você, que ela jamais será igual às outras crianças. Só para citar; ela será ofidioglota e suas lágrimas terão poderes curativos como as de uma fênix!"

"Você está me pedindo para matar a minha própria filha?"

"Há outras opções, mas acredite-me, a morte seria melhor."

"E o que são essas outras opções?

A mulher parou novamente, e analisou o bruxo cuidadosamente. Então falou:

"Podemos entrega-la ao Ministério."

"Acho... Acho que isso seria preferível." – Disse, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sem ver que a bruxa se debruçava sobre o berço e recolhia a criança, e segundos depois, aparatou para algum lugar.

/i 

Voldemort sentiu novamente o ar gélido do quarto engolfa-lo, e se sentiu levemente aturdido até se dar conta de que estava encarando uma Ann quinze anos mais velha, uma Ann que ainda chorava copiosamente, lamentando qualquer uma das desgraças que preenchiam sua existência.

"Como é que você se lembra disso?" – perguntou, assombrado, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava arduamente, processando a enorme quantidade de informações que tinham surgido de repente.

"Quando se vive numa cela escura e trancada, sem nenhum contato humano, não se tem muitas memórias ocupando a cabeça"

"Bem... é algo realmente... Mas você não entendeu, não é? Você não sabe falar..."

"Não sei falar língua de gente. Não tive contato suficiente com outros seres humanos para aprender" – Ela disse, e sorriu melancolicamente.

"Você ficou trancada desde i bebê /i nessa cela?"

"Sim, creio que sim."

"Mas você falou que não era a primeira vez que fugia de casa!"

"Eu menti." – Ela disse, simplesmente, e Voldemort lamentou que não houvesse usado a Legilimência naquele dia.

Voldemort agora dava voltinhas pelo quarto, tentando juntar seus pensamentos embaralhados. Era uma história triste, realmente, mas o seu lado sonserino logo tomou as rédeas:

i Como poderia tirar proveito disso? /i 

"Então... A Ofidioglossia teoricamente simboliza as forças das trevas, e as lágrimas curativas, as forças da luz. i Faz sentido /i ..." – Falou em voz alta, mais para si do que para Ann, que arregalou os olhos e continuou a observar Voldemort.

"Tem mais? Mais memórias?"

Ann não respondeu – parecia estar envergonhada do fato de não saber falar; apanhou a varinha ao lado da penseira, apontou-a para a cabeça e de lá tirou mais um fio de lembrança prateada, que girou velozmente na bacia de pedra até que a imagem se tornou nítida novamente.

i 

Era mesmo uma cela escura e sombria, mas não havia grades nem outros prisioneiros no mesmo prédio. Havia apenas uma pequena janela cuja vidraça ficava permanentemente fechada, mas da qual era possível distinguir belos campos verdes e ensolarados – embora a luz solar não fosse suficiente para iluminar todo o quarto, e ainda tivessem que acender algumas velas. Também era possível distinguir a grande altura que separava aquele quarto do chão: era uma torre imensamente alta.

No quarto circular parcamente iluminado, havia uma cama razoavelmente confortável, uma mesa e cadeira com um prato com restos de comida e uma outra porta que dava para um banheiro.

As paredes eram enfeitadas com inúmeros desenhos incrivelmente realistas, mostrando cenas macabras e alguns vislumbres abstratos.

Em cima da cama, aparentemente adormecida, estava uma garotinha muito magra e baixa para a idade, de uns onze anos.

Então, de repente, a mesma bruxa que Voldemort havia visto tentar mata-la, a tia de Ann, entrou no quarto cautelosamente. Ann acordou imediatamente e se sentou na cama; o olhar fixo na tia.

"Essa carta chegou para você" – Ela disse, sacudindo a carta com o brasão de Hogwarts debaixo do nariz da sobrinha, que obviamente não compreendia suas palavras.

"O Ministério não deixou, claro."

Ann sacudiu a cabeça, confusa, e se aproximou mais, como que apurando os ouvidos para ouvir melhor.

"Será possível que você é tão burra que não entende o que eu estou falando?" – Gritou a mulher, furiosa, e agarrou a sobrinha pelo antebraço, fazendo-a ficar cara-a-cara consigo.

Ann gaguejou algumas poucas palavras incompreensíveis em inglês, que Voldemort supôs que ela não soubesse o significado exato:

"Ann sair?"

"Você acha que vai sair daqui, seu monstrinho?"

A garotinha abaixou a cabeça, mas a bruxa a segurou pelo queixo violentamente, forçando-a a manter o contato visual.

"Não me admira seu pai ter fugido; eu teria te matado."

Ann sacudiu a cabeça, e a mulher mais velha pulou para trás, largando a garota, como se tivesse recebido uma ferroada na mão.

Furiosa, a bruxa desferiu um violento tapa contra o rosto pálido da sobrinha.

Ann gemeu, caindo de bruços na cama, mas voltou a encarar a tia, e com uma expressão rebelde na face, desfiou um punhado de palavrões e ofensas, as mesmas palavras que a tia lhe dirigia.

A mulher ignorou-as, mas seu olhar passou a sustentar um brilho malicioso.

"O recado está dado. Dumbledore quer falar com você. Eu disse que você não entenderia, mas... Ele insiste." – E então suspirou – "Não sei porque ainda insistem..."

Alguns minutos se passaram, durante os quais, Ann apenas se limitou a encarar o teto e observar seus próprios desenhos.

Dumbledore – um Dumbledore bem mais velho do que Voldemort podia se recordar – entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ao contrário do seu habitual, Dumbledore não estava sorrindo. Seu rosto expressava puro desgosto, e ele balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Então viu a garotinha deitada na cama, olhando assustada para sua figura, e finalmente, abriu um sorriso um tanto melancólico.

"Não posso repreende-la por se assustar. Creio que fazem, se eu não me engano, quatro anos desde que um ser humano diferente pôs os pés aqui. Eu mesmo teria vindo visitá-la antes, mas confesso que apenas recentemente fiquei sabendo de sua situação."

Ann entreabriu a boca, meio impressionada, meio curiosa.

"Oh, mas naturalmente, há problemas de comunicação entre nós, creio. Passar onze anos trancada numa cela sem contato humano não é algo saudável. Achei que eles pudessem pelo menos se dar ao trabalho de conviver o suficiente com você para que aprendesse a falar, mas tal esperança se revelou tola."

E então Dumbledore sacou a varinha do bolso das longas e chamativas vestes cor-de-abóbora, e conjurou uma pequena cobra que passou a controlar com a voz, e que repetia tudo que este falava, de modo que Ann se surpreendeu ao constatar que era capaz de entender tudo que Dumbledore falava.

"Não gosto muito de cobras." – Disse o bruxo. – "Mas pelo visto você não compartilha da mesma opinião que eu."

E Voldemort percebeu que Dumbledore estava se referindo aos desenhos em uma das paredes, que retratavam cobras de diversas cores e tamanhos, numa variedade surpreendente para alguém que nunca havia visto uma pessoalmente na vida.

"Mas eu gosto das fênix." – Disse Dumbledore, apontando para outra parede coberta de desenhos de fênix. – "São muito bons. Você que os desenha?"

A cobra repetiu todas as palavras do bruxo, e Ann concordou, acenando a cabeça.

"Nunca entendi porque insistem em trancar aqueles que têm a Alquimia, e isola-los do resto da humanidade. É verdade que, se mal treinados, os dons podem levar os bruxos que a possuem a cometer atrocidades, e claro, não creio que seria prudente expô-la a um ambiente tão carregado de magia como Hogwarts, dada a propensão da sua visão de piorar cada vez que você mantém um contato com um objeto mágico como uma varinha. E também, de certo, seria prudente protege-la da cobiça de elementos inescrupulosos que porventura venham a desejar compartilhar de seus dons e utiliza-lo em proveito próprio."

Voldemort notou que Ann não compreendia metade do que Dumbledore estava falando, uma vez que nem sequer sabia o que era Alquimia, mas como ela se mantivesse calada, o Diretor supôs que ela estivesse entendendo. E então continuou:

"Mas, como disse, o Ministério insiste em mantê-la prisioneira, então achei que ficaria contente em saber que estou tentando mexer meus pauzinhos para ao menos lhe dar uma vida decente, e já temos notícias de uma família em Birmingham que gostaria de adota-la. E que não se preocupasse, porque eu venho fazendo pesquisas sobre o assunto, e descobri que você não é nenhum buraco-negro que suga as energias ao seu redor; isso só acontece em momentos de tensão elevada. E você deve se preocupar mais com os outros do que os outros com você, então não se culpe por nada." – Completou Dumbledore, com um sorriso, pegando a mãozinha trêmula da garota com as suas.

"Ser diferente não necessariamente é algo ruim, querida. Veja, você tem a Visão, e se bem controlada, é muito útil. Você tem lágrimas com poderes curativos, e mesmo a ofidioglossia pode ser algo realmente interessante. Não se deixe levar pelo que os outros falem ou achem de você. É pura intriga da oposição." – E deu um risinho simpático, no que foi acompanhado por um sorriso tímido de Ann.

A cobra havia se enrolado ao redor no pé da cama, e encarava Ann fixamente, enquanto repetia as palavras de Dumbledore, fazendo um bizarro serviço de tradução. Por fim, Dumbledore se levantou, após alguns minutos analisando os desenhos. Parecia particularmente interessado num dos mais antigos, desenhado em papel amarelado pelo tempo e num traço infantil, embora surpreendentemente bem feito. Retratava um duelo entre dois bruxos velhos enquanto um rapaz jovem de cabelos escuros os observava atrás de uma tapeçaria. A cena também pareceu bastante familiar a Voldemort, que não pôde deixar de se lembrar da derrota de Grindewald.

"Acho que está na hora de eu ir, querida criança. Nos veremos em breve." – E com um aceno de sua cabeça de longos cabelos prateados, Dumbledore saiu pela porta.

Ann observou o Diretor se retirar, e assim que tornou a ficar sozinha, puxou uma folha de papel em branco e um lápis de uma caixa debaixo da cama e começou a retratar Dumbledore, com uma precisão assustadora, e o desenho foi tomando quase a configuração de uma fotografia. Mas antes que o desenho estivesse completo, porém, Voldemort sentiu seu corpo voltar à realidade de quatro anos após aquele evento, e novamente sentiu o frio cortante do quarto de hóspedes de sua casa o envolver e o olhar assustado e penetrante de Ann o interrogar. /i 

"Então você não foi adotada?"

"Não, eles desistiram. Dumbledore também nunca mais voltou" – Havia um tom de amargura em sua voz – "Eu disse que nunca ninguém me explicou o que era essa tal Alquimia."

"É um dom. Sua alma é metade boa e metade má, e essas duas metades lutam entre si para dominar você, e isso faz com que você tenha visões, ouça vozes e tudo o mais; são forças opostas tentando lhe atrair para um dos lados. E eles trancaram você porque temiam que pudesse sugar as energias boas e más de todos à sua volta, já que sua alma estaria eternamente buscando um equilíbrio. O ataque que você teve agora pouco foi provavelmente resultado da grande tensão a que você foi exposta ao me ver baleado, e por conta do esforço de produzir as lágrimas de fênix."

Ann estava boquiaberta, completamente chocada. Lágrimas recomeçaram a rolar sobre o seu rosto ainda cortado. Então ela tornou a se sentar sobre a cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Tem algum jeito de me livrar disso?" – Ela perguntou, muito baixinho.

Voldemort analisou-a, meditando acerca do que Ann poderia fazer se soubesse o poder que encerrava dentro de si.

i Todo o poder da Luz ou das Trevas... Dentro de uma única pessoa! A magia na sua forma mais primitiva e pura! O que não daria para possuir aquilo? /i 

Uma criaturinha cobiçosa havia acabado de nascer dentro dele, e clamava para ter sua fome de poder saciada, e para ela, Ann parecia uma presa particularmente saborosa.

"Acho... Não sei. Talvez se você fosse submetida a uma situação suficientemente impactante, o fluxo poderia ser interrompido e manifestações de um lado ou outro poderiam vir a ocorrer. Vou pesquisar sobre isso..."

Mas quando Voldemort acabara de colocar a mão sobre o maçaneta da porta, e a girava para abrir, Ann tirou as mãos do rosto, que parecia mais pálido do que nunca e dise:

"Espere... Tem uma última lembrança que eu preciso mostrar."

E pegou a varinha, colocou-a numa têmpora e puxou um terceiro pensamento prateado, que tornou a girar na penseira. Voldemort se aproximou e tornou a mergulhar nas memórias da garota; sentindo uma súbita vertigem até se ver de volta à cela escura e ainda mais abarrotada de desenhos.

i 

Uma Ann vários centímetros mais alta e dona de um corpo que mostrava sinais de querer se transformar no de uma mulher, a Ann de quinze anos que Voldemort conhecia, estava sentada no chão encostada na parede, ofegando intensamente, os braços estendidos à frente como que tentando agarrar alguma coisa, embora ela estivesse de olhos fechados.

Uma Ann tendo uma visão aparentemente bastante desagradável.

" i Não posso... Não posso... Me desculpe, eu não posso ir... /i " – Ela gemia, agoniada.

Quando, de repente, uma mulher – a tia de Ann - abriu a porta violentamente.

Ela caminhou a passos lentos até a sobrinha encolhida no chão, que continuava a gemer coisas incompreensíveis.

"Será que você não consegue fechar essa boquinha imunda e falar feito gente?" - Urrou a bruxa, e agarrou Ann pelo antebraço, e a jogou sobre a cama.

"Veja" – E a mulher atirou um punhado de fotos velhas em cima da sobrinha. – "Hoje é aniversário de morte da sua mãe. Sabia que foi você que a matou, cobrinha nojenta?"

Mas Ann continuava a não entender nada daquilo. Recolheu as fotos de uma bruxa ruiva e olhos negros – sua mãe – e passou a analisa-las cuidadosamente. Nunca tinha visto uma fotografia antes.

"Ah, e claro, é seu aniversário também." – Completou a mulher, desgostosa, mirando a sobrinha com uma expressão de completo nojo.

"Você não tem vergonha? Como tem coragem de ficar olhando para ela assim?" – E tornou a puxar Ann pelo braço, fazendo ambas se encararem. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Ann e de Susan, lágrimas de revolta e ódio, respectivamente.

"Você entendeu, não entendeu? Afinal você não é tão burra. Já a tinha visto antes." – E apontou o desenho extremamente realista da mesma bruxa da fotografia, colado na parede como tantos outros.

"Como foi? Foi numa dessas visões demoníacas? Você fica relembrando da morte de sua mãe? Será que você se lembra de como foi naquele dia? Você se lembra da alma dela sendo sugada? Você se lembra dos gritos de dor, dos pedidos de piedade?"

E então Susan desferiu um violento tapa no rosto de Ann, fazendo um filete de sangue escuro escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, e as lágrimas aumentarem em quantidade, as de dor indo se juntar às provocadas pela visão que continuava tendo.

"Flora pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso quando você fizesse quinze anos." – E então atirou-lhe uma correntinha dourada com um pequeno diamante em forma de coração pendurado como pingente.

"É claro que ela não tinha como saber o que você ia ser! Uma cobrinha nojenta, imunda, demoníaca, perversa..." – E então desferiu um novo golpe contra Ann ao tornar a fitar o desenho que ela fizera da mãe. E outro, e mais outro tapa, até que todo o rosto de Ann estivesse inchado e rosto, mal podendo se defender.

Logo ambas tinham se engalfinhado numa luta inflamada; Susan histérica de ódio, e Ann tentando se defender dos golpes, até que, num rápido clarão, a bruxa é lançada para trás; as costas batendo na parede.

"NÃO!" – gritou Ann em inglês, e se jogou para apanhar a varinha da tia largada ao lado.

"Que é que você vai fazer, monstrinha?" – rugiu Susan, sorrindo maniacamente. – "Além de tudo, poderia apostar como você é um aborto. Você causa tanta vergonha à Casa dos Black que seu nome sequer está na árvore, sabia?"

Mas Susan logo descobriu que Ann não era um aborto, e tampouco precisava de conhecimentos relativos a magia para realizar um feitiço poderoso. Porque as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram impulsionadas por uma força muito mais maligna.

"Avada Kedavra" – A voz de Ann soou; não débil e fraca como costumava ser, mas forte, grave e carregada de maldade.

Susan caiu morta. Num impulso provavelmente causado pelo rompante da parte negra de sua alma, Ann escancarou a porta ainda com a varinha da tia, estuporou o guarda e saiu correndo, descalça e vestindo apenas uma simples veste de verão, embora fosse final de outono lá fora.

Desceu os inúmeros lances de escada, não encontrando ninguém em seu caminho, e ao chegar à entrada da torre – localizada acima de um rochedo no meio do mar – se atirou do alto, caindo com estrépito na água gelada. Seu braço direito, porém, bateu numa rocha e fraturou.

Ainda não dando importância para o braço machucado, e mesmo sem saber nadar, Ann se debateu, conseguindo milagrosamente se manter na superfície até alcançar a faixa de areia.

Voldemort notou que a varinha da tia de Ann ainda estava na mão da garota, e foi isso que provavelmente incitou as visões, porque ela continuava a gritar, cada vez mais alto:

"Estou indo, estou indo..."

Ann continuou a correr pela faixa de areia; o vento agitando seus longos cabelos platinados e colando as vestes molhadas no corpo esguio. Três vezes Ann caiu, contudo, ela não se intimidou e continuou a correr.

"Estou indo!" – Gritou mais uma vez, e sua voz saiu como o som de algo que se rasga, rouca e desesperada.

"Estou indo, estou indo, pare com isso, por favor..."

/i 

Então Voldemort reconheceu a entrada de sua caverna em Hogmuggle, e assim que Ann entrou no grande salão de rocha, sentiu a conhecida vertigem, e voltou a sentir os pés firmes no assoalho de madeira escura de sua própria casa.

Atordoado, voltou a olhar para Ann e disse:

"Oh, bem, isso explica muita coisa".

" i Como foi /i que descobriram?" – Rugiu Voldemort quando, no dia seguinte, ainda à mesa do café-da-manhã, se deparou com a seguinte manchete no Profeta Diário:

i center Massacre de trouxas e o roubo da Cruz de Hórus /i /center 

A reportagem relacionava a Marca Negra deixada sobre a casa atacada ao lendário símbolo que marcava a relíquia mágica e o crime ocorrido na noite anterior com um suposto "Lord Voldemort", que por sinal, no momento se perguntava como raios eles haviam descoberto seu nome. Apenas supôs que deveria haver alguém por acaso naquela rua, naquela noite. O jornal, no entanto, não havia conseguido nenhuma foto, e sequer provava que havia sido ele mesmo a comandar o massacre.

No final, o repórter ainda completava com a história da Cruz de Hórus, e de como ela havia desaparecido misteriosamente, dando sustentação à hipótese.

Enfurecido, Voldemort amassou o jornal e atirou-o na lareira.

i Como pudera ser tão descuidado? /i 

Ao menos não haviam provas contra sua pessoa. Mas uma coisa não poderia mais negar: que fora ele quem roubara a Cruz de Hórus.

i Pensando bem /i - Disse para si mesmo - i Não foi uma perda total. Agora pelo menos o mundo saberá do que Lord Voldemort é capaz. /i 

Ainda precisava de um último objeto para transformar em Horcrux. E ele já sabia o que queria: Um objeto de cada fundador. Sempre se sentira atraído à história de Hogwarts, e ter uma relíquia de cada fundador lhe parecia mais do que apropriado. Agora, tinha o medalhão de Slytherin e a taça de Huffle-Puff. Precisava voltar a Hogwarts atrás de alguma pista que indicasse o paradeiro das outras relíquias, e assim sendo, mandou uma coruja a Hogwarts – agora dirigida por Dumbledore - requerendo uma visita para tentar o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, cargo que sempre desejou. Não que gostasse particularmente de crianças, mas também não desgostava – as via como um diamante bruto, que podiam ser lapidadas de acordo com suas intenções futuras, e isso era algo muito precioso. Conhecera Slughorn, e o observara bem o suficiente para perceber o quanto um professor podia ser influente na formação de seus alunos.

Então, numa noite particularmente fria de nevasca, pegou o trem para Hogsmeade junto com um bando de comensais, imaginando se Dumbledore já teria abandonado sua costumeira desconfiança para com sua pessoa.

Sentiu um grande fluxo de lembranças – algumas prazerosas, outras nem tanto – invadindo-o violentamente assim que pôs os pés na estação de Hogsmeade. Sorriu tolamente ao pensar que o lugar não tinha mudado nada, e parecia mais do que nunca com um cenário de pesinho de papel, com suas casinhas e chalés cobertos de neve branca, como muffins com glacê açucarado.

Seus comensais também sorriram animados, como um bando de estudantes, e logo tomaram o caminho do Três Vassouras.

"Esperem aí" – crocitou Voldemort para seus asseclas – "Vocês não vieram aqui para beber Cerveja Amanteigada, não. Vão para o outro bar, menos suspeito, e aguardem ordens minhas."

E então aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts, onde os vastos campos verdes dos jardins começavam, e de onde era possível avistar o campo de quadribol (onde um minúsculo pontinho solitário voava acima dos aros, caçando outro pontinho dourado menor ainda).

Então, novamente uma avalanche de lembranças soterrou sua mente, e Voldemort se viu relembrando dos momentos tão felizes vividos no castelo, e voltou a desejar nunca te-lo deixado.

Subiu pelas escadas do Salão Principal, onde quase podia sentir o cheiro gostoso da maravilhosa comida dos elfos de Hogwarts, tornou a lembrar do Baile de Formatura; passou pelo segundo andar e pelo banheiro onde ficava a entrada para a Câmara Secreta, onde ficou contente ao constatar que Murta ainda gemia e lamentava; depois pelo sétimo andar e a tapeçaria dos trasgos dançarinos e as lembranças que teve o fizeram corar levemente.

Finalmente chegou na torre do escritório de Dumbledore. Encarou a porta por uns momentos, perguntando-se o que Dumbledore acharia de seus últimos feitos, e então bateu.

b 

"Entre".  
"Boa noite, Tom", disse Dumbledore docilmente. "Não quer sentar?".  
"Obrigado", disse Voldemort, e ele afastou o assento para o qual Dumbledore tinha gesticulado

"Eu ouvi que você tinha se tornado o diretor"  
"Fico satisfeito que você aprove", disse Dumbledore, enquanto sorria. "Eu posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?".  
"Seria ótimo", disse Voldemort. "Eu vim de longe".  
Dumbledore levantou e dirigiu-se para o gabinete onde mantinha a Penseira agora, mas que então estava cheio de garrafas. Tendo dado para Voldemort uma taça de vinho e servido uma para si, voltou ao assento atrás da escrivaninha.

"Então, Tom... a que devo o prazer?".  
Voldemort não respondeu imediatamente, mas somente tomou um gole do vinho dele.  
"Eles não me chamam de Tom mais", ele disse. "Agora, sou conhecido como—".  
"Eu sei como você é conhecido", disse Dumbledore, enquanto sorria, agradavelmente. "Mas para mim, me desculpe, você sempre será Tom Riddle. É um das coisas irritantes de professores velhos. Eles nunca chegam a esquecer a juventude de seus pupilos".  
"Eu estou surpreso por você ainda permanecer aqui". disse Voldemort, depois de uma pausa curta. "Eu sempre desejei saber por que um bruxo como você nunca desejou deixar esta escola".  
"Bem", disse Dumbledore, enquanto ainda sorria, "para um bruxo como eu, não pode haver nada mais importante do que transmitir artes antigas, aj8udar a afinar a mente dos jovens. Se me lembro corretamente, você se sentiu atraído pelo ensino também".  
"E ainda me sinto", disse Voldemort. "Eu somente desejei saber por que você —que recebe pedidos freqüentemente do conselho para Ministério, e a quem por duas vezes, eu acho, já foi oferecido o posto de Ministro—".  
"Três vezes à última conta, de fato", disse Dumbledore. "Mas o Ministério nunca me atraiu como uma carreira. Novamente, algo que nós temos em comum, eu penso".  
Voldemort inclinou a cabeça, sério, e tomou outro gole de vinho. Dumbledore não rompeu o silêncio que estirava entre eles, mas esperou, com um olhar de expectativa agradável, que Voldemort falasse primeiro.  
"Retornei", ele disse, depois de um pequeno tempo, "tarde, talvez, mais que Professor Dippet esperava... mas voltei, e agora, vim pedir o que ele me disse uma vez que eu era muito jovem ter. Eu vim pedir a você que me permita voltar a este castelo, ensinar. Eu acho que você sabe que tenho visto e feito muito desde que eu deixei este lugar. Eu poderia mostrar e contar a seus estudantes que os tornarão melhores que qualquer outro bruxo".  
Dumbledore olhou Voldemort durante algum tempo por cima do topo da própria taça antes de falar.  
"Sim, eu sei certamente que você viu e fez muito desde que nos deixou", ele disse calmo. "Rumores de seus feitos chegaram a sua velha escola, Tom. E eu lamentaria ter de acreditar em metade eles"

"A grandeza inspira a inveja, a inveja engedra o despeito, o despeito produz a mentira. Você deve saber disso, Dumbledore".  
"Você chama isto 'grandeza', o que você tem feito?", Dumbledore perguntou delicadamente.  
"Certamente. Fiz experiências; levei as possibilidades da magia a extremos a que jamais alguém levou..."  
"De alguns tipos de magia", Dumbledore corrigiu-o tranqüilamente "De alguns. De outros, você permanece... me perdoe... completamente ignorante".  
Pela primeira vez, Voldemort sorriu. Era um olhar lascivo, uma coisa má, mais ameaçador que uma expressão de cólera.  
"O velho argumento", ele disse suavemente. "Mas nada que eu vi no mundo apoiou as suas famosas declarações de que o amor é mais poderoso que meu tipo de magia, Dumbledore".  
"Talvez você tenha procurado nos lugares errados", sugeriu Dumbledore.  
"Bem, então, que lugar melhor para começar minhas novas pesquisas que aqui, em Hogwarts?", disse Voldemort. "Você me deixará voltar? Compartilhar meu conhecimento com seus estudantes? Coloco a minha pessoa e meus talentos à sua disposição. Estou às suas ordens."  
Dumbledore elevou suas sobrancelhas.

"E o que acontecerá àqueles que recebem as i suas /i ordens? Que acontecerá àqueles que se intitulam, ou assim corre o boato, Comensais da Morte?"

"Meus amigos", ele disse, após breve pausa - "continuarão sem mim, seguramente".  
"Eu estou alegre em ouvir que você os considera como amigos", disse Dumbledore. "Eu estava tinha a impressão que eles eram pra você, não mais que criados".  
"Você está enganado", disse Voldemort.  
"Então, se eu fosse esta noite ao Hog´s Head, eu não acharia um grupo deles —Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov -esperando seu retorno? Amigos dedicados realmente, viajar esta distancia com você em uma noite de nevasca, somente para lhe desejar boa sorte em sua tentativa de obter um cargo de professor".  
"Como você é onisciente, Dumbledore".  
"Oh não, apenas mantenho boas relações com os donos de bares locais", disse Dumbledore descontraído. "Agora, Tom...".  
Dumbledore deixou o copo vazio e ajeitou-se no seu assento, as pontas dos dedos juntas em um gesto muito característico.  
"Fale abertamente. Por que você veio aqui, cercado de capangas, hoje à noite pedir um trabalho que nós dois sabemos que você não quer?".  
Voldemort olhou friamente surpreso.

"Um trabalho que eu não quero? Pelo contrário, Dumbledore, eu quero muito".  
"Oh, você quer voltar a Hogwarts, mas quer tanto ensinar aqui quanto queria aos dezoito anos.Que é que você está procurando, Tom? Por que não experimenta pedir abertamente uma vez na vida?".  
"Se você não quer me dar um trabalho—"  
"Claro que não quero", disse Dumbledore. "E eu não acho que por algum momento você esperou outra coisa. Não obstante, você veio aqui, você pediu, você deve ter tido um propósito".  
Voldemort levantou.

"Esta é sua palavra final?"  
"É", disse Dumbledore, também de pé.  
"Então nós não temos nada mais dizer a um ao outro".  
"Não, nada", disse Dumbledore, e uma grande tristeza encheu a face dele.

"Já se foi o tempo em que eu podia assustá-lo com um guarda-roupas em chamas e força-lo a compensar seus crimes. Mas quem me dera poder, Tom, quem me dera..."

/b 

E então, furioso, deu as costas e saiu. Dumbledore fechou a porta com força à sua frente, e com a raiva crescendo mais ainda, gritou para o outro lado da porta:

"Ah, é assim? Pois se eu não posso ter esse emprego, ninguém o terá por mais de um ano!"

E saiu a passos firmes em direção à saída, enquanto murmurava uma maldição terrível para aquele que ocupasse o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ia tão absorto em planos de vingança, que quando deu por si tinha descido mais do que pretendia, e já se encontrava nas masmorras, tão familiares.

Não pode suprimir a curiosidade e, sentindo a saudade apertar, esgueirou-se pelos corredores; passou pela sala de poções vazia, onde Slughorn continuava a ensinar, até chegar ao trecho de parede lisa por onde costumava entrar no Salão da Sonserina.

Fitou a parede lisa, como se fosse uma janela através da qual pudesse enxergar as cenas de um passado tão distante.

E então passos em sua direção ecoaram; eram férias de natal e portanto, haviam poucos alunos ali, no entanto um rapaz de uns quinze anos, carregando uma vassoura ao ombro e um minúsculo pomo de ouro na outra mão, se aproximava. Era um rapaz alto, forte, de porte atlético, bonito como ele próprio fora em juventude, pálido de cabelos e olhos escuros, e vestia o uniforme verde de quadribol da Sonserina.

Era visivelmente um mestiço ou nascido trouxa, a despeito do fato de estar na Sonserina, porque assoviava uma famosa música trouxa e havia uma cobra em formato de "S" enrolada em seu antebraço.

Assim que o olhou, o reconheceu, e aparentemente também o rapaz, que largou a vassoura e pomo de ouro que saiu voando para longe, e escancarou a boca. Ambos se encararam por segundos intermináveis, até que Voldemort deu um passo à frente, estendeu uma mão para tocar seu braço tatuado, como que para se certificar que ele era real e ofegou nervosamente:

" i Ricky! /i "

" i VOCÊ! /i " – Ele rugiu, e puxou de volta o braço, com que agarrou novamente o pomo dourado que voava acima de sua cabeça.

Ricky fez menção de puxar a varinha, mas antes que o fizesse, a entrada do Salão Comunal se abriu, permitindo a passagem de um outro estudante vestido de verde.

"Aí está você, Benson!" – Disse o outro estudante, parando por alguns momentos e apreendendo a cena. – "Quem é esse?"

"Ninguém" – Respondeu Ricky, dirigindo ao pai um olhar do mais profundo nojo, recolhendo a vassoura caída e entrando de volta no Salão Comunal.

Voldemort ficou olhando a barra das vestes de Ricky sumirem, e então, lentamente, embora o choque ainda o deixasse ligeiramente atordoado, voltou à superfície de seus pensamentos e indagações que pipocavam histericamente em sua cabeça, e tomou a direção das escadas que levavam à saída.

Aêê! Que capítulo esclarecedor, não?

Temos a triste (e confusa) história da Ann, o porquê de suas visões, as vozes, a loucura, as lágrimas curativas e a ofidioglossia (nunca tive muita certeza se essa palavra existe...).

Os flashbacks na penseira (não me perguntem como ela fez pra se lembrar de uma lembrança dela recém-nascida...), como ela foi parar naquela caverna, tudo. E sim, sim, Ann é uma Black! Não acharam o nome dela na árvore divulgada? Bem, ela foi considerada uma vergonha tão grande que sequer foi mencionada hehe...

E sim, maluca da tia a culpava pela morte da mãe, e sim, ela maltratava muito a Ann.

E outra: não me joguem pedras pelo fato da Ann não saber falar; isso acontece. Imagine que você viva numa cela isolada do resto da humanidade, com alguém te visitando em intervalos de quatro, seis anos, ninguém seria capaz de falar assim. Saibam que um bebê aprende a falar observando os outros falarem ao seu redor, e pobre Ann, ninguém nem chegava perto dela.

E vocês devem estar se perguntando o que ela tem a ver com a história do Tom, não? TUDO A VER! Fiquem de olho.

Por fim, o diálogo de Voldemort com Dumbledore, descrito no livro (está em negrito), ele azarando o posto de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e finalmente, um breve encontro com o Ricky que vai deixa-lo encucado por muito tempo...

Ahhh, antes que eu me esqueça! A idéia da Alquimia foi quase toda da Nia Riddle, ela realmente foi uma luz na escuridão, porque eu tava meio sem saber o que fazer com a Ann. Obrigadinha, amiga. UM MILHÃO de agradecimentos a quem comenta; Morgana Black e Miss Robsons, minhas leitoras assíduas (cada uma escreve melhor do que a outra), é realmente uma honra ter leitoras como vocês ;-) e nooooossa eu fiquei tããããããoo feliz pelos últimos comentários, minha mãe achou até que eu estivesse apaixonada rsrsrsrsrs...

Não sei se devia escrever um livro... Eu até tenho umas idéias mas sei lá... Nunca me empolguei quanto me empolguei com essa fic! Obrigada mesmo também pelo comment da NoharaTonks, fiquei emocionada sniff...

Beijos,

Falou, pessoal...

Lillith R.

Capítulo XXIX

u ATENÇÃO! u 

Esse capítulo contém presença excessiva de coisas tais como:

Clichês mais manjados que o final da novela das oito

Triângulos amorosos esdrúxulos

Explicações sem-noção para fatos mais sem-noção ainda

Reviravoltas inesperadas esperadas

Cenas NC-17

Plágios descarados

Estão avisados hehe...

i center Londres

(1961-1963) /i /center 

Voldemort deixou Hogwarts ainda profundamente abalado pela consciência de que seu filho ainda estava vivo. Isso implicava em uma série de fatos que ele teria de rever, incluindo a profecia de Ann, e claro, Ricky não poderia continuar vivo por muito mais tempo. Porque Voldemort bem sabia que, por mais que não nutrisse nem nunca fosse nutrir nenhum afeto pelo rapaz, os filhos possuíam uma ligação mágica com os pais, podendo ser utilizados para afeta-los diretamente. E claro, não era qualquer feitiço que possibilitaria um pai matar seu rebento, e pensando bem, Voldemort não tinha muita certeza se a simples Avada Kedavra seria capaz de dar cabo de Ricky. Então, sentindo-se mais frustrado do que nunca, voltou a passos lentos até o início da propriedade; a neve gelada caindo sobre os ombros e fazendo-o cogitar seriamente a hipótese de voltar ao Hog´s Head e beber um copo de Uísque de Fogo para aquecer o corpo enregelado pela nevasca. Ao chegar à cerca que dividia o distrito de Hogwarts de Hogsmeade, aparatou diretamente na entrada do bar.

Seus Comensais o esperavam obedientemente, sentados numa mesa ao fundo do pub e conversando em altos brados. Pareciam muito animados com alguma coisa.

Voldemort chegou pisando duro. Não estava feliz, e por isso não tinha dado permissão a seus comensais que tampouco estivessem.

"Posso saber o que está deixando os cavalheiros tão animados?" – Perguntou, sarcasticamente, ao avistar a mesa onde a meia dúzia de homens riam e sacudiam os copos de bebida.

"Olha, veja só quem está aqui, Tom!" – Disse Rosier, inadvertidamente.

" i Do que foi /i que você me chamou, Evan?" – Rugiu Voldemort baixinho, cerrando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Evan abaixou a cabeça servilmente, e já ia murmurar desculpas, quando uma voz bem conhecida o interrompeu.

"Ora, ora, olha só quem temos aqui! Tom Riddle, é você mesmo, garoto?"

Era Horace Slughorn. Quando Voldemort ergueu a cabeça para certificar-se de que era ele mesmo, o velho professor se aproximou, esbarrando em meia dúzia de bancos em sua ânsia de rever o velho aluno e o apertou num abraço incômodo.

"Ah, olá, Professor." – Cumprimentou Voldemort, constrangido.

"Mas você está tão mudado, Tom! Que é que você tem feito por aí, rapaz?"

"Não me chame mais de Tom" – Retrucou, irritado – "Meu nome agora é Lord Voldemort"

Slughorn piscou, confuso. Voldemort percebeu que ele estava decidindo se deveria mencionar alguma das coisas que havia lido no Profeta Diário relacionadas a esse nome.

"Nós, hum... Nós precisamos conversar." – Disse o velho professor, olhando preocupado para os lados, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um crime. Depois recuou até a última mesa no canto escuro do bar e fez sinal para que Voldemort lhe fizesse companhia.

"Sinto muito, rapazes, receio que terei de roubar o seu amigo aqui por uns instantes..."

E então os homens se sentaram na pequena mesa escura, enquanto os Comensais voltavam suas atenções para a garçonete de curvas generosas que os atendiam e recomeçavam a narrar os "causos" de quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Estavam rindo de Dolohov contando como fizera para contrabandear cigarros trouxas para a escola em seu sexto ano, quando Slughorn finalmente ergueu o olhar de seu copo de quentão e se atreveu a encarar Voldemort.

"Todos nos perguntamos por onde você andou todos esses anos." – Ele falou baixinho.

"Eu estive por aí... Pesquisando. Aprendendo."

"Aprendendo sobre o quê?"

"Magia" – Respondeu simplesmente, e então tornou a levar o copo de Uísque de fogo à boca, sorrindo internamente.

"Algo me diz que essa magia que você aprendeu não é exatamente magia branca" – Disse Slughorn, sorrindo amaerelo.

"Ora, não era o senhor mesmo quem dizia que 'Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem'?"

"Não fui eu" – Disse Slughorn, rindo – "Foi algum filósofo trouxa"

"Então o senhor crê que exista mesmo o bem e o mal separadamente?"

"Não." – Ele respondeu, após um longo gole de bebida – "Mas há exceções, como toda boa regra. Você ficou sabendo da garota com a Alquimia que fugiu? Está dando um trabalhão para o Ministério acobertar, visto que ninguém sequer sabia da existência dela."

Voldemort engasgou-se com um grande gole do líquido no copo, e ainda tossindo e molhando as vestes de Uísque de fogo, falou muito rapidamente:

"Você sabe alguma coisa a respeito da Alquimia?"

Slughorn parou e o analisou demoradamente. E então falou, astutamente:

"Você tem alguma coisa a ver com a fuga da garota?"

"Não" – Respondeu rapidamente – "Eu fiquei sabendo agora. Mas é um assunto que me interessa profundamente. Como disse, eu venho estudando a magia em todos os seus aspectos..."

"Notadamente. Dizem as más línguas que foi você quem roubou a Cruz de Hórus..."

"Eu não gosto muito do termo 'roubar'. Eu fiz por merecer, acho, e a obtive justamente." – Falou, francamente, enquanto empurrava o copo vazio para o lado e encarava Slughorn diretamente.

"De volta à Alquimia, acho." – Falou o professor, como se fugisse do assunto.

"Sim."

"Bom... A história é meio fantasiosa... Se estiver mesmo disposto a ouvi-la..." – E Slughorn riu incomodamente.

"Eu quero ouvi-la."

"Certo. Bem..." – Slughorn tornou a rir constrangido, como quem estivesse explicando a uma criança como nascem os bebês. – "Tudo começa há mais de mil anos, durante a fundação de Hogwarts. Diz a lenda que Rowena Ravenclaw se apaixonou por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin ao mesmo tempo, e que ela se sentiu tão dividida entre ambos que sobre ela recaiu uma terrível maldição, que sua alma estaria eternamente dividida entre o bem e o mal até que ela escolhesse seguir um caminho, ou seja, até que ela se decidisse e casasse com um dos dois. Desde então algumas, não todas, as mulheres da linhagem de Ravenclaw nascem com a Alquimia, e suas almas estão eternamente divididas entre o bem e o mal, como a de sua ancestral. Agora, o Ministério considera essa história apenas uma lenda, até porque não há qualquer padrão entre as famílias das mulheres que nascem com o dom, e..."

"Mas a linhagem de Ravenclaw deve ter se ramificado e dado origem a inúmeras outras famílias." – Interrompeu-lhe Voldemort, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava arduamente.

"Sim" – Recomeçou Slughorn, que parecia sinceramente interessado na discussão – "Creio que sim".

"Então o único jeito de reverter a coisa seria se uma mulher com a Alquimia se casasse com um descendente de Gryffindor ou Slytherin. Isso quebraria a maldição...?"

"Não exatamente. Se, e apenas se, considerarmos a remota hipótese de que um casamento como esse ocorresse, o poder das Trevas ou da Luz encerrado na alma da mulher seria transferido para o marido. No caso, se ela se casasse com um herdeiro de Gryffindor, ele receberia de volta o poder da Luz que ela encerra dentro de si, e no caso de um herdeiro de Slytherin, o poder das Trevas lhe seria transferido. A essência de cada Fundador de volta a seu legítimo herdeiro. Mas é claro, essa história em si é tão ridícula que... Considerando que a maioria das mulheres com a Alquimia são mortas ao nascer, ou isoladas do resto da humanidade, e completamente loucas, não vejo como poderia acontecer de uma delas se casar com alguém, muito menos com um herdeiro de um dos fundadores..."

Mas Voldemort não estava ouvindo. Se aquilo significasse o que ele achava que significava...

"Tenho que ir" – Falou rigidamente para o professor.

"Você vai agora? Voltar para Londres no meio dessa nevasca?" – Perguntou Slughorn, exasperado.

"Eu tenho que ir" – Repetiu, porque agora seu cérebro estava fixo em uma única idéia...

Saiu apressadamente, seus Comensais todos assustadíssimos assim que perceberam o estado meio catatônico em que seu Mestre estava. Então largaram meia dúzia de moedas na mesa do bar e saíram correndo em direção à estação onde o último trem os esperava.

"Milorde, espere!" – Gritou Avery, sendo o primeiro a o alcançar, e o primeiro a entrar no trem após Voldemort. – "Que está acontecendo?"

Mas Voldemort não respondeu. Assim que o último Comensal embarcou, o trem fechou as portas pontualmente e começou a se mover.

Voldemort andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e inquieto como um touro enjaulado. Nenhum comensal, porém, se atrevia a questionar o motivo de tamanha excitação. Até porque nenhum deles sabia que Lord Voldemort estava tentando tomar a maior decisão de sua vida. Ele remexia mecanicamente nas dobras da própria veste e apertava os lábios com tanta força que estava ficando roxo. Parecia prestes a gritar.

Quando o trem por fim atingira sua velocidade máxima, e os simpáticos chalés de Hogsmeade se transformaram na devastadoramente bela paisagem gélida de imensos campos nevados, Voldemort parou e encarou de frente seus Comensais que intimamente já ardiam de curiosidade, e disse, muito claramente:

"Vou me casar."

Dizer que os Comensais da Morte se transformaram em pontos de interrogação ambulantes não seria suficiente para descrever a surpresa que eles sentiram quando, no dia seguinte, seu mestre saiu de casa, e levando Malfoy e Nott consigo, fez uma paradinha numa grande joalheria no Beco Diagonal e saiu de lá levando no bolso uma típica caixinha com um par de alianças douradas incrustadas de esmeraldas verdes, que se enroscavam no dedo como cobras e estavam magicamente encantadas com feitiços de fidelidade e fertilidade, embora eles bem soubessem que tudo o que Lord Voldemort não queria era uma esposinha fiel e fértil. Aliás, nenhum deles ali sequer sabia a identidade da noiva, e qual seria a finalidade desse casamento, porque era bastante óbvio que o Lorde das Trevas não era o tipo de pessoa que casava por amor.

Mas foi somente três meses depois de seu encontro com Slughorn em Hogsmeade, meses esses em que ele esteve ainda mais pensativo e sombrio do que o normal, se é que isso era possível, que Voldemort chamou seus Comensais e lhes deu algum esclarecimento a respeito da bombástica declaração feita no trem de volta a Londres.

Era uma noite de primavera, quando a neve já derretera quase toda e as ruas ficavam perigosamente escorregadias, os animaizinhos bonitinhos já saiam de suas tocas e as flores começavam a criar botões. No entanto, o dia ainda era curto, e a noite chegava rapidamente e assim os jantares na soturna casa em Londres onde o grupinho estranho costumava se reunir podiam durar mais sem que os Comensais casados corressem o risco de serem obrigados a dormirem no sofá quando chegassem em casa.

Então, enquanto um silêncio modorrento pesava sobre a mesa retangular, Voldemort resolveu se pronunciar:

"Eu devo esclarecimentos a vocês em relação à minha declaração lá em Hogsmeade."

E imediatamente todos os comensais largaram seus respectivos talheres e voltaram as atenções ao ocupante da cadeira mais alta na cabeceira da mesa.

"Meu casamento terá uma finalidade muito específica cujo teor exato não posso compartilhar com vocês. Não pensem que será um casamento comum, um casamento i romântico /i , nem muito menos um com fins de i reprodução /i . Eu peço apenas... Peço apenas a colaboração de vocês, porque apesar de não se tratar de um casamento comum, é muito importante que as aparências sejam mantidas, e que principalmente i a noiva /i acredite que isto seja real."

Os comensais se entreolharam abobalhados, pálidos de surpresa.

i Lord Voldemort casando! /i 

"Erm... Humm... Nós estamos todos curiosos, milorde... Quem seria a mulher?" – Perguntou timidamente um comensal ao fundo, mais perto da porta de saída.

"Ela tem a Alquimia. É tudo que irei dizer. Espero vocês todos aqui reunidos sob o arder da Marca Negra. Estão dispensados." – Finalizou, largando o guardanapo no prato e se retirando para seu quarto no andar superior.

Comprimiu as mãos com força contra os olhos, e viu estrelinhas pipocarem em suas vistas, junto com a escuridão reconfortante de seu próprio sono. Realmente gostaria que houvesse um meio mais fácil de resolver isso. Mas ele a tinha em mãos, e seria extremamente tolo se não aproveitasse a oportunidade de ter todo aquele poder das Trevas para si. Então lentamente despertou do torpor em que caíra por passar tempo demais pensando em maneiras mirabolantes de se aproveitar de Ann sem ser necessário um casamento entre eles. Dessa vez, porém, nenhum plano lhe ocorrera. O destino conspirava para que isso acontecesse, e embora não fosse um homem que aceitasse passivamente as reviravoltas do destino, muito pelo contrário, resolveu que não tinha outro jeito. Levantou-se da grande cama de colunas em seu quarto e sentou-se em sua borda, mirando o espelho redondo pendurado atrás da porta. Chegou à conclusão de que Slughorn tinha toda razão em não Tê-lo reconhecido imediatamente. Quando fizera as outras horcruxes não se importara minimamente em desfigurar seu rosto antes tão bonito, mas agora se perguntava o que Ann acharia dele.

Não que a opinião da garota realmente tivesse alguma importância; continuava achando que sua aparência atual impunha mais respeito, mas ele sabia que não bastaria forçar Ann a casar-se com ele, ela precisava gostar dele e ser completamente sua, quando finalmente a dualidade de sua alma seria rompida. O que aconteceria com Ann após isso, sinceramente não lhe importava.

Então abriu o armário do banheiro, onde guardava inúmeros frasquinhos de diferentes tamanhos, cores e cheiros; poções e remédios que usava no dia-a-dia, e pegou um frasquinho com um líquido rosa-bebê cujo cheiro lembrava algo açucarado. Levou a garrafinha à boca, tomando um pequeno e único gole de Poção da Juventude, o suficiente para fazer seu aspecto retornar dez anos no passado, e quando tornou a se olhar no espelho, quem lhe sorriu foi um jovem rapaz de pouco mais de vinte anos, perturbadoramente belo como um Apolo.

Voltou para o quarto e vestiu suas melhores roupas, e então saiu, levando no bolso o par de alianças, tendo ordenado a Hunter que chamasse Ann em seu escritório.

"Você queria falar comigo?" – Ela estava visivelmente assustada.

"Ann! Por que você não se senta?" – Perguntou-lhe Voldemort, levantando-se de sua cadeira e puxando uma outra para que a garota se sentasse à sua frente.

"Você está diferente! É você mesmo?"

"Sou eu, sim." – Disse, e sorriu ao perceber que Ann estava extasiada com aquela sua nova aparência. Ainda estava para nascer uma mulher que não se encantasse com aquela sua aparência.

"Alguma coisa para beber? Chá, chocolate, Hidromel, Cerveja Amanteigada, Vinho, Uísque de Fogo?" – E a cada sugestão, um aceno de sua varinha, e um copo com a respectiva bebida aparecia à frente de uma Ann cada vez mais assustada.

"Er... Tanto faz."

"Um cálice de Vinho dos Elfos, então." – Um novo aceno da varinha e ambos seguravam cálices da bebida cor de sangue.

"O que quer falar comigo?" – Ela tornou a perguntar, provando delicadamente do vinho e aprovando-o.

"Cada coisa a seu tempo. Antes disso, porque você não...Troca de roupa?" – Um novo aceno da varinha e Ann se viu vestida num sufocante vestido vermelho, colante em seu corpo magro e com uma fenda pouco descente rasgada até o fim de suas coxas, fazendo-a corar ante o olhar lascivo que Voldemort dirigiu às suas pernas expostas.

"Assim está melhor. Agora estamos ambos vestidos apropriadamente para a ocasião."

"Ocasião...? Que quer dizer?"

"Ann, você se lembra do que eu lhe disse lá naquela caverna, sobre eu ser seu Príncipe encantado?" – Perguntou, enquanto se levantava da cadeira e tocava os ombros de Ann que havia lhe dado as costas e encarava fixamente a parede oposta à cadeira onde estivera sentada.

"Sim! Sim eu me lembro..." – Ela virou-se novamente, dando de cara com o rosto do homem cuja beleza exterior era indiretamente proporcional à beleza interior...

Voldemort sentiu-se como uma cobra que aperta sua presa antes de devora-la, ao envolver o corpo frágil da garota em seus braços; sentindo-a tremer de ansiedade e desejo; ao ver o rosto pálido de Ann corar quando a apertou mais junto de si e suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas que o vestido desnudava, e ela estremeceu mais uma vez sob o arrepio que o toque ousado lhe causou.

"Então está disposta a virar minha Princesa?" – Disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido, a voz sedosa e límpida como a de um anjo; tentadoramente maligna como a de um demônio.

"Sim! Sim, claro! Claro que estou..." – Ela respondeu sofregamente, aproximando ainda mais os rostos e permitindo que Voldemort afastasse uma mecha do cabelo quase branco e exibisse o pescoço alvo onde a uma veia pulsava transportando o sangue morno para o resto do corpo, e este, assim como um vampiro, aproximou os lábios e cravou não os dentes, mas a língua na pele macia, e Ann sentiu toda a resistência inexistente se dissolver em gemidos que brotavam dos recintos mais profundos de sua alma.

O arrepio que a percorreu de cima a baixo se desfez como que por mágica – ela estava decidida a achar que algo como o que havia sentido só poderia ser resultado de um feitiço ou coisa assim – quando Voldemort desfez o nó de braços que os mantinha unidos e ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha singela e a abriu, mostrando um par de pequenas serpentes de esmeralda que uniam a cabeça ao rabo, num círculo eterno e colocou uma no dedo anelar direito.

"Ann Black, você quer se casar comigo?" – Falou, muito formalmente.

Ann pegou a sua própria aliança e a colocou na mão direita, imitando o noivo. Ela parecia estar sob o efeito de alguma droga, tal era a sua euforia. De fato, quando ela deu um passo à frente para apanhar o cálice de vinho pela metade em cima da mesa, cambaleou para o lado e teria caído no chão se Voldemort não a tivesse apoiado nos próprios braços, unindo-a novamente junto a si, e olhando profundamente em seus olhos claros. Ela irradiava euforia; Ann estava em êxtase. Ergueu a outra mão para tocar o rosto pálido de seu futuro marido e tateou como uma cega, as pontas de seus dedos quentes explorando cada milímetro da pele macia até se deter nos lábios fechados dele, que se entreabriram permissivamente ante ao toque, e foi quando fechou os olhos e aproximou as bocas; as línguas se enroscando, lentamente, compassadamente, como uma dança hipnótica e sensual.

Intimamente, Voldemort sentia que fogos explodiam em seu peito. Ele sempre fora bom naquele jogo, mas seduzir Ann tinha sido tão fácil que quase não tinha graça; ela não passava de uma criança iludida jogada em seus braços, desajeitada e sôfrega, agarrando-se nele como se fosse sua tábua salvadora.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu os de Ann fechados com tanta força que tinham sido reduzidos a fendas enrugadas em seu rosto corado. Apertou-a ainda mais junto a si e desceu os lábios novamente para seu pescoço, e depois, abaixando uma alça do vestido, ela permitiu a liberdade de um seio, que saltou de encontro à sua boca como se aquele fosse o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Ann largou finalmente a taça de vinho segura em sua mão direita, que caiu no chão e estilhaçou-se, e afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Voldemort, arfando desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo; ele permitiu ainda que ela rasgasse sua camisa na ânsia de sentir seu corpo também, e tateou até achar a mesa atrás de si, e então com um gesto brusco afastou tudo o que estava em cima da mesa atrapalhando seu caminho...

Ele sabia que agora não era o momento. Ao contrário de Ann, tinha total controle sobre si, e mesmo sobre as ondas de luxúria que se insinuavam entre eles, mas tinha que deixa-la totalmente louca, precisava que ela necessitasse dele, que se entregasse totalmente e sem hesitação quando a hora chegasse, e que ela fosse totalmente sua, e então seria dono de sua essência e de todo o poder contido nela. Ou de pelo menos metade...

Deitou-a delicadamente sobre a mesa, e desceu com os beijos desde o pescoço que ela contorcia agoniada, passando pelos pequenos seios desnudos até o umbigo, ponto no qual Ann puxou-o para cima de si, arranhando suas costas até quase sangrar, implorando que ele fosse até o final, tomando sua boca junto à dela; enroscou as pernas em sua cintura e tentou inutilmente livra-lo das incômodas calças que tanto atrapalhavam...

E então, quando Ann estava quase conseguindo rasgar não só sua camisa, mas também sua calça, tomada por um ardor selvagem, e quando Voldemort sentiu que seu controle não iria muito mais longe, ele separou os corpos incendiados pelo desejo, e se atirou na poltrona, metros longe da mesa onde Ann ofegava intensamente.

"Ainda não é hora" – Ele disse, e até mesmo ele próprio se surpreendeu com o quão fria sua voz soou, como se eles não estivessem fazendo nada além de conversar amenidades.

"Por que?" – Ela gemeu, ainda sem se levantar da mesa.

"Tudo tem um momento, e o momento para isso não é esse. Fico muito grato que tenha aceitado meu pedido." – Disse, enquanto abotoava as calças e a camisa rasgada.

Ann também se levantou, atordoada; fechou o vestido e se pôs de pé. Cambaleou até mais perto do noivo, e tornou a tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas dessa vez apenas a parede a apoiou.

"O que aconteceu?" – Ela sussurrou.

"Fico muito grato" – repetiu friamente – "Amanhã mesmo começaremos a tratar dos preparativos do casamento, mas creio que não seria prudente fazer nada que chamasse muita atenção, por motivos óbvios."

"Sim, mas... Tudo bem." – Disse Ann, mortificada. Finalmente ela sentiu a deixa e se encaminhou até a saída.

"Boa noite, Ann" – Voldemort a cumprimentou, beijando sua mão superficialmente.

Ann não respondeu, apenas continuou caminhando em zigue-zague, como se tivesse bebido demais, até chegar a seu quarto no lado oposto do corredor.

Então Voldemort virou-se de volta para o escritório e analisou o calendário que costumava ficar em cima de sua escrivaninha, mas que tinha sido arremessado junto com um monte de papelada ao chão em seu rompante de luxúria minutos atrás.

Maldizendo as unhas de Ann que haviam formado dolorosos vergões em sua pele, acenou com a varinha e tudo estava de volta a seu devido lugar, e então tornou a analisar o calendário. Estava ocupado demais planejando os próximos ataques a trouxas – e a tal experiência que desejava muito fazer, que envolvia trocar o sangue de um bruxo nascido trouxa pelo de um trouxa para comprovar sua suposição de que a magia está no sangue.

Ainda estavam no final de abril, e querendo adiar o que sabia que era inadiável, seus dedos correram pelas folhas do calendário até se deterem no último dia de Outubro, e circulou o dia com uma pena. Até lá, ele pensou, todos já terão se acostumado com a idéia, o Ministério terá dado Ann por morta e parará de procura-la, e será tempo suficiente para tomar todas as medidas práticas e legais, e – ele sorriu maldosamente para si – ter Ann totalmente para si.

Os meses que se passaram seriam chamados de i românticos /i , se envolvessem qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Lord Voldemort, porque todos bem sabiam que se Lord Voldemort faz algo, principalmente algo inusitado, é porque ele está tramando alguma coisa.

Alguns dos comensais mais espertos, aqueles que sabiam o que era a Alquimia, já tinham percebido as intenções de seu Mestre para com a estranha garota que vivia trancada em um dos quartos e que eles só haviam visto uma vez, na fatídica noite do desastroso ataque a trouxas no qual Voldemort fora baleado e ela o curara com as próprias lágrimas e que só se comunicava em língua de cobra.

Ann também estava lentamente aprendendo algumas palavras, agora que tinha contato diário com outros seres humanos, e havia também adquirido a desagradável mania de escutar música no velho rádio que o antigo dono trouxa da casa provavelmente havia esquecido por lá.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa, que já em meados de Outubro, ouviu uma voz diferente do ruído estático do rádio; era uma voz mais viva e humana, diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

Cautelosamente se aproximou da porta do quarto, e encostou o ouvido na porta.

b Mama, take this badge off of me

I can't use it anymore.

/b 

Era Ann, que cantava em sua voz humana normal, totalmente diferente dos sibilados e bufos em que costumavam se falar. Ann tinha uma voz muito bonita, quase hipnotizante, que se sobressaía à do cantor no rádio, e ressoava em notas delicadas, quase palpáveis, doces e melodiosas.

b It's gettin' dark, too dark to see

It feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

/b 

Empurrou a porta que rangeu alto, mas não impediu Ann de prosseguir com sua canção, cantando cada vez mais alto, no entanto, sem que desafinasse uma única vez.

Entrou, e a encontrou mirando o espelho enquanto penteava os longos cabelos, parecendo pela primeira vez com alguém relativamente normal.

b Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

/b 

"Desde quando você canta?" – Perguntou Voldemort, desligando o rádio de repente.

"Eu gosto de música." – Ela respondeu dando de ombros, ainda em língua de cobra. E então recomeçou a cantar, como se estivesse ainda sozinha no quarto.

b Mama, put my guns in the ground

I can't shoot them anymore.

/b 

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você" – Ele disse, numa tentativa inútil de cala-la.

"É mesmo? Qual?"

"Veja..." – E saiu do quarto, indo buscar a caixa recém-chegada da Madame Malkin, e Ann recomeçou a cantar a musiquinha irritante

b That long black cloud is comin' down

It feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

/b 

Voldemort voltou minutos depois com a caixa, e entregou-a para Ann, que abriu a tampa, e de lá tirou um belo vestido de noiva.

"É lindo!" – Ela exclamou, emocionada; lágrimas de felicidade banhando seu rosto.

E Voldemort começava a pensar se tudo aquilo valeria mesmo à pena. Estava ficando cada vez mais enojado, e ainda estava tendo de suportar piadinhas de seus Comensais a respeito de quem seria o padrinho, ou de onde eles iriam passar a Lua de Mel.

"Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento!" – Exclamou Ann, horrorizada, de repente escondendo o vestido de volta na caixa.

"Nós não precisaremos de sorte ou azar, querida" – Ele respondeu maliciosamente, e então se retirou, deixando Ann a cantar sua musiquinha trouxa como gostava.

b Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

/b 

i Acho que você está mais perto de bater na porta do inferno, minha cara... /i 

Voldemort tinha plena certeza de que havia um complô de todos os relógios do mundo contra ele. Porque quando podia jurar que haviam se passado umas duas semanas, já era o dia 31 de Outubro, e com ele o casamento. Não haveria festa, claro, apenas um juiz da corte de Wizengamot para legitimar a união (a coisa teria que ser toda dentro dos conformes), e alguns de seus Comensais (que se dependesse dele, receberiam um i Obliviate /i depois que tudo estivesse acabado) como testemunhas.

Então, alguns minutos depois de ter acabado de expulsar Hunter de seu quarto – o elfo insistia em refazer o nó de sua gravata, como se o próprio fosse incapaz de fazer isso – ouviu os típicos estalos de aparatação, e desceu nervosamente até o hall de entrada para receber o juiz e as testemunhas, todos empertigados em suas vestes formais e parecendo muito nervosos, tanto o mais que o próprio noivo.

O juiz, um homem muito velho e com barbas prateadas compridas que o faziam lembrar muito de Dumbledore (e Voldemort corou só de pensar no sorrisinho debochado que Dumbledore faria ao saber de seu casório), pousou um grande maço de papelada na mesa para que ele assinasse.

Eram contratos mágicos de união eterna, fidelidade, partilha de bens, e tudo de praxe. Então o juiz pediu que a noiva fosse chamada – Ann precisaria assinar tudo aquilo também.

Era inegável que Ann estava deslumbrante, seu simples vestido branco ornado de pérolas e pequenas florzinhas de ouro no decote, que brilhavam singularmente num interessante efeito-furta-cor. Seus cabelos loiro-platinados estavam enrolados em um coque elegante acima da cabeça, e a maquiagem pesada a fazia parecer muito mais velha do que realmente era. Era perturbadora a maneira como Ann se parecia com Francis.

"Preciso dos documentos dela também." – Disse o juiz, acordando Voldemort de seu torpor.

i Oh, bem, isso pode ser um problema /i 

Rapidamente ele agarrou uma folha de pergaminho em branco da montanha de papel na mesa, passou a varinha sobre ela e a deu para o juiz ler. O homem franziu a testa e então, como se realmente houvesse lido alguma coisa, deixou a folha de lado e começou a ler uma longa nota, a qual nenhum dos noivos deu a mínima atenção – Ann tinha a atenção fixa, o olhar meio obsessivo no noivo, e Voldemort estava ansioso demais, pensando no que viria a seguir, em todo o poder que adquiriria...

"Tom Marvolo Riddle e Ann Black, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimônio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?"

Ambos os noivos confirmaram em voz alta; cada um ainda muito absorto em seu próprio objeto de atenção.

"Vós que seguis o caminho do Matrimônio, estais decididos a amar-vos e a respeitar-vos, ao longo de toda a vossa vida?"

Voldemort teve de se segurar o máximo possível para não responder "não", embora ninguém ali além dele mesmo soubesse o quanto lhe estava sendo custoso fazer aquilo, e o quão humilhante era para ele prometer algo assim.

"Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimônio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença do juiz da Suprema Corte Mágica de Wizengamot"

Uniram as mãos. Olhando para o chão, Voldemort pronunciou:

"Eu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, recebo-te por minha esposa  
a ti, Ann Black, e prometo ser-te fiel,  
amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza,  
na saúde e na doença,  
todos os dias da nossa vida."

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Ann, e ela o olhou fixamente; o velho brilho maníaco voltando ao olhar, como no dia em que ele a havia conhecido na caverna.

"Eu, Ann Black, recebo-te por meu esposo  
a ti Tom Marvolo Riddle, e prometo ser-te fiel,   
amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza,  
na saúde e na doença,  
todos os dias da nossa vida."

O juiz havia pousado a própria varinha nas mãos cruzadas, e dela saiu uma fina cobra flamejante, como num Voto Perpétuo. Voldemort estremeceu, mas manteve a mão corajosamente firme.

Quando a cobra de fogo se dissolveu em fumaça, libertando as mãos, as alianças já estavam trocadas, e haviam passado da mão direita para a mão esquerda.

Ann apertou sua mão com mais força do que seria necessário...

E finalmente o juiz terminou seus dizeres.

"Caros irmãos, foi celebrado o legítimo matrimônio entre Tom Marvolo Riddle e Ann Black. Que vão em paz e a felicidade os acompanhe."

i Estava feito. /i Todos os ocupantes da sala começaram a se mexer em direção à saída, cada um cuidando de sua vida; Ann havia se sentado na poltrona e admirava a própria aliança na mão esquerda, mal querendo acreditar que aquilo era real; o juiz já tinha recolhido sua papelada e desaparatado, e Malfoy conversava com Dolohov muito animadamente.

Voldemort esperou que algo acontecesse. Que alguma parte do poder de Ann lhe fosse transferido. Mas nada aconteceu. Então um pensamento aterrorizador lhe dominou subitamente...

i Será que tudo isso foi em vão? /i 

"E então?" – Cochichou Malfoy em seu ouvido, fazendo-o tomar um grande susto.

"Obviamente que nada aconteceu ainda, ou eu não estaria parado aqui sem fazer nada." – Respondeu, irritado.

"Desculpe, senhor." – Falou Malfoy servilmente. – "É só que... Bem... Eu e o Antony achamos que..."

"Não me interessa o que vocês acham, Malfoy!" – Rugiu Voldemort, agora decididamente raivoso. – "Algo já deveria ter acontecido!"

"O que deveria ter acontecido?" – Perguntou-lhe Ann, levantando a cabeça.

"Nada, Ann. Vá para seu quarto." – Falou ameaçadoramente, apontando para a porta no andar superior.

Ann pareceu mortificada, mas obedeceu prontamente, e sem dizer uma única palavra tomou as escadas.

"POR QUE – NADA – ACONTECEU – AINDA?" – Gritou, chutando uma cadeira em seu caminho, que foi parar no outro lado da sala.

"Bem, senhor..." – recomeçou Malfoy.

"O QUE É, MALFOY?"

"Bem... Eu acho... Nós achamos que o senhor tem que... humm...Consumar o casamento."

Voldemort olhou para Malfoy de um jeito que fez o loiro visivelmente encolher meio metro.

" i Consumar o casamento /i . Certo... Certo..." – E sem maiores explicações, tomou o mesmo caminho que Ann tinha trilhado até a segunda porta do corredor do hall do segundo andar.

"Ann?" – Chamou gentilmente, enquanto trancava a porta magicamente atrás de si.

A garota não respondeu. Estava chorando; a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

Voldemort afastou uma mexa do cabelo fora do coque desarrumado que cobria seus ombros e lentamente abaixou a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem a pele quente e macia, rescindindo a jasmim. Ann soltou um suspiro sufocado pelo tecido do travesseiro e virou-se para encarar o marido.

"O que é que você quer de mim?" – Ela perguntou, arredia, mas não afastou o corpo.

"Você não sabe? Você não me viu tantas vezes em seus sonhos? Você já não seria capaz de reconhecer seu Príncipe Encantado?"

"Você não é meu príncipe! Eu não sei quem é você!" – Ela gritou, e se lançou para fora do alcance de Voldemort, quando a cauda de seu vestido se prendeu na barra da cama e Ann foi ao chão, rasgando um pedaço do tecido.

"Um vestido tão bonito; você não devia rasga-lo." – Sussurrou Voldemort, se aproximando mais, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

Pela janela, eram visíveis as luzes de festas nas casas trouxas. Alguém havia enfeitado a entrada de sua casa com lanternas de abóbora.

"Veja, Ann, esse dia é tão mágico que até os trouxas o celebram." – Disse, e tomou a mão da garota na sua.

Sentiu que ela tremia de medo, e isso o fez sentir-se ainda mais poderoso, e de alguma forma horrivelmente doentia isso lhe dava prazer.

"Não tenha medo, Ann. Você não sente que esperou por esse momento por toda a sua vida?"

Ann assentiu, e parou de lutar, indo repousar novamente na cama, quando Voldemort tornou a beijar deus ombros nus, causando-lhes arrepios.

Os lábios do bruxo desceram mais, indo de encontro aos seios, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, e novamente Ann sentiu como se sua vida dependesse daquele momento, e então...

"Não posso mais... Por favor..." – Ela implorou, mas ele a silenciou com apenas um gesto lento, pousando os dedos em seus lábios, que ela entreabriu e delicadamente lambeu as pontas dos dedo, muito obscenamente.

Ele procurou o fecho do vestido e se surpreendeu ao já encontra-lo aberto; deslizou a alça lentamente sobre o ombro macio até deixa-la completamente nua e passou a se dedicar a todo o corpo; seus beijos rompendo rapidamente toda a resistência inicial dela, cujo corpo mais parecia ser feito de algum tecido muito macio e escorregadio, que se dobrava languidamente sob seus toques...

Então ambos sentiram que era o momento; e coincidentemente lá no céu a lua negra alcançou o topo de sua jornada celeste, tornando o momento tão mágico ainda mais carregado daquela magia bruta e selvagem...

Voldemort sentiu que estava acontecendo, que estava conseguindo; a alma de Ann finalmente estava se separando em duas metades e a dualidade estava sendo quebrada... Mas ela ainda precisava ser totalmente sua... b 

"Você vai...? Você em certeza...?"

"Não! Não! Eu o quero..." – Puxou-o selvagemente, guiando-o para dentro de si; a dor, o sangue, e o perfurar de seu desejo frenético, acordou nela algo como que um frenesi, e ela agarrou-se a ele, ofegante encorajando-o com seus gritos selvagens. E então, no último momento, ele afastou-a, enquanto ela ofegava e suplicava, e sussurrou:

"Jure! Você é minha?"

"Juro! Ah, não posso suportar... Não posso, deixe-me..."

"Espere! Jure! Você é minha! Diga!"

"Juro! Juro, pela minha alma..."

"Ainda uma terceira vez... Você é minha..."

"Eu sou sua! Juro!"

Ele sentiu seu súbito espasmo, sabendo o que tinha acontecido, mas ele estava preso em seu próprio frenesi, movendo-se dentro dela com desespero, arfando, ofegando, ambos gritando como se estivessem em insuportável agonia, e ele sentiu o mágico encantamento descer sobre ela no exato momento em que ela gritou e amoleceu sob o seu corpo. Ela estava parada como a morte e ele tremia, sua respiração carregada como que por exaustão; não havendo nada de tão especial naquele prazer, mas havia algo maior do que isso... Era triunfo. Porque a magia era pesada entre eles, e ele era dono de seu espírito, de sua alma, de sua essência... /b 

E lá estava, novamente, a esfera contendo a essência do bem e do mal, a alma de Ann, como quando ela o havia salvo daquela bala com as próprias lágrimas. A esfera se ergueu alguns centímetros e passou a girar rapidamente, e então as duas cobras de fumaça se separaram, mas dessa vez apenas a cobra alva se enroscou de volta ao corpo de Ann, que abafou um último gemido antes de desfalecer no travesseiro, e então, como ele esperava, a parte negra, a essência do mal, de seu antepassado tão distante, serpenteou por dentro dele e Voldemort sentiu algo como se todo o seu sangue fervesse, e então seu corpo todo se agitou em dolorosos espasmos, e ele ainda teve um vislumbre da sensação do poder colossal que repentinamente passou a correr em suas veias e finalmente, desmaiou na cama ao lado de Ann.

OK, agora vocês me odeiam, certo?

Eu avisei lá no início, vocês leram porque quiseram, lálálálá...

O triângulo amoroso Godric-Rowena-Salazar não foi a coisa mais bizarra que vocês já leram? Hahahaha, mas eu precisava de uma explicação pra essa merda toda, porque a Ann ainda deixará mais coisa na história. Eu falei que ela ia ser importante.

Depois, a história do casamento. BISONHA! Socorro! Hehe... Voldemort, casando? Muito, muito estranho!

E hum... Acho que me empolguei nessas cenas NC-17 né? Duas no mesmo capítulo! Céus! Acho que preciso de um namorado hehe...

Lillith corando

Esse hormônios... Ainda vou me dar mal...

Mas valeu, até porque eu não sei quando será a próxima cena "romântica" do Tom.

E Por favor, por favor, não denunciem essa fic como sendo apologia à pedofilia! Tudo bem que a Ann só tinha 15 anos, e o Tom era um tiozão de 35, mas o que seria das novelas da globo sem as diferenças de idade? Outra: Quis adicionar "molestador de menores" no currículo de crueldades dele. Juro que não consegui parar de pensar em "Contos proibidos do Marquês de Sade" quando tava escrevendo essas cenas huahuahuahuahauhauhauhaua...

E sim, a Ann canta "Knockin On Heaven's Door"! E não, essa música não é da Avril Lavigne, é do Bob Dylan, e ele já cantava no início da década de 60, portanto, tem cabimento a Ann escuta-la no rádio.

Um último porém: Eu avisei sobre plágio descarado, também, não avisei? A cena em negrito é um "plágio" da cena em que a Nimue enfeitiça o Kevin, no último livro de As Brumas de Avalon, mas obviamente eu troquei o papel de dominado/dominador e quem se f nessa é mesmo a Ann.

Agradecimentos, mil agradecimentos a todos, à Miss Robsons, sempre tão legal e paciente de ler isso e comentar; a Morgana Black, putz, é uma honra te-la comentando aqui, e à nova leitora, a Nohara (você tem fic?)!

Beijos,

Lillith R.

Capítulo XXX

i center Londres

(1961-1963) /i /center 

Voldemort acordou no dia seguinte sentindo como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo, e embora ainda fosse tão cedo que a luz do sol não passava de uns rasgos cor-de-rosa colorindo o céu, Ann já não estava ao seu lado. Então levantou-se silenciosamente, mesmo que soubesse que não havia mais ninguém além deles dois e de Hunter na casa, e caminhou por toda a casa, chamando seu nome, mas não parecia haver viv´alma por ali.

b And I'd give up forever to touch you

E eu desistiria da eternidade para toca-lo

´cause I know that you feel me somehow

Porque eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira /b 

Foi somente uns bons vinte minutos depois que ouviu a fina e melodiosa voz da garota, envolvente como o lamento de uma fênix, entoado tristemente. Ele seguiu o som até acha-la debruçada sobre o parapeito da varanda, enquanto o vento sacudia os longos cabelos brancos, ornados pela grinalda de noiva que ela por algum motivo obscuro tornara a vestir.

b You´re the closest to heaven that i´ll ever be

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu estarei

and i don´t want to go home right now

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

/b 

Voldemort não foi capaz de reconhecer aquela música que corria suave, e vinda da voz dela era um som triste e alegre, ainda mais doce no tom de lamento em que ela entoava a canção, e ele sentiu que de alguma forma, aquela voz não era humana, embora pudesse reconhecer as palavras...

b And all I can taste is this moment

E tudo que eu posso provar é esse momento

And all I can breath is you life

E tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida

/b 

Mas agora a letra assumia um novo significado, e ele percebeu que aquelas eram suas derradeiras palavras. Sabia que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, no entanto, não pôde reprimir uma pequena sensação de angústia... Ou talvez esse fosse mesmo o efeito do canto da fênix.

b Cause sooner or later it´s over

Porque cedo ou tarde isso acaba

I just don´t want to miss you tonight

Eu só não quero te perder esta noite

/b 

Não percebeu como isso acontecera, mas quando deu por si, já havia enlaçado sua cintura e a aproximara de si, e assim ficou, sentindo o singular cheiro de jasmim que sua pele emitia.

Ann nada disse, mas aconchegou-se em seus braços, como se apesar de tudo eles lhe trouxessem segurança.

b And I don't want the world to see me

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

/b 

E assim ficaram, assistindo ao belo nascer do sol, com seus raios dourados que faziam as telhas refulgirem, revelando insuspeitos reflexos avermelhados na cabeleira platinada dela.

Ele, por sua vez, amaldiçoava-se por ser incapaz de afastar-se dela, de repeli-la quando Ann se virou e afundou o rosto em seu peito e começou a chorar baixinho. Ao invés de repudia-la, apenas afagou levemente o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas...

b When everything is made to be broken

Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado

I just want you to know who I am

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

/b 

Mas enfim chegou o momento em que Voldemort retornou a si, e Ann pareceu sentir essa mudança antes mesmo que ele soltasse o abraço, e foi quando ela disse:

"Se eu não me matar, você me matará."

"Matarei."

Ela tornou a se aconchegar nos braços protetores, mas não chorava mais.

b And you can't fight the tears that ain´t coming

E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vêm

Or the moment of truth in your lies

Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras /b 

"Adeus, Ann" – Disse, por fim, e soltou-a.

"Adeus, Tom" – E havia uma fria determinação em sua voz.

b When everything feels like the movies

Quando tudo parece como nos filmes

And you bleed just to know you're alive

E você sangra só de saber que está viva

/b 

Seus lábios se uniram num beijo singelo, e ele enxugou uma última lágrima que escorria do canto dos olhos dela antes de sair.

Ele só foi encontrar o corpo de Ann algumas horas depois, com o pescoço pendendo fantasmagoricamente sob o peso de seu próprio corpo, protegido pela sombra da bétula em flor na qual ela havia se enforcado. Retirou-a de lá, e resolveu que não havia um local mais apropriado para enterra-la do que na caverna onde a encontrara, onde tudo aquilo tivera início...

E assim fez, não sem antes retirar o colar que ela ainda mantinha no pescoço, o colar com que sua tia a havia presenteado, repassado por gerações e gerações de mulheres Ravenclaw e guarda-lo, resolvido a transforma-lo, futuramente, em mais uma Horcrux.

Não lamentou a morte de Ann; seu momento de fraqueza havia passado. Supunha que aquele ridículo arroubo de romantismo na sacada da varanda não passara do efeito do lamento da fênix que ela entoara, e talvez um pouco de pena. Oh, sim, sentira muita pena de Ann, de um jeito ou de outro. Não do que lhe fizera, afinal, fora ela quem caíra em seus braços para início de conversa e ele não poderia ter feito nada sem seu legítimo consentimento. Mas a pobre Ann tivera, sim, uma vida muito sofrida, e afinal, a idéia de mantê-la para si como amante não era de toda ruim.

O final do ano chegou rapidamente, e junto com ele um monte de neve gélida, e ainda mais planejamento a respeito de seus próximos passos no que dizia respeito ao que a hipócrita sociedade bruxa (que se dizia escandalizada, mas no fundo aprovava) chamava de "Eugenia mágica". Não ousaram tornar a atacar os trouxas, não diretamente pelo menos, mais às sombras seu exército de admiradores e apoiadores crescia. Os Crouch, os Black, os Bulstrode, os Malfoy e outros membros do alto escalão puro-sangue eram os que mandavam cartas (anônimas) em apoio às polêmicas colunas que Voldemort e alguns de seus comensais escreviam e publicavam no profeta Diário apoiando a "purificação da raça", e a limitação das vagas em Hogwarts aos puro-sangue.

Alguns meses depois, já perto das férias de verão, Abraxas Malfoy chegou ao covil dos Comensais da Morte trazendo uma espetacular notícia: a Copa Mundial de Quadribol seria sediada em Londres naquele ano, e ele e a família haviam ganhado camarotes de honra, e conseguido um para Voldemort também.

De fato, ele nunca fora um grande apreciador de quadribol, nunca superara seu trauma de vassouras e de qualquer maneira, considerava aquele tipo de coisa uma perda de tempo inútil. Mas bem sabia que toda a alta sociedade estaria lá, e seria uma oportunidade imperdível de conquistar novos aliados.

Então, num ensolarado final de julho, Voldemort e alguns comensais mais bem-nascidos aparataram em frente aos portões mágicos desabando de feitiços anti-trouxas (se algum passasse por lá veria uma velha casa em ruínas com um terrível aspecto mal-assombrado) do grande estádio de quadribol montado no alto de uma colina em meio a uma floresta pela qual eles tiveram de passar – não era possível aparatar diretamente dentro do estádio por questões de segurança.

Uma multidão acampara ao redor do estádio; as barracas magicamente ampliadas tingiam o cenário de azul, vermelho e branco (as cores da finalista França) e uma outra metade dos torcedores colorira suas barracas de vermelho, amarelo e negro, as cores da Alemanha.

Malfoy havia trazido a família também – a mulher Harriet e seu pequeno filho Lúcio (que apesar da idade, ficou muito excitado de conhecer o "Mestre" de quem seu pai tanto falava), insuportavelmente idêntico ao pai.

Malfoy não mentira ao alegar ter conseguido o melhor camarote – flutuava magicamente bem acima das arquibancadas abarrotadas de gente, proporcionando uma visão privilegiada do campo. Foram os primeiros a chegarem, e assim que o fizeram, Lúcio correu pelo corredor até chegar à vidraça onde se encostou, e muito animado, pôs-se a comentar sozinho a escalação da seleção francesa, por quem torceria.

"Ele não é uma gracinha?" – Comentou afetadamente a mulher, cheia de orgulho do filho.

"Espero que um dia ele possa me ser tão útil quanto o pai"

"Ele será, meu senhor, será, prometo-lhe!" – Exclamou Abraxas, meio emocionado.

Mas outros convidados estavam chegando, e ambos os homens se levantaram, dando início ao entediante processo de apertar mãos e mais mãos.

"... Walburga Black, senhor, e meu filho Sirius; estou absolutamente encantada..." – Cumprimentou-lhe uma mulher, e um menininho moreno e franzino às suas costas, que devia ter uns dois ou três anos de idade, insistia em se esconder atrás da mãe – "Ora, Sirius, não seja mal-educado, cumprimente Milorde Voldemort..."

O menininho hesitou alguns instantes antes de estender a mãozinha e cumprimentá-lo de volta.

Voldemort sorriu-lhe o mais educadamente possível, mas assim que a mãe deu as costas para cumprimentar o novo Ministro da Magia, Sirius mostrou-lhe a língua desobedientemente. Antes que pudesse ensaiar uma resposta à altura do atrevimento do garoto, porém, uma outra pessoa já começava a apertar sua mão.

"...Druella Black, e minhas filhas Bellatriz e Narcisa, muito prazer, senhor..." – E duas garotas, uma de uns oito ou nove anos, e outra um pouco mais nova, da idade de Sirius mais ou menos, deram um passo à frente e inclinaram educadamente a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Mas enquanto Narcisa manteve se a uma distância segura, Bellatrix se aproximou ainda mais e como a criança precoce que era, fez questão de apertar-lhe a mão e fazer um breve comentário que a mãe não ouviu:

"Acho o senhor brilhante... Sangues-ruins merecem morrer!"

Mas novamente, antes de sequer ter tempo de se perguntar o que diabos tinha acontecido com essas crianças (no seu tempo não era assim!), sua atenção foi desviada para uma figura alta e magra, de barbas prateadas e cumpridas, trajando chamativas vestes amarelas – i Dumbledore!

Se algo podia estragar seus planos para aquela noite, era Dumbledore! /i 

Voldemort se afastou, pretendendo se esconder do Diretor atrás da pequena multidão no camarote, mas antes que o fizesse, Dumbledore o viu, e largou a mão de Walter Karkaroff, Ministro da Magia alemão, e caminhou decididamente em sua direção, exibindo no rosto aquele sorriso odiosamente tranqüilo que sempre ostentava.

"Tom! Meu caro Tom! Estava mesmo precisando falar com você!"

"Agora não posso, Dumbledore, estou ocupado" – Rosnou baixinho, mas Dumbledore nem ligou.

"Não tem importância; o que tenho para falar será rápido..."

Mas Voldemort foi salvo pelo gongo, porque naquele exato momento os refletores do campo abaixo deles se acenderam, e o jogo teve início.

i Bem vindos, senhoras e senhores, à quadricentésima décima quarta Copa Mundial de Quadribol! E agora, sem mais demoras, vamos apresentar... Os mascotes do time da Alemanha! /i 

Voldemort observou interessado os pequenos seres que lembravam gnomos, que surgiram do nada em meio à uma explosão de fumaça vermelha, amarela e negra, os Erklings, que começaram a ensaiar uma bizarra coreografia que lembrava demais líderes de torcida americanas (haviam até mesmo pompons), e então, quando todos já gargalhavam ante à bizarra dança das criaturinhas, os gnomos Erklings largaram seus pompons e começaram a dar terríveis gargalhadas agudas, e logo muitas crianças tinham se desvencilhado de seus pais e eram magicamente atraídas na direção dos seres, quando o locutor foi obrigado a descer do camarote e azara-los para impedi-los de devorar alguma criança. A narração recomeçou.

i E agora, por favor, dêem as boas vindas para os mascotes do time francês! /i 

Mas quais eram os mascotes franceses, Voldemort não chegou a ver, porque a noite havia finalmente chegado, e apenas as fortes luzes do estádio estavam acesas; o camarote imerso na penumbra, e pôde escapar para fora sem que ninguém o visse.

Malfoy, Rookwood, Lestrange, Nott, Rosier, Dolohov; alguns novatos: Mulciber, Macnair, Amico e Aleto Bulstrode, todos o esperavam do lado de fora do estádio, escondidos pelas sombras da densa vegetação que rodeava o estádio.

" i Meus amigos /i " – Sussurrou Voldemort meio emocionado, ao ver tantos Comensais reunidos ali àquela noite. – "Fico satisfeito que tenham atendido ao chamado da Marca Negra, mesmo rodeados de aurores e bruxos do Ministério como estamos hoje."

"Nós nos sentimos honrados de servirmos ao senhor, Milorde..." – ofegou Aleto, prostrando-se a seus pés e beijando a barra de suas vestes humildemente.

"Hoje à noite" – Prosseguiu, ignorando a Comensal a seus pés – "Vamos nos divertir, meus caros. Lancei uma maldição poderosa nas pessoas que estão lá dentro do estádio, e durante algumas horas, todos aqueles de sangue impuro terão a Marca Negra pairando sobre o corpo."

Cochichos excitados correram entre os Comensais, todos estavam surpresos com a dimensão dos poderes de seu Mestre!

Lá dentro do estádio, a partida se desenrolava rapidamente...

i Herberman passa a goles para Muller, que é interceptado por Marat – oh, não, que lugar horrível para se levar um balaço! A goles agora de posse de Potsdam, interceptado novamente por Marat, já recuperado, que corre até o aro, faz tabela com Gironde... Ponto para a França! /i 

Voldemort e os comensais se esgueiraram como sombras de volta ao estádio, e conforme previra, haviam muitas marcas negras verdes e fantasmagóricas flutuando sobre diversas cabeças...

i ...mais uma espetacular defesa do goleiro francês, mas ele arremessa a goles para o lado errado, que cai direto nas mãos Kohl, o time alemão avança novamente... Mais uma defesa de Chenier; que goleiro esses franceses foram arrumar! Mas... espere... Brandt parece que viu alguma coisa... Sim, senhores, o apanhador alemão decididamente avistou o pomo! Corday corre atrás também, mas Brandt está muito na frente... Ele vai apanhar o pomo, só mais alguns metros... /i 

Mas no momento que o apanhador alemão estendeu a mão para agarrar o pomo, algo aconteceu... Algo que Voldemort havia planejado... As luzes do estádio se apagaram repentinamente, e o urro da torcida ecoou, todos muito frustrados. Milhares de varinhas foram acesas, e era possível ver a confusão estampada nas faces de cada espectador, e também dos jogadores que flutuavam parados no ar em cima de suas vassouras, sem entender nada daquilo.

Rodolfo Lestrange foi o primeiro a apanhar um adolescente franzino nascido-trouxa, e o arrastou silenciosamente para longe da multidão, levando-o até a clareira na floresta perto da saída onde estivera há pouco.

"Qual o seu nome?" – Evan rugiu, e Voldemort pôde ouvir seu Comensal abafando um riso cruel.

"Granger... Lion Granger..."

"Você é um sangue-ruim e merece sofrer, você sabe disso, não sabe, Granger?"

"N-não, senhor, por favor, não...!"

" i Crucio /i !"

Os gritos do garoto foram abafados por um outro feitiço, e Lestrange o abandonou à própria sorte para sofrer calado, e foi se juntar a Voldemort. Não seria reconhecido, ninguém seria, estava mascarado...

Só depois dos Comensais terem rendido pelo menos uma dezena de outros bruxos, e os torturado em silêncio, ou até mesmo matado alguns mais valentes, é que o restante do público tomou consciência do que estava acontecendo, e o pânico instaurou-se na multidão, que saiu correndo desabalada – os gritos misturando-se aos choros de crianças desgarradas; logo um pequeno incêndio havia começado no camarote do locutor e aurores do ministério caçavam sem sucesso os encapuzados que se misturaram na multidão, e continuavam abatendo bruxos desavisados em cujas cabeças pairava a Marca Negra visível apenas para os Comensais e para Voldemort, que por sua vez estava adorando aquele espetáculo. Tinha subido novamente no camarote de honra agora totalmente solitário e assistia tudo de cima; achava aquilo i tão /i mais divertido do que quadribol...

"Sabe, sangue-ruim..." – Disse para um de seus prisioneiros – "Eu adquiri uns poderes realmente i legais /i recentemente, e gostaria de testar alguns, o que você acha?"

O homem não respondeu, sacou uma varinha de dentro das vestes, mas antes que a tivesse apontado, Voldemort apenas sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, como quem espanta uma mosquinha irritante, e a varinha voou metros longe do outro bruxo.

"Será que eu consigo lançar uma Imperdoável sem varinha?"

Mentalizou o feitiço, e apenas apontou um dedo para o outro bruxo.

"Veja só que interessante, parece que eu consigo mesmo..." – E riu uma risada aguda e maligna ao ouvir os urros de dor do homem.

Tornou a apontar o dedo para o homem, que foi lançado contra a vidraça, e se rompeu em estilhaços cortantes, mas ele não caiu, ficou pendurado como que por um fio, e o nascido-trouxa se sacudiu desesperadamente, solto no ar, a centenas de metros do chão...

Voldemort quebrou o encantamento por alguns segundos, fazendo o outro bruxo cair alguns metros no abismo abaixo de si, e então o alçou de volta ao chão do camarote.

"Você não é tão inútil, é uma cobaia bastante versátil, na verdade..." – Riu novamente, e sacou a varinha do bolso das vestes, apontou-a para o outro bruxo, e algo como um fluxo de força maligna irrompeu da ponta da varinha, atingindo-o e fazendo o homem gritar desesperadamene, loucamente, mais ainda do que havia gritado ao receber a Cruciatus... Voldemort estava i envenenando sua alma /i ...

Antes que o processo estivesse completo, porém, uma voz fina e infantil soou às suas costas, fazendo-o se assustar.

Virou-se, rompendo o fluxo maligno que atuava sobre o pobre homem e encarou uma menininha morena que apesar de tudo, sorria encantada ante à cena.

"Você!" – Rugiu – "Que está fazendo aqui, menina, volte para seus pais!"

"Não!" – A menina gritou, e apontou uma varinha para o torturado que havia se arrastado até a própria varinha quando Voldemort desviara sua atenção. A varinha do outro homem tornou a voar para longe de seu alcance.

"Onde arrumou essa varinha, menina?" – Perguntou, impressionado.

"Roubei de algum sangue-ruim desacordado" – Ela falou, e deu de ombros.

Voldemort riu; não podia deixar de notar que a garotinha era muito sabida para a idade...

" i Crucio /i !" – ela gritou, apontando a varinha para o outro bruxo, mas obviamente nada aconteceu.

Voldemort tornou a rir, e tomou a varinha das mãos da menina.

"Vou lhe mostrar como se faz, tudo bem? Quando você crescer, pode botar em prática o que eu vou te ensinar. i Crucio /i !" – e o homem tornou a gritar e se contorcer de dor.

"Vê? Bellatrix, é o seu nome, não é?" – Ela assentiu – "Tome, segure, tente manter o feitiço. Não se esqueça, é necessário i querer /i causar a dor, ter prazer nisso... Você não sente prazer vendo esse sangue-ruim nojento sofrer?"

Bellatrix deu uma risadinha infantil, mas que soou estranhamente fria e cruel, e tomou a varinha do bruxo, e a segurou, e manteve o feitiço por alguns minutos, surpreendentemente.

Mas no momento em que Bellatrix largou a varinha, já não podendo sustentar a maldição, que exigia poder demais de uma criança daquele tamanho, alguém entrou no camarote, e foi muita sorte Voldemort ter acabado de cobrir o rosto com o capuz.

Era Dumbledore, e estava lívido de raiva. Trazia em seu encalço dois aurores.

Voldemort teve tempo apenas de agarrar Bellatrix e desaparatar diretamente no gramado deserto e fumegante, antes que Dumbledore os visse.

"Escute, Bella" – Disse Voldemort à menina assim que chegaram à saída – "Você será muito bem-vinda, se no futuro, resolver ingressar os Comensais da Morte. Eu poderia lhe ensinar mais, muito mais, do que você viu esta noite... Agora i vá /i , antes que nos achem!"

Bellatrix concordou assustada e correu para a saída, onde sua mãe lhe esperava aflita.

i center TERROR NA FINAL DA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL – ESTRANHOS MASCARADOS CAUSAM DEVASTAÇÃO E DESMORALIZAM A SESSÃO DE AURORES /center 

Ontem à noite, durante a realização da 414a final da Copa mundial de Quadribol, entre França e Alemanha, o terror e o pânico grassaram entre o público espectador.

Não se sabe ao certo o que motivou os ataques que resultaram na morte de quatro bruxos, a tortura de pelo menos doze e o dano permanente à mente de duas pessoas, mas estipula-se que tenha sido um ataque a mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, pois de alguma forma, somente estes foram atacados.

O Ministério certamente irá mandar instalar um inquérito à respeito desses eventos misteriosos, que por acaso possuem todos uma marca em comum; a apavorante caveira que pairou sobre o estádio durante a final ontem, já tendo aparecido há alguns anos durante o episódio que ficou conhecido como Massacre dos Onze Trouxas, e cuja autoria supostamente seria do bruxo que se auto-intitula Lord Voldemort.

Há ainda um boato correndo entre a população de que os seguidores desse mesmo homem, os Comensais da Morte, teriam sido os responsáveis pelos atentados. Embora fontes seguras afirmem conhecer a identidade e o rosto de Lord Voldemort, nada foi provado ainda, novamente deixando bastante claro a incompetência do serviço de segurança ministerial. Procurado pelos repórteres do Profeta Diário, o chefe da sessão de aurores, Herberto Nolan, sucessor da aparentemente mais competente Ernestina Tatler, assassinada brutalmente sem motivo aparente, e cujo corpo foi deixado também sob a assim chamada Marca Negra, não quis dar entrevista.

Para o Profeta Diário,

Rita Skeeter. /i 

Ao abrir o jornal no dia seguinte e dar de cara com esta matéria, Voldemort não pôde deixar de rir alto, e imaginar a cara de Herberto Nolan se soubesse que o responsável por todos esses ataques estivera no camarote de honra, e foi cumprimentado por todos os membros do alto escalão da sociedade bruxa. Mas não devia tornar a fazer essas extravagâncias, poderia acabar sendo descoberto, e não pretendia se deixar descobrir tão cedo. Pelo menos não ainda, enquanto a guerra não havia começado... O que não tardaria a acontecer...

Capítulo curtinho, para compensar o tamanho absurdo dos últimos dois; no próximo eu farei maior...

Foi legal escrever esse capítulo, vimos o Sirius Black de dois anos e a Bellatrix! Oh, a Bellatrix! Que criança mais malvada! Vimos que ela já se mostra bastante cruel, e o porquê dela admirar tanto o Voldemort, e ele prometendo a ela que lhe ensinaria mais coisas além do Cruciatus – que também vira seu feitiço preferido por ter sido Voldemort quem o ensinou.

E sim, eu sei que está meio cedo ainda (estamos em meados de 62) para a guerra começar, mas a coisa será mais na "surdina" no começo, depois é que estoura...

Ahh, gostaram da cena da final da Copa de Quadribol? Bem, eu calculei direitinho, acho, se a última copa foi em 1994, trinta e dois anos depois dessa daí, o que dão oito copas, e considerando que o Harry assistiu à 422a Copa, então esta era a 414a ...

Foi legal escreve-la também, eu abri minha enciclopédia no verbete "Revolução Francesa" e "Alemanha" e saí catando nomes hehe...

A música no começo é "Goo Goo Dolls - Iris", eu adoro ela, estava ouvindo e resolvi coloca-la aqui, então espero que vocês não sejam diabéticos, porque essa cena foi bastante açucarada :P

E, aahhhh! Adivinhem só? GANHEI! Uhuu! Ganhei o Oscar fanfic de Melhor Narrativa e Dramatização, estou tão feliz, tão feliz :D

Obrigada mais uma vez, galera...

Beijos,

Lillith


End file.
